


밤의 주민

by peponi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peponi/pseuds/peponi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>죽음의 위기에서 드루이드에게 받은 기묘한 마법약으로 목숨을 건진 기사 리온. 하지만 그 약은 목숨을 온전히 돌려주지는 않았다.<br/>리온의 이상상태를 눈치챈 멀린과 가이우스는 어떻게 리온을 도와야 할지 고민한다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

모르가나와 색슨족이 카멜롯 성을 포위했을 때는 이미 땅거미가 내린 후였다.   
  
  
어떤 술수를 쓴 건지, 몇 겹이고 둘러져 있었던 방어선을 어떤 자취도 소리도 없이 지나쳐온 그들을 간신히 발견했을 때엔 이미 그들이 성문으로 들이닥치고 있는 시점이었다. 순식간에 가장 외곽에 있던 구시가지가 점령되고, 그들은 예기치도 못한 그들의 등장에 우왕좌왕하는 병사들을 간단히 제압하며 빠르게 안쪽으로 밀려오고 있었다.   
뒤늦은 경보종이 날카롭게 울려대는 가운데 아서는 급히 기사들의 대열을 짜 배치했지만 과연 어디까지 막아낼 수 있을지는 신만이 아는 일이었다. 아직 점령되지 않은 안쪽지역 사람들을 급히 대피시킨 그들은 희망을 버리지 않은 채 방어를 계속했다. 

이런식의 급습이 아니었다면, 견고한 카멜롯의 성채는 그따위 적수에게 벽돌하나 흔들리지 않았을 것이다. 아니, 애초에 국경을 넘어 근처까지 오는 것도 불가능 했을 터, 진작에 봉쇄되었을 정도의 무리였다. 하지만 그렇게 평화속에 예기치 않게 허를 찔리자, 그 효과는 무시무시한 것이었다.   
결국 구시가지 앞까지 나와 기사들과 함께 밀려드는 적을 방어하던 아서는 혼전 속에서 날아온 화살에 팔을 맞고 쓰러졌다. 

"전하를 성안으로 모셔라!"

리온의 외침에 이미 상황이 급박하게 돌아가고 있다는걸 인식하고 있던 기사들이 재빨리, 고통 속에서도 한사코 거부하는 아서를 간신히 들쳐업고 안으로 뛰어갔다. 나머지 기사들은 필사적으로 적을 베어넘겼다. 하지만 이쪽도 곧 무너질 것 같은 상황이었다. 모르가나가 보이지 않는다는게 그나마 다행인 것일까. 그녀는 아무래도 다른쪽 침입조에 있는 모양이었다. 그러나 그건 최악의 상황이 조금 연기된 것일 뿐, 그렇다면 최후의 접전은 성 안이 될 수도 있었다.  
다음을 대비하기 위해 적절히 기사들을 후퇴시키기 시작한 리온은 정신없는 혼전 속에서도 남은 사람을 가늠하려 주위를 둘러보다가, 쓰러져 있는 기사들 중 눈에익은 한 사람을 발견하고는 탄식하듯 내뱉었다.

"멀린..."  
  
아까 아서를 대피시킬때 같이 간 줄만 알았는데- 언듯 살펴보니 다행히도 숨은 붙어있는데다 치명적인 상처를 입은 것 같지는 않다. 어울리지 않게 칼을 들고 왕을 지키겠다며 달려왔을때부터 말려 돌려보냈어야 했을 것을...... 리온은 후회했지만 이미 늦은 셈이다. 그의 퇴각명령에 대부분의 기사들은 전열을 벗어나고 몇몇만이 엄호를 위해 남은 상황. 멀린을 돌보고 싶어도 그럴 틈이 없었다. 다만 적들이 그를 못보고 지나치길 바랄 뿐.

  
얼마 후 멀찌기에서 화살이 소름돋는 소리를 내며 날아와 리온의 어깨에 꽂혔다. 이미 옆에 남아있던 동료들도 힘이 다해가고 있었다. 리온은 끝까지 저항했지만 결국 오래지 않아 쓰러지고 말았다. 이윽고 방어선이 뚫리자 환호를 올린 그들은 잔뜩 사기가 올라, 쓰러진 기사들을 거침없이 지나쳐 안쪽으로 밀려올라갔다. 절그럭거리는 갑옷소리와 환성소리가 마치 메아리처럼, 쓰러진 리온의 귓가를 울렸다. 상처들의 타는듯한 고통 속에서도 리온은 점점 몸이 차가워져 가는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 멀지 않은 곳에 떨어진 자신의 칼을 주워들려 몇번이고 손을 뻗어 보았지만, 힘이 다해가는지 팔은 천근만근이었다. 힘겨운 숨을 간신히 내뱉으며 올려다본 밤하늘은 여느때처럼 맑고 별들이 반짝이고 있었지만, 불과 피의 기운으로 섬뜩한 붉은색이 군데군데 물들어 있었다.

리온은 끝을 예감했다. 싸우는 중에 죽는 것은 기사가 된 이상 예견된 것이나 마찬가지였지만- 하지만 리온은 두려웠다.   
아무것도 지켜내지 못한 채 죽는 것이 너무나도 두려웠다. 

리온은 멀린이 있는 곳을 간신히 돌아보았다. 여전히 그는 미동도 없이 쓰러진 채다. 그의 이름을 불러보려 입을 열었지만, 소리는 제대로 나오지 않는다. 젠장...이런 식의 죽음을 기대한 건 아니었는데.  하지만 자신은 너무나도 무력했다. 모든것을 포기한 채 리온은 몸에서 힘을 빼고 고개를 돌렸다.  
  
그때 마치 계시처럼 리온의 품에서 무언가 달그락거리는 소리가 났다. 리온은 떨리는 손을 뻗어 그것을 꺼내들었다. 손가락 하나정도 될 크기의 작은 약병. 리온의 손에 들린 작은 병 안에는 주변의 빛을 삼켜버릴 것 같이 새카만 액체가 언듯언듯 꿈틀거리듯 흔들리고 있었다.   
  
그래, 이게 있었지.

그건 이전, 우연히 돕게 된 드루이드 노파가 보답으로 준 것이었다. 처음엔 힘없는 노인과 아이를 산적이 습격하고 있는 것을 두고볼 수 없었기에 구한 것 뿐이었다. 하지만 그들은 드루이드의 표식을 지니고있었고, 노파는 산적으로부터 자신을 도운 사람이 붉은 망토를 두른 카멜롯의 기사라는걸 보고는 한층 더 절망적인 표정을 했다. 카멜롯의 법에 따르면 드루이드는 살려둘 수 없었다. 하지만 리온으로서는 그저 무력해보이는 노인과 아이를, 게다가 마법을 쓰려면 쓸 수도 있었을테지만 운명을 받아들이는 것인지 그저 담담히 자기를 바라보는 그들을 해코지할순 없었다. 

결국 못본척 해 줄테니 도망가라고 한 리온에게 노파는 감사를 표하며, 자신이 지닌 것중 가장 값진 것이라며 그 물약을 쥐어주었다. 

  
"이건 아주 귀하고도 위험한 물약입니다, 기사님. 어떤 부상도 낫게하고, 죽어가는 이조차 살려내는 물약이지요. 그리고 이 약을 먹으면 거의 불사에 가까운 재생능력과 인간을 넘어서는 힘을 가지게 됩니다."  


리온은 내키지 않는 마음으로 받아든 투박한 병을 이리저리 살펴보았지만 그리 특별한 힘이 담겨있다고는 생각되지 않았다. 노파는 말을 이었다.  


"하지만 주의하셔야합니다. 그 효과는 영원히 지속되는게 아니지요. 그 한번의 기회를 돌려주는 대신 이 물약은 그를 사람이지만 사람이 아닌 것으로 바꿀 겁니다. 햇빛 아래를 걸을 수 없는 밤의 주민이 되어, 계속 사람의 피를 갈구하게 됩니다."

  
그 설명은 확실히 기이한 것 이상이었다. 리온은 마법에 대해선 잘 알지 못했지만, 그 물약이 마법-그중에서도 가장 위험한 종류의 것을 담고 있다는 것을 어렴풋이 깨닫고는 애써 사양하며 그 병을 다시 그녀에게 내밀었다. 하지만 노인은 잠자코 그것을 다시 그에게 쥐어주었다.

"이것은 이제 기사님의 것입니다. 지니고 계시되, 신중하게 다루십시오. 정말 위험한 순간이 왔을 때 이것을 쓰실지 마실지는 당신의 선택. 만약 당신이 절명의 위험에 처했을때 자신을 버리면서까지 지키고싶은 것들이 있다면 이 약이 분명 도움이 될 겁니다."  
  
그리고 그녀는 주름진 손에 힘을 주어 리온의 손을 맞잡으며 마지막으로 덧붙였다.

"하지만 부디, 당신에게 그런 순간이 오지 않기를 빕니다..."

 

점점 흐릿해지는 의식 사이에서도 칼이 부딪히는 소리와 비명소리는 여전히 들려왔다. 수많은 동료들이 이미 쓰러졌고, 카멜롯의 운명은 이제 풍전등화와 같았다. 그들은 곧 왕궁을 장악할테고, 왕이 붙잡힌다면 모든 희망은 사라지는 것이었다. 

그리고 자신의 옆에 쓰러져있는 멀린- 상처는 깊지 않을 테지만 그대로 두면 분명 위험한 상황에 처할 건 뻔했다.

병을 든 채 리온은 자신에게 물었다.  
나에게 아직 스스로를 버리면서까지 지키고싶은 것들이 있는가?

이미 리온에게 있어 그 답은 정해진 것이나 마찬가지-그는 마지막 힘을 그러모아 병의 봉인을 뜯고 그것을 입 안으로 흘려보냈다.

 

 **밤의 주민-** **_Night Walker_**

 

_...그들이 어디에서 왔는지, 어떻게 생겨났는지는 아무도 알아내지 못했다. 하지만 고급 마법에도 저항하며 밤을 틈타 주변의 모든 더운 피를 가진 것들을 습격하는 그들의 존재는 그 이상 없는 위험이었다. 우리 드루이드들은 고위 여사제들의 힘까지 빌려서야 겨우 그들을 완전히 제압하는데 성공했다. 제압이라기 보다는 멸종이라 해야 옳을 것이다. 이제 위기는 사라졌다._

_하지만 드루이드 몇의 호기심으로 그들의 흔적 일부는 보존되었다. 그 시도는 지탄받아 마땅한 것이었지만 결국 그들은 인간에게 나이트 워커의 힘을 부여하는 약을 만들어내는 것에 성공한 것이다._  


_드루이드의 구전 모음집, 제4장, 나이트 워커 中 발췌_

 

거의 전부 파괴되다시피 한 구시가지를 비롯하여 성 안은, 어느정도 예전의 모습을 되찾았다고는 하지만 아직도 복구작업이 진행되고 있었다. 모르가나의 시도는 이번에도 실패했지만, 이번이야말로 정말 위험한 순간이었다. 마법으로 그 많은 군사의 기척을 숨기고 먼 거리를 이동해 기습을 하다니- 멀린은 그런 마법의 기척을 진작에 알아채지 못한 자신을 책망할 수 밖에 없었지만, 그만큼 예상밖의 행동이었다. 그리고 어떻게든 아직 막아낼 순 있었다. 마지막 순간, 아직 엠리스는 그녀의 힘보다는 우위에 있었으니까. 하지만 그렇게나 강력해진 모르가나의 힘에 뒷골이 서늘해질 지경이었다. 이젠 언제고 긴장을 늦출 수 없겠어- 멀린은 그렇게 생각하며 가이우스의 집무실로 걸음을 재촉했다. 

"심부름 하고 왔어요! 엇...."

멀린은 기세좋게 안으로 들어가다 의외의 방문객을 발견하고 걸음을 멈췄다. 멀린의 소리를 듣고 고개를 돌린 그 기사는 리온이었다. 그는 작게 미소를 지어보이며 간단히 인사를 건넨다. 멀린은 그자리에 그대로 선 채 얼떨떨하게 물었다.

"리온? 이 시간에 여긴 왠일이에요?"

"아, 별건 아니고... 약 좀 받아가려고"

"약이요?"  
  
멀린의 그 물음에 리온은 말을 고르는 듯 잠시 망설이며 선듯 대답하지 못했다. 그때 마침 찬장을 뒤적이던 가이우스가 원하는 걸 찾아냈는지 몸을 돌려 다가왔다.

"자, 여기 있네. 저번이랑 양은 똑같이 해서 마시면 되네. 하지만 이번건 좀 독하게 했으니 한번 복용하면 반나절은 갈 게야. 너무 자주 마시진 말고"

투명한 액체가 담긴 병 두개를 받아든 리온은 살았다는 표정이 되어 가이우스에게 감사를 표했다. 그리고는 다시 둘에게 간단히 인사하고는 서둘러 방을 나섰다.   
그의 붉은 망토가 문 밖으로 사라지는걸 멍하니 바라보던 멀린은 그제서야 테이블에 가방을 내려놓고는 가이우스에게 물었다.

"리온이 약이라니 왠일이죠? 누구 심부름이라도 온 건가?"

왠만해서는 자기가 아파 이곳을 찾는 일이 없었던 그였기에 멀린은 미묘한 위화감을 느끼며 그렇게 물었다. 가이우스는 동감이라는 듯 고개를 끄덕이며 대답했다.

"나도 처음엔 그렇게 생각했지만... 자기 약을 부탁하러 온 거란다."

"... 어디 아프대요?"

"그냥 때때로 두통이 심하다고 진통제를 좀 달라 하더구나. 뭐, 그런 진통제 쯤이야 딱히 어려울것도 특별한것도 없으니 몇번 주긴 했는데..."

그렇게 말하고 말끝을 흐리는 가이우스의 표정은 걱정으로 흐려졌다. 멀린은 덩달아 초조한 기분이 되어 가이우스의 말을 기다렸다. 무언가 생각하는 듯 잠시 사이를 둔 가이우스는 한숨섞인 말을 이었다.

"평범한 두통 치고는 너무 오래 가는구나. 잊을만 하면 와서 약을 부탁하니... 뭔가 다른 문제가 있는건 아닌지 걱정이다."

그 말을 들은 멀린도 찜찜한 마음에 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 확실히 최근 리온의 모습은 예전같지 않았다. 기사들 중에서도 기본적인 체력과 기술로는 손안에 꼽는 실력의 그는 잘 동요하지 않는 침착한 성품까지 가지고 있었기에, 왠만한 훈련이나 퀘스트로는 힘들어하는 모습조차 보기 힘들었다. 또 그만큼 자기의 감정이나 상태에 대해 내색하지 않으려 하는, 지나치게 성실한 면까지 가지고 있다는걸 그의 주변 사람들은 잘 알고 있었다. 그런 리온이, 요즘들어 간혹 눈에 띌 만큼 지친 모습을 보이고는 했기에 안그래도 슬슬 걱정이 되고 있던 참이었다.  
멀린은 짐들을 정리해 제자리에 넣으며 넌지시 물었다.

"혹시 짐작가는 거라도 있으세요?"

멀린의 그 물음에, 가이우스는 잠시 망설이는 듯 하더니 이윽고 입을 열었다.  
  
"아니길 바란다만, 의심가는게 하나 있긴 하지."

가이우스는 낡고 두터운 책을 꺼내들어, 이미 참고한 듯 책갈피를 꽂아둔 부분을 어렵지 않게 찾아 펼쳐 멀린에게 보여주었다.   
나이트 워커, 밤의 주민이라는 제목이 달려있는 장이었다.   
  
으레 설명을 위해 딸려있는 삽화에는 다른 장과는 달리 어떤 구체적인 모습이 아닌, 한 풍경화가 있을 뿐이다. 달빛 이외에는 아무것도 없는 평원 아래 한 사람의 모습. 온통 어두운 속에서 머리위로 내려오는 달빛 한 줄기 아래, 그는 괴로운 듯이 머리를 감싸고 주저앉아있다. 

"나이트 워커가 된 자는 인간을 넘어서는 근력과 힘, 생명력을 갖게 된다. 하지만 그는 이제 더이상 태양의 축복을 받지 못한다. 해가 있는 동안은 지독한 고통에 시달릴 것이고, 증상이 더 심해지면 달빛에 조차 고통을 당한다. 시간이 더 흐르면 스스로 생명력을 순환시키지 못해, 사람의 피를 갈구하게 된다. 그러나 그렇게 비참한 삶을 이어가는 것도 한계가 있으니...... 때가 이르면 그는 한줌의 재가 되어...... 원래의 운명으로 돌아갈... 것이다..."

천천히 설명을 읽어내려가던 멀린의 목소리가 잠겨들더니 조금씩 끊겼다. 멀린은 읽기를 멈추고 당황한 듯 손으로 입을 가렸다가 가이우스에게 질문했다.

"가이우스, 분명 리온의 상태며... 정황상 어느정도 들어맞는건 인정하지만-이건 너무... 비약한 거 아닐까요? 하필이면 이렇게 희귀한 병을...두통이나 피로감은 다른 걸로도 충분히 있을 수 있고..."

가이우스는 그 말에 동의하듯 작게 고개를 끄덕여보였지만 그의 표정은 여전히 침울했다.

"그래, 하지만 벌써 그의 두통이 지속된지가 거의 이주째가 다 되어간단다. 나도 그동안 진통제 외에도 이거다 싶은 두통약은 다 처방해 보았지만...... 전혀 듣질 않는구나. 더 심해질 뿐."

"그래도......"

가이우스는 잠자코 그 뒤를 읽어내려갔다. 

"이 질병의 증상은 다음과 같다. 낮동안 지속적으로 호소하는 두통, 피로감, 창백한 얼굴, 눈동자가 때때로 은빛으로 탁색, 피냄새에 민감해짐....."

분명 앞의 몇몇 증상은 리온에게서도 발견할 수 있는 것이었다. 그리고 멀린은 그건 그저 그동안 쌓인 피로 때문이려니 하고만 생각하고 있었다. 하지만, 다만 그렇게 생각하고 싶었던 것일지도 모른다. 

은빛 눈동자-  
멀린은 전투의 그 날, 온통 누구의 것인지도 모르는 피로 뒤덮힌 채, 자신에게 손을 내밀던 리온을 떠올리고 자기도 모르게 몸을 떨었다. 

 

전사란 원래 죽음과 그렇게도 가까운 것이 당연하건만, 평소 온화하기 그지없는 리온의 그런 모습은 지독히도 낮선 것이었다. 멀린이 차가운 돌바닥 위에서 정신을 차렸을 때, 이미 눈앞에서 리온은 믿기지 않는 모습으로 적을 쓰러트려가고 있었다. 멀린은 눈을 의심했다. 사람같지 않은 그 움직임- 몇번이고 상대의 칼에 맞아가면서도 그의 기세는 줄어들지 않았고, 결국 한동안의 공방 끝에 그 앞에는 적병의 시체가 작은 언덕을 이룰 지경이었다. 그럼에도 마치 간단한 대련 하나를 끝낸 듯 잠시 심호흡만을 한 그는 주위를 살피더니 흐트러짐 하나 없는 걸음걸이로 곧장 멀린에게로 다가왔다.

"멀린, 일어날 수 있겠어?"

멀린은 잠시 아무런 대답도 할 수 없었다. 무언가 이상하다- 낮익은 목소리에 군더더기 없는 태도, 눈앞에 있는 것은 분명 여느때의 리온이다. 하지만 달빛에 비친 그의 모습은 너무나도 낮설었다. 방금 전까지 믿기지 않는 장면을 보았기 때문일까? 멀린은 무엇이 자신을 멈칫하게 한 것인지 알아내려 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그를 올려다보았다. 그때, 피로 젖은 얼굴 위로, 따듯한 녹색을 비쳐야할 그의 눈이 은빛으로 어렴풋이 빛났다.

멀린이 겁을 먹은것을 눈치챘는지, 리온은 그제서야 손을 올려 자신의 얼굴을 닦아내고는 물끄러미 피묻은 자신의 손을 내려다보았다. 그때 리온의 눈에 흔들린 그 빛은 무슨 의미였는지 지금도 멀린은 알 수 없었다.   
하지만 그가 동요을 보인 것은 그 순간 뿐이었다. 리온은 작게 한숨을 내쉬더니 다시 멀린에게로 손을 뻗었다가, 이내 거두었다. 그리고는 대피소 안으로 피하라는 말만 남긴 채, 왕궁 쪽으로 달려갔다.

  
그래, 분명 이상한 모습이긴 했다. 그때의 이야기를 가이우스에게 해주자, 가이우스는 심증을 더 굳힌 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 하지만 멀린은 인정하고 싶지 않다는 듯 고개를 저었다. 아니, 제가 잘못 본 걸 거에요- 멀린은 그렇게 중얼거렸다. 가이우스도 부정하고 싶은 멀린의 그 마음을 모르는 것은 아니었다. 가이우스 자신도 믿기 힘든 일이었으니까. 그는 그저 멀린을 한번 바라보고는 다시 읽기를 계속했다.

"그리고 가장 완벽한 진단법은, 환자의 피를 뽑아내 문데일 꽃 추출액과 섞어 반응을 살피는 것이다. 나이트워커의 피는 문데일 꽃과 반응하여 은색으로 변할 것이다."

말을 마친 가이우스는 옆 테이블로 걸어가 작은 병을 하나 들어올려 보였다. 거기엔 검붉은 색의 액체가 조금 담겨 찰랑이고 있었다.

"가이우스, 설마?"

"실제로 두통을 겪는 환자에게는 피를 뽑는 처방도 유효한거란다, 멀린. 좀 구식인 처방이긴 하지만."  
  
가이우스는 변명하듯 어깨를 으쓱하며 조금 웃어보이고는 다시 근엄하게 말했다.

"그러니까 멀린, 네가 가서 문데일 꽃을 좀 꺾어와야겠다."

겨울에만 나는 문데일 꽃을 찾아내기엔 아직 이른 시기이긴 했다. 쌀쌀해졌다고는 하지만 눈이 오기까진 멀었으니- 하지만 멀린은 거의 하루종일 꼬박 걸려 주변을 이잡듯이 뒤져가며 겨우 꽃봉오리를 벌리기 시작한 몇 송이를 간신히 구해 돌아왔다. 이미 이른 저녁은 넘어선 시간이었다. 좀 무리한 일이긴 했지만 멀린으로선 조금이라도 빨리 이 의혹을 걷어내고 싶었기에, 돌아와선 쉴 새도 없이 서둘러 꽃을 갈아 물약을 만들기 시작했다. 얼마 안걸려 만들어진 푸른색 추출액을 가이우스에게 건네자, 가이우스는 조심스레 하얀 실험용 접시 위에 피 몇방울을 떨구고 푸른색 용액을 그 위에 떨구었다.

제발...... 멀린은 빌었다. 자기가 본 그때의 리온은 그저 착각이기를. 가이우스도 자신의 추측이 과한 망상이었기만을 바랬을 것이다.  
하지만 붉었던 피는 얼마 안있어 기묘한 은색으로 변했다.   
하얀 도자기 접시 위에서 마치 은을 녹인듯 방울져 구르는 그 몇방울의 액체는, 어렴풋한 촛불아래 은은하게 반짝였다.

 

* * *

 

  
겨우 길었던 하루일과가 끝나고 자신의 방으로 돌아온 리온은, 옷을 갈아입을 생각도 하지 못한 채 쓰러지듯 의자에 걸터앉았다. 이미 진통제의 약효도 진작에 끝나, 오후즈음엔 머리는 다시 깨질듯이 고통을 호소하고 있었다. 하지만 저녁이 되어 땅거미가 내리기 시작하자, 늘 그랬던 것처럼 두통은 마치 거짓말처럼 사라졌다. 대신 지독한 두통에 가려 잊혀졌던 피로함이 그를 짓눌러왔다. 리온은 식욕도 없었기에 저녁식사를 거르고는 일찌감치 방으로 돌아온 것이다.

한동안 멍하니 의자에 몸을 의지하고 있던 리온은 어느정도 기력을 되찾자 부스스 일어나 기사복을 벗고 평상복으로 갈아입었다. 힘없는 손길로 끌러낸 벨트 주머니에서 약을 꺼낸 그는 확인하듯 병을 촛불빛에 들어올려 비춰본다. 오늘 받은 두 병중 하나는 이미 완전히 비어있다. 면역이 될 만큼 자주 마신것도 아닌데도, 이젠 정해준 복용량만으로는 두통이 쉽사리 가라앉지 않아 충동적으로 단숨에 한 병을 다 비워버린 탓이다. 리온은 성급했던 판단이라 자책하며 남은 한 병을 조심스레 다시 갈무리했다. 가이우스에게 너무 자주 약을 부탁할 수는 없었다. 이미 몇번이고 이어진 방문으로 가이우스는 자신의 상태를 걱정하기 시작하고 있는 것 같았으니까. 

그날 밤, 드루이드 노파가 준 그 약 덕에 최악의 위기는 넘긴 셈이다. 그 약이 없었다면 아마 그 자리에서 죽었을게 분명했을 테니... 하지만, 그 약을 마시고 난 다음에는 죽음을 벗어나는 것 이상으로 마치, 그 순간을 기점으로 새로 태어난 것만 같은 경험이 뒤따랐다. 머릿속을 다 태워버릴 듯한 고통이 지나가자 금방이라도 끊어질 것 같았던 숨은 다시 원래의 기력을 되찾았고, 아직도 피를 뿜어내던 상처는 순식간에 회복되었다. 일어나 다시 칼을 집어들자, 리온은 자신이 지금 그 어느때보다도 최상의 컨디션 아래 있다는 걸 금새 느낄 수 있었다. 어둠도 이제 더이상 어둠이 아니었다. 앞에 쓰러진 시체들 사이로, 아직도 남은 적 병사들이 성을 향해 오고있는 걸 발견한 그는 주저없이 앞으로 달려갔다. 그는 혼자였지만 절대로 지지 않으리라는 확신이 넘쳤다.

정신을 차리고 나서 발견한 건 어느새 주검이 되어있는 그들과 그 앞에 혼자 서 있는 자신의 모습이었다. 조금 빠르게 박동하고 있는 심장은 근원을 알 수 없는 기쁨에 뛰고 있었다. 향긋한 피의 향기. 리온은 자신의 코를 간지럽히는 그 냄새에 자기도 모르게 살짝 미소지은 후, 몸을 돌려 잊고 있었던 목적을 위해 달려갔다. 멀린은 다행히 무사했고, 의식까지 회복한듯 몸을 조금 일으킨채 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 그렇지만 그 눈빛은... 자신이 기대한 눈빛과는 전혀 달랐다. 아니, 일찌기 멀린의 눈에서 그런 두려움을 본 적이 없었다.

멀린의 그 눈빛을 보고 나서야 리온은 자기가 어떤 몰골을 하고 있는지를 깨달았다. 아직도 뜨거운 피를 온통 뒤집어쓰고 있었으면서 그것도 깨닫지 못했다. 그제서야 그는 그 모든 상황이 얼마나 이상한 것인지를 실감하고는 지독한 한기를 느꼈지만, 그 감각은 오히려 그에게 자신이 해야할 일을 또렷히 일깨워주었다. 마지막 보루인 왕성을 사수해야 했다.  
  
리온은 그때의 선택을 후회하지는 않았다. 만약 이 두통과 몸의 괴리감이 그 노파가 말한 경고의 내용을 따라가는 것이라면, 이건 선택을 한 자신이 지불해야할 대가인 것이겠지. 그녀는 분명 경고를 했고, 자신은 알면서도 그걸 택한 것 뿐이다- 이런식으로 지독한 것일 줄은 몰랐지만.

'햇빛 아래를 걸을 수 없는 밤의 주민이 되어, 사람의 피를 갈구하게 됩니다.'  
  
리온은 생각을 더듬어 그녀의 경고를 떠올렸다. 햇빛 아래를 걸을 수 없다는 게 이 두통을 말하는 것일 터다. 하지만 사람의 피를 갈구하게 된다니- 아직 그런 징조는 없으니 다행이었지만, 그게 어떤 식으로 자신에게 들이닥칠지, 그게 언제가 될지......   
그리고 이 모든 것이 어떤 상황으로 자신을 이끌고 갈지는 그 이상 그가 아는 바 없었다.

무엇보다 아무것도 모른다는 것이 두려웠다. 적어도 어떤 식이 될지 안다면, 그에 대비할수는 있을 텐데. 해박한 가이우스라면 그에 관해 아는게 있을지도 모르지만, 리온으로서는 섣불리 묻기가 힘들었다. 카멜롯의 기사가, 자진해서 마법약을 입에 대다니. 그건 스스로 충실한 기사라고 자부하는 리온으로서는 가장 마지막에 취할 행동이었다. 

분명 이율배반의 행동이었다. 하지만 절대 후회는 하지 않는다.  
  
리온은 견딜수 있을 때까지는 견뎌보기로 다짐했다. 그저 두통으로만 끝날 수도 있지 않겠는가? 지나친 걱정은 오히려 상황을 악화시킬 뿐이라는게 리온의 평소 생각이기도 했기에, 그는 내일을 위해 일찌감치 피로한 몸을 침대위에 눕히고 애써 잠을 청했다.

 

* * *

 

아름답기까지 한 빛을 뿌리는 은색 핏방울을 내려다보고 있던 멀린은 놀라움에 잠겨든 목소리를 간신히 가다듬고 물었다.

"이거...치료약이 있을까요, 가이우스?"

"이건 원인이 명확하지 않은 질병이란다, 멀린. 게다가 이런 현상은 내 삶을 통틀어서도 한두번밖에, 그것도 소문으로밖에 듣지 못했어. 이 책에도 일종의 마법의 힘이 작용한 것이라고만 추측할 뿐, 별다른 건 적혀있지 않구나."  
  
"어쩌다 이런 일이... 누가 리온에게 악의를 품고 마법이라도 건 걸까요?"  
  
"네 이야기를 들어보면 네가 본 그때가 리온이 변한 시점으로 보이는구나. 그때쯤엔 모르가나도 반대쪽에 있었을 것이고, 그 상황에 그에게 주의를 기울일 사람이 있었을거라곤 판단하기 힘들어......"

자신이 기절해 있는 동안 무슨 일이 있었던 것일까? 멀린은 필사적으로 기억을 더듬어가며 실마리가 될 만한 것을 떠올려보려 했으나 딱히 이것이라 할 만한 일은 없었다. 아니, 이미 멀린이 정신을 차린 시점에서 리온은 '달라져' 있었던 셈이니까-

"일단 그가 다시 찾아오면 솔직히 물어보는게 제일 좋은 방법일 듯 하구나. 그동안 우리는 자료를 더 찾아보기로 하고."

"......"

여전히 고민에 빠져있는 멀린의 등을 토닥인 가이우스는 그를 달랬다. 카멜롯에서 이런 문제에 대응할 수 있는 건 그들밖에 없었고, 멀린이 있는 이상 마법에 관련된 것이라면 어떻게든 방법이 있을 것이었다. 그러니 더더욱 침착하게 할 일을 해야하는게다- 가이우스의 그 말에 고개를 끄덕인 멀린은, 애써 잠을 청하기 위해 자기 방으로 올라갔다.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 원래 블로그에 포스팅되었던 글입니다. 날짜를 보니 12/12/2012...(헉 무려 121212;)  
> 꽤나 길어졌는데 아직 완결을 못지어 마음의 숙제처럼 남아있는 글이라, 어떻게든 끝을 보고싶은 마음에 이쪽에 갱신.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

_어둠도 삼켜버릴 듯한 짙은 검은색의 이 약물의 제조법은 그 뒤로 극히 소수에게만 전해져 내려왔다. 일정기간이 지나면 몸이 붕괴되는 한계를 가진 이 약물의 성능을 개선해보려 많은 이들이 시도했지만, 그들은 각자의 욕심의 댓가를 받고 사라져갔다. 그것이 도덕률마저 무시하고 인간의 도를 넘은 힘을 원했던 그들에 대한 처벌이자 그들의 한계이다._

  
_...그리하여 우리들은 이 약의 제조를 제한하고, 검증된 이에게만 주기로 결의한다. 그 파괴적인 효과 아래서도 자신을 지탱할 수 있을 고귀한 성품을 가진 이에게만 이 저주받을 기회는 허용될 것이다._  


_드루이드의 구전 모음집, 제4장, 나이트워커 中 발췌_

  


훈련장에 우렁찬 기합 소리가 울려 퍼졌다.   
퍼시발의 기합 소리는 언제 들어도 호쾌했고, 기합 만큼이나 그는 늘 힘이 넘친다. 그를 상대하게 되는 기사들은 언제나 땀을 쪽 빼야 했지만, 시원시원한 그의 모습을 보는 건 퍽 즐거운 일이었다. 이전에 차례를 끝낸 엘리얀은, 조금 건방지다 싶은 방만한 자세로 무기스탠드에 기대서는 퍼시발이 커다란 동작으로 허우적댈 때마다 콧방귀를 뀌어대고 있다. 그런 엘리얀을 바라보던 멀린은, 그가 이전 퍼시벌을 바라보며 빈정거리듯 했던 말을 떠올리고는 또 피식 웃어버렸다. 저 무식한 힘이라니-저녀석은 뇌로 가야했을 근육이 다 몸으로 간 게 분명해!   
  
엘리얀은 기사들 중에서도 키가 작은 편이어서 특히 퍼시발의 놀림을 받곤 했는데, 본인은 전혀 굴하지 않았다. 실제로 그는 몸집이 작은 것을 벌충하듯 몸이 재빨랐다. 그리고 언제나 그렇게 서로를 놀려대며 우정(?)을 과시하는 둘을, 가웨인은 '귀여운 곰과 고양이 한쌍'이라며 흡족하게 웃으며 바라보곤 했다. 물론 그럴 때마다 아서는 옆에서 토할 것 같다는 표정을 지어주는 것도 잊지 않았고. 

멀린으로선 그 모든 것이 즐거웠다. 아서가 왕이 되고, 새로이 들어온 기사들은 배경도 가지가지에 성격도 제각각이었다. 그럼에도 부딪힘 하나 없이 그들은 잘 어울렸고, 서로를 아끼는 동지애도 상당했다. 아서가 그만큼의 구심점이 되어주고 있는 덕분일까? 어쨌든 그들은 실력도 두말할 데 없었고, 멀린에게도 스스럼없이 잘 대해주었다.  
   
그렇게 많은 것이 변해온 것이다. 새로운 왕에, 새로운 기사들. 갑자기 멀린은 자신이 카멜롯에 온 지도 꽤나 되었구나 하고 새삼스럽게 느끼며, 멍하니 처음 이곳에 왔던 때를 떠올렸다. 

  
어리둥절할 정도의 도시의 활력에 들뜬 데다 갓 왕자의 시종이 된 멀린이 아직은 실수 연발이었던 그 때. 모든게 새롭고 흥미로웠지만, 그것은 모든게 만만치 않았다는 것과 동의어였다. 아직 오냐오냐 자란 철부지 왕자였을 뿐이었던 아서의 괴롭힘과 더불어, 갑자기 왕자의 시종으로 일약 출세한-그걸 출세로 불러야 한다는 사실을 멀린은 아직도 어이없는 일이라고 생각했다-멀린에게 몇몇 시샘과 의심의 눈길이 쏟아지기도 했다.

그때의 기사들로 말할 것 같으면, 아서가 왕이 된 지금과는 달리 그당시엔 기사가 되는 조건이 엄격하게 귀족가의 자제들로만 한정되어 있었기에 멀린이 겪는 수모(?)는 대단했다. 일단 개중 몇 사람좋은 기사가 아예 없지는 않았다고 고백해야할테고, 수모라고 하기엔 그저 완벽한 무시에 가까운 것이었기에 지금 생각하면 대수로운 것은 아니었지만- 어쨌든 만나는 모두에게 웃으며 인사하고 서로를 속속들이 알아왔던 시골 생활에 익숙했던 멀린에게 그런 '무시'는, 갓 새로운 환경에 의기소침해진 그를 더 의기소침하게 만들기 충분한 것이었다. 물론 그것도 얼마 지나지 않아 적응해버렸지만.

리온은 그런 '왠지 접근하기 어려운 기사들' 중 하나였다. 어렸을때부터 왕자와 친구처럼 함께 자라며 오랜시간 기사로 충성해왔다는 그는 그래서인지 언동이며 몸짓 하나마다 기품이 배어 있었다. 그래, 멀린식의 표현을 빌리자면-딱딱했다. 게다가 늘 왕궁에서 마주치는데도 인사한번 변변히 못 해본데다, 자신이 작은 실수라도 하면 평소의 무표정한 얼굴이 살짝 찌푸려지곤 했다. 애초에 나이도 자신보다 훨씬 위- 그럴 때마다 어쩔 수 없이 꾸지람 듣는 기분이 되버리는 것이다.  
  
분명 이 사람도 내가 왕자의 시종에는 걸맞지 않다고 생각하는 거구나- 하고 멀린은 짐작했다.  
그런 의심이 풀린 것은 일년이 지난 어느 여름날의 일이었다.

  
그해 여름은 꽤나 무더웠지만, 화창하고 생기넘치는 여름이기도 했다. 아서는 오랜만에 기사들 몇을 데리고 기분전환 겸 사냥을 나섰고, 그건 늘상 있는 일이기에 멀린도 서둘러 준비를 마쳤다. 정해진 곳에 도착한 그들은 말에서 내려, 이따금씩 몰이를 해가며 사냥을 계속했다. 그날따라 자그마한 동물들은 여기저기 많이 보였고, 이미 풍족하게 사냥감을 확보한 그들은 제법 명랑해져 있었다. 멀린은 죽은 동물들을 보는걸 그리 좋아하지는 않았지만, 그래도 모두가 즐거워하는 분위기에 덩달아 신이 나고 있던 참이었다. 한참 그렇게 걸어가던 도중, 아서가 멈추라는 손짓을 하고 주위를 살폈다. 무언가 부시럭거리는 소리가 나지만 무엇인지는 풀에 가려 보이지 않는다. 아서는 신중하게 활시위를 당겼다. 그리고 시위를 놓자-  
툭, 하고 화살은 어이없게 이상한 곳으로 날아가 떨어지고, 시위는 힘없이 제자리로 돌아갔다. 보아하니, 활끈 한 쪽이 풀린 것 같았다. 그 소리에 풀숲에서는 놀란 야생 꿩 한 마리가 부리나케 뛰어나와 도망쳤다. 아서는 활을 한번 살피고 뭐라뭐라 투덜거리고는 대뜸 멀린을 돌아보며 외쳤다.

"멀린!! 여분 활 있지? 이리 가져와!"  
  
멀린은 예상치도 못한 왕자의 요구에 당황했다. 이런 일은 처음 있는 일이었고, 그래서 활을 여유있게 준비해온다는 발상따위 하지 못했었기에...

"아... 활이요? 음...활이라..."  
  
어떻게든 시간을 벌어보려, 아니, 혹시라도 기적처럼 따라왔을 활을 찾아보려 짐을 뒤적거렸지만 있을 리 없다. 멀린은 작게 한숨을 쉬었다. 보아하니 또 한소리 듣겠구만- 그럴거 같았으면 진작 챙기라고 말이라도 해줘야 할 거 아냐!  
속으로는 욕을 해도 앞에서는 안될 말이다. 멀린은 몇번 헛기침을 하고는 애써 웃는 얼굴을 만들어서는 몸을 돌렸다.

"전하... 그게, 활이..."

"뭘 궁시렁거려- 설마 준비 안해왔냐?"

아서가 눈썹을 찌푸리며 장비가 실려있는 말 쪽으로 걸어오기 시작하자, 멀린은 점차 울상이 되어갔다. 하지만 그것도 잠시, 그때 옆에서 예상외의 사람이 다가와, 멀린은 흠칫하며 그를 올려다보았다. 리온 경? 멀린의 옆에 선 그는 아서가 완전히 가까히 다가오자 공손히 손에 든 것을 내밀며 말했다.

"여기 있습니다. 전하"

그의 손에 들려져 있던 것은 활 하나. 잘 길들여져 모양좋게 휜 그 활에는, 리온의 가문 문장인 황금 늑대가 수놓아진 천이 손잡이에 덧대여 있었다- 그가 쓰던 개인물품이 분명했다. 아서는 그걸 받아들고 한번 훑어보더니 황당하다는 듯이 말했다.

"리온, 이건 네 거 잖아?"

그러자 리온은 당황한 기색도 없이 고개를 끄덕여보이더니, 조금 고개를 숙이며 대답했다.

"제가 아까 실수로 공용무기고에서 준비해온 활줄을 하나 끊어버려서 그에겐 여분이 없을 겁니다... 죄송합니다"

진짜냐는 듯 바라보는 아서의 눈길에 멀린은 움찔했지만 그의 눈길은 이내 거둬졌다. 대신 아서는 웃으며 고맙다는 말과 함께 활을 이리저리 보며 몇가지 칭찬을 하고는, 리온도 더 앞으로 나오라 권유하고 다시 앞쪽으로 돌아갔다. 멀린은 안도섞인 한숨을 내쉬었다. 아서가 짜증내는거야 그냥 들어주면 그만일 일이었지만, 이렇게 사람들이 많은 자리에서 실수하는 걸 더이상 보여주고 싶진 않았었다. 멀린은 리온에게 몸을 돌려, 진심으로 감사를 표했다. 그는 그런 멀린을 한번 흘깃 바라보고는, 시선을 아서가 걸어간 앞쪽으로 던지며 말했다.  

"여름철엔 활줄이 느슨해져 풀려버리는 일도 종종 있으니까... 만일을 대비해 하나 더 가져오는게 좋아."

"몰랐어요... 죄송합니다. 저 때문에-"

"괜찮아. 별거 아니니까- 다음부턴 기억해둬."

그렇게 말하며 머리를 몇번 도닥여주는 손길에 놀라 멀린이 그를 올려다보자, 리온은 보일듯말듯 미소를 짓고는 다시 성큼성큼 걸어가버렸다. 그건 상상도 못 했던, 리온이 멀린에게 보여준 첫 미소였다.  


그때 이후로 리온은 더이상 멀린에게 있어 어려운 사람이 아니었다. 고마운 마음에 줄기차게 인사를 건네고, 틈 날 때마다 이야기를 걸고 하는 과정에서, 멀린은 그동안 자신이 얼마나 리온을 잘못 평가하고 있었는지 알았다. 그도 그저 멀린을 어떻게 대해야할지 몰랐을 뿐, 사실은 자상한 마음을 가진 사람이었다. 그 뒤로도 실수라도 하면 말없이 수습해주곤 했고, 그러고나면 괜찮다는 듯 머리를 도닥여주는게 멀린은 참 좋았다. 그렇게 시간이 쌓이고 함께 하는 시간이 많아질수록, 리온은 더없이 믿음직한, 마치 친형 같은 존재가 되어주었다.

멀린은 얼마 떨어지지 않은 곳에서 대련을 바라보고 있는 리온의 옆모습을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 엄격하게 다문 입매, 온화한 녹색 눈동자와 곱슬거리는 진한 금발- 몇년 전 그때와 비교하면... 머리카락이 좀 길어졌다고 해야 하나? 그의 어른스러운 인상은 처음부터 한결같았기에 멀린은 시간이 지나면서도 그다지 큰 변화를 느끼지 못했다. 하지만 분명 그는 기사로서도 한 성인으로서도 점점 완숙한 모습이 되어가고 있었다. 

  
어느덧 리온의 차례가 되었다. 앞으로 나선 그는 상대인 가웨인과 검을 맞대 예를 표했다. 그리고 늘 어딘가 짖궂어보이는 가웨인의 웃음에 답하듯 씩 웃어보이고는 대치해 섰다.  
가웨인의 검술은 기사가 된 후 많이 다듬어졌다고는 하지만 그의 습관과 성격을 반영하듯 여전히 변칙적 공세 일색이었다. 그래서 누구와 대련해도 예측하기 힘든 재미있는 승부가 된다. 게다가 그게 완전히 반대 격이라 할 수 있는, 정통파 리온과의 대결이라면- 검술에 대해 잘 모르는 멀린이 보기에도 흥미로운 한판이 되고는 했다.

가웨인은 그가 애용하는 하이가드 포지션-일명 매 자세로 칼을 조금 높다싶은 자리에 두고 방어자세를 취했다. 거기에 대해 리온은 여전히 몸 중앙을 가드하는 기본자세를 유지하고 있다. 한동안 서로를 살피듯 맴도는 둘 사이에 공격은 쉬이 시작되지 않았다. 가웨인의 자세는 일견 헛점이 많아 보이지만 내려치기로 어떤 시작도 막아낼수 있는 자세- 모두들 그걸 알고 있기에 리온이 어떤식의 공격을 취할 것인지 기대했다.   
조금의 시간이 지났다. 하지만 역시 먼저 공격을 시작한 것은 가웨인- 그는 언제나 공격에 대해서는 참을성이 조금 부족했다.  

위쪽에서 옆을 노리고 내려오는 검을 예상했다는 듯 받아낸 리온은 가웨인이 자세를 흐트러트린 틈을 타 앞으로 파고들었다. 가웨인도 역시 그걸 예상했다는 듯 서둘러, 하지만 여유롭게 웃으며 그것을 받아친다. 몇번이고 칼을 맞대는 동안 처음의 몇 합 정도는 어느정도 예상할 수 있게 된 모양이다. 그 뒤로 몇번의 공방이 이어졌다. 아무리 대련이라지만 진짜 검으로 하는 연습은 역시 매번 보는 사람을 긴장하게 했다. 거의 비슷하게 칼을 주고받던 둘 중 가웨인이 마음을 먹은 듯 힘을 실어 내려치자, 카캉- 하고 금속이 부딫히는 소리가 날카롭게 울린다. 대응하여 힘을 겨루듯 그것을 막아내고 있던 리온의 손이 어느순간 가늘게 떨리는 듯 싶더니, 결국 검을 밀어내지 못하고 빗겨내리고는 재빨리 뒤로 빠진다. 그러고보면 검의 흔들림이 평소보다 잦은 것 같지만...아직 다른 흐트러짐은 보이지 않는다.

하지만 그가 평소의 컨디션이 아닐 거라는걸 아는 멀린으로선 그 흔들림이 예사롭게 보이지 않았다. 크게 호흡을 한번 가다듬은 리온은 가웨인의 다음 공격을 견제하며 방어자세를 취했다.

"리온, 평소부터 소심한건 알았지만 오늘따라 방어 일색인데?"

가웨인이 도발하듯 던진 그 말에도 리온은 마치 못 들은 것처럼 반응이 없었지만, 몇발자국 뒤, 갑자기 공세로 전환해 찔러들어갔다. 이어 그것을 받아치는 가웨인과의 주고받음이 한동안 이어진다. 그러나 얼마 지나지 않아, 리온의 표정이 흐려지는 것을 멀린은 놓치지 않았다.  
  
미간을 찌푸린 리온의 입에서 억눌린 기합 소리가 짧게 울렸을 때, 그는 마음을 정한 듯 뒤이어 단호한 동작으로 칼을 내뻗는다. 일격을 노린 공격이다.  
하지만 가웨인이 그걸 막아내려 간신히 리온의 검을 쳐내듯 휘둘렀을 때, 모두의 예상과는 달리 리온은 칼을 놓치고 말았다. 멀린의 입에서 의식하지 못한 탄성이 흘러나왔다. 그 광경에 대련장은 순식간에 조용해졌고, 칼이 멀찌기 날아가 바닥에 떨어지는 둔탁한 소리만이 어색하게 울렸다.

의외의 상황에 당황한 듯, 가웨인은 멈춘 그 상태로 멍하니 앞을 바라보고만 있었다. 침묵이 깔린 분위기 속에서, 곧장 모두의 당황한 시선이 리온에게 쏟아졌다. 하지만 정작 그는 아무렇지 않게 성큼성큼 걸어가서는 자신의 칼을 집어들었다. 그리고는 가웨인에게 몸을 돌려 장난스러운 말투로 소리쳤다.

"가웨인, 무식하게 힘 센건 알았지만 오늘은 더하네. 좀 조절해가며 하라고!"

가웨인은 리온의 그 말에 잠시 벙찐 표정을 했지만, 이내 너털웃음을 터트리며 대답한다.  
  
"아아~어제 하루 술집 출근을 쉬었더니 힘이 남아 돈 모양이네. 티 났어? 으하하"

그리고 가웨인이 머쓱하게 머리를 긁적이며 웃자 기사들은 그제서야 웃음을 터트렸다. 야유와 농담이 날아들고 훈련장은 다시 화기애애한 분위기로 돌아갔다. 리온도 함께 웃다가 자신의 패배라고 선언하고는 다시 아까의 자리로 돌아갔다.   
그 이후로 모두가 별다른 이상함은 느끼지 못 한 것 같았지만 가웨인만은 한동안 묘한 표정으로 리온을 바라보고 있다가 이내 시선을 거두었다. 

멀린은 그 모든 것을 지켜보며 생각했다. 작은 해프닝은 곧 수습되었고, 얼마 지나지 않아 사람들의 뇌리에서 사라질 것이다. 그리고 리온의 옆모습은 변함이 없다. 하지만 분명 아까의 표정에서는 고통이 엿보였다. 약효가 떨어져가고 있는 것일까...... 멀린은 그가 어떤 고통을 참아내고 있을지 상상도 하지 못한 채, 다만 초조한 마음으로 훈련이 빨리 끝나기만을 기도했다.

 

* * *

 

아서가 정식훈련시간의 끝을 알리자, 리온은 그제서야 잔뜩 굳어있던 몸의 긴장을 조금 풀었다. 아까부터 완전히 약기운이 떨어진 모양인지 머리는 다시 타들어가듯 욱씬거리고 있었다. 진통제를 아껴보려 조금 덜 마신게 화근이었는지- 분명 그정도쯤이야 괜찮을거라 생각했는데, 여지없이 지속시간이 짧았다. 대련에 들어가자마자 찾아들던 고통에, 어이없게도 칼을 놓치는 기본적인 실수까지 저질렀다. 그래도 그정도로 끝나서 다행이라 생각하며, 리온은 자신의 물품을 놓았던 테이블로 곧장 걸어가 조심스레 약병을 찾아들었다. 해가 질때까지 몇시간 남지 않았지만 지금으로선 아까워 할 여유가 없다. 그는 아무도 자신에게 주의를 기울이지 않고 있다는걸 확인하고는, 양을 가늠할 새도 없이 입안에 나머지를 털어넣었다.

그리고 벤치에 걸터앉아 조금 기다리자, 약효보다 먼저 안도감이 찾아들어 리온을 다독였다-이제 곧 괜찮을거라고. 그렇게 생각하자, 겨우 불붙은 듯 뜨겁던 머릿속이 조금 식어들어 어느샌가 식은땀으로 흠뻑 젖어든 옷 안으로 한기를 느낄 수 있었다.  
  
"리온, 이제 좀 쉬어요."

멍하니 앉아있던 리온은 소리가 들린 쪽으로 땀에 젖은 얼굴을 들었다. 그곳에는 어느새 다가온 멀린이 수건을 내밀고 있었다. 고맙다는 말과 함께 수건을 받아든 그는 이마며 목에 맺힌 땀을 대강 훔쳐냈다. 그런 그를 향해 다시 멀린의 말소리가 들려왔다. 

"나머지 정리는 제가 할테니까- 일찍 들어가서 조금이라도..."

"왠일로 내 걱정을 다 해줘, 멀린? 난 괜찮은데..."

리온이 웃으며 대뜸 그렇게 말하자, 멀린은 멋쩍게 웃었다. 하지만 그것 뿐, 평소같으면 무슨 말대꾸라도 할 법한 그인데, 그저 망설이듯 서 있을 뿐이다. 리온은 고개를 갸웃하고는 뭔가 할말이 남은 것 같은 멀린을 기다리듯 바라보았다. 멀린은 그런 리온의 시선에 부담을 느꼈는지, 헛기침을 한번 하고 다시 어색하게 웃어보이고는 손에 줄곧 쥐고 있었던 것을 그에게 내밀었다.

"여기, 혹시 몰라서 가져왔어요."

리온은 멀린이 건넨 것을 확인하고는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 자신이 가이우스에게 부탁하곤 했던 진통제다.   
결국 가이우스가 멀린에게 말한 모양이구나-  
괜한 걱정을 끼치고 싶진 않았기에 되도록이면 가이우스가 그만 알고 있기를 바랬다. 가이우스의 조수나 마찬가지로 일하는 멀린이니, 언젠가는 그도 알게 되겠지 하고 막연히 생각했지만...... 리온은 작게 한숨을 쉬고는 다시 멀린을 올려다보고는 미안하다는 듯 웃으며, 내민 멀린의 손을 살며시 밀어 사양했다.

"고마워. 하지만 이제 많이 나아졌어... 이전에 받은 것 만으로도 충분해."

리온의 그 변명에도 불구하고, 자신을 바라보는 멀린의 눈이 걱정으로 흐려지는 것이 똑똑히 보였다. 늘 그랬다. 멀린은 거짓말이 서툴렀고 그건 그의 감정을 다 내비치는 눈 탓이 컸다. 그의 큰 눈망울은, 언제나 솔직하게 그의 심정을 대변하듯 흐려지거나 밝아지거나 했다. 그 눈을 바라보던 리온은, 씁쓸한 마음에 다시 모른 척 고개를 내리고 칼을 정리했다. 뒤에 멀린의 기척은 아직도 남아 리온을 신경쓰이게 했지만 그는 최대한 여유있게 칼을 칼집에 갈무리하고, 주변을 정리해 들고는 일어났다. 그에, 기다리고 있던 멀린은 멈칫하며 조금 물러섰다가 다시 옆으로 따라왔다.  
  
"그럼 다행이지만... 혹시 모르니까, 받아둬요."

그렇게 말하며 멀린은 이번엔 아예 리온의 손을 잡아 그 위에 약병을 쥐어주고서야 놓아주었다. 그 행동에 뭐라 대꾸하려 입을 벌린 리온에게, 괜찮다는 듯 고개를 끄덕여보인 그는 몇발자국 물러서더니 말했다.

"그리고, 저녁 먹은 뒤에 괜찮으면 집무실로 좀 와달라는 가이우스의 전언이에요. 시간 되실 때 오세요."

마지막으로 고개를 살짝 숙여보인 멀린은 이제 등을 돌려 성으로 달리기 시작했다. 리온은 그런 멀린의 뒷모습을 한동안 바라보다가, 손을 펼쳐 위에 놓여진 것을 살폈다.   
이제는 익숙한 모양의 약병 하나.   
리온은 금새 그것을 다시 감싸쥐어 눈 앞에서 지웠다. 골치아픈 현실이 사라지자, 멀린의 체온이 아직 병에 남아있는듯한 착각만이 손 안에 남았다.  

 

* * *

 

늦은 오후 순찰까지 끝마친 리온은 성 안으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 하지만 목표로 한 곳은 가이우스의 집무실이 아니다. 조금 더 안쪽으로 들어가면 사람의 인적이 드문 복도가 나온다. 왕궁 도서관이 있는 복도는 언제나 한산했다. 아마 오늘도 안에서는 사서만이 백일몽 속에 잠긴 채 꾸벅거리고 있을 것이다. 

리온은 점점 조용해지는 복도를 걸어가며 낮에 있었던 일을 생각했다. 결국 멀린도 알아버렸다는 건, 가이우스나 멀린 둘 다 꽤나 걱정하기 시작했다는 것일 테다. 지금으로서는 그저 두통 정도니 그렇게 둘러댈 수 있겠지만... 과연 언제까지 이렇게 끌고갈 수 있을지? 그날 밤, 멀린에게 그런 모습을 보여버린 뒤로는 더더욱 그에게 이상한 징후를 보여주고 싶지 않았다. 고집이라면 고집이고 쓸데없는 자존심이라는 생각도 들었지만 멀린 앞에서만은 언제나와 같은 자신의 모습으로 있고 싶었다. 이상하게도 멀린에게만은...

그래, 생각해보면 리온에게 있어 멀린은 처음부터 이색적인 존재였다.   
그동안 보지 못했던 꼬마 하나가 불쑥 튀어나와서는 아서를 구하는가 싶더니, 금새 그의 시종이 되었다. 처음에는 물론 실수 투성이에, 아슬아슬한 말투 투성이었다. 뭐 하나 성에서 만나온 사람들하고는 다르다. 저렇게 예의없고 제 고집이 센 녀석이 언제까지 시종일을 계속할 수 있을까? 리온은 그렇게 생각하며 탐탁잖게 생각했지만 멀린은 꽤나 끈질기게 자기 일을 해냈고, 점차 그동안의 누구보다 더 충실한 친구가 되어가고 있었다. 넘어지고 풀이죽어도 다음날이면 금새 회복해서는 아무일도 없었다는 듯 웃으며 바삐 뛰어다니는 그런 모습에 더 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 어느새인가 리온도 그를 인정했다. 그가 선량하고 좋은 마음에서 하는 거라면, 이왕이면 빨리 적응하게 도와주어야겠다 하는 마음도 들었다. 그래서 도울 수 있는 일이 있으면 도와주기 시작했을 뿐- 자신을 좀 어려워하는 듯한 멀린의 태도가 바뀌리라고는 기대하지 않았다. 하지만 예상외로 그 몇번의 도움 정도에 멀린은 그동안과는 달리 완전히 경계를 푼 태도로 자신에게 달려오곤 했다. 그리고 그건 조금, 리온을 기쁘게 만들었다.

누군가 자신을 필요로 해 주고, 알아준다는 것은 더없이 기쁜 일이다.

리온은 자신이 머리를 도닥여줄 때마다 해맑게 웃곤 했던 멀린의 천진한 표정을 떠올리고는 자기도 모르게 피식 웃었다. 하지만 최근 들어 그런 모습을 못 본 것도 동시에 떠올랐다. 요즘들어 본 얼굴이라고는 온통 걱정스런 얼굴에... 무서워하던 얼굴-

 

어느덧 도서관 앞에 도착해 안으로 들어서자 압도적일 만큼의 서가와 커다란 공간이 눈 앞에 펼쳐졌다. 늦은 오후의 붉은 석양만을 받아 서가는 따스한 금빛으로 빛나며 마치 고대의 유물이라도 품고 있을 듯이 신비롭게 보였지만, 아마 그 빛도 오래지 않아 사라질 것이다. 리온이 안으로 걸어들어가자, 예상대로 커다란 테이블에 앉아 졸고 있던 사서 조프리가 부스스 깨어나 멋쩍게 웃으며 리온을 반겼다.

"리온 경, 또 오셨군요. 이런 시간까지 열심이십니다 그려"

"조프리, 졸리면 더 자고 있어도 돼요. 오늘도 그냥 조금 둘러만 보다 갈 거니까."

"무슨 그런 말씀을... 전 그냥 책을 읽다 깜박 잠든 것 뿐...흠흠! 그나저나 오늘도 드루이드 관련 책을 찾으십니까?"

리온은 그런 조프리에게 슬쩍 웃어보이고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러자 사람좋은 인상의 늙은 사서는 무언가 생각났다는 듯 흰 눈썹을 치켜올리고는, 잠깐만 기다려보라는 듯 손을 들어보이더니, 외알 돋보기 안경을 들고 자신의 옆에 있는 책 더미를 뒤적이기 시작했다. 한동안 느릿한 그 움직임을 끈기있게 기다리자, 그는 큼지막한 책을 하나 낑낑거리며 들어올려서는, 다시한번 확인하듯 살펴보고는 내밀었다. 꽤나 오래된 듯 빛이 바랬지만, 짙은 녹색의 양장을 한, 투박하지만 제법 질 좋은 재료를 사용해 만든 듯한 두터운 책이다. 제목 끝부분이 많이 지워지다시피 했지만 아직은 읽을만 했다.   
  
_[드루이드의 구전 모음집]_

리온이 시험삼아 책을 한번 펼쳐들자, 낡은 책 답게 예외없이 잔먼지가 흩날려 독자를 반긴다. 먼지를 걷어내려 손을 휘젓는 리온에게 사서의 설명이 이어졌다.

"원래 드루이드들은 문서로 기록을 남기는 습관이 없는지라 자료가 굉장히 드문 편이지요. 제가 알려드린 서가에 꽂힌 문서들은 이미 왠만큼 다 보셨을테고, 혹시 찾으시는 내용이 있을지 모르니 읽어보시죠."

"근데 이건 드루이드 관련 서가에서는 못 보던 책인것 같습니다만...?"  
  
"아...... 그건 책장 정리하다 우연히 발견한 겁니다. 워낙 이곳 도서관은 넓은 데다, 어디에 뭐가 꽂혀있는지 관리하기도 힘들 만큼 책들이 많으니까요. 원래라면 사서 네다섯은 더 있어야 할 겝니다. 휴..."

변명하듯 그렇게 말한 그는 뭔가 투덜거리듯 몇마디를 더 중얼거렸고, 리온은 그저 고개를 끄덕여줄수밖에 없었다. 

 

금새 해가 완전히 저물어 어렴풋한 어둠이 내리자, 사서는 그를 위해 초를 켜주었다. 멀찌기에 있는 테이블에 자리를 잡은 리온은 책을 훑어보기 시작했다. 목차조차 없는 그 두터운 책을 어디서부터 손대야할지 막막했던 그는 그저 마음내키는대로 앞부터 적당히 뛰어넘어가며 읽어내려갔다.   
어느정도 공식 문서들로 익숙한 내용도 있었지만, 그보다는 생소한 이야기들이 더 많았다. 그들의 관습과 행사, 제사의식 등이 그들만의 관점으로 서술되어 내려간다. 그렇게 한동안 읽어가던 리온도 슬슬 지겨워지려는 참에, 어느 한 부분의 부제목이 그의 눈길을 사로잡았다.

_나이트 워커_

밤을 걷는 자, 밤의 주민...인가? 리온은 그동안 본 어느 이야기보다 가장 관련이 있을 것 같은 그 제목에 어떤 강한 예감같은 것을 느꼈다. 그는 몸을 앞으로 숙이고는 집중해 읽어내려가기 시작한다.

 

 _나이트 워커는 우리 선조들이 이곳에 정착하기 이전부터 있었던 존재들이다. 그러나 절대 동맹을 맺을만한 종족은 아니었던 것으로 보이며, 더욱이 사람인지도 미심쩍다. 겉모습은 인간과 흡사하다고 하지만 그들에게서 살아남은 자는 극히 드물었기에 그 생태에 대해 자세한 것은 알려져 있지 않다. 그들이 어디에서 왔는지, 어떻게 생겨났는지는 아무도 알아내지 못했다._  
  
  
리온은 정신없이 읽어내려간다. 밤에 활동하며, 피를 찾아 습격하는 성질... 드루이드 노파가 말했던 것과 비슷했다. 게다가 책에 의하면 드루이드들은 그들의 기술로 나이트 워커의 속성을 부여하는 약을 만들어냈다고 했다. 검은색 약- 이제 심증은 완전히 굳어져가고 있었다. 하지만 그 뒤로 이렇다할 수확은 없었다. 단지 몸이 붕괴되는 한계는 극복하지 못한 채 남아있다는 그리 희망적이지 않은 내용 뿐인데다...

 

 

_...그리하여 우리들은 이 약의 제조를 제한하고, 검증된 이에게만 주기로 결의한다. 그 파괴적인 효과 아래서도 자신을 지탱할 수 있을 고귀한 성품을 가진 이에게만 이 저주받을 기회는 허용될 것이다._

 

다시한번 마지막 줄까지 샅샅히 읽은 리온은 깊이 한숨을 내쉬었다. 이 약이 어디서부터 유래된 것인지, 그리고 더 찾아야 할 실마리를 얻기는 했지만 기대한 것보다는 그리 많은 것이 적혀있지 않았다. 다만 새로이 확인 된 것은-언젠가 끝이 반드시 오리라는 것. 

리온은 의자 등받이에 기대며 힘없이 웃음을 터트렸다. 그렇군, 단지 그때의 죽음이 조금 연기된 것 뿐이란 말이군...전장에서의 죽음 대신, 언제 비참하게 쓰러질지 모르는 죽음을 선택한 셈이 되었다. 그건 어찌되든 좋았다. 어짜피 한번 죽은 목숨이니까- 하지만... 리온은 한 문장을 다시 읽으며 생각했다. 고귀한 성품을 가진 사람이라- 정말 그 드루이드 노파는 자신을 그렇게 봤던 걸까? 그렇다면 그건 고마운 일이지만 지나친 과대평가였다. 앞으로 있을 일들을 과연 자신이 견뎌낼 수 있을 것인지, 리온은 자신이 없었다.

가능하면 그녀를 다시 만나 자세한 이야기를 듣고 싶었지만, 기회가 생겨 그 근처까지 다시 가보았을 때도 전혀 이렇다할 자취를 발견하지 못했었다. 그 약을 받은 건 이미 꽤나 오래 전의 일이니... 그들을 쉽사리 다시 만난다는게 더 이상한 일일 것이다.  
아직은 모른채 견뎌야 할 것이 많이 남은 모양이다.

초를 불어 끈 리온은 마음을 다잡듯 여유를 두어 잠시 어둠 속에 서 있다가, 다시 사서의 테이블로 돌아갔다. 그리고 이번에는 그를 깨우지 않도록 주의하며 책을 조심스레 올려놓고는 발소리를 죽여 도서관을 나섰다.

 

 

* * *

 

  
멀린은 저녁을 먹고난 뒤로 쭉 책에 파묻혀 있었다. 미간을 잔뜩 찌푸리고 책을 읽어내려가는 멀린에게 보다못한 가이우스가 한 마디 건넸다.

"멀린, 그건 이미 본 책이잖니. 우리가 확인할 수 있을 만큼은 다 해 봤다."

"혹시나 해서요-"

그렇게만 대꾸하고 멀린은 전혀 미동도 하지 않았다. 가이우스는 고개를 절레절레 흔들고는 약을 찧던 일을 계속했다. 그들에게는, 기다리고 있는 방문자에 대한 걱정을 제외한다면 지극히 평화로운 저녁 시간이었다. 가이우스는 일찌감치 바쁜 일들을 다 끝마쳤으며, 멀린은 아서가 그웬과의 '로맨틱한 둘만의 밤'을 즐기고 싶다기에, 넌더리를 내며 필요한걸 다 준비해 주고는 일찍 돌아와 있던 참이다. 쓸데없이 안어울리게 로맨틱한 걸 강조하는 아서는 참 꼴사나웠지만-이럴 땐 오히려 자유시간이 늘어서 다행인 셈이려나?

한참 책에 박혀있던 멀린은 역시 해결되는게 없다고 느꼈는지 불만족스러운 앓는 소리를 내고는 책을 탁 덮었다. 그리고는 멍하니 천장을 바라보다 혼잣말처럼 내뱉었다.  
  
"가이우스... 왜 드루이드들은 그들을 두려워해서 말살시켰으면서도 또 그런 약을 만든 걸까요..."

가이우스는 멀린의 그 푸념같은 질문에 손을 멈추지 않은채 대답했다.

"뻔한 얘기 아니겠니. 인간은 누구나 자기보다 나은 것이 되려는 욕심을 갖고 있는거란다. 그거 말고도 그런 예는 주위에 얼마든지 있지..."  
  
멀린도 조금은 이해할 수 있었다. 더 강해지고 싶고, 더 나은 인간이 되었으면 하는 바램은 누구에게나 있겠지. 그리고 그 바램은, 가끔 안좋은 수단까지 택해 이빨을 드러내기도 한다. 다른 이를 죽인다던지, 속인다던지, 전쟁을 일으킨다던지......멀린은 이것저것 생각해보다가, 그 모든 부정적인 일들을 떨쳐내려 머리를 흔들었다. 그렇지만 조금 우울해지는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다.   
  
"하지만- 도서관에서 보셨다는 그 짧은 몇 줄에서도... 많은 사람들이 희생됐다는 것 정도는 알 수 있잖아요. 분명 다들 그런 식으로..."  
  
멀린은 낮 동안 지켜본 리온의 모습을 떠올리고는 잠시 말을 멈췄다가, 한숨섞인 말을 이었다.

"힘들어했을텐데..."  
  
그런 멀린을 흘긋 바라본 가이우스는, 잠시 손을 멈췄다. 그동안 많은 일이 있어왔고, 견뎌내기 힘든 일도 분명 많았다. 그때마다 멀린은 고민하고 또 슬퍼해 왔다. 그런 큰 능력과 운명을 가진 아이치고는 가혹하리만큼 마음이 여리고 선한 멀린이었다. 특히 이번 일은... 멀린에게 꽤나 큰 영향을 주고 있는게 분명했다. 그리고 가이우스는 언제나처럼, 자신은 그에게 해줄 수 있는게 많이 없으리라는 걸 알고 있었다.  
  
"그러게 말이다, 멀린. 차라리 없었으면 좋았을 물건이기는 하구나..."

그 뒤 이어진 침묵 속에서 둘은 각자의 생각에 빠져 시간을 흘려보냈다. 

 

한동안 사각사각하고 가이우스가 작업하는 소리만이 이어지던 중, 이윽고 문에서 노크 소리가 들려오자 멀린은 책을 대강 던져버리고는 후다닥 일어섰다. 들어오라는 가이우스의 외침에 평상복 차림의 리온이 안으로 들어와 간단히 인사를 건넨다.

"가이우스, 절 부르셨다구요?"

"그래, 일단 이리 와 앉게나"

가이우스는 일단 그를 불러 앉혔다. 무슨 일인지 의아해하는 리온에게 가이우스는 '의사로서의 의무' 때문에 불렀다며 리온의 얼굴 여기저기를 살피고 맥박 등을 짚는둥 한동안 부산을 떨더니, 늘상 묻는 것부터 질문하기 시작했다. 약은 어땠는지, 효과는 있었는지 등등.

한동안 얌전히 가이우스가 시키는대로 몸을 내맡기던 리온은 그 질문에 성실히 대답했다.

"약이 잘 듣더군요, 가이우스. 두통도 이제 많이 나아졌습니다... 횟수도 부쩍 줄었구요."

그 말에 가이우스는 조금 눈썹을 치켜뜨고는 멀린을 바라보았다. 멀린도 놀란 표정으로 가이우스를 한번 바라보고는, 리온을 돌아보았다. 여태까지 관찰해온 바에 의하면, 아마 거짓말일 것이다. 그런 둘의 미심쩍다는 반응에도, 리온은 여전히 담담했다. 당연히 그럴리가 없지 않은가. 이미 리온의 피로 확인까지 마친 뒤다. 피가 은색으로 반응한다는 기묘한 현상을 그저 지어낸 이야기라고 보는게 더 가당찮은 말이었다. 그런 이상, 그저 평범한 약들만 처방받은 리온이 그걸로 상태를 호전했으리라고는 기대하기 힘들었다. 그렇게 쉬운 거였으면 진작 드루이드들이 그 약으로 세상을 정복하고도 남았겠지.

왜 아니라고 하는 걸까- 멀린은 초조한 마음에 눈살을 찌푸렸고, 가이우스는 잠시 무언가를 생각하는 듯 뜸을 들이더니 진지한 목소리로 말했다. 

"음... 솔직히 이야기하도록 하지. 자네 증상으로 봤을 때, 뭔가 하나 짚히는게 있어서 말인데... 혹시, 나이트 워커라는 이름을 들어본 적 있는가?"

리온은 잠시 아무 대답도 하지 않았지만 곧이어 고개를 저었다. 가이우스는 그의 반응을 살피고는 조심스레 말을 이어갔다.  
  
"아니면 최근에 특이한 약을 먹은 적이 있다던가... 검은색의..."  
  
리온은 다시 잠자코 고개를 젓는다. 가이우스는 이상하다는 듯 작게 한숨을 내쉬고는 말을 이어갔다. 

"난 그게 두통의 원인이라고 생각하고 있다네. 그리고 만약 내 판단이 맞다면, 두통은 계속 악화될 거고... 그러니, 뭐 이상한 점이라던가...짚이는게 조금이라도 있다면 말해보게나. 내 힘닿는 데까지 도울 테니까."

"......딱히 생각나는 건 없습니다만..."

리온은 여전히 말을 아꼈다. 멀린은 그의 어떤 반응도 놓치지 않으려 그를 지켜보았지만, 그의 표정은 미묘했다. 조금은 무심하다 싶기까지 한 그의 건조한 녹색 눈동자가 가이우스를 잠시 응시했다. 그리고는 지나가는 듯한 말투로 물었다.

"그거, 치료방법은 있습니까?"  
  
가이우스는 그 말에 움찔하는 듯 했다. 아직까지는 멀린도 그도 그다지 아는게 없었다. 이제 겨우 정체를 알게 되었을 뿐이고, 게다가 그 현상이 굉장히 희귀한, 고대의 것이라는 것만을 알아낸 참이다. 어떻게든 희망이 될 말을 해 주고 싶은게 의사의 마음이었지만...  
  
"...아직까지는 모르지만, 찾고 있는 중일세."  
  
가이우스가 솔직히 그렇게 말하자, 작게 고개를 끄덕인 리온은, 갑자기 그때까지와는 다르게 씨익 웃어보이며 짐짓 밝은 목소리로 말했다.  
  
"글쎄요...말씀하시는 걸 들어봐선 아마 이번엔 가이우스가 틀린 걸지도 모르겠는데요. 두통도 이젠 많이 나아졌으니까요."  
  
이거면 됐냐는 듯, 멀린과 가이우스를 번갈아 바라보는 그의 표정은 언제나와 같이 온화하다.

"걱정해주셔서 감사합니다, 가이우스. 그 이외에 용무가 없으시면 전 이만...?"  
  
뭐라고 말하려고 했던 듯 입을 벌렸던 가이우스가 그 말에 그저 얼떨떨하게 고개를 끄덕이자, 그는 가볍게 몸을 일으켰다. 멀린은 돌아가는 그의 뒷모습을 찜찜한 마음으로 바라보고 있을 수밖에 없었다.

    

 

* * *

 

  
"아무래도 리온도 자기 병이 어떤 건지 어느정도 짐작은 하고 있는 모양이구나."

리온이 방을 나간 후, 한동안 무언가 생각하던 가이우스가 느닷없이 지나가는 투로 그렇게 말하자, 멀린은 그에게 조금 더 다가서며 물었다.

"왜 그렇게 생각하시죠?"

"글쎄... 반응이 너무 담담하지 않니. 의사가 자신의 증상을 뭣 때문이라고 추측하는데, 더욱이 그게 처음 듣는 병명이라면 으레 자세히 물어보기 마련이지 않느냐...그것도 자기를 그렇게 괴롭히던 고통인데. 그런데 리온은 거기에 대해선 전혀 궁금해하는 거 같지 않구나."

멀린은 가이우스의 그 말에 탄성을 올렸다. 하지만 뒤이어 떠오른 의문에 다시 가이우스에게 물었다. 

"하지만 치료방법은 궁금해했잖아요."

"그러니 리온도 그 외에 것은 다 알고 있으리라는 거다. 그도 내가 도서관에서 본 그 책 정도는 봤을 듯 싶고- 그거밖에는 여기서 구할 자료가 없으니까. 그러니 그래도 혹시나 하는 마음에 치료방법을 아느냐고 물어본 거겠지." 

멀린이 수긍하듯 고개를 끄덕이자, 가이우스는 잠시 말을 멈췄다가, 한숨섞인 말을 덧붙였다.  
  
"안타깝게도 우리도 그 이상은 모르지만 말이다."

상황이 너무 답답했다. 이미 자기들은 다 알고 있는데도 시치미를 떼고 괜찮은 척 허세를 부리는 리온이 괘씸하게까지 느껴진 멀린은 분통을 터트렸다.

"그럼 왜 도와달라고 하질 않는거죠?! 혼자 끙끙대는거보다 같이 찾는게 더 나을 거라는건 알 텐데."

멀린의 그 잔뜩 찌푸린 얼굴을 보며, 가이우스는 힘없이 어깨를 으쓱해보일 뿐이다.   
  
"글쎄... 무슨 고민을 하고 있는지는 알 도리가 없지만...... 다른사람도 아니고 그가 자진해서 그러고 있으니 다그치기도 힘들구나."

가이우스로서는 그의 판단을 존중해 주겠다는 말이었다. 리온의 그동안의 판단력이나 성품을 봐서는 분명 나름의 사정이 있을 테고, 그러니 본인이 원하지 않는 이상 모르는 척 해주는게 현명한 선택이라고 생각하는 것이다. 멀린도 그 의견에는 어느정도 납득했지만...

"다만, 괜히 이상한 생각 하지 말았으면 좋겠다마는..."

가이우스의 그 마지막 말은 묘한 울림으로 멀린을 흔들었다. 그리고 이제 멀린은, 그를 존중해 기다려줘야할지, 아니면 강제로라도 추궁해봐야 할 것인지를 진지하게 고민하기 시작했다.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
고민은 오래가지 않았다. 일찌감치 잠을 자보려 침대에 누웠지만 도저히 잠을 이루지 못하고 뒤척이던 멀린은, 이상하게 생각할거라는 건 충분히 예상했지만 잠옷차림에 대강 겉옷을 걸치고 급히 방을 나섰다. 어둑한 복도를 지나 리온의 방으로 향하며 멀린은 생각했다. 지금쯤이면 자고 있을지도 모르는데... 그리고 지금 이렇게 가서 물어본다 해도 그가 솔직히 얘기해줄지 어떨지 모르는데- 하지만 도저히 그대로 있을 수가 없었다. 적어도, 제대로 잠들어 있는지만이라도 봐야 자신도 좀 안심하고 잠들 수 있을 것 같았다.

간격을 두고 켜져있는 복도의 휏불빛이 마치 자신을 재촉하는 것만 같다고 생각하며, 멀린은 서둘러 발길을 옮겨 리온의 방 앞에 도착했다.   
안은 조용했다. 자고 있는 걸까? 멀린은 시험삼아 한번 노크해보았지만 대답은 돌아오지 않았다. 마음을 다시 먹고, 이번엔 조금 더 세게 두드려보았지만 여전히 기척이 없었다. 한동안 초조하게 밖을 서성이던 멀린은 결국 조용히 문고리를 잡아당겨보았다. 문은 다행히도 잠겨있지 않아 쉽사리 열린다.

잘 자고 있는지만 확인하고 가는거야- 멀린은 그렇게 생각하며 문을 조금 열고 빼꼼히 고개를 들이밀었다. 방 안은 불빛 하나 없이 어두워서, 휏불빛에 적응했던 멀린의 눈은 시야를 확보하기 위해 조금 기다려야 했다.  그리고 그리 오래 지나지 않아, 멀린은 바닥에 쓰러져 있는 리온을 발견했다. 

"리온!!"

짧게 소리친 멀린은 주저없이 문을 열고 방 안으로 뛰어들어갔다. 리온을 급히 안아 일으킨 멀린은 그에게 어딘가 상처가 있는지를 살폈지만 특별히 외상은 없었다. 테이블에는 읽다 만 듯한 책이 하나 펼쳐져 있을 뿐, 이상한 점은 없다. 의자는 조금 뒤로 밀린 채라 아마 일어나다 쓰러진 것이거나 한 것 같았다. 어떻게 된 거지?   
그 때, 구름에 가리웠었던 희미한 달빛이 창문으로 흘러들어와 리온의 얼굴을 비추었다. 리온의 얼굴은 그 옅은 빛 속에서도 알아볼 수 있을 만큼 새하얗다. 마치 죽은 사람처럼. 

"맙소사...리온..."

멀린은 정신없이 그의 호흡을 살폈다. 숨은 붙어있었지만 너무나도 미약한 호흡이다. 이상하리만치 핏기가 없는 몸을, 그가 정신을 차리기만을 바라며 마사지하던 멀린은 한동안 변화가 없자, 마지막 수단이라 생각하며 그의 가슴에 손을 얹고는 주문을 외우기 시작했다.

"Ic pe purhhaele pin licsare......"

멀린의 손 끝에서 황금빛의 마법력이 감돌다 사라졌다. 마치 몇시간과도 같은 몇초가 지나가자, 다행히도 리온은 크게 숨을 한번 내쉬더니, 안색을 되찾으며 조금씩 규칙적인 호흡을 되찾기 시작했다. 멀린은 그제서야 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 리온이 부스스 눈을 뜨자, 놀란 마음에 맺혔던 눈물이 한줄기 뺨을 가로질렀다. 아직 촛점이 맞지 않는 듯 힘없이 위를 올려다보던 리온은 조금 뒤, 눈 앞에 있는 멀린의 존재를 눈채챘는지 시선을 맞춰왔다. 곧이어 그의 얼굴에는 놀라움의 표정이 번진다. 

"멀린?"

"확인하러 잠깐 들렀다가... 쓰러져 있는거 보고 들어왔어요..."

그는 잠시 상황을 파악하려는 듯 주위를 살폈지만, 이내 어떻게 된 일인지 짐작했는지 힘없이 조금 입꼬리를 끌어올려 웃어보였다.  
  
"놀랐겠구나......일단 저기서... 물 좀 갖다줄래?"

세차게 고개를 끄덕인 멀린은 자기 겉옷으로 리온의 머리를 받쳐준 후, 물주전자가 있는 침대맡에 딸려있는 작은 테이블로 걸어갔다. 아직도 떨리는 손으로 컵에 물을 따르는 멀린의 귀에, 들릴락말락한 리온의 중얼거림이 간신히 들려왔다. 

"난 아직 살아있는 거군..."

멀린은 입술을 사려물었다. 그 말투는 죽다 살아난 사람치고는 전혀 다행스러운 말투가 아니었지만, 그렇다고 슬퍼하는 것 같은 말투도 아니었다. 다만 확인하는 것 같은, 하지만 정말 생명력이라고는 느껴지지 않는 건조한 말투였다.  
멀린이 가져다준 물을, 도움을 받아 몸을 일으켜 조금 들이킨 리온은, 고개를 숙인 채 미간을 지그시 누르고 길게 심호흡을 하고는 완전히 몸을 세워 앉았다. 잠시 몸을 추스리려는 듯 가만히 있던 그는, 이제 완전히 또렷해진 눈빛을 멀린에게 돌리고는 머쓱한듯 머리를 긁적이며 말했다. 

"책 읽다가 침대로 가려 했는데 갑자기 필름이 끊겼어. 저혈압이라도 생긴 건지... 명색이 기사인데 부끄럽네-"

사정을 잘 모르는 사람이 봤다면 분명 그것 뿐일거라 믿어버릴 만큼 능청스러운 연기였다. 멀린은 기가막혀 입을 다물었지만, 뒤이어 천연덕스럽게 어깨를 으쓱해보인 리온은 손을 들어 습관처럼 멀린의 머리를 토닥이며 말을 이었다.

"어떻게 한건지는 모르겠지만, 너도 이제 실력이 상당하구나. 고마워... 너 아니었으면 아마..."

그렇게 뒷말을 흐리며 웃어보이는 리온의 미소는 어딘가 섬득했고, 거기까지 보고 있자 멀린은 도저히 견딜 수가 없었다. 멀린은 더 이상 참지 못하고 버럭 소리를 높혔다.

"리온, 제발! 이제 괜찮은 척 좀 그만해요!!"

리온은 그 예상치도 못한 반응에 놀랐는지 눈을 크게 뜨고는 멀린을 바라보았다. 한동안 그렇게 바라보던 눈빛이 의문으로 가늘어지고, 이내 다른 곳으로 피하듯 돌아가자, 멀린은 다시 내뱉듯이 말을 이었다.

"다 안다구요... 왜 그렇게나 힘들어하는지. 그러니 혼자 끙끙거리지 말고 말해요! 보고있자니 답답해 죽겠다고요!"

"다... 안다고?"

확인하듯 말을 되풀이한 리온의 그 말투는 아까의 중얼거림처럼 생기없게만 들린다.

"그래요-그 약에 관한 것도, 그래서 모르가나가 공격했던 그날 이후부터 두통이 점점 심해지고 있다는 것도 다 알아요. 그러니..."

리온은 여전히 현실감이 없는 듯 멍한 표정이었다. 달빛을 받아 연한 녹색으로 비치는 그 눈동자에는 왜인지 일견 두려움마저 엿보이는 듯 하다. 멀린은 그의 눈을 똑바로 바라보며, 힘주어 말했다.

"제발, 솔직하게 말해줘요. 당신을 돕고 싶어요. 제가 할 수 있는 일이면 뭐든지 할게요"

멀린의 간절한 부탁에, 리온은 곤혹스러운 눈빛으로 멀린을 마주보다 길게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그러고도 한참을 무언가 생각하듯 그대로 있던 리온은 이윽고 입을 열고 조그맣게 중얼거렸다.

"네가 그날 밤...무서워하길래... 적어도 너한테만은 말하지 않으려 했었는데..."

리온의 그 첫 마디에 멀린은 움찔했다. 그날밤- 그 때 내가 어떤 표정을 지었었지? 그것까지 신경쓰고 있었던 거라 생각하니 멀린은 묘하게 가슴이 아팠다. 리온 스스로가 더 당황했을 텐데 상처를 준 것 같아 미안했다.

"결국 이렇게 되어버리는구나"  


  
그 뒤로 둘은 그대로 거기 앉은 채로 한동안 이야기를 나누었다. 그날 밤, 멀린이 깨어나기 전에 있었던 일, 그리고 그 약을 어떻게 해서 얻게 되었는지- 리온은 감정은 배제한 채 마치 보고하듯, 차분하게 설명했다. 그리고 거기에 대해 아는 거라고는 그것 뿐이며, 이제 확실한 거라고는 방법이 없다는 것 정도라는 것까지......   

카멜롯의 기사주제에 냉큼 마법약을 먹어버렸다고, 함부로 말 할 수도 없잖아- 리온의 그 말에, 멀린은 마법사인 자신의 처지를 생각하며 공감했다. 뼛속까지 카멜롯의 기사로 살아온 그에게, 그게 어떤 고뇌였을지는 충분히 짐작할 수 있는 일이었다.

"내 욕심이 너무 과했던 거지... 괜히 정의감에 넘쳐서는-"

그 자책섞인 말에 멀린은 단호히 고개를 저었다.

"리온이 절 구해준거잖아요. 안그랬으면...저도 여기 없었겠죠."  
  
그 말에 리온의 표정이 묘하게 변하자, 멀린은 왠지 간지러운 기분을 느끼며 꼭 해야했던 말을 덧붙였다.

"고마워요."

멀린의 그 말에, 리온은 그제서야 그동안은 보기 힘들었던, 진짜 미소다운 미소를 지었다. 그리고 그 표정을 보고서야 멀린도 어느정도 안도했다. 이렇게 무리해서라도 오길, 무리해서라도 물어보길 정말 잘 했어.

설명을 끝낸 리온은, 그래도 걱정하지 말라는 말을 덧붙였다. 아직은 견딜 만 하고, 이러는 동안 뭔가 다른 방법을 발견할수 있을지도 모르지 않느냐고 하며. 그렇게 또 대수롭지 않다는 듯 말하는 리온이 정말 그다웠다. 어쩔수 없는 고집쟁이다.

멀린은 그를 도와 침대로 데려가 눕힌 뒤, 그에게도 걱정하지 말라는 말을 했다. 그러자 그는 멀린도 다 컸다며, 믿음직스러운 남자가 됐다며 짐짓 즐거운 듯 소리내 웃었다. 그 모습에, 이걸로 조금은 마음의 짐이 덜어진 거면 좋겠다고 생각하며 멀린도 답하듯 웃어보였다.   
  
분명 몸보다 마음이 더 괴로웠을 것이다. 멀린은 나가기 전, 리온의 손을 끌어다 두 손에 모아쥐고는 다짐하듯 말했다.

 

"내가 꼭 낫게 해줄게요, 리온. 약속해요." 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

_...그러나 그아무리 고귀한 마음을 지닌 사람이라 해도, 나이트워커가 된 이상 흡혈의 유혹을 참을 수는 없다. 단지 그것은 그 때를 얼마나 늦출 수 있느냐의 차이일 뿐. 그렇게 고결한 인간의 정신은 굴복당할 것이고, 그는 가장 절박한 상황에서 자신의 존엄성을 시험받게 되리라. 하지만 그것은 시작에 불과한 것..._

_  
헬바 공립도서관 소장, [고대의 저주들] 中_

  
  


"포르......뭐?"

"포르피리...에휴, 됐어. 그냥 햇빛 알러지같은거야."

멀린은 솜씨좋게 마지막 갑옷 조임새를 풀어내어 조심스레 갑옷을 벗겨내고는, 다 됐다는 표시로 그의 등을 한번 툭 쳤다. 아서는 온몸이 뻐근하다는 듯 끙 소리를 내며 몇번 몸을 움직이고는 멀린에게 돌아섰다. 

"그런... 병명은 어찌되든 상관없어. 다만, 그거 심각한 건가?"

"음...아직 그리 심각한 건 아냐. 한동안 잘 치료하면...나을거야."

멀린은 아서의 질문에, 갑자기 잠겨드는 목을 애써 누르고는 그렇게 단언했다. 꼭 낫게 할 거니까-완전히 거짓말은 아니지.

멀린은 아서의 방에서 그의 시중을 들고 있었다. 방금 전 훈련을 끝내고 방으로 돌아온 아서가 옷을 갈아입는 것을 돕는 것이다. 그리고 그 틈을 타, 리온이 낮시간에 두통이 점점 잦아지는 것 때문에 아서에게 대충 둘러대 그의 스케쥴을 저녁 이후로 조정해줄 것을 요청했다. 왜인지는 모르겠지만 햇빛에 민감해진 것 같다-정도면 되겠지 하며. 그렇게 부탁하자 아서는 자기 기사의 일이라면 우선순위로 삼는 그 답게 흔쾌히 들어주었다. 그리고 남는 여유시간에는 리온의 상태를 보고싶다고, 어느정도 양해해달라는 부탁에도 그는 더이상 묻지 않고 허락했다. 아서도 최근들어 리온이 그동안과는 조금 달라졌다는 것을 눈치채고 있었던 모양이었다.

더 필요한게 있는지 점검한 후, 허락해줘서 고맙다는 말과 함께 갑옷을 챙겨들고 방을 나가려 했을 때, 아서는 다시 그를 불렀다. 그리고 그렇게 멀린을 불러세운 아서는 사뭇 진지한 표정으로 말했다.

"멀린, 리온은 어렸을때부터 내 곁에 있었던 특별한 기사야... 철없을 무렵부터 친형 같이 나를 지켜봐주곤 했지."

그리고는 잠시 생각에 잠긴 얼굴로 멀린을 응시하다가 말을 이었다.

"그러니, 잘 돌봐줘. 부탁한다."

그 눈은 보기드문 진지한 빛을 띄고 있다. 멀린이 카멜롯에 오기 전부터 이어졌을 그들의 인연이 어떤 것일지는, 여전히 서로에 대해 더할나위 없는 신뢰를 보이는 둘을 보면 충분히 짐작할 수 있는 것이었다. 그래, 리온은 자신에게 뿐 아니라 모두에게 소중한 존재인 거다. 멀린은 아서에게 걱정말라는듯 힘차게 고개를 끄덕여보인 뒤, 방을 나섰다. 

  
  


곧장 무기고로 간 멀린은 갑옷을 대강 닦아낸 뒤 정리해 넣고, 칼을 갈무리해 넣었다. 그 모든 동작들은 이제 완전히 몸에 배어 있어, 거의 주의를 기울이지 않고도 기계적으로 해낼 수 있는 일들이다. 멀린은 순식간에 일을 끝마치고는 잠시 허리를 펴고 주위를 둘러보았다. 싸늘한 돌바닥 위로 오후의 따스한 햇살이 작은 빛우물처럼 내려와 고이며 주변을 은근한 빛으로 밝히고 있다. 나른한 빛을 받으며 선반위에 늘어서 있는 갑옷들은 훈련이 끝난 뒤에는 늘 그렇듯, 주인의 성격을 반영하듯 제각각의 모습으로 자리에 올려져 있었다. 간신히 제자리에 있다 뿐이지 제멋대로 올려져있는 퍼시발의 가죽보호대를 보고 피식 웃은 멀린은 손을 뻗어, 떨어지기 일보 직전의 꼴로 매달려있던 그것을 가지런히 올렸다. 그리고는 그 옆에 단정히 올려져 있는 은색 갑옷을 발견하고는 가만히 손을 올렸다. 쓴 흔적이 없이 아직 주인을 기다리고 있는 그것의 소유자는 리온이다. 그는 오늘 훈련을 쉬었기에, 그것은 아마 오후 순찰시간이 되어야만 주인을 만날 수 있을 것이다. 

멀린은 리온의 갑옷을 꺼내어 한번 훑어보고는 다시 헝겊을 들어 그것을 닦기 시작했다. 새것은 아니지만 잘 관리된 어깨보호대가 햇빛을 받아 은은한 빛을 머금고 빛난다. 한동안 손을 움직이다 작업을 끝낸 멀린은, 문득 생각났다는 듯 그것을 햇빛이 내리쬐고 있는 창가에 올려놓고 잠시 의자에 걸터앉았다. 지금쯤 리온은 자신의 침대 위에서 잠들어 있을 것이다. 무리해서 여느때처럼 일정을 소화하다보니 결국 그의 체력도 감당을 하지 못했던 것인지-한동안 좀 괜찮아진듯 했던 리온은 요 며칠 다시 증상이 심해지고 있었다. 그래서인지 애써 가이우스가 의사로서 쉬라는 명령을 내리지 않아도, 리온은 잠자코 그의 조언에 따라 낮의 행동을 되도록 삼가하고 있었다.

이대로 리온이 밝은 햇빛아래 서는 일이 점점 줄어들게 되어버리는 걸까. 언젠가는, 햇빛과 더없이 잘 어울리는 그 녹색 눈이 완전히 어둠안에 갇혀버리게 되는걸까.

멀린은 자꾸만 불안해지는 마음을 밀어넣는다. 지금 리온을 도울 수 있는 것은 자신 뿐이다. 그 어떤 어려운 마법적 능력이 필요하다 한들 꼭 리온을 그에게는 맞지 않는 그 운명에서 구해낼 것이라고 다짐하며 멀린은 주인 대신 햇빛을 한껏 받고 있는 갑옷을 바라보았다. 손을 뻗어 표면을 쓰다듬어보자, 그늘에서 차갑게 식어있던 금속도 어느덧 따듯한 온기를 머금었다. 조금이라도 그 햇빛이 그곳에 남아있기를 빌며, 멀린은 다시 갑옷들을 갈무리해 넣었다. 

 

 

* * *

 

  
이제 완전히 어둠이 내렸을 무렵, 리온은 오후 순찰을 모두 끝마쳤다. 성문 앞으로 돌아오자, 언제나처럼 성벽 위로 통하는 계단참에 멀린이 앉아있었다. 그는 멀찌기에서도 리온을 알아봤는지 웃으며 손을 흔들고는 달려오기 시작했다. 

"오늘도 기다렸어? 이렇게까지 안 해줘도 되는데, 주치의 님."

"뭐야- 좋으면 그냥 좋다고 해요, 리온. 괜히 예의챙기지 말고."

멀린이 불만이라는 듯 눈썹을 찌푸리며 그렇게 대꾸하자 그 조금은 퉁명스러운 말투에 리온은 오히려 유쾌한 기분이 되었다. 멀린은 가끔 그렇게 아무렇지 않은 태도로 분위기를 바꿔주곤 했다. 그리고 그의 그런 천연덕스런 모습들은 자신에게 닥친 문제들조차 잠시 잊게 만든다. 리온은 마치 강아지에게 하듯이 멀린의 머리를 잔뜩 쓰다듬어 흩어놓은 뒤, 머리스타일이 어쩌니하며 투덜거리는 멀린의 어깨를 두드려주곤 함께 걸어가기 시작했다.

멀린에게 모든걸 다 털어놓은 그날 밤 이후로, 그는 좀 과보호다 싶을 정도로 리온을 챙겼다. 시간만 나면 보러 찾아왔고, 이렇게 저녁순찰이 있는 날이면, 아서의 저녁을 챙겨주고는 시간이 남는다며 와서 기다렸다가 같이 돌아가곤 했다. 마치 어미새에게 돌봄받는 아기새가 된 것 같다고 생각하며 리온은 슬며시 미소지었다. 덩치는 완전 정반대지만 말이다.

이제 조금씩 선명하게 보이기 시작하는 별들이 깨끗하게 개인 밤하늘 위에 촘촘히 박혀 그들을 내려다보고 있었다. 잘 포장된 대로 사이사이로 자리잡은 건물 창문에서는 촛불빛과 작은 웃음소리들이 새어온다. 옆에서는 멀린이 그날 있었던 일들을 재잘거리며 떠들고 있다. 그 평화로운 광경들에 리온은 잠시나마 자신의 처지를 잊을 수 있었다. 

한참을 올라가다 이제 왕성이 지척에 보이는 거리까지 오자, 익숙한 골목길들이 그들을 반긴다. 그리고 리온은 그 풍경에서 문득 옛날 일을 떠올리고는 입을 열었다.

"너 성 바로 코앞에서 길 잃었던거 기억나?"

"......왜 갑자기 그 얘길 꺼내는거에요." 

좀 부끄러운듯 조그맣게 대꾸하는 멀린을 슬쩍 바라본 리온은 시선을 돌려 낮익은 골목골목을 바라보았다. 시간이 많이 흘렀음에도 그 풍경은 그다지 변함이 없다. 리온은 그리운 어조로 말을 잇는다.

"심부름 갔다가 저쪽 골목 안에서 헤메고 있었지. 바로 몇블록만 더 가면 왕성이었는데. 그렇게 바로 눈 앞에 성이 솟아있는데도 어쩔줄 몰라하며-"

"흐흥... 그런걸로 절 바보취급할 셈이라면, 이제 저도 리온 못지않게 카멜롯 구석구석을 다 알고 있다고 다시한번 알려드려야겠네요."

멀린이 애써 어깨를 펴며 그렇게 말하자, 리온은 미소를 지어보였다. 과연 그렇겠지만 아직도 리온의 눈에 멀린은 그때 그대로다. 의욕넘치고 순수한 그때 모습 그대로. 그리고 이내 뒤이어 무언가를 떠올린 리온의 얼굴에는 다시 웃음이 번진다. 

"그때 내가 말을 걸자 놀라던 네 표정이 아직도 기억나. '하필 돕는다고 나타난게 저 사람이야?' 하는 얼굴로 잔뜩 굳어서는, 쭈뼛쭈뼛 내 뒤를 따라오는게 얼마나 웃기던지."

그 말에 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 멀린은, 기억을 되짚어보는듯 눈을 데굴데굴 굴리더니 이내 또 불만스런 표정을 했다. 기억이 난 모양이다.

"기억나네요...근데 그건 제 잘못만은 아니거든요- 그때 리온도 '또 저녀석이야?' 하는 얼굴로 날 한심하다는 듯 쳐다봤었다고요!"

귀까지 빨개져가며 그렇게 억울하다는 듯 말하는 멀린을 보고 리온은 웃음을 터트렸다. 그리고 그 모습을 바라보던 멀린도 어느덧 피식 웃어버리고 만다.

 

"여어- 즐거워보이네. 또 둘이 데이트야?"

키득거리며 웃던 둘이 갑자기 들려온 목소리에 뒤를 돌아보자, 언제 다가왔는지 가웨인과 엘리얀이 다가오며 손을 흔들어보였다.

"데이트...?"

가웨인의 그 말에 리온은 왠지 좀 당황했지만 멀린은 태연한 모습으로 그것에 응수한다. 

"그렇지 뭐. 그러는 둘도 밤산책이라도 다녀오는 길? 엘리얀, 가웨인이 또 음담패설 늘어놓고 그러진 않던?"

엘리얀도 그 말에 당황한 기색도 없이, 어쩔 수 없지 않느냐는 듯 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. 그리고 뒤이어 멀린과 엘리얀이 짠듯이 책망하는 눈빛으로 가웨인을 바라보자, 가웨인은 자기가 졌다는 표시로 두 손을 들어보였다. 리온은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그럼에도 가웨인은 기죽은 기색도 없이 분위기를 바꿔보려는 듯 껄껄 웃고는 다시 멀린에게 말을 걸었다.

"그래도 정말이지, 멀린. 너 요즘 리온 너무 귀찮게 하는거 아냐? 시도때도 없이 붙어있을려고 하니 원...."

그렇게 말하며 리온에게 다가가는 가웨인을 지켜보는 멀린의 눈이 조금 사나워졌지만, 가웨인은 본척도 않고 이번에는 리온에게 말했다.

"리온, 귀엽다귀엽다 응석받아주는것도 좋지만- 조심하라구."

리온이 그 말에 어떻게 반응해야할지 난처해하는 가운데, 가웨인이 그의 어깨를 툭툭 치며 눈을 찡긋해보이자, 멀린은 그제서야 발끈했다.

"뭘 조심하라는거야!!"

"어이쿠, 또 불 뿜는다- 저거 말이야 저거. 화상 조심하라고."

멀린이 잔뜩 붉어진 얼굴을 찌푸린채 한발자국 앞으로 내딛자, 가웨인은 과장되게 놀라는 표정을 하곤 몇걸음 도망치듯 물러났다. 그 광경에 엘리얀이 고개를 절레절레 젓기 시작하자, 리온은 또 참지 못하고 웃음을 터트렸다. 한동안을 그렇게 쓸데없이 이어지던 멀린과 가웨인의 아웅다웅은, 남은 순찰을 끝내야 한다며 엘리얀이 침착하게 가웨인을 잡아끌고 돌아가고 나서야 끝이 났다.

 

어느덧 그들은 왕성에 도착했다. 리온은 자신의 방에 돌아가기 전에, 입구에서 얼마 안 떨어진 곳에 있는 가이우스의 집무실에 먼저 들러 멀린을 배웅했다. 간단히 인사를 나눈 뒤, 멀린이 방으로 들어가길 기다렸지만 그는 들어가려 하지 않는다.

"돌아가는 거 보고 들어갈게요."

그럴 필요 없다고 들어가라 재촉해도 멀린은 막무가내였다. 절대 갈때까지 배웅하고 들어가겠다는 듯 단호한 표정으로 자신을 바라보는 그 눈빛에, 리온은 기쁨 반 난처함 반이 되어서는 잠시 고민했다. 왜인지 선듯 발이 떨어지지 않는다. 리온이 한동안 그대로 머물러 있자 멀린은 의아한 표정으로 그를 바라본다. 리온은 머뭇거리다가, 메인 통로에서 시종들의 분주한 발걸음이 지나쳐가길 기다려 조금은 조용해진 틈을 타 나지막히 말했다.

"멀린, 고마워."

솔직한 마음을 담아 그렇게 말하자, 멀린은 조금 의외였는지 놀란 듯 눈을 크게 떴지만, 이내 멋적게 머리를 긁적이며 대답했다. 

"뭘 새삼스레 그래요-제가 한게 뭐 있다고"

"정말이야. 다... 고마워. 네가 없었으면...."

분명 더 힘들었을테니까- 리온은 그 말을 속으로 되뇌이며 멀린의 어깨를 도닥였다. 자신에게 멀린이 얼마나 힘이 되어주고 있는지 조금이라도 전해졌으면 했다. 모든 걸 알고도 언제나처럼 묵묵히, 아무렇지 않다는 듯, 하지만 세심히 신경써주는 그 마음씀씀이가 얼마나 힘이 되는지를...

멀린은 갑자기 진지해진 분위기에 조금 머쓱해졌는지 살짝 볼을 붉힌채 그를 올려다보았다. 그런 멀린의 반응을 지켜보던 리온은, 심장 한구석이 간질간질해지는 기분에 작게 쑥스러운 미소를 띄웠다. 그러자 의외로 멀린도 기쁘다는 듯 웃어준다- 역시 말이나마 고맙다고 하길 잘 했다고 생각하며 그는 잠시 멀린을 말없이 응시했다. 자신을 바라보는 멀린의 푸른 눈에는 늘 그랬듯 생기가 넘친다. 그리고 홍조를 띈 싱그러운 볼, 혈색좋은 도톰한 입술에까지 그 풍성한 생명력은 감돌고 있다. 방문 너머로 흘러나오는 희미한 오렌지빛 조명과 더해져, 그가 있는 쪽은 더없이 따스하게만 보인다.

리온은 반쯤 충동적으로 손을 뻗었다. 그리고 자기도 모르게 손을 올려 그의 얼굴을 감싸자, 보드라운 감촉과 함께 따스한 체온이 전해져온다. 멀린의 시선은 갑자기 닿은 그의 손 때문인지 작게 흔들렸지만, 피하지 않고 그대로 손길을 받아들이고 있다.  
  


두근...두근...   
  


살짝 손을 움직여 멀린의 뺨을 쓰다듬자, 세상에 그것만이 남은 듯 다른 감각들이 사라져간다. 피부를 통해 체온이 전해져옴에 따라 잘게 뛰는 맥박이 점차 깊게 느껴져, 마치 자신의 것인 양 리온의 귓가를 울렸다. 마치... 물 속에 잠겨드는 몽롱한 기분.  조금 고개를 숙이자, 두근거리는 박동과 함께 진하게 밀려오는 향기가 리온을 자극한다. 그건 무언가를 떠올리게 하는 향기다.

그날 밤의, 피의 향기-

순간 리온은 갑작스레 머리를 두드리는 격통에 신음을 흘렸다. 순식간에 눈 앞에 캄캄해질 정도의 충격이다. 리온이 그 서슬에 조금 중심을 잃고 휘청하자, 멀린은 당황하며 그를 부축했다.

"리온?" 

리온은 멀린의 어깨에 몸을 지탱한 채 고개를 떨궜다. 멀린의 어깨를 간신히 붙잡은 그의 손은 고통을 참는 듯 조금씩 떨리고 있었다. 점점 힘이 들어가는 그 악력에 아픔을 느낄 새도 없이 멀린은 그의 상태를 확인하려 그의 얼굴에 손을 뻗어 조심스레 들어올렸다. 어느새 그의 목덜미에 배어나온 식은땀이 축축하게 손에 와닿는다- 하지만 그것에 놀랄 새도 없이, 멀린은 그를 바라보며 숨을 삼켰다. 

고통에 잔뜩 찌푸려진 눈 사이로 흔들리는 그의 눈동자는 서늘한 은빛을 비치고 있었다. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

밤 늦게가 되서야 멀린은 리온의 방을 빠져나왔다. 이미 대부분의 사람들은 잠에 빠졌는지 성 안은 조용하다. 리온은 통증에 시달릴 때마다 옆에서 손을 잡아주면 조금 긴장을 풀곤 했기에, 멀린은 그를 방에 데려가 진정시키고 잠이 들때까지 옆에 있어주고 나오는 참이었다. 그렇게 자는것까지 확인하고 나올 때마다, 그에게 자신이 조금이나마 힘이 될 수 있는 걸까 하는 마음에 멀린은 조금 뿌듯한 마음이 되곤 했지만 오늘은 그럴수 없었다. 저녁시간에 보았던, 은빛으로 물들던 그의 눈동자를 떠올린 멀린은 다시 생각에 잠긴채 걸음을 바삐 옮겼다.

전투가 있었던 밤 이후로는 본 적 없었던 그 기묘한 은색 빛- 점점 병이 진행되고 있다는 증거일까? 어떤 징조인지는 모르지만, 분명 좋아진 상황은 아닐거라고 멀린은 생각했다. 그런 섬득한 은색 빛이 좋은 징조일리가 없다. 더 늦어지기 전에, 이 병과 증상들에 대해 조금이라도 더 알아놓아야 했다. 그리고 그렇게 상황이 다급해지자, 멀린은 자신의 질문에 답할 수 있을만한 유일한 존재를 금새 떠올렸다. 킬가라- 오랜 삶으로 쌓인 지혜와 마법적 지식을 가진 그라면 아마 이것에 대해서도 알고 있지 않을까? 그것이 지금 멀린이 기대할 수 있는 희망이었다.

멀린은 몰래 성 밖으로 빠져나가 숲길에 접어들었다. 찬찬히 옮기던 그의 걸음걸이는 초조한 마음에 점점 빨라져 이내 달음박질과도 비슷한 것으로 바뀐다. 만월이 다가오는지, 달빛은 휏불이 필요없을 만큼 밝게 앞길을 비춰주었다. 그렇게 한동안 걸어 적당히 멀리까지 나왔다고 생각되는 곳까지 도착하자, 멀린은 그의 드래곤을 불렀다. 몇분이나 지났을까, 초조하게 그를 기다리던 멀린에게는 그 몇분의 시간이 길게만 느껴졌지만 결국 그의 그림자가 밤하늘에 나타났다. 그리고 점차 그 실루엣은 점차 커지고, 날개짓 소리는 지척에서 들려오기 시작한다. 이윽고 근처까지 날아와 멀린의 머리위를 한바퀴 맴돈 거대한 드래곤은 그 육중한 몸을 사뿐하다고 느껴질만큼 우아하게 땅에 내려놓고는 멀린 앞에 섰다. 

"이번에는 무슨 일로 나를 불렀는가, 젊은 마법사여?"

"갑자기 불러내서 미안해요. 물어볼 게 있어서..."

그러자 킬가라는 이미 그런 급한 소환은 익숙하다는 듯 담담한 표정으로, 마치 늘 거기에 있었던 것 처럼 자연스러운 모습으로 멀린을 내려다보며 끈기있게 그가 질문하기를 기다렸다. 멀린은 어디서부터 질문해야할지 조금 주저했지만, 그저 가장 먼저 떠오르는 단어부터 꺼내어보기로 하고 입을 열었다.

"나이트워커에 대해 알고싶은데요......"

그제서야 킬가라의 눈에는 놀라움의 빛이 떠올랐다. 기억을 더듬으려는 듯이 잠시 사이를 둔 드래곤은 되물었다.

"나이트워커? 그 오래된 이름을 어디서 들었느냐?"

멀린이 그 질문에 섣불리 대답하지 못하자, 킬가라는 그런 멀린을 지그시 내려다보다가 입을 열었다.

"거의 잊혀져가던 이름이구나... 그것들은 냉혹하고도 고고한 생물이었지. 마치 피에 취한 늑대 같은 생물들이었어- 우리 드래곤과는 그다지 접점이 없었지만, 인간들과 그것들과의 지루한 싸움은 나도 들어 알고 있다."

드래곤의 목소리는 마치 추억을 되짚어보는 것 같이 조금은 몽롱했다. 드래곤에게도 추억거리가 될 정도로 옛날의 일인 걸까? 멀린은 그런 생각을 떠올리자 왠지모르게 밀려드는 한기에 몸을 움츠렸다.

"...그럼 그것과 관련된 약에 대해서도 알고 있나요?"

킬가라는 멀린이 갑자기 주제를 좁히자 의외라는 듯 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

"드루이드들의 약 말이냐? 일단 네가 왜 그것에 관심을 가지는지를 물어야겠구나. 혹시 아서와 관련된 이야기인가?"

"아뇨, 아서는 아니고- 기사 중 한 사람이 그 약을 마시게 되어서..."

킬가라는 그 말에 안도의 한숨 비슷한 콧김을 내뿜더니, 잠시 생각을 가다듬는 듯 시간을 끈 후 말했다.

"그건 드루이드들 사이에서도 아는 사람이 적은 비밀스런 일들 중 하나지. 나도 딱히 너희들이 알고 있는 이상을 알고 있지는 않을게다."

"심지어 당신도 치료방법을 모른다는 말인가요?"

"모른다기 보다는- 알려진 대로 그것의 치료방법은 없다. 네가 나를 부른 걸 보면, 어떤 마법적 해결방법은 분명 있으리라고 믿고 있는 거겠지? 그것도 불가능하다는 것 하나는 알려줄 수 있겠구나."

불가능이라니-비관적인 태도를 주로 취한다고는 해도, 결국엔 왠만한 것에는 다 해결책을 내놓곤 했던 그가 그런 말을 하자, 멀린은 꽤나 충격을 받을 수밖에 없었다. 순식간에 현실감이 사라진 머리는 붕 뜬 듯 혼란스러워지기 시작했다. 작게 남은 희망마저 사라져버리는 기분이었다. 하지만, 설마 정말...완전히 아무 방법이 없는 건 아니겠지- 그렇게 멀린이 생각을 추스리려 애쓰는 동안, 킬가라는 여전한 목소리로 설명을 계속했다.

"그 피가 이미 자리잡아버린 이상, 어떤 마법적 회복도 불가능하다. 그 약은 마법적인 것이라기보다는 오히려 자연적인 것이거든. 아무리 마법으로 노인을 젊은 모습으로 돌린다 해도 그 노화현상을 완전히 멈춘 것은 아니듯이 말이다. 게다가 그 고대 생물의 피는 네 상상이상으로 강력한 것이기도 하고. 물론...... 마법을 써서 그의 고통을 없애줄수는 있겠지."

"고통을 없애요? 그런 방법은 있나요?"

멀린은 그의 마지막 말에 퍼득 정신을 차리고 재빨리 되물었다. 하지만, 멀린의 표정은 조금 안도한듯 풀어진 반면, 그걸 바라보는 드래곤의 표정은 여전히 변화가 없었다. 오히려 조금 눈살을 찌푸린 킬가라는, 내키지 않는다는 듯 낮아진 목소리로 말했다. 

"일이 더 고통스럽게 변하기 전에, 그를 죽여주라는 말이다, 멀린."

그 생각지도 못한 말에 멀린은 심장이 멎는듯한 기분이었지만, 잔인한 해결책을 내놓은 킬가라의 표정은 담담하기만 하다. 멀린은 참지 못하고 내뱉듯이 소리쳤다.

"그럴수는 없어요!! 어떻게...리온을..."

"아, 기사 리온인가...그건 좀 의외군. 그로선 참 예상외의 대범한 짓을 했군 그래. 하지만 드루이드가 그에게 약을 준 것도 이해는 가는구나. 그라면 조용히 끝까지 자기 운명을 받아들이겠지."

몇번 작게 고개를 끄덕인 킬가라는 원망스런 얼굴로 자신을 올려다보고 있는 멀린을 발견하고는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 그리고 언짢다는 듯이 콧김을 몇번 내뿜었지만 이내 아까의 담담한 모습으로 돌아가서는 한층 진지해진 어조로 말했다.

"멀린, 그가 지금은 어떻게든 버티고 있겠지만, 얼마 지나지 않아 흡혈욕구가 그를 지배하기 시작하면 일은 점점 더 지저분하게 변할 게다. 인간의 피만이 그를 잠시나마 진정시킬 수 있을 거고, 그렇게 잠시 나아진다 해도 앞으로 점차 갈증은 잦아질테지. 그리고 그 욕구가 심해질수록 자신을 유지하기 힘들어 질 터. 그건 그에게도, 지켜보는 이에게도 그리 좋은 일은 못 될게 뻔해. 그러니, 그를 죽여 평화를 줄게 아니라면 차라리 더 이상 얽히지 말거라. 그를 위한다면 그가 더이상 비참해지지 않도록 그저 멀리 떨어지란 말이다."

멀린은 여전히 납득할 수 없는 기분이었지만, 킬가라의 말투는 단호했다.

"그는 어디까지 알고 있느냐? 자기가 어떤 상황인지는 알고 있는건가?"

"알고 있어요..... 끝이 올거라는 것, 그리고 지금으로선 방법이 없다는 것 까지.."

"그런가. 그렇다면 됐다. 그냥 자신의 운명을 자신의 선택으로 받아들이도록 해주거라."

"그렇지만, 약속했단 말이에요!! 꼭 낫게 해주겠다고!"

멀린의 절박한 말에도, 킬가라는 더이상 말해줄 것은 없다는 듯 조용히 그를 내려다보고는, 이윽고 돌아갈 채비를 하는 것인지 날개를 펼쳤다. 순식간에 만들어진 그늘이 멀린을 뒤덮자, 역광으로 그늘진 드래곤의 얼굴에서는 형형히 빛나는 황금색 눈동자만이 떠올라 있었다. 멀린은 그 눈을 올려다보며 다급하게 외쳤다.

"킬가라, 제발- 정말 다른 방법은 없는 건가요?!"

멀린을 내려다보던 그는 다만 고개를 저어 대답을 대신하고는 마지막으로 입을 열었다.

"마지막으로 조언 겸 경고를 하나 하겠다, 젊은 마법사. 그가 아무리 피를 갈구한다 해도, 절대 네 피를 주어선 안 된다. 알겠느냐? 다른사람이라면 몰라도, 네 피는 안돼."

"네?? 그건 왜...."

킬가라는 그 말에 대답하지 않은 채 훌쩍 날아올랐다. 점차 사라져가는 드래곤의 모습을 보면서, 멀린은 절망적인 기분에 빠져 그자리에 그대로 무릎을 꿇고 주저앉았다. 그리고는 그 모습이 완전히 사라질 때까지 멍하니 하늘을 올려다보고 있었다.

겨우 자신의 방에 돌아가서도, 멀린은 한동안 생각을 가다듬을수가 없었다. 방법이 없다고? 이대로 아무것도 하지 못한 채, 그를 지켜봐야만 한다고?

자신의 마법으로도 아무런 힘이 되줄 수 없다니-멀린은 지독한 무기력함을 느끼며 침대에 걸터앉았다. 힘들어하는 모습은 그동안으로도 충분했다. 그랬기에 드래곤에게서 좀 더 다른, 희망적인 이야기를 들을 수 있으리라 기대했었는데 그것조차 없어져버리고 말았다. 미처 생각하지 못했던, 아니, 생각하고 싶지 않았던 일이 결국 현실로 다가왔다. 멀린은 자신을 단단히 받쳐주던 무언가가 무너지는 기분을 느끼며 그저 한동안을 멍하니 앉아 있었다. 

왜 이렇게까지 그가 사라진다는 현실이 지독히도 괴로운 걸까. 물론 기사들 중 다른 누군가가 같은 운명에 처한다 해도 마찬가지일 것이다. 분명 그럴 것이다. 그렇지만... 이건 너무나 괴로운 일이다. 드래곤의 말은 자꾸만 리온의 끝을 생각하게 했고, 그것은 멀린을 계속 괴롭혔다. 그동안의 리온의 모습이 자꾸만 머릿속에 떠올랐다. 처음 만났을 무렵의 그와, 위험이 있을 때마다 자신의 앞을 지키듯 막아서던 뒷모습, 그리고 그의 미소띈 얼굴까지.

또 그렇게, 잠들 수 없는 밤이 흘러갔다.

 

 

* * *

 

  
커튼까지 완전히 쳐진 어두운 방 안에서, 촛불 하나만이 주변을 밝히고 있다. 멀린은 리온의 이마에서 미지근해진 수건을 걷어내어 그의 목덜미에 맺힌 식은땀을 조금 훔쳐내고는 물그릇에 다시 담근다. 그 손길에 선잠에 빠졌던 리온은 조금 눈을 떴다. 

"멀린... 아까 돌아간다고 했었잖아"

"이제 갈 거에요."

멀린은 살짝 웃어보이고는 몸을 돌려 수건의 물기를 짜내고는 다시 리온의 이마에 얹었다. 밤이되면 고통도 열도 식어들었었는데 최근 늦게까지 시달리는 날이 이어지고 있었다. 이젠 완전히 달빛의 영향까지 받기 시작한 모양이다. 멀린은 창문을 막은 커튼으로 스며드는 만월의 은색 빛을 흘깃 바라보고는 한숨을 쉬었다. 멀린의 그 한숨을 다른 것으로 착각한 리온은, 미안하다는 듯 조심스레 말을 꺼냈다.

"전하께 가봐야 할 시간이지? 이미 늦은거 아냐?"

그러자 멀린은 작게 웃으며 고개를 젓는다.

"괜찮아요. 벌써 대충 말 해 놨으니까... 그도 허락해줬어요."

"아서가? 대체 뭐라고 둘러댄거야..."

자그마한 일만 있어도 멀린을 불러대곤 했던 아서를 떠올리며 의외라는 듯 되묻자, 멀린은 조금은 짖궂어보이는 미소를 지어보이며 대답했다. 

"뭐긴요... 다 죽어간다고 그래버렸죠. 걱정마요. 가이우스의 조수 명목으로는, 나도 한 입김 한다구요."

그리고는 체온을 확인하려는 듯 손을 뻗어 목덜미를 짚어본 멀린은 이내 손을 거두고는 다시 옆에 걸터앉았다. 그 잠깐이 왠지 아쉬웠던 리온은 슬며시 손을 뻗어 침대 위에 기대어있는 멀린의 손 근처로 다가갔다. 작게 손이 스치자, 멀린은 언제나처럼 그의 손 위로 손을 겹쳐주었다. 서늘히 식은 손등 위로, 따스한 체온이 안심하라는 듯 전해져온다. 그제서야, 어느샌가 긴장하고 있었는지 뻣뻣해졌던 몸은 조금 느슨해진다. 그리고 다시금 마치 보호받는 아기새가 된 것 같다는 생각을 떠올린 리온은 피식 웃었다. 지켜줘야만 할 것 같았던 그가 지금은 자신을 돌보고 있다. 그리고, 언제나 아서의 곁으로 돌아가는 걸 묘하게 쓸쓸한 마음으로 지켜보고 있었던 그동안과는 달리, 멀린은 계속 자신의 곁에 있다. 그런걸 생각하면 이 모든 상황이 그렇게 나쁜 것만은 아닌 걸지도 모른다고 생각하며 리온은 살며시 멀린의 손을 마주잡았다. 자신의 손 안에 쏙 들어올 정도로 남자의 손이라기엔 의외일 정도로 가늘지만, 어딘가 안심하게 만드는 힘이 있는 손이다. 그것만으로도 기분이 한결 나아지는 걸 느끼며 리온은 눈을 내리깔았다.

잠시간의 침묵이 이어지자, 멀린은 조금씩 낮에 있었던 얘기며, 그가 없었을 때 있었던 일들을 말해주기 시작했다. 천천히 나직하게 이어지는 그 목소리를 듣고 있던 리온은, 요 며칠새 자신이 빠진 일과가 늘어났다는걸 깨닫고 다시금 자신의 처지를 상기했다. 급속한 체력저하에 이어 찾아든 것은 그렇게 두려워하던 그 단계인 듯 했다. 이제 흡혈욕구를 느끼게 된 것이다. 그건 마치 아이가 본능적으로 어머니의 젖을 찾아 물려고 하는 것과도 같아서, 가장 풍성하게 피가 맴도는 목덜미를 물어뜯고 그걸 마시고 싶다는 욕구가, 그게 자연스러운 일인 것마냥 점점 자라나고 있었다. 그리고 그 충동을 느낄 때마다, 리온은 지독한 자기혐오에 빠져가고 있었다. 특히, 처음 그걸 느낀 대상이 바로 멀린이라니- 리온은 이를 사려물었다. 간신히 제동을 걸긴 했지만, 결국 자기를 위해 기다려주었던 그의 앞에서 이빨을 드러내버리고 말았다는 사실에는 변함이 없다.

그때 일을 떠올린 리온은 왠지 모르게 밀려드는 불쾌감과 불안에, 반사적으로 잡고 있던 멀린의 손을 놓았다. 그리고 마치 그러기 위해 손을 놓았다는 듯이 침대를 짚고 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 멀린은 몇번 그를 만류하려다가, 대신 베개를 더 끌어와 뒤를 받쳐 그가 침대맡에 기대 앉을 수 있도록 했다.

"저 때문에 못 쉬고 있는거죠? 이야기를 시작하니 멋대로 길어져서...미안해요."

"전혀...오히려 낮시간동안 심심했는데 네가 얘기해주니 난 좋은데."

"헤헤... 진짜요? 그럼 좀만 더 있다가 갈게요."

밤이 늦은 시간이니 이제 보내야 할텐데- 리온은 그렇게 생각하면서도 모순같지만 조금만 더 있어줬으면 좋겠다는 생각에 잠자코 입을 다물었다. 마음이 약해진 탓인지, 가급적 혼자 있는게 좋을거라는 생각을 하면서도 동시에 자꾸만 멀린에게 의지하게 된다. 리온은 다시 멀린의 말에 귀를 기울였다. 언제나처럼 특별한 일은 없었지만, 늘상 있는 훈련이며 아서와의 실랑이를 멀린의 입으로 들으면 제법 새로웠다. 지켜보는 사람의 입장이랄지, 멀린만의 독특한 시선이 들어간 그 회상들은 리온이 잘 알고 있는 반복적인 일과와 기사들의 모습과는 사뭇 다르다. 이제는 완전히 익숙해져 아무 감흥도 주지 못했던 작은 것들이 그의 입에서는 즐거운 이야기가 되어 나온다. 리온은 새삼 감탄하며, 이제 조금 들뜬 듯한 모습으로 이야기를 쏟아내는 멀린에게 때때로 고개도 끄덕여가며 이야기를 들었다. 그리고 그렇게 있는 동안은, 오직 촛불과 달빛만이 밝히던 어둑한 방안이 조금은 밝아진 것 같다고 생각했다.

하지만 밝은 곳에도 여전히 어둠은 존재하기 마련인 것인지-

어느 순간, 모든 소리는 잦아들었다.  
  


리온은 그 감각에 반사적으로 조금 고개를 흔들었다. 그러자 다시 모든건 제자리로 돌아온 것 같았지만 서서히 그 울렁거림은 커져가고 있었다. 그때의 그 묘한 감각이다. 리온은 필사적으로 정신을 가다듬으며 멀린의 말에 주의를 기울이며 그 이상한 감각을 떨쳐내보려 했으나 점차 그 목소리는 멀리에서 들리는 것 처럼 잦아들어간다. 그리고는 이윽고, 마치 물 속에 잠긴 것 같은 고요함이 완전히 그를 감싼다. 현실감이 사라져간다. 그리고 남는 것은 오직 심장박동 소리...

"...그랬었는데 가웨인이 글쎄...어..?"

멀린은 리온이 갑자기 쓰러지듯 자기에게 몸을 숙이자, 정리하려 수건을 헹구던 것을 그만두고 젖은 손을 대강 닦아냈다. 그리고는 그가 현기증이라도 일으킨 것인가 걱정하며 그를 살피려 손을 뻗었다. 하지만 리온의 손이 먼저 멀린의 팔을 잡았다. 다시 의식을 잃거나 한 건 아니구나 하는 마음에 안도하며 멀린은 그를 부르려 입을 열었지만, 그가 그대로 자신을 끌어안듯이 감싸안자 멀린은 놀라 입을 다물었다. 

멀린은 뒤이어 뺨에 느껴지는 그의 체온과 까슬한 수염의 감촉에 당황했지만 피할 생각도 하지 못하고 그대로 굳어 있었다. 열 때문인지 달큰하게 주위를 감싸는 그의 체취, 귓가에 그가 내뱉는 불규칙한 호흡 소리가 뜨겁게 와닿는다. 그리고 어느때보다도 가까이 닿아있는 그의 체온- 멀린은 리온의 손이 자신의 어깨를 아프게 그러쥘 때까지도 현실감을 놓친 채 두근거리는 심작박동만을 느끼고 있었다.

"리온...?" 

멀린은 묘한 긴장에 잔뜩 잠긴 목소리로 그를 불렀지만 대답은 돌아오지 않았다. 이제 한층 더 힘주어 멀린을 끌어안은 리온의 팔은 밀어낼 수도 없이 단단히 그를 옭아맸다. 그리고 뭐라 할 새도 없이 자신의 뒷목덜미를 움켜쥐는 손길에 멀린은 놀라 숨을 들이마셨다. 이제 완전히 멀린의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 길게 심호흡을 한 리온은 스카프가 거슬린다는 듯 그것을 끌어올리고 멀린의 목덜미를 입술로 훑어내린다. 그 오싹한 느낌에, 멀린은 어떤 일이 일어나고 있는지도 잊어버린 채 다만 가빠진 숨을 몰아쉬며 그대로 리온의 팔을 붙들고 있었다. 그리고 한동안 연약한 피부를 가로지르는 뜨거운 입술에 몸을 떨던 멀린은, 얼마 지나지 않아 그의 날선 이빨이 목덜미에 와닿는걸 느끼고는 전율했다.

"읏......"

멀린은 본능적으로 위험을 감지했지만, 두려움 때문인지 그대로 굳어 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 그 사이에도 이제 완전히 자리를 잡은 리온의 이가 살을 파고들려는 듯이 천천히 죄어오는 것이 또렷하게 느껴졌다. 리온을 밀어내야 한다고 생각은 했지만 몸은 움직이지 않는다.

"리..온...."

가까스로 내뱉은 목소리는 두려움과 공포감이 섞여 잔뜩 떨리고 있었다. 멀린은 눈을 질끈 감았다. 하지만 그때, 그 희미한 음성이 간신히 그의 의식에 닿았는지, 리온은 번개에라도 맞은 사람처럼 움찔하며 움직임을 멈췄다. 멀린은 혼란스러움 속에서도 여전히 자신을 끌어안고 있는 리온의 품 속에서 다만 떨리는 몸을 그대로 기댄 채 있을 수밖에 없었다. 조용한 공간 안에, 빠르게 뛰는 자신의 심장 소리만이 울리는 것 같았다.

얼마 후, 리온은 세게 멀린을 밀어냈다. 멀린은 그 힘에 침대 뒤로 쓰러지며 갑작스러운 반동에 작게 신음했지만, 부드러운 침대 위라 별다른 충격은 없었다. 하지만 그 떨어져나가는 것 같은, 거부당하는 것 같은 행위는 무의식중에 멀린의 마음에 차갑게 스며들었다. 서늘한 시트 위에서, 멀린은 순식간에 사라진 체온 때문에 몸을 떨었다. 그전에 느낀 두려움이 아니라, 사라진 그의 체온 때문에. 

"나가."

부스스 몸을 추스려 일어나던 멀린은 그 낮설게만 느껴지는 음산한 목소리에 놀라 리온을 바라보았다. 리온은 고개를 숙인 채라 어떤 표정을 하고 있는지는 알 수 없었다. 멀린이 그가 괜찮은지 확인하려 조금 손을 뻗었을 때, 리온은 다시한번 거부의 말을 내뱉었다.

"가! 멀린... 제발....... 돌아가!"

멀린은 그 처절하기까지 한 기세에 눌려, 도망치듯 황급히 방을 나섰다. 

고개를 숙인 채, 자기의 의지를 거스르고 한껏 날카로워진 이로 짓씹은 입술에서 그도 느끼지 못한 피가 한줄기 흘러내렸다. 하지만 고통을 느낄 새도 없이, 리온은 자신의 머리를 그러쥐었다. 아직도 피냄새에 미친듯이 뛰고있는 심장을 뜯어내 버리고 싶었다. 하지만 그도 어쩔 수 없는 그 혼란 속에서, 리온은 한동안을 어둠 속에서 혼자 머물렀다.

  

  
방문을 열자마자 느껴지는 쌀쌀한 바람에, 심지어 벗어 걸쳐놓았던 재킷까지도 놓고 나왔다는 걸 깨달았지만 멀린은 급히 발걸음을 옮겼다. 하지만 놀란 탓인지 떨리는 다리 때문에 몇걸음 가지 못하고 복도 벽에 기대선 멀린은, 잠시 그대로 멈춰선 채 길게 심호흡을 했다. 서늘한 밤공기가 폐로 밀려들어오자 아직 뛰고 있던 심장이 조금은 안정을 찾아갔다. 그제서야 몸의 감각이 하나둘씩 되돌아온다. 뒤이어 느껴지는, 목덜미의 저릿한 감각에 멀린은 손을 올려 그 부분을 감쌌다. 리온의 입술이 닿았던 곳이다. 뜨거운 호흡과, 서늘했던 이.

이게 킬가라가 경고했던 그것인 걸까- 모든 걸 잊은 채, 다만 피를 원하게 된다는 그것. 그 순간의 리온은 리온이 아닌 것만 같았다. 멀린은 조심스레 다시 기억을 더듬다가, 다시 살아나는 기묘한 감정과 그와 함께 온 몸을 덮치는 한기에 어깨를 감싸쥐었다. 이건 두려움일까? 하지만 멀린의 머릿속을 계속 맴도는 것은 리온의 마지막 모습이었다. 혼란스러워하던 그 모습. 그는 결국 마지막 순간에 그것을 이겨냈고, 아직은 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 그렇지만 분명 그도 자신만큼이나 당황했을 것이다. 

멀린은 굳게 닫힌 방문으로 고개를 돌렸다. 괜찮다고, 다 괜찮을거라고 말해주고 싶었다. 하지만 스스로가 더이상은 도움이 되지 않을 거라 생각하며, 멀린은 천천히 자신의 방으로 걸음을 옮겼다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

달빛도 하나 없는 그믐달의 밤. 이미 완전히 어둑해진 숲 속 너머에서 늑대의 울음소리가 울려퍼졌다. 

아서를 비롯한 기사들은 그 소리에 긴장하며 주위를 경계했지만, 아직 그 소리는 멀찌기에서, 산발적으로 들려올 뿐이다. 하지만 더 깊어진 밤기운에, 퍼시발은 캠프 가운데에 켜놓은 모닥불에 나뭇가지를 좀 더 집어넣어 불을 조금 더 키웠다. 숲 속이라지만 나무가 드문드문한 곳에 자리를 잡은 그들의 모닥불은 분명 눈에 띄일 것이었지만 아무도 그를 저지하지 않았다. 이번 그들의 목표는 인간이 아니기 때문이다.

"그래가지고서야 강도들만 잔뜩 불러모으지... 짐승들은 불을 무서워하니 얼씬도 하지 않겠구만."

근처 나무에 기대어 앉아있던 가웨인의 그 투덜거리는 듯한 말에 퍼시발은 주위로 펼쳐진 어두운 숲속을 한번 슥 둘러보고는 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다. 

"여긴 강도도 없는 지역이잖아. 그리고 강도쯤이야...올테면 와보라지 뭐."

그리고는 잠자코 불길을 더 살리는 퍼시발을 보며 한번 고개를 갸웃한 가웨인은 이내 짖궂은 미소를 띄웠다.

"퍼시발, 너 사실은 무서운거지? 근처에 곰이라도 오면 어쩌나 하고-"

"닥쳐, 가웨인. 내가 살던 마을에서는 늑대며 곰이 쥐만큼이나 많이 나왔었거든?"

"정말이야? 그래서 그때 쥐보고 그렇게나 비명을 지른거였구만?... 크크..."

그걸 시작으로 또 한동안 엎치락뒤치락 장난을 쳐대는 둘 덕분에 주위에 있던 기사들은 웃었지만, 멀린은 즐거운 기분을 오래 느끼고 있을 수는 없었다. 이번 퀘스트의 목표는 늑대사냥이었고, 북쪽의 숲에서만 나온다던 늑대들을 멀린은 그다지 접한 일이 없기 때문에, 그는 평소보다 좀 긴장해 있었다. 물론 그보다 더한 괴물들도 본 멀린이지만, 심지어 이번에는 마법으로 변형되었을지도 모르는 늑대다. 모르가나의 공격을 막아낸 후로도, 이상한 일들은 끊이지 않고 일어났다. 특히 마법생물들이 국경 근처의 마을들을 습격하는 것이 잦아져, 피해는 점점 커져가고 있었다. 아마도 모르가나의 소행일 거라고는 생각했지만, 그저 그때그때 퇴치해 나갈 뿐, 어떤 다른 방법도 없었다. 이번에도 늑대 떼의 습격을 받았다는 보고를 받고, 아서와 기사들은 피해를 입었다는 마을 근처까지 직접 나온 것이었다.

늑대는 영리한 동물이고, 그런만큼 왠만해서는 인간의 마을을 섣불리 공격하지 않는다. 인간 하나는 연약하지만 무리는 위험하다는 걸 이미 알기 때문이다. 전염병이나 전쟁 등으로 마을이 쇠락해지지 않는 이상은 그들은 그들의 영역에서 삶을 영위한다. 그러니 보통늑대 무리가 인간들의 마을을 습격한다는 것은 아무래도 부자연스러운 일-분명 보통 늑대는 아닐거라고 예상하며 모두는 긴장을 늦추지 않고 있었다.  
  


멀린은 조금 떨어진 곳에서 아서와 무언가 이야기를 나누고 있는 리온을 슬쩍 곁눈질해 살폈다.

이번에는 오랜만에 리온도 퀘스트에 동행해 있었다. 본인의 요청도 간절했고, 늑대의 습격시기가 늘 밤에 이루어졌다는걸 고려해 어두울때 주 행동이 이뤄질 예정이었기에, 아서로서는 거절할 이유가 없었다. 그리고 언제나 어느일에도 앞장서곤 했던 리온이 갑자기 찾아든 이상한 병 때문에 그동안 겪었을 기사로서의 자괴감을 어느정도 예측할 수 있었던 그였기에 더더욱 거절할 수 없었으리라. 하지만, 그렇게 리온도 참가를 승락한 아서였지만 멀린에게는 아니었다. 그는 이번 임무는 멀린이 따라올 필요 없다고, 위험하기만 할 테니 남으라고 보통때와는 달리 이상하리만치 그를 막아섰지만, 그런걸로 꺾일 멀린이 아니었다. 리온도 가는 이상, 그를 그냥 혼자 보낼수는 없었다. 자신이 별다른 도움은 안될테지만, 진짜 그가 처한 상황을 알고 있는건 자신 뿐이었으니까...아서는 결국 자기를 지키겠다니 뭐니 하며 끝까지 따라나서는 멀린에게 손을 들고 말았다.

모닥불의 조명으로 어렴풋이 비치는 리온의 얼굴은 언제나와 같다. 하지만 그 따스한 불빛 속에서도 조금은 창백하다고 느껴지는 것은 지나친 생각 탓일까? 사실상 이렇게 리온과 근처에 있는 건 오랜만의 일이었다. 그 일이 있었던 다음날 밤, 리온은 그 일에 대해서 정중히 사과했지만, 덧붙여 멀린에게 더이상 자기에게 오지 말라고도 했다. 멀린이 그 일은 신경쓰지 말라고 해도 그의 태도는 단호해서, 멀린은 그 뒤로 한동안 리온을 만나지 못했다. 밤에 상태를 봐주러 갔던 것은 물론이고, 저녁순찰이 끝난 뒤 함께 돌아가곤 했던 것도 이제는 없어져버렸다. 돌아가는 길의 잠깐의 시간정도는 괜찮겠지 하는 마음에 기다린 멀린을 멀찌기서 눈치챈 리온은 그가 다가오기도 전에 거부하듯 등을 돌려 걸어가버리곤 했던 것이다.

어떻게 움직일 것인지 의논하는 것인지, 둘의 이야기는 한동안 길어지고 있었다. 이야기를 나누는 둘을 멍하니 바라보던 멀린은, 아서가 도중에 자신을 흘긋 바라보자 고개를 갸웃했지만, 그는 이내 시선을 다시 리온에게로 돌렸다. 그 뒤로도 아서는 고개를 끄덕이며 몇마디를 더 나누더니, 조금 뒤 모닥불가로 다가왔다. 그리고는 지시를 내렸다.

"목표가 있을 정확한 장소는 모르지만 언제까지고 기다릴수는 없지. 아마 그리 멀리 떨어져 있지는 않을 테니 일단 정찰대를 보내겠다. 가웨인과 퍼시발은 마을 근처를 다시한번 살피고, 엘리얀은 나와 함께 계곡쪽으로 간다."

그 말이 끝나자 퍼득 고개를 든 리온이 뭐라고 하려는 듯 입을 열었지만, 아서는 기다리지 않고 계속 이어 말했다.

"리온은 여기서 캠프를 지켜주도록."

그 말을 들은 리온의 눈썹이 조금 찌푸려졌다. 하지만 별다른 말은 하지 않은 채 해명을 요구하듯 그저 아서를 바라볼 뿐이다. 그런 그의 시선을 마주보던 아서는 곤란하다는 듯한 미소를 지어보이고는 말했다.

"네가 제안한 편성도 좋지만, 나로선 제일 훌륭한 기사를 여기다 남겨놓고 싶군. 사실, 늑대랑 마주치는거보다 멀린을 상대하는게 더 힘든 일이거든. 안 그런가?"

그 말에 기사들이 키득거리자 멀린은 억울하다는 듯이 미간을 찌푸렸다. 물론 그건 모두의 유쾌한 농담으로 끝났지만, 멀린은 한편으로는 아까 리온의 반응이 마음에 걸렸다. 자신과 남아있고 싶지 않았던 걸까. 애써 피하려고 하는 그의 마음을 이해 못하는건 아니었지만, 마음 한구석으로는 조금 섭섭했다.

 

각자 몇명의 병사들과 함께 조를 이루어 각자의 목적지로 떠나고 나자, 모닥불가는 눈에띄게 텅 비어버렸다. 리온은 평소의 그 아무렇지도 않은 태연한 태도로, 남아있던 병사들에게 일단 쉬고 있으라는 지시를 하고는 자신도 모닥불에서 좀 떨어진 곳에 걸터앉았다. 멀찌기에 앉은 병사들이 자기들끼리 무엇인가 잡담을 하기 시작하자, 리온은 물끄러미 모닥불을 바라보다가 칼을 꺼내어 손질하기 시작했다. 그런 모든 상황들 속에서도 리온의 시선이 멀린에게 닿는 일은 없었다. 자연스러움을 가장하고는 있지만 분명 이전과는 다르다. 마치 그에게 완전히 안보이는 사람이 된 것 같다고 생각하며 멀린은 조금 풀이죽었다. 하지만 모처럼만의 기회다. 멀린은 주춤거리면서도 그에게 다가가 넌지시 말을 걸었다.

"...정말 늑대가 이 근처에 있을까요? 이렇게 마을과 가까운 곳인데..."  

멀린은 자신의 목소리가 떨려 나오지 않았다는 것에 대견해하며 아무렇지 않은 척 그의 대답을 기다렸다. 

"벌써 세번이나 보고가 되었으니- 있다고 보는게 맞겠지?"  
  
여전히 리온의 시선은 손질하는 칼 위에 붙박힌 채였지만, 그의 목소리는 언제나와 같이 차분하고 다정했다. 그 목소리에 한층 더 용기를 얻은 멀린은 조금 더 다가가 근처에 걸터앉고는 모닥불을 바라보며 조금 시간을 흘려보낸 뒤, 다시 말을 걸었다.

"리온은 늑대 본 적 있어요?"

"수비대에 있을때 몇번..."

"전 사실 한번인가밖에 본 적 없어요. 그것도 멀리에서요... 야생 살퀭이나 여우같은건 봤지만- 제가 살던 마을 근처는 아예 없다시피 했었고......"

그렇게 설명이 길어지자 리온은 그제서야 멀린에게 조금 고개를 돌리고는 눈을 마주쳐왔다. 그리고 멀린이 오랜만에 마주보는 그 시선에 들떠 말투에 생기가 더해지기 시작하자, 리온의 입에는 작게 미소까지 걸린다. 멀린은 그 작은 행동에도 기쁨에 가슴이 터질 것만 같았다. 이제 완전히 그를 놓친 줄만 알았었다. 이제는 다시 그가 가까이에 와주는 일이 없을 거라고 생각했었다. 마치 예전으로 돌아간 것 같다고 생각하며 한동안 모닥불을 응시하던 멀린은 어느정도 침묵이 흐른 후, 조심스레 머릿속을 가득 채우고 있던 말을 꺼냈다.

"리온...... 있잖아요- 그날 일은..."

그 말을 꺼내자마자 리온의 표정이 굳어드는걸 보며 멀린은 조금 후회했지만, 애써 말을 이었다.

"전 잊었어요. 그러니 리온도 잊어주면 안 되겠어요? 아니, 오히려 예상하고 있던 일이잖아요. 그러니 앞으로 조심하면..."

조심스럽게 그렇게 이야기하는 동안에도 굳은 표정으로 멀린을 응시하는 그 눈은 모닥불에 비쳐 알수 없는 빛으로 일렁였지만, 마치 금속처럼 둔탁하게 가라앉아 있었다. 그리고 그 눈빛에 점점 작아지던 멀린의 목소리는, 곧장 끼어든 리온의 말에 끊겨 사라졌다.

"멀린, 이제 나 혼자서도 감당할 수 있어. 그러니 넌 그저 예전 생활로 돌아가면 되는거야."

"그렇지만... 그 뒤로 몸은..."

"괜찮아. 그리고 어떤건지는 나도 이젠 알고 있으니까."

그 말을 마친 리온은 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고는 '걱정해줘서 고마워' 한마디를 남기고는 숲 쪽으로 걸음을 옮기기 시작했다. 멀린은 그를 붙잡을 도리도 없이 그저 그의 뒷모습을 눈으로 쫒을 뿐. 또 그의 뒷모습만이 남았다. 멀린은 안타까운 마음에 고개를 돌리고는 한숨을 쉬었지만, 그 순간은 오래가지 못했다. 

앞으로 걸어가던 리온은, 갑자기 멈춰서더니 주위를 둘러보며 다시 칼을 뽑아내었다. 스르릉 하는 금속의 소리가 날카롭게 울리자, 수다를 떨고 있던 병사들도 긴장하며 주위를 경계한다. 그제서야 멀린도 고개를 들어 주위를 살피자, 미묘한 긴장감과 위화감이 먼저 몸을 타고 흐른다. 그리고 그 묘한 기척을 따라 시선을 어두운 숲속으로 옮겼을 때- 그곳에는 이미 마치 반딧불이 같은, 하지만 확연히 살기를 내뿜고 있는 샛노란 안광들이 떠올라 있었다.

 

 

* * *

 

  
아서는 칼에 묻은 피를 대강 닦아내며 주변에 흩어져있는 늑대들의 시체를 세어보았다. 여섯마리. 몇마리인가는 도망갔지만, 애초에 그리 많은 수가 공격한 건 아니라 잘 대처할 수 있었다. 인간들의 숫자를 고려하면 무모하다 싶을 정도의 숫자였지만 전략이라는걸 아는 늑대들이다. 소리도 없이 기습한 것은 확실히 위험했다. 아서는 부상당하지 않은 병사에게 늑대들이 완전히 숨이 끊어졌는지를 살피라 하고는 잠시 숨을 돌렸다. 놓친 녀석들까지 쫓을 수는 없지만 이정도면 한동안은 괜찮겠지- 그렇게 생각하며 아서는 돌아갈 준비를 시작했다. 이곳이 습격당했다는건 차라리 좋은 징조였다. 다른 곳에는 나타나지 않았을 테니까. 

아서는 문득 캠프에 있을 리온과 멀린을 생각하며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 다시 생각해봐도 리온을 그곳에 두고온건 잘 한 일이었다. 굳이 자신과 함께 정찰조에 가겠다는 그를 거기에 둔 것은 리온의 전투력 문제가 아니라, 멀린과의 문제 때문에 그렇게 한 것이었으니까. 어느순간부터인가 둘의 관계가 서먹해졌다는건 아서도 어느정도 눈치채고 있었다. 하지만 분명 싸우거나 그런 일차적인 문제는 아닐거라 생각했다. 리온이 이번 퀘스트에 나서면서 그렇게까지 멀린의 동행을 말리던 모습은 오히려 그를 지독하게 걱정하는 것 같은 기색이었으니.....적어도, 아서가 아는 리온이라면 그랬다. 무엇이 둘의 사이를 어떻게 바꾸었는지는 모르겠지만, 멀린이 곁에 있음으로서 한결 가벼워진 표정을 했던 리온을 떠올릴때마다 아서는 어떻게든 둘을 화해시키고 싶었다. 그리고, 짧은 시간이겠지만 이 시간이 쓸모가 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각하며 아서는 출발명령을 내렸다.

한동안 천천히 왔던길을 되짚어 나가고 있을 때, 갑자기 저편에서 들려온 풀이 스치는 소리에 일행은 다시 긴장하며 칼을 뽑아들었다. 하지만 다행히도 나타난 것은 가웨인 일행이었다. 안도의 한숨과 함께 칼을 다시 갈무리한 아서는, 그들을 반갑게 맞아들였지만 이내 의아한 말투로 질문했다.

"가웨인, 퍼시발. 마을 근처에 있어야 되는거 아닌가? 왜 여기까지 왔지?"

그 말에 가웨인은 여전히 굳은 얼굴을 풀지 않은 채 입을 열었다. 그 답지 않은 모습이다.

"늑대들의 기습을 받았습니다. 처리는 했지만... 거기까지 왔다면 여기에도 오지 않았나 해서 달려온 참입니다."

"그쪽까지 내려갔다고? 방금 여기서도 나타났었는데?"

아서의 그 말에 가웨인의 얼굴에는 순간 근심스런 표정이 어렸다. 그리고 아서도 그 모든 것이 가리키는 바를 순식간에 깨닫고는 서둘러 걸음을 재촉했다. 설마 병력이 나뉘기를 기다린 것인가? 아서는 거리가 좁혀질수록 뛰다시피 달려가며 이를 사려물었다. 캠프는 제일 뒤쪽에 있었기에 제일 인원도 적었고, 그렇기에 만약 비슷한 기습을 당했다면 어떨지 장담할 수 없었다.

한참 어두운 숲을 지나쳐 지나왔을 때, 멀리서 아직 떠나왔을 때 그대로 타오르고 있는 노란 불빛이 보여 아서는 조금 안도했다. 하지만 수풀을 지나쳐 드러난 공터의 캠프에 사람의 기척은 없었다. 다만 바닥에 흩뿌려진 붉은 핏자국만이 그들을 맞이할 뿐.  
  


  

* * *

 

  
울창한 침엽수림 사이로 진눈깨비같은, 채 눈이되지 못한 비가 흩어져내리기 시작했지만 멀린은 추위조차 느끼지 못했다. 그의 품안에는 부상을 당한채 쓰러진 리온이 있었고, 그들 주위로 늑대들의 포위망은 점점 좁혀들어가고 있다. 이미 자신들의 우위를 아는 듯, 그들은 서두르는 기색도 없이 조금씩 다가오고 있었다. 리온은 힘을 짜내어 다시한번 입을 열었다.

"멀린... 도망가..."

멀린은 몇번이고 들은 그 말을 애써 무시하며 힘없이 흘러내리는 리온의 몸을 무릎위로 다시 끌어올려 감쌌다. 그것들이 캠프에 들이닥쳤을 때부터 멀린을 먼저 도망치게 한 리온이었지만, 어떻게 그를 두고 갈 수 있었겠는가? 순식간에 그들을 덮친 무리는, 방심하고 있던 병사 하나의 목을 정확히 물어뜯어 순식간에 처리하고는, 그들을 압도하는 숫자로 서서히 그들을 압박해왔다. 멀린은 그들이 눈치못챌 범위 내에서 마법을 써 돕긴 했지만, 그것들은 끊임없이 몰려들었기에 도저히 그곳을 지켜낼 수가 없었다. 

멀린은 피를 흘리면서도 간신히 의식을 유지하며 치켜뜨고 있는 리온의 파들거리는 눈을 자신의 손으로 덮고는 마법을 써 간신히 늑대 몇을 물러나게하는데 성공했다. 하지만 그들은 자연적인 존재라면 분명 낮설 마법의 힘에도 두려움을 느끼지 않는지, 앞에 있는 녀석이 물러나도 뒤에 있던 녀석이 이빨을 드러내며 다가왔다. 수가 너무 많다. 계속 이대로 버티더라도, 시간이 길어질수록 이쪽이 불리한 상황이었다. 한동안 날카로운 이빨을 드러내며 으르렁거리던 선두에 있던 회색 털을 가진 거대한 늑대가, 한동안의 견제 후에 결국 자제심을 잃고는 도약했다. 멀린은 손을 뻗어 마법력을 날려 대담하게 뛰어든 그 녀석을 뒤로 날려버렸지만, 그게 신호라도 된 듯, 옆에있던 늑대가 뒤이어 달려들었다. 채 손을 거두지도 못했던 멀린의 눈이 경악으로 커지고, 지척까지 다가온 거대한 늑대의 그림자는 그들을 덮을 정도였다. 멀린은 리온을 감싸며 자기도 모르게 눈을 질끈 감았다. 막을수는 없을 테지만, 운이 좋다면...!

바람을 가르는 소리가 들린 후, 한동안의 정적이 찾아들었다. 짙은 짐승의 호흡소리만이 지척에서 들려온다. 하지만 아직 아무런 고통도 느껴지지 않는다는 것에 의아해하며 멀린은 조심스레 눈을 떴다. 그 앞에는 아까 자신들을 향해 뛰어들던 늑대가 목덜미를 물어뜯긴 채 피를 흘리며 절명해 있었다. 그리고 그 옆에는- 마치 어둠속에 녹아들듯한 검은 털을 가진 늑대가 피로 젖은 얼굴을 들고 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 새파란 눈동자와 시선이 마주치자 멀린은 자기도 모르게 숨을 삼켰지만, 잠시 멀린을 바라보던 그 늑대는 이내 그들을 등지고 섰다. 마치 그들을 지켜주겠다는 것 처럼.

주위를 둘러싸고 있던 늑대들은 동료의 피냄새를 맡자 한층 기세가 줄어든 듯 했다. 멀린은 의아함을 느끼면서도, 자신들의 앞에 지키고 선 그 늑대가 마치 그들을 돕는 것처럼 느껴져, 힘없이 쳐진 리온의 몸을 받쳐들고 간신히 후들거리는 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고 그들의 시야에서 벗어날 때까지, 그 정체모를 생물은 혼자서 늑대들을 막아내고 있었다.

  
  


간신히 근처에 있던 동굴을 발견하고 끌다시피해 리온을 그곳에 옮긴 멀린은 기진맥진하여 바닥에 주저앉았다. 리온은 눈을 감은 채였지만 아직 가녀린 호흡이 붙어 있다. 이곳저곳에서 흐르는 피와 갑옷을 우그러트리며 남은 늑대의 이빨자국은, 그때의 강철마저 일그러트릴 만큼의 파괴력을 증명하듯 상처를 압박하고 있었다. 멀린은 압박을 덜어주려 일단 갑옷의 조임새를 풀어 조심스레 벗겨내었다. 그러자 상처에서 흘러나온 피로 젖은 옷이 섬짓하게 드러났다. 그 일련의 동작이 고통스러웠는지, 리온은 신음을 흘린다.

"리온, 정신 들어요? 다행이다..."

멀린의 그 말에도, 새파랗게 질린 그의 입술은 힘겨운 호흡 외에 아무말도 내놓지 못했다. 멀린은 손을 들어 그의 얼굴을 몇번 두드렸다. 그러자 리온은 힘겹게 눈을 치켜올렸다. 은빛으로 물든 그의 눈은, 힘없이 흔들리고 있었다.

"리온...?"

그 은빛 안광에 움찔한 멀린이 그의 이름을 다시 불렀을 때, 리온은 눈을 감았다. 그리고 바닥에 늘어져 있던 손을 올려 멀린을 밀어낸다.

"멀린... 난 괜찮으니까, 가서 사람들을 불러와..."

지독한 갈증이 다시 리온을 덮치고 있었다. 간신히 그 말을 내뱉으면서, 그는 제발 멀린이 그대로 해주길, 그의 곁에서 떠나주길 바랬다. 그 뒤의 희망은 어찌되든 좋았다. 단지, 이대로 그를 곁에 둘순 없었다. 상처때문에 잃은 피 때문인지, 피를 원하는 갈증은 어느때보다도 더 심하다. 자신을 붙잡고 있는 멀린의 온기와 따스한 피냄새. 리온은 차가워지는 자신의 몸에서 끓어오르는 마지막 욕구에 필사적으로 저항하고 있었다. 그리고 멀린은, 그 말을 듣고도 그곳을 떠나지 않았다. 그의 은빛 눈동자- 그것만으로도 설명은 충분했다. 혼자 일행을 찾으러 나선다 해도 그게 얼마나 걸릴지, 언제 돌아올 수 있을지 알 수 없는 상황에서-그리고 리온이 부상당해 있는 이 상황에서, 또 다시 그를 혼자 버려두고 가긴 싫었다.

떨리는 손으로 스카프를 풀어내는 멀린의 뇌리에 드래곤의 말이 떠올랐다. 절대, 자신의 피는 안된다는 그 말. 하지만, 지금으로선 선택지가 없었다. 도움을 줄 사람은 없다. 그리고 리온은 바로 앞에서 죽어가고 있다. 내 마법은 그를 살릴 수 없을지도 모르지만, 내 피라면 가능할지도 모른다. 그렇다면... 

떠나려 하지 않고, 그대로 앉은 채 멀린이 스카프를 끌러내는 모습을 의아한 눈으로 올려다보던 리온은 멀린이 뭘 하려는지를 뒤늦게 깨닫고 거의 절망적인 기분에 필사적으로 그것을 거부했다. 하지만 멀린이 하얀 목덜미를 드러내고, 괜찮다는 듯 몸을 숙이며 조심스레 자신을 끌어당기자 리온은 힘없이 그의 목덜미에 얼굴을 기대었다. 신선한 피의 향기가 아찔하게 풍겨온다.

"리온... 괜찮으니까... 어서..."

리온은 눈을 질끈 감았다. 그리고 이를 드러내었다. 하지만 계속 주저한다. 그의 피를 취한다면 이 빠져나간 생명력은 다시 돌아올 것이라는 걸 리온은 본능적으로 알고 있다. 지금껏 태연히 행동했지만, 죽음은 어쩔수 없이 두려운 것이었다. 그리고 그런 만큼, 그 유혹은 강렬했다. 하지만 끝까지 남은 이성은 그것을 거부했다. 그런 짐승같은 일을 하면서까지 목숨을 부지하고 싶은 것인가. 같은 인간을 물어뜯고 그 피를, 그것도 멀린의 피를 마신다고? 아득해져가는 의식 속에서도 리온은 필사적으로 버텼다.

그렇지만 어느덧, 그 사고는 완전히 멈춘다.

멀린의 부드러운 피부는 리온의 날선 이를 별 저항없이 받아들였다. 아픔때문인지 멀린의 몸이 움찔하는 것까지 세세히 느껴진다. 그리고 이어 입안으로 흘러들어오는 따스하고 향긋한 피가, 리온의 몸을 덥히기 시작했다.

리온의 위로 엎드린 채로 몸을 내맡기고 있던 멀린의 몸을, 리온이 무의식적으로 안아 더 가까이 끌어당기자, 멀린은 힘없이 떨어져 있던 손을 올려 리온의 어깨를 그러쥐었다. 목덜미에서 저릿하고 묘한 아픔이 계속 이어지고, 피를 빨아내는 소리와 뜨거운 숨결이 귓가에서 느껴진다. 어느정도 그 행위가 계속되자 리온은 기운을 되찾은 듯, 가벼운 동작으로 멀린을 안은 그대로 몸을 일으켜 그때까지와는 반대로 그를 바닥에 눕혔다. 그리고는 한층 더 힘주어 피부를 파고들었다. 그 둔통이 선명히 느껴졌지만, 멀린은 마치 포식자에게 사로잡힌 작은 동물처럼 비명소리 하나 지르지 못했다. 리온의 긴 곱슬머리가 뺨을 간지럽히고, 그가 피를 빨아들이려 입을 움직일때마다 그의 까슬한 수염이 목덜미를 간지럽히는게 느껴진다. 점차 제 온도를 되찾는 리온의 체온은 뜨겁게까지 느껴졌다. 멀린은 오싹한 기분과 두려움에 온통 휘감겨 몸을 잘게 떨었지만, 최대한 내색하지 않으려 이를 사려물었다. 리온의 옷자락을 그러쥔 손에 힘이 들어가 바들바들 떨렸다.

"읏..."

자신의 품안에서 조금씩 전율하는 멀린을 더 감싸안으며, 리온은 숨을 깊게 들이쉬었다. 미칠듯이 황홀한 체취가 밀려들어온다. 행위가 주는 예상치도 못한 쾌감에 리온은 거의 당황할 지경이었다. 그냥 이대로, 언제까지고 멀린에게 몸을 묻고, 쉬고싶은 충동이 밀려온다. 따듯하고 보드라운 이 육체 안에서...

하지만 얼마간 지난 후, 멀린의 신음소리와 고통을 참는 듯 자신을 붙든 손을 눈치챈 리온은 간신히 자아를 되찾았다. 그는 황급히 멀린의 목에서 떨어졌다.

미처 수습하지 못한 피가 하얀 목덜미에 난 섬득한 상처에서 흘러내리는 것이 제일 먼저 눈에 들어온다. 뒤이어 몸을 완전히 일으킨 리온이 상태를 살피려 그를 내려다보자, 멀린은 눈을 감은 채 새하얀 얼굴을 살짝 옆으로 돌린 상태 그대로, 가는 호흡을 연신 내뱉고 있었다. 참기위해 사려문 듯한 입술이 새빨갛게 부어오를 정도로 앙다물려있다.

이제 리온의 몸 안에는 그동안 느끼지 못했던 힘과 생명력이 감돌고 있었다. 마치 꿈에서 깨어난 듯이, 이제는 모든 것이 선명하게 보였고, 그동안의 고통은 언제 그랬냐는 듯 자취를 감추었다. 하지만 그의 마음 속에는 어렴풋한 절망이, 작지만 확실하게 고개를 내밀었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

동굴 입구 너머로 시야를 가릴 정도로 내리던 눈이 어느정도 그치자, 리온은 조심스레 동굴 밖으로 나와 주위를 살폈다. 다행히도 근처에 늑대들의 기척은 없다는 걸 확인한 그는 멀린을 조심히 업어들고는 걸어가기 시작했다. 곧장 일행을 만나게 된다면 다행이지만, 안 그럴 경우에는 길고 힘든 길이 될 터였다. 그래도 다행인 것은 멀린의 피 덕분인지 그동안은 생각도 못 할 정도로 힘이 감돌고 있다는 것이다.   
거의 그쳤다지만, 조금씩 흩어져 내리는 질척한 눈송이가 그의 얼굴에 떨어져 순식간에 녹아 흘러내렸다. 여전히 하늘에는 검붉은 구름이 잔뜩 끼어있고, 숲은 이상하리만큼 조용하다. 방향도 가늠할 수 없을 정도로 어둠은 짙게 내려앉아 있지만, 리온은 멀린을 단단히 붙잡아 올리고는 한걸음 한걸음을 옮기기 시작했다.  
  


어느정도 발걸음을 옮겼을 때, 리온의 바램과는 달리 늑대 몇마리가 멀린의 피냄새를 맡았는지 저편에서 다시 모습을 드러냈다. 어둠속에서 섬득하게 빛나는 안광에 몸을 긴장시키며 리온은 자세를 가다듬었다. 몇마리가 더 남아있을지는 모르지만, 이미 동굴을 나선 이상, 일단 저것들을 퇴치해야 나아갈 수 있을 터. 지팡이처럼 땅을 짚고있던 칼을 들어올리며 리온은 주위를 둘러보았다.  
  


빽빽한 나무 사이사이로 늑대들의 회색 털이 드러난다. 리온은 마음의 준비를 하며 그것들을 마주해 노려본다. 그러자 의외로, 늑대들은 아까와는 다르게 잔뜩 견제하는 모습으로 주위를 몇번 맴돌 뿐이다. 리온의 눈은, 그도 미처 깨닫지 못한 사이에 어둠 속에서 이제 투명할 정도로 선명한 은빛을 내비치고 있었다.

한동안 거의 겁먹은 듯한 눈빛으로 리온을 살피던 늑대들은, 몇번인가 의미를 알 수 없는 긴 울음소리를 내고는 이내 숲속으로 사라졌다.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

_그녀석들에게 습격당한지도 두달이 지났다. 이제 나에게 주어진 시간이 얼마 남지 않았다는 것을 조금씩 느끼고 있다.  
그때, 반죽음 상태에서 돌아온 나를 그녀는 눈물로 반겨주었지만... 후회한다. 돌아오지 말았어야 했다. 아니, 차라리 그 자리에서 죽었으면 얼마나 좋았을까._

_더이상 짐승처럼 그녀를 물어뜯고 피를 마시고 싶지 않다. 그런 나를 보며 슬픈 표정을 애써 숨기는 그녀의 얼굴도 더이상 보고싶지 않다. 견딜 수가 없다. 이제는 더이상......_

_심하게 훼손된 작자미상의 일지_

 

 

시원한 바람 한줄기가 코를 스치고 지나갔다. 초여름의, 아직은 너무 습하지도 뜨겁지도 않은 오후의 공기는 봄날의 그것처럼 어딘가 나른한 구석이 있다. 멀찌기서 아지랑이처럼 어렴풋하게 들려오는 시내의 소리들은 잠을 방해하지 않을 정도로만 귀를 맴돌고, 먼지섞인 태양의 냄새가 주변을 달큰하게 데운다. 멀린은 반쯤 꿈속에 몸을 담근 채, 조금 더 이대로 자고 싶다고 생각했다. 일단 심부름은 다 했고, 저녁까진 아직 시간이 있으니까. 일찍 돌아가봐야 아서가 또 잡다한 잔심부름으로 괴롭힐게 분명하다. 그리고 가끔 땡땡이 장소로 애용하곤 하는 이 성벽 계단 구석의 그늘은, 적당히 시원하고 조용해서 낮잠자기에 안성맞춤이었다. 멀린은 기분좋은 몽롱함에 만족스럽게 미소지으며 따스한 감촉위에 얼굴을 부볐다. 기대고 있는 성벽은 적당히 따듯하고, 단단하지만 적당히 부드러워서......응? 부드러워...?

멀린은 이상한 기분에 번득 눈을 떴다. 눈에 들어오는 것은 회색의 돌벽이 아니라 붉은 색. 그렇지만 눈 앞을 가득 채우는 그 붉은 색 천이 무엇인지에 대한 깨달음은 졸음이 가심에 따라 조금 늦게야 찾아왔다. 

"좋은 아침, 멀린"

머리를 기대고 있던 팔에서 울리듯이 들려온 그 목소리에 멀린은 그제서야 몸을 똑바로 세웠다. 거기엔 벽 대신, 낮익은, 하지만 전혀 예상치 못한 얼굴이 멀린을 반겼다.

"맙소사, 리온? 왜 리온이 여기... 근데 여긴 어디지..."

한참 자다 깬 것을 증명이라도 하려는 듯이 멍한 표정이 꽤나 우스웠는지, 리온은 그를 마주보며 조금 웃음을 참는 표정이 되었다가 웃음섞인 헛기침을 했다. 멀린은 그 모습에 고개를 갸웃했지만, 주위를 한번 둘러보고는 그제야 자신이 성벽 구석에서 몰래 휴식시간을 즐기다가 그대로 잠들어버렸었다는걸 기억해냈다. 그렇게 멀린이 기억을 더듬는 동안 리온은 뭔가 설명해야할 필요성을 느꼈는지 입을 열었다.

"지나가던 길에 우연히 봤거든. 너무 곤히 자고 있길래...... 어짜피 슬슬 깨우려고 했던 참인데 때맞춰 일어났네."

그것만으로도 설명은 충분했다. 그렇지만 그럼 누가 옆에 온줄도 모르고 잤다는 거야? 정말? 멀린은 리온이 그렇게 가까이까지 올 동안 전혀 몰랐던 것을 의아하게 생각했지만, 어느새 무릎에서 흘러내렸는지 계단 몇개쯤 아래에 굴러가 있는, 약배달을 마쳐 빈 가방을 발견하고는 이번엔 자신이 머쓱한 헛기침을 해야 했다. 확실히 곤히 자긴 했던 모양이다.

"크흠......어깨베개 고마워요. 그렇게까지 안해줘도 됐는데... 오래 그러고 있었던거에요?"

"그리 오래도 아니었으니 신경쓰지 마. 금방이라도 계단이랑 키스할 기세여서 어쩔 수 없이 끼어들었지."

멀린은 대강 상황을 상상해보고는 조금 얼굴을 붉혔다. 꾸벅꾸벅 졸다가 한없이 머리는 내려갔을테고, 아마 리온이 아니었으면 차가운 바닥과 얼굴을 부비거나 최악의 경우 구르거나 했을수도 있겠다. 하지만 리온이 그런 바보같은 모양새를 하고 있었을 자신을 발견한게 마냥 잘된 거라고는 생각할 수 없었다. 아무리 시종이라 해도 체통이 있는 법인데!

"어제 토너먼트 준비니 정리니 하며 많이 피곤했을테니 무리도 아냐."

여러가지 생각으로 조금 풀이죽은 멀린을 위한 것인지, 변호해주는 듯한 리온의 말이 들려왔다. 확실히, 어제는 일년에 한번 열리는 정기 토너먼트 때문에 굉장히 바쁜 하루였다. 멀린으로서는 그런 '힘 낭비'로 보이는 토너먼트를 왜 매해 하는지 모르겠다며 늘 불만이었지만-그 불만은 아마도 경기때마다 넘쳐나는 일과 아서의 투정 탓이 클 것이다-가이우스는 그럴 때마다 그런 공식적인 행사는 상징적인 면으로도, 그리고 결속의 기회로도 꼭 필요한 거라는 말로 잊지않고 타일러주곤 했다. 물론 이제 멀린도 그걸 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 가이우스가 아니면 자신의 투정을 들어줄 사람이 누가 있겠는가? 멀린은 어느정도 그걸 즐기고 있었다.

어제를 떠올려보며 리온의 그 말에 동의한다는 듯 고개를 내저은 멀린은 작게 한숨을 쉬었다. 이번 토너먼트의 우승도 아서가 차지했고, 덕분에 저녁시간 내내 이어지는 아서의 자화자찬에 일일히 맞장구를 쳐줘야만 했다. 물론 열정이라고는 느껴지지 않을 맞장구였겠지만, 그런 반응 또한 아서를 즐겁게 한다는 걸 멀린은 알고 있었다. 자신의 시종을 괴롭히는 걸 취미로 하는 왕이시니까! 하지만, 그런거야 피곤하긴 해도 악의가 담긴 것도 아닌 단순한 장난이고, 이미 그 둘에게 모두 익숙한 일이다. 어쨌든 그런 자잘한 '일거리'들을 다 밀어놓고 보면, 토너먼트를 구경하는 자체는 꽤나 즐거운 일이라는 걸 인정해야 했다. 온갖 사람들이 다 출전하기에, 언제나 예상을 뛰어넘는 장면들을 볼 수 있다. 그리고 그런 의외의 장면이 많을수록 위험은 커지고, 위험이 커질수록 보는 사람으로선 흥미진진한 법이니까.

"그렇게치면 경기에 참가한 리온이 더 피곤할거 아녜요. 근데 리온은 멀쩡하고 난..."

"난 나름 끝나고 푹 쉬었거든. 방금 전에도 덕분에 여기서 좀 쉬었고."

믿을 수 없다는 눈으로 바라보자 리온은 그저 씨익 웃을 뿐이었다. 그 뒤로 잠시 침묵이 내려앉자, 멀린은 어제 미처 못 말했던 감상을 떠올리고는 먼저 말을 꺼냈다.

"어제 준결승은 아쉬웠어요. 그렇게 봐주지 않았다면 분명 리온이 이겼을테고 결승에서도 꽤나 승산이 있었을텐데."

"그렇게 보였어? 그렇지만 난 그냥 진거지 봐주거나 한건..."

"전 물론 잘 모르지만, 아서가 나중에 알려줬어요. 케인 경은 주변에서도 꽤나 유력한 영주고, 카멜롯의 손님이기도 하니 예의상 져준게 분명하다고."

그 설명에 리온은 놀란 듯 눈을 크게 떴다. 그리고는 무언가 말하려는 듯 입을 열었지만 이내 그 시도를 포기한 듯 그저 멋쩍게 웃고는 앞으로 시선을 던졌다. 익숙한 그 웃음. 자랑해도 될 만한 일에도 자신에 관한 일이면 별다른 언급이 없는 리온은, 그게 밖으로 드러날 때마다 그렇게 어딘가 조금 난처한 웃음을 짓곤 했다. 그걸 확인할 때마다 평소의 엄격해보이는 모습과의 차이를, 이제는 그의 그런 모습을 안다는 것이 좋았다.

져주는 것이나, 전투에선 앞에 서면서도 환호가 있는 곳에서는 가장 뒤에 있으려는 태도-멀린은 그 모든 것이 다 용기의 한 형태라고 생각했다. 애써 증명하지 않아도 존재하는 것. 리온의 그 한결같은 모습은 멀린에게는 일종의 위안으로 다가왔다. 마치, 드러나지 않는 것이 사실은 정말 강한 것이라고 직접 증명해주는 것만 같아서. 드러날 수 없는 자신의 모든 것을 그만은 이해해 줄 것 같은 기분이 들었다.

멀린은 리온의 옆모습을 조금 지켜보다가 자신도 먼 곳으로 시선을 옮겼다. 맑게 개인 시야 앞으로 펼쳐진 카멜롯 성의 전경은 참 평화로웠다. 그리고 이렇게 함께 게으름을 부리고 있는 오후 잠깐의 시간이 멀린을 한없이 느긋하고 기분좋게 만들었다.

"끄응- 근데 정말이지, 이런 날엔 막 낮잠자고 싶어지지 않아요?"

멀린이 여유롭게 기지개를 키며 한 말에, 그러게- 하고 간단히 동의를 표한 리온은 마치 확인하듯 화창한 하늘에 시선을 던지더니 한동안 음미하듯 위를 바라보고 있었다. 멀린도 그 시선을 쫒아 성벽 그늘위로 펼쳐진 새파랗게 맑게 개인 하늘을 멍하니 올려다보았다. 그리고 살며시 눈을 감았다. 모든 것이 사라지고, 눈꺼풀위로 어른거리는 빛만이 어렴풋이 흔들린다. 그리고 한동안 아지랑이처럼 흔들리던 그 빛은 조금씩, 조금씩 잦아들어 사라졌다.

 

긴 꿈을 꾼 것 같았다. 멀린은 마치 꿈 속의 꿈에서 깨어나는 듯 현실감 없이 나른한 감각 속에서 서서히 의식을 되찾아갔다. 눈꺼풀 바깥으로는 어두움 뿐. 하지만 풀향기와 숲의 향기는, 가라앉은 밤공기를 가득 채우고 있었다. 규칙적으로 흐르는 물소리가 점차 또렷히 들려오며 나른함을 몰아낸다. 멀린은 본능적으로 서늘한 공기를 한번 크게 들이마신 후, 천천히 눈을 떴다. 눈 앞에서 일렁이는 희미한 빛의 물결. 반딧불이 같기도 한 그 흔들림은, 미약한 별빛을 반사하며 흐르는 얕은 개울의 빛이었다.

"멀린?"

바로 옆에서 들려온 리온의 목소리에 멀린은 그제서야 자신이 나무에 기대있는 것 뿐 아니라, 리온에게 반쯤 안기다시피 해 있었다는 것을 깨달았다. 멀린은 당황해 몸을 떼 상체를 일으키려다가, 갑자기 밀려든 나른함에 조금 휘청했다. 그러자 리온은 급히 다시 멀린을 붙잡았다. 

"가만히... 괜찮으니 그대로 있어."

멀린을 감싸안듯이 해 끌어당긴 리온의 팔은 단단히 멀린을 지탱해주었기에 멀린은 힘이 들어가지 않는 몸에 당황하면서도 잠시 여유를 가질 수 있었다. 

"리온...? 여기는? 어떻게 된 거죠?"

"캠프쪽으로 돌아가는 길이었어. 그러다 너도 나도 좀 쉬어야 할 것 같아서 잠시 멈춘거야."

주위를 살피다 문득 자신에게 둘러진 붉은 기사단 망토를 발견한 멀린은 묘한 기시감을 느끼며 조금 감탄했다. 왜 '그때'의 꿈을 꾼 건지 알 것만 같았다. 망토는 군데군데 더러워져 있었지만 어느새 체온을 머금었는지 제법 따스하다. 리온은 멀린이 망토를 만지작거리는 걸 보며 조심스레 말을 이었다.

"넌 의식이 없는 상태인데다, 체온은 계속 내려가는 거 같길래..."

멀린은 작게 고개를 끄덕였다. 아마도 기운이 없는 것도, 잠시 정신을 잃은 것도 갑작스레 피를 잃은 탓일 것이다. 그것 자체로는 걱정할 것이 없었다. 어느정도 휴식을 취하고 나면 괜찮아질 테니까. 다만 이렇게 마음 한구석을 불안하게 만드는 것은-   
멀린은 잠자코 리온에게 몸을 기댄 채, 앞에서 작지만 청결한 소리를 내며 흐르고 있는 개울가를 한동안 바라보았다. 그러는 동안에도 가까이서 느껴지는 리온의 따듯한 체온과 작은 숨소리가 그 어느것보다도 멀린을 안심하게 했다. 그리고 그 어떤 것보다도 그게 가장 중요한 것이었다. 그도, 자신도 살아 있다는 것. 그것으로 불안한 예감을 잠시 밀어두기로 했다. 

그때, 그런 멀린의 상념을 깨고 리온의 목소리가 들려왔다. 

"...왜 그런거야"

"네?"

"왜 내 말대로 하지 않은거야?"

멀린은 아무말도 하지 못했다. 리온의 목소리는 낮고, 조용했고, 특별히 어떤 감정을 드러내지 않으려는 듯한 목소리였다.

멀린은 잠시 생각을 가다듬었다. 물론 먼저 돌아나와 일행을 부를 수도 있었다. 가는 도중 늑대와 마주친다 해도 혼자라면 오히려 마법을 쓰는 것도 자유로울테니 혼자라도 어떻게든 갈 수는 있었을 것이다. 그리고 그때까지 리온이 버텨줬을 수도 있다. 하지만, 그러고 싶지 않았다. 그가 사실은 마음과 반대로 말하고 있다는 걸 알았으니까. 사실은 두려우면서도 자신을 떼어놓기 위해 그러는 거란 걸 알았으니까.

"함께 돌아가고 싶었거든요."

간단하지만 가장 진심이 담긴 대답이었다. 하지만 거기에 어떤 대답이나 반응은 쉽사리 돌아오지 않았다. 멀린은 그대로 리온을 돌아보지 않은 채, 변명하듯 말을 이었다. 

"그리고 적어도 그때 그게...필요한 것이라는 건 분명했으니까요. 상처가 나을 정도일거라고는 예상치 못했지만- 정말 다행이에요."

여전히 이어지는 침묵. 무슨 생각을 하고 있는걸까? 화가 난걸까? 그런 시간이 길어지자 멀린은 조금 초조해지고 있었다. 그리고 이윽고 어떤 대답 대신, 감싸고 있는 리온의 팔에 조금 힘이 들어가고, 작은 한숨소리가 들려오자 멀린은 움찔했다. 

"리온... 화났어요...?"

"그럴리가..."

조심스레 올려다보자 다행히도 리온은 미소짓고 있었다. 금방이라도 사라져버릴 듯한 미소를. 

"미안해."

멀린은 그 모습을 보며 이제 왜 자신이 꿈속에서 그때의 일을 기억해냈는지 깨달았다. 사실 제일 힘든건 리온이라는걸 자신은 알고 있다. 언제나 그렇게 숨겨도, 난처한 듯한 미소 속에 숨겨진 여러가지 것들을 나만은 놓치지 않으리라는 것...그걸 다시 떠올려보고 싶었던게 아니었을까. 

"그런 말 하지 마요. 나도 리온도 무사하잖아요? 그걸로 된 거에요."

그 말에 작게 고개를 끄덕인 리온은 앞을 살펴보고 오겠다며 일어섰다. 

"좀 더 쉬어둬."

마치 아이를 다루듯 조심히, 편하게 기대는 걸 도와준 리온은 멀린의 어깨를 한번 두드려주고는 발걸음을 옮겼다. 멀린은 그가 곁에서 떨어지고 나서야, 그 온도가 어떤 것이었는지를 확실히 느낄 수 있었다. 리온의 모습이 숲의 그늘 사이로 사라지자, 뒤늦게 찾아든 한기에 망토를 더욱 여미며 몸을 웅크렸다.

 

 

* * *

 

모든 것들이 잠든 듯 고요한 숲 속, 바람 한줄기. 어둠과 같은 색의 털을 가진 늑대는 그 큰 몸집에도 불구하고 완전히 어둠속에 녹아들어, 달려가는 그 모습은 마치 그저 땅을 훑고지나가는 한줄기 바람처럼 보였다. 이따금씩 들려오는 부엉이 소리가 지금은 밤의 주민들의 영역임을, 그리고 그들이 깨어있음을 알리듯 울려퍼졌지만 감히 그에게 접근하는 생물은 없었다. 정처없이 한참을 내달리던 늑대는, 자그마한 빈 터가 나타나자 드디어 멈춰섰다. 빽빽하게 들어찼던 나무들이 잠시 자리를 비켜준 듯한 그 곳에는 주변의 그 어느 나무보다도 거대한 나무 하나가 그 거대한 몸을 땅에 깊숙히 박고 서 있다. 그 앞에 붙박힌 듯 서서 기다리고 있는 한 노파의 모습을 확인한 늑대는 마치 울음소리를 낼 것처럼 고개를 하늘로 치켜올렸다. 하지만 입을 여는 대신 조용히 눈을 감는다. 그리고 얼마 지나지 않아, 그것은 변하기 시작했다. 눈주변부터 삼켜지듯이 사라지는 검은 털 대신 하얀 인간의 피부가 드러난다. 거대한 앞발은 자그마한 손으로 바뀌고 꼬리는 어느덧 사라져, 몸을 두르고 있는 로브자락으로 숨어들었다. 이제 완전히 두발로 선 소년은, 눈을 다시 뜨고 앞으로 발걸음을 내딛기 시작했다. 그리고 나무 바로 밑까지 걸어간 소년은 늑대의 것과 같은, 검은 곱슬머리 아래 서늘하게 빛나는 푸른색 눈으로 그녀를 올려다보았다.

[그는 어땠어?]

노파는 별다른 표정의 변화 없이 가볍게 질문을 던진다. 어떤 물리적인 음성도 개입되지 않은 채 머릿속을 울리는 의미였기에, 주위의 숲은 여전히 고요하고 정적인 모습 그대로였다. 그렇지만 바람한점 없음에도 이따금씩 의지를 가진 듯 흔들리던 거목의 늘어진 잎사귀에 흘깃 시선을 준 소년은 대답했다.

[언제나와 같아. 상태도 어느정도 예상한대로였지. 다만...]

[다만?]

[거기서 엠리스를 만났어. 그래서 개입할 수밖에 없었고.]

엠리스-그제서야 그녀의 얼굴에는 당혹감이 스며올랐다.

[엠리스? 왜 엠리스가 그와 함께 있지? 확실한가?]

소년은 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다. 하지만 그녀도 그 침묵의 의미가 설명할 필요도 없는 긍정이라는 걸 이해할 터였다. 눈살을 찌푸린 채 무언가 생각하던 노파는 이내 생각을 떨쳐버리려는 듯 고개를 몇번 젓더니 다시 말을 이었다.

[그것보다.... 개입했다는 건 무슨 의미지?]

소년은 조금 주저했지만, 머릿속으로 그때의 기억의 조금을 노파에게 보냈다. 그녀는 잠깐동안 흐릿한 영상과 의미들을 음미한다.

[그를 살려냈군. 어떤식으로든 그 운명에 끼어드는것은 안된다는걸 모르진 않을텐데.] "감정을 끼워넣지 말라고 내가..."

노파는 조급한 탓이었는지, 강조하려는 것이었는지 육성을 겹쳐서 말하기 시작했지만 소년은 곧바로 그것을 잘라들어갔다.

[엠리스를 돕기 위한거였어. 보면 알잖아?]

[글쎄, '그' 엠리스를 굳이 네가 도울 필요가 있었을지는 의문이군.] 

그 의표를 찌르는 말에 이번에는 소년이 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 분명 그 행동이 필요한 거였다는 점에서는 자신이 있었고, 아무런 거리낌이 없었다. 하지만 그 행동의 저편에는 그녀가 암시한 의도도 포함되어 있다는걸 알기에 노파의 비꼬는 듯한 말투는 제법 그의 신경을 긁었다. 그렇지만, 그래서 어쨌다는 것인가? 그 기사만큼 버텨낸 사람도 드물었다. 대부분은 그보다 일찍 고통과 욕망에 패배해버리곤 했다. 그것도 '완전히'. 그러니 이 기사에게 흥미가 가는 건 어쩔 수 없는 일 아닌가?

노파는 기분이 나쁜 듯 발로 애꿎은 주변의 흙을 긁적거리고 있는 소년을 가만히 내려다보았다. 그동안의 모든 세월들 속에서도, 때때로 그의 몸짓 언어는 어린아이의 것이었다. 그리고 그걸 알아챌 때마다, 그녀는 묘한 기분에 빠져들곤 했다.

[거기서 그가 그대로 운명을 맞이했다면, 네 할일이 조금 줄어들었을지도 모른다는걸 너도 알고 있을테지.]

[그래, 그건 누구보다 내가 잘 아니까, 거기까지 해둬.]

노파는 한숨을 쉬고는 하늘을 올려다보았다. 늑대가 베어문 것 같았던 얇은 그믐달은 그새 사라지고, 별들만이 검은 하늘을 장식하고 있었다. 

[어쨌든 좀 찜찜하군. 엠리스가 혹시라도 그의 피의 반쪽이거나 한거라면...]

[내가 확인했을 때까지는 아니었어. 그리고... 그 엠리스라 해도 이 운명을 바꿀수는 없겠지. 다만 우리가 더 주의를 기울이면 될 일이야. 변하는건 없어.]

소년은 무언가를 생각하듯 고개를 떨구었다. 그 모습은 익숙했다. 분명 옛날 일들을 생각하고 있는 거겠지- 노파는 한걸음 다가가 조심스레 그의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 그는 예상치 못한 행동이었는지 움찔했지만, 그대로 가만히 몸을 맡기고 있었다.

[네가 이 기사에게 호감을 가지고 있는건 이해해. 심지어 나도 그러니까. 하지만 그러지 말라구... 인간이란 모두 죽음 앞에서 나약해지기 마련. 그리고 이미 한 운명이 정해진 것임에는 변함없어. 그저 언제나처럼 희망을 버리고 마지막까지 배웅해주는게 우리의 역할이라는걸 명심해.]

그녀를 한번 흘깃 바라본 소년은 몇발자국 걸어가 그녀의 손을 벗어났다. 그리고는 뒤도 돌아보지 않은 채, 늑대는 다시 숲 속으로 뛰어들어 사라졌다. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

가이우스는 아침을 준비하며 문득 멀린의 방문 쪽을 흘긋 바라보고는 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 어제 오후에야 돌아온 일행을 맞아들였을 때부터 부상자들 처치에 정신없는 시간을 보냈던 가이우스였지만, 무엇보다 그를 걱정시킨 것은 멀린이었다. 말에서 내려선 멀린은 겉으로 보이는 부상이 없다 뿐이지, 지독히 피곤한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 그런데도 가이우스를 도와 부상자들 사이를 분주히 움직이던 멀린은 결국 도중에 쓰러졌고, 그때를 생각하면 가이우스는 아직도 심장이 내려앉는 기분이었다. 늘 위험에 처하고, 다치기도 했던 멀린이지만 가이우스의 입장으로선 그 모습이 익숙해질 리가 없었다. 그에게 있어 멀린은 위대한 마법사인 이전에, 아들과 같은 아이였으니까. 

그날 저녁, 리온의 도움으로 멀린을 간신히 침대에 옮겨놓고 그가 죽은듯 잠든 것 뿐이라는 걸 확인하고 나서야 가이우스는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고는 몸을 편하게 해주려 재킷을 벗기고, 뒤이어 스카프를 풀어냈을 때, 가이우스는 그걸 보고 말았다. 멀린의 목덜미에 선명히 남아있는, 마치 야수의 어금니에라도 물린 듯 검붉게 멍든 두개의 상처를. 그 상처들이 생긴 이유는 여러가지가 있을 수 있었지만, 가이우스에게는 하나의 가설만이 머리에 떠올랐고, 그건 그가 내내 우려하고 있었던 걸 생각하면 당연한 가설이었다. 가이우스는 리온 쪽을 뒤돌아보지는 않았다. 다만, 잠자코 스카프를 물에 적셔 상처를 닦아내고 재빨리 그 위를 거즈로 덮은 가이우스는, 무언가 말하려는 듯 주춤하는 리온에게 그저 '가서 쉬라'는 한마디만을 했다. 그 후로도 얼마간 뒤에 남아있던 리온의 기척은 어느샌가 문소리와 함께 조용히 사라졌다.

달칵- 하는 소리에 가이우스는 퍼득 정신을 차렸다. 방문을 열고 내려오는 멀린은 여느때처럼 옷을 갖춰입은 채였다. 그것만 본다면 무엇하나 바뀌지 않은 아침이었다. 하지만 유난히 빈틈없이 두른 붉은 스카프는 멀린의 목을 단단히 가리고 있었고, 가이우스는 반사적으로 그 붉은 천 아래에 있을 그 상처자국을 떠올렸다.

"일어났구나. 몸은 좀 어떠니?"

"이제 괜찮아요. 걱정하셨죠?"

짐짓 쾌활하게 웃어보이는 멀린을 바라보던 가이우스는 잠자코 의자쪽을 손짓했고, 멀린은 성큼 다가와 앉는다. 그리고 한동안 둘은 말없이 아침식사에 집중했다. 친밀하고 익숙한 침묵 사이로 들려오는 아침의 소음과 이따금씩 들려오는 새소리, 식기와 부딪히는 스푼 소리만이 들리는 아침 시간. 하지만 가이우스는 그 익숙해야할 침묵 속에 가라앉아있는 무언가를 느끼고 있었고, 그건 분명 자신만의 착각은 아니었다. 가이우스는 아무렇지 않게 씹던 빵을 삼키고는 지나가듯 말했다.

"이번엔 꽤나 벅찬 싸움이었던 것 같아 보이더구나. 부상자도 많았고."

기운없는 몸짓으로 스프를 입에 가져가던 멀린은 고개를 끄덕이며 대답했다.

"정말 그랬어요. 늑대들은...듣던 것보다 더 무서운 동물이더라구요. 마치 잘 훈련된 병사들을 상대하는 것 처럼..."

잠시 손놀림을 멈춘 채, 그때를 돌이켜보듯 멍한 눈빛을 한 멀린의 표정은 조금 어두웠다. 어떤 상황과 마주쳤는지는 모르지만, 꽤나 그에게 강렬한 인상을 준 듯 했다. 가이우스는 작게 한숨을 쉬었다.

"내가 말했잖니. 그것들은 사냥에 관한 한 인간만큼 영악한 동물들이라고. 많이 걱정했단다."

"뭐, 그래도 이렇게 별탈없이 돌아왔잖아요."

그렇게 말하며 멀린은 씨익 웃어보였다. 그건 맞는 말이었다. 작은 일이건 큰 일이건 걱정을 놓을 수 없는 그였기에, 일단 이번에도 무사히 돌아와준 것은 무엇보다 마음놓이는 일이었다. 그리고 그러니만큼 더더욱 확실히 해놓고 싶었다. 잠시 뜸을 들인 가이우스는 조심스레 물었다.

"목에 상처가 있던데... 어쩌다 그랬니"

".......아, 나뭇가지에 찔려서..."

그렇겠지-가이우스는 속으로 혀를 찼다. 그렇게만 말하고 멀린은 다시 잠자코 스프를 입에 가져가는 것에만 집중하고 있었다. 그런 것 처럼 보였다. 하지만 가이우스는, 적어도 가이우스만은 멀린이 조용해지는 순간에 그것이 무엇 때문인지를 정확히 파악할 수 있었다. 멀린 자신은 노력한다지만 대부분의 경우 그는 자신의 감정상태를 숨기는데 실패하곤 했다. 특히 그것이 걱정거리에 관련된 것이라면 더더욱. 그리고 태연한 척 입을 다물고 있다가도, 금새 자신에게 고민을 털어놓곤 하던 그다. 가이우스는 잠시 멀린이 먼저 말할 때까지 기다려야 할지를 고민했지만, 그의 굳은 얼굴로 봐선 이번엔 꽤나 결심을 한 것 같았다. 결국 가이우스는 놀리던 스푼을 내려놓고 먼저 침묵을 깼다.

"멀린, 나 좀 보거라."

멀린은 그릇쪽으로 푹 숙이고 있던 고개를 들어올려 가이우스를 바라보았다. 그 눈은 의문과 함께, 무엇인지 모를 감정으로 조금 흔들리는 듯 보였다.

"나에게만은 얘기해주지 않겠니. 너 혼자 숨기고 있기에는 너무 힘들 게야"

목덜미를 흘깃 쳐다보자 멀린은 움찔하며 반사적으로 손을 들어 스카프를 더욱 끌어올렸다. 그리고 무의식적으로 스카프를 지그시 누른 채 무언가를 고민하는 듯 이리저리 시선을 옮기던 멀린은 결국 입을 열었다. 

이어진 이야기는 이미 가이우스도 어느정도 짐작하고 있던 이야기였다. 늑대들의 습격과, 심한 부상을 입었던 리온. 그렇게 외따로 떨어진 상황에서 그 증상이 다시 나타났고, 어쩔수 없이 자신의 피를 줬다고. 멀린으로선 선택의 여지가 없는 상황이었던 걸로 보였다. 그런 아무 약도, 도움도 없는 상황에서, 동료로서도 의사로서도 할 일을 다 한 셈이다. 가이우스는 그렇게 말하며 멀린의 어깨를 도닥였지만, 멀린은 여전히 침울해보이는 채였다. 가이우스는 의아했지만, 뒤이어 멀린이 털어놓은 이야기에 그의 반응을 완전히 이해할 수 있었다.

"드래곤이 그렇게 말했다고...?"

고개를 끄덕이자 온갖 감정이 섞여 흔들리던 멀린의 눈에서 결국 눈물 한방울이 떨어졌다. 가이우스는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 드래곤이 어떤 의미로, 어떤 것을 경고하기 위해 그렇게 말했는지는 전혀 짐작할수가 없었기에 답답할 따름이었다. 아마 다시 불러내 묻는것도 무의미한 짓일 거라고 그는 생각했다. 정말 그가 아는게 거기까지인지는 의심스러웠지만, 이 일에서 어느정도 거리를 두려하는 그 태도를 봐선 분명 그 이상의 대답을 하려 하진 않을 터. 그에게 있어서는 이건 이를테면 관심 밖, 의무 밖의 일이기도 한 셈이었다. 그리고 언제나 그런 면에서 그 지혜로운 생물은 가차없었다. 

"후회는 하지 않지만-모르겠어요... 아무것도."

"멀린, 드래곤이 어떤 의미로 그런 이야기를 했는지는 알 수 없는거잖니. 그리고 그의 말이라고 해도 결코 전능한 건 아니야."

멀린의 떨리는 목소리에, 가이우스는 오히려 힘을 주어 그렇게 대답했다.

"조언을 구하는 서신들 중에서 답이 돌아온건 아직 하나 뿐이다. 마법 사용이 허용되어있는 도시 중 어디 한군데 정도는 우리가 원하는 답을 가지고 있지 않겠니? 일단 그걸 기다려보자꾸나. 마음을 굳게 먹고, 지금 할 수 있는걸 하는거야."

여러군데에 전서구를 보내고, 그런 접근이 허용되지 않은 마법도시들에는 사람을 통해 부탁하여 연락을 취해보고 있었지만, 답이 돌아온 것은 극소수였다. 가이우스로서는 이미 기적이라도 일어나지 않는 한- 점점 희망이 사라져가고 있다는걸 뼈저리게 느끼고 있었다. 하지만 멀린을 위해서라도, 포기할수는 없었다. 아니, 자그마한 것이라도 붙들게 해야 했다. 그게 지금으로선 무엇보다도 필요한 것이라는 걸 가이우스는 알고 있었다.

 

 

* * *

 

끝없는 숲이 이어지고 있었다. 바람한점 없는 어두운 숲 속에서, 누군가의 가쁜 숨소리만이 귓가를 스친다.   
리온은 얼마 지나지 않아 그 숨소리의 주인을 알아보았다. 끝없이, 어디로 달려가는지 알 수 없이 단지 급히 내달리고 있는 멀린의 모습. 그는 다급하게, 마치 무언가에 쫓기듯이 이따금씩 겁에 질린 얼굴로 뒤를 돌아보며 달려가고 있었다. 멀린? 리온은 소리내어 불렀지만 멀린은 다만 도망칠 뿐이다. 리온은 멀린을 부르며 필사적으로 그의 뒤를 쫓았지만, 나무에 돋아있는 잔가지들이 뺨이며 팔을 할퀴는 것에도 아랑곳하지 않고 멀린은 계속 달려갔다. 그리고 어느덧 리온은 멀린이 무엇으로부터 쫓기고 있는 것인지를 알아챘다. 

리온을 앞질러 내달려 멀린의 근처까지 따라잡은 늑대 무리중 제일 선두에 있던 녀석이 훌쩍 도약해 멀린의 겉옷을 짓씹었다. 멀린은 그것을 떨쳐내려는 듯이 팔을 휘둘렀지만, 뒤이어 뛰어오른 늑대들이 이내 멀린에게 달라붙어, 곧 그는 땅으로 끌려 쓰러졌다. 마치 포식자에게 사로잡힌 초식동물의 최후처럼- 늑대들은 멀린의 팔을 물어뜯고, 다리의 살점을 게걸스럽게 탐식한다. 처절하게 울리던 비명소리도 결국은 잦아들어간다. 리온은 그것을 막으려 뛰어가지만, 이내 눈 앞에 번지는 선혈에 자신이 무엇을 하고 있는지를 깨닫는다.

멀린의 목덜미를 물어뜯어 마지막 숨을 받아내고는, 피에 젖은 채 고개를 든 늑대의 눈이 은빛으로 빛난다. 그것은... 바로 자신이었다. 

 

"헉...!"

리온은 낮익은 천장을 보고 나서도 한동안 몸을 움직일 수 없었다. 한밤중의 조용히 가라앉은 공기가 그를 무겁게 짓누른다. 악몽 탓인지 어느새 스며나온 땀이 서늘하게 식어들고 있었다. 리온은 한번 심호흡을 하고는 몸을 일으킨 뒤 옆에 있던 물잔에 손을 뻗어 간신히 목을 축였다. 그리고 확인하듯이 자신의 손을 내려다보고, 피로 젖은 발톱 대신 매끈한 손이 그자리에 있는 걸 살피고 나서야, 모든 것이 현실로 돌아왔다.

그날 퀘스트에서 돌아온 이후로 그 꿈을 꾸기 시작했고 이따금씩 이어지고 있었다. 아마도, 일종의 죄책감이 작용한 탓일 거라고 리온은 생각했다. 아무리 어쩔수 없는 상황이었다지만 멀린에게 그런 짓을 해버린 것은 절대 그의 선택지에는 없었던 것이었다. 그리고 그날 밤, 그는 온전히 자신이 아니었다. 그렇게 느껴졌었다. 하지만 그렇다해도, 죄책감이 줄어드는 것은 아니다. 

멀린은 오히려 그 때 이후로 리온의 상태가 안좋아진다 싶은 낌새가 있으면 진통제 대신 자신의 피를 조금씩 주곤 했다. 손이나 팔 같은 곳에 상처를 내어서. 확실히 그게 훨씬 나은 역할을 하는 건 사실이었다. 심지어 낮에도 어느 정도 행동할 수 있게 되었을 정도니까. 하지만, 조금씩이라고는 하지만 생살을 베어내는 걸 보는 것이나, 그걸 받아마셔야 한다는 것은 정말이지 익숙해질 수 없는 것이었기에...그래서 그럴 때마다, 어쩔 수 없는 현실 대신 그런 꿈을 꾸는게 아닐까. 그리고 그 꿈을 꿀 때마다, 마치 그 장면들이 무언가를 암시하려는 것만 같아서 리온은 불쾌했지만 다시한번 되새겨보곤 하는 것이었다.

절대 그렇게 될 리가 없을 거라고, 그렇게 되진 않을거라고.

잠시 상념에 잠겨있던 리온은 다시 침대 위로 몸을 누였다. 아직 깨어날 시간까지는 한참 남아있었기에 다시 잠을 청해본다. 하지만 이런 밤엔 으레 그렇듯, 한번 흩어진 잠은 쉽사리 다시 찾아오지 않았다.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"그럼 일정대로 진행하도록 하겠습니다, 전하"

리온이 그렇게 말하며 고개를 숙이자, 가웨인도 살짝 고개를 끄덕해 보이고는 문쪽으로 등을 돌렸다. 멀린은 그 대조적이지만 정말 둘 다운 모습에 자기도 모르게 입꼬리를 올렸다. 리온은 과하다 싶을 정도로 격식을 차려도 어색한 느낌이 들지 않고, 가웨인은 가끔 너무 가볍다 싶을 정도로 캐주얼한 태도를 해도 이상하게도 무례해 보이지 않는다. 만약 둘의 태도를 바꿔놨다면 얼마나 우스운 모습이 될지 상상해보던 멀린은 뭘 그리 혼자 키득거리고 있냐는 아서의 핀잔에 금새 근엄한 얼굴로 돌아가 주위를 정리했다.

지루하지만 중요한 일과중 하나인 정식보고 후, 잠깐 이어진 정찰회의도 이제 완전히 끝났다. 다음 외부정찰 편성은 가웨인과 리온이어서 둘만 남고 나머지 기사들은 다들 제자리로 돌아가 있었던지라 안그래도 넓은 홀은 더 넓게만 느껴졌다. 그동안의 여러 불미스런 사건들 때문에 만일을 대비하는 의미로 조금 범위를 넓힌 구역을 순찰하고 있었지만, 그 내용적인 면에서는 그다지 변한 것은 없었기에 회의에 그리 긴 시간이 필요하지는 않았다. 그들은 일정대로, 내일 하루종일 성을 떠나있게 될 것이다. 아서가 바로 내성으로 통하는 뒤쪽 통로를 통해 나가는걸 확인하고, 급히 대강 서류들을 그러모아 정리한 멀린은, 조금 전 닫힌 홀의 정문으로 급히 뛰어갔다. 

"리온!"

리온은 복도 저편에서 들려온 목소리에 걸음을 멈췄다. 목소리의 주인공이 누군지 확인한 가웨인은 리온에게 가볍게 눈을 찡긋해보인 후에 그대로 먼저 걸어가버렸고, 리온은 혼자 잠시 서서 멀린이 달려오는 것을 기다렸다. 저렇게 서두를 필요 없는데- 리온이 그렇게 염려하는 사이, 멀린은 지나가던 시종 하나와 거의 부딪힐 뻔 하고도 당황한 기색 없이 바로 앞까지 와 걸음을 멈추고는 숨을 골랐다. 그렇게 복도를 뛰어다니는 모습은 옛날이나 지금이나 변함이 없었다. 그리고 그렇게 달려와서는 상기된 파란색 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고는 개구쟁이처럼 웃어보이는 것도 여전하다. 리온은 그런 면이 정말 멀린 답다고 생각했다. 때때로 온 세상 짐은 다 진것같이 시무룩해졌다가도, 금새 소년으로 돌아오곤 하는 그런 면이.

"무슨 일 있어? 그렇게 서둘러서는."

"가버리기 전에 따라잡으려고.....같이 가도 돼죠?"

리온은 별수없이 고개를 끄덕였고, 둘은 같이 방으로 돌아가기 시작했다. 그리 멀지 않은 거리를 이동하는 동안 이따금씩 아무렇지 않은 일상적인 잡담들이 오고가긴 했지만, 리온은 그다지 기분이 밝아지지 않았다. 멀린은 아마도 '약' 때문에 굳이 따라나선게 분명했기 때문이다.   
정기적이라고는 할 수 없지만 리온이 견디기 어려워질 때쯤 되면 멀린은 어떻게 눈치챘는지 조용히 방으로 찾아와선 '약'을 주곤 했다. 자기는 언급도 안하는데, 그 때를 어떻게 짐작하는지-리온은 때때로 의아해졌다. 내가 그렇게 겉으로 티가 나는건가...

"...아까부터 안색이 안 좋았거든요."

무심결에 얼굴을 쓰다듬어보던 리온은, 마치 마음을 읽은 듯 때맞춰 들려온 멀린의 대답에 움찔했다. 멀린은 그런 모습을 보며 조금 미소짓더니, 방 문을 조심스레, 하지만 확실히 닫았다. 굳이 여기까지 찾아올 사람은 없을 테지만, 아무래도 누구에게 보여 좋을만한 일은 아니었으니 매번 조심스러웠다.

멀린은 문을 닫고 안으로 들어서자마자 익숙한 손놀림으로 재킷을 벗고 소매를 올려붙이고는, 주머니에서 작은 칼을 꺼내들었다. 그 칼은 원래 약초를 손질할때 쓰는 칼이었던 것 같지만, 그렇게 다른 용도로 쓰이기 시작한 후부터 리온은 그걸 볼때마다 기분이 좋지 않았다. 작은 칼집에서 빠져나온 나이프는 곧 멀린의 팔 안쪽에 가 자리잡았고, 몇번 주먹을 꼼지락거리던 멀린은 망설임 없이 그 위를 그었다. 새하얀 피부 위로 거슬릴정도로 선명한 붉은 액체가 스며올라오기 시작했다. 리온은 내밀어진 팔을 조심스레 받쳐들고는 잠시 갈등했다. 하지만 그건 으레 쓸모없는 갈등이 되곤 했고 이번에도 그랬다. 이미 어느정도 한계점에 가까워 있었기에, 리온은 급히 고개를 숙여 입을 갖다대었다.

따스한 감촉이 혀를 감싸들자 리온은 더이상 어떤 고민도 할 수 없었다. 비릿한 향기를 넘어 밀려오는 것은 그 어느것과도 비교할 수 없이 신선하고 달콤한 생명력. 이제 그것은 리온에게 있어 그 어떤 기름진 음식, 어떤 최상급의 와인 보다도 달콤하고 만족스러운 것이었다. 저주스럽게도, 리온은 그걸 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 그는 한방울 한방울이 자신의 몸으로 스며드는 것을 확실히 느끼며 전율했다. 그는 다시 '채워지고' 있었다. 그리고 그건 지극히 순수한 쾌락이었다.

어느정도의 시간이 지난 후, 이제 스스로 혀를 놀려 상처를 핥아올렸지만 피는 서서히 멎으려는 것인지 잦아들었다. 하지만 한번 진미를 맛본 그의 몸은 더욱 강한 갈망으로 그를 몰아세웠다. 아찔한 감각과 함께 머릿속이 타들어간다. 아직 안돼- 아직 모자라. 리온은 오직 한가지 목적에만 집중한 채 필사적으로 샘의 근원을 찾아 더듬었다. 보드라운 표면 너머 어딘가에는 그를 만족시킬만한 곳이 있을 터였다. 입술로 더듬어 탐색해 올라가던 중, 향기가 강해지는 곳에 다다르자 시험삼아 혀로 핥아보지만 그곳도 그저 흘러내리는 한 줄기일 뿐. 리온은 찬찬히 되짚어 올라갔다. 점점 진해지는 그 향기가 리온을 고양시키고 있었다. 조금만 더- 그래, 여기로구나. 리온은 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다.

그때, 무언가가 자신의 어깨를 부드럽게 감쌌다. 멀린의 손-리온은 주춤했다. 그제서야 리온은 자신이 멀린의 목덜미에 얼굴을 뭍고 있었다는걸 깨닫고 황급히 얼굴을 들었다. 멀린은 조금 놀란 듯 떨리는 눈으로 리온을 바라보았지만, 이내 그 눈꼬리는 살짝 휘어졌다. 

"괜찮아요, 리온."

멀린은 그렇게 말하며, 리온을 다시 끌어당겼다. 괜찮다고? 여전히 갈증과 작은 만족감의 여운에 사로잡혀 혼란스러운 상태에서도 리온은 멀린의 목덜미를 내려다보았다. 이전의 그 자국-꽤 지난 상처인데도 아직도 조금 멍이 들어있는 그 부분은 선득한 푸른빛으로 얼룩져있다. 안 아플리가 없을 터였다. 리온이 손을 들어 그 멍든, 연약한 피부를 조심스레 쓰다듬자, 멀린은 저릿한 아픔에 반사적으로 몸을 떨며 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 

"이건... 아니야..."

리온은 필사적으로 그렇게 중얼거렸지만, 멀린은 오히려 그런 그를 감싸안았다. 그날 밤 이후로 암묵적 동의 아래 '새로운 처방'을 하기 시작했지만 그건 그저 베인 상처에서 나온 소량에 불과했다. 그것만으로도 리온은 어느정도 잘 버티는 것 같았지만, 아무래도 시간이 흐를수록, 부족하다는 인상을 지울 수 없었다. 그리고 지금 행동만 봐도 그건 명백했다. 멀린은 계속 그가 힘겨워하는 걸 보느니, 차라리 그대로 걱정을 내려놓고 싶었다.

"정찰 나가기 전에 기력을 회복해야죠..."

가까이서 들려오는 규칙적인 심장박동 소리가 더없이 리온을 안심시키고, 또 안심시켰다. 리온은 그 묘하게 날선 안도감에 한숨을 내쉬고는, 다시 멀린의 목덜미로 다가갔다. 그리고 그 뒤는 어이없이 간단했다. 근육을 뚫는 소리조차 들리는 것만 같았다. 지독히도 크게 들려온, 숨을 몰아쉬는 소리는 어느새 안개처럼 잦아들어갔다. 다급하고 혼란스러웠던 처음 상황과는 반대의 상황. 주위는 조용했고, 그 조용함은 조금의 긴장감과 함께 둘의 정신을 날카롭게 했다. 리온은 그제야 만족감을 느끼면서도, 반쯤 깨어있는 이성으로도 멈춰지지 않는 행동에 좌절했다. 그는 파고드는 힘에 비틀거리며 몇발자국 뒤로 밀려나던 멀린을 다시 끌어당겨 단단히 끌어안았다. 맞닿은 몸으로 전해지는 둘의 맥박이 뒤엉켜 마치 하나로 녹아내릴 것만 같았다.

눈을 감은 채, 허기진 아이처럼 정신없이 피를 받아마시던 리온은 이윽고 여유를 되찾고는 다시 눈을 떴다. 그 앞에 펼쳐진 너무나도 익숙한 방의 전경은, 오히려 그 비일상적인 상황 때문인지 더욱 낮설어 보였다. 그렇지만 이 이상한 위화감은 무엇일까? 리온은 오래지나지 않아 그 위화감의 이유를 찾아내고 그곳을 응시했다. 창문의 유리 너머로 멀린의 뒷모습이 어른거린다. 그리고 '그것' 역시 리온을 응시하고 있었다. 방금 사냥을 마치고 고개를 든, 늑대의 은빛 눈동자가-

"리온?"

멀린은 고개를 든 채 유령이라도 본 듯 굳어진 리온을 몇 번 흔들었지만 반응은 돌아오지 않았다. 이상한 예감에 그의 시선을 따라가본 멀린은 그저 창에 비친 둘의 모습을 발견했을 뿐. 다급한 부름이 몇번이나 반복되고 나서야 리온의 눈은 이쪽을 응시했다. 멀린은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬면서도, 여전히 걱정스러운 마음에 그를 살폈다. 리온의 입술과 입가에는 상처에서 흘러나온 피가 그대로 묻어있어 보기에 섬득할 지경이었지만 그것보다는 그의 표정이 너무나도 안좋았다. 몸도 분명 이전보다 나아졌을 터였지만, 어쩔줄 모르고 그대로 서있는 그는 너무나도 피곤하고, 지쳐보인다. 멀린은 허둥대다가, 홧김에 자신의 소매를 끌어잡고 리온의 입가에 묻은 피를 훔쳐내기 시작했다. 이번에도 갑자기 제법 피를 잃은 탓인지 몸은 점점 무겁고 힘들었지만, 창문에 비친 모습을 보고 나자 왠지 꼭 그렇게 해야만 한다는 생각이 강하게 들었기에 멀린은 황망히 손놀림을 계속했다.

 

얼마 후, 리온은 멀린의 손을 잡아 멈추고는, 이번에는 온통 떨리고 있었던 멀린의 몸을 진정시키려 그를 끌어안았다. 그리고 어느정도 떨림이 잦아들자, 곧장이라도 쓰러질 것 같이 창백한 얼굴을 한 멀린을 안아들어 자신의 침대 위에 조심스레 눕혔다. 그제서야 완전히 긴장이 풀린 멀린의 몸은 곧장 그동안 잊고 있었던 피로감에 짓눌렸다. 시야가 빙글 돌았지만, 완전히 힘을 빼고 침대에 몸을 맡기자 조금씩 여유가 돌아오는 것 같았다.

리온은 옆에 선 채, 주전자에 있던 물로 입가를 닦아냈다. 그 모습은 조금 신경질적일 정도로 거칠었지만 멀린은 그걸 말릴 도리도 없이 그저 바라볼 수 있을 뿐이었다. 몇번이고 입가며, 얼굴을 적셔 닦아낸 리온은 입안까지 헹궈 뱉어낸 뒤에야 침대 근처의 의자로 다가와 앉았다. 그는 물을 적셔 가져온 천으로 조심스레 멀린의 상처를 닦아내고 다른 천으로 그곳을 꾹 눌렀다. 상처가 시리듯이 저릿했지만 멀린은 내색할 수 없었다. 그렇게 하고 나서야 리온은 좀 여유를 찾은 듯한 표정이 되었고, 둘은 잠시 말없이 서로를 응시했다. 멀린은 이제 고비는 지나갔다는 생각에 안도하며 리온을 바라보았다. 이제 또 한동안은, 여느때처럼 생기있는 모습을 볼 수 있을 터였다. 하지만...

"멀린...차라리..."

얼마간의 침묵 후 열린 리온의 입술은 미약한 몇 마디를 내뱉고는 다시 잦아들었다. 멀린은 재촉하는 기색 없이 그를 기다렸다. 그리고 조금 뒤, 고민하듯 달싹거리던 그 입술은 이번엔 좀 더 또렷한 문장을 만들어내었다.

"차라리...싫다고 해줘."

멀린은 갑자기 나온 그 의외의 말에 놀라 한동안 아무말도 할 수 없었다. 그가 무슨 의도로 하는 말인지 멀린은 잘 이해할 수가 없었다. 하지만 리온의 깊게 가라앉은 녹색 눈동자는 너무나도 슬퍼 보였다. 그래서 오히려 힘주어 대답했다.

"싫지 않아요."

하지만 리온의 눈동자는 변함이 없었다.

"그럴리가 없어. 아프고, 두렵고, 기분나쁠게 당연하잖아?"

멀린의 눈이 커졌다가 이내 흐려졌다. 멀린은 그제서야 리온이 어떤 생각으로 괴로워하고 있었는지 어렴풋이나마 이해하고는, 부정의 의미로 필사적으로 고개를 내저었다. 아니야, 그런게 아닌데- 

"그렇게 참지 말고... 차라리 싫다고, 무섭다고 소리를 지르고 거부해. 거부하고... 어서..."

리온은 마지막 한마디를 채 잇지 않은 채 몸을 일으켰다. 멀린의 눈에서 어느샌가 스며나온 눈물이 한줄기 흘러내렸지만, 리온은 그대로 몸을 돌려서는 그대로 방을 나갔다. 그 뒤로 묵직한 발자국 소리만이 남아있다 점점 사라져갔다. 그리고 제법 시간이 지난 뒤, 멀린이 자신의 방으로 돌아갈 때까지도 그는 돌아오지 않았다.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"평화롭구만~"

가웨인은 말에서 내려서자마자 찢어지는 하품과 함께 기지개를 켰다. 이미 정찰 루트의 반정도를 왔지만 수상한 낌새는 커녕, 이따금씩 번지수를 잘못 짚은 산적들의 난입 같은 즐거운(?) 만남도 없었다. 그런 녀석들 두들겨주는것도 나름 재미인데-가웨인의 그 말에 리온은 고개를 절레절레 젓고는 다분히 어이없다는 의미를 내포한 한숨을 내쉬었다. 하긴 기사 한둘이라면 또 몰라도, 이정도 수의 무리에 감히 덤벼들만한 이상한 배짱을 가진 녀석들은 이미 멸종해버리고 없겠지- 맞장구쳐 주는 이가 없어도 하릴없이 투덜거리며 흘끔 주변을 둘러본 가웨인은, 한동안 걸어와 지친듯한 병사들 몇의 어깨를 두드려주고는 말에게 물을 먹이고 있던 리온에게 다가왔다.

"이번에도 별거 없을 것 같은데. 아서도 괜한 걱정 하는 거라니까..."

보고된 습격 이후로 범위를 넓혀 실시하고 있던 정찰이었지만, 역시 그 이후로 아무런 수확은 올리지 못하고 있었다. 수상한 무리들이나 적은 발견되지 않았다. 하지만 아서의, 왕의 입장으로서는 작은 경계하나 늦출 수 없는 시기라는 건 분명했다. 그래도 확실히 이렇게나 몇번이고 살펴도 별다른 이상상황이 없다는 건 '다행히도' 그의 걱정이 기우였다는 생각을 더 굳히게 하고 있었다.

"그건 다 마치고 나서 해야할 얘기 아닌가? 아직 반이나 남았다구."

리온의 그 담담한 대꾸에 가웨인은 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리더니 이내 웃음을 터트렸다.

"어어-까칠하기는... 왜이래, 무슨 일이라도 있어? 아까부터 쭈욱 흥이라곤 쪽 빠진 얼굴 해서는..."

"네가 하도 수다스러우니, 다 들어주기 힘들어서 그런거라고는 생각해보지 않았나? 가웨인 경."

그러자 가웨인은 기분상한 기색도 없이, 여느때와 같이 헤죽 웃어보인다. 그 뻔뻔하고 그다운 대응에 리온도 피식 웃어버리고는, 얌전히 그의 손에 몸을 맡기고 있는 말의 갈기를 천천히 쓰다듬었다. 쉬는시간과 주인의 손길이 마음에 들었는지, 말은 커다란 눈을 내리깔고는 이따금씩 푸르릉거리는 만족스런 소리를 냈다. 

"그래서, 몸은 좀 어때?"

조금 뒤 갑작스레 날아든 질문에 리온은 문득 가웨인을 돌아보았다. 멀쩡히 같이 정찰까지 나온 마당에 조금 이상한 질문이었다. 분명 여러 핑계로 훈련을 쉬던 때도 있었지만, 요즈음엔 주요한 일에는 어떻게든 다 참가하고 있었던 만큼, 그런 질문을 받을 일은 없을거라 생각했었기에 더 그랬다. 조금 의외였지만 리온은 그저 넓은 의미의 질문이겠거니 하고 생각하며 대답했다.

"언제나처럼 멀쩡한데... 뜬금없이 무슨 소리야."

"난 보통때는 둔할지 몰라도, 살을 맞대거나 검을 맞대본 상대의 몸상태에 대해서는 기막히게 잘 아는 재주가 있거든."

좀 점잖지 않은 뉘앙스를 풍기는 그 비유에 리온은 눈썹을 찌푸렸지만 그런 모습이 가웨인을 더 즐겁게 한 듯하다. 

"그리고 알다시피, 우리는 검을 맞대는 상대잖아?"

가웨인이 천연덕스럽게 이은 말에, 리온은 이제 어느정도 그의 의도를 짐작할 수 있었다. 확실히, 훈련때 컨디션 탓에 평소에는 안 할 실수를 하거나 하면, 그게 아무리 작은 것이라 해도 가웨인만은 눈치를 채는 것 같았었다. 아니... 그만은 굳이 참견해주고 싶었던 것 일지도 모른다. 하지만 여태까지 몇번이고 의문을 담은 그의 시선과 마주치면서도 리온은 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 가웨인도 마찬가지였다. 이를테면, 서로를 배려한 암묵적인 무시랄까. 하지만 여러 일들이 일어나는 동안에, 가웨인도 그 침묵을 깨야할 필요성을 느낀 것 같았다.

"가웨인."

리온은 말을 잘라내듯 그의 이름을 힘주어 불렀다. 하지만 그 다음으로 무언가 꺼낼 말은 생각나지 않았다. 대체 뭘 설명해줄 수 있을까. 너무 복잡하고, 엉켜있는 이야기였다. 그리고 더욱이 그에게 진실을 알린다 해도 그 누구에게도 도움은 되지 않을 것이었고. 그저 입을 다물고 있는 리온을 잠시 지켜보던 가웨인이 먼저 말문을 열었다.

"...보아하니 쉽게 말해줄 수 있는 내용은 아닌가보군. 그런가?"

리온은 고개를 끄덕여보였다.

"가웨인, 널 믿을 수 없다거나 해서가 아니야. 그저..."

"아니, 당연히 그건 알지. 말 하기 뭣하면 안 해도 돼. 나도 괜히 독촉해서까지 듣고 싶은건 아니니까."

가웨인은 갑자기 무거워진 분위기를 돌려보기라도 하려는 듯 헛기침을 몇번 하고는 주변에 흩어져 각자 휴식을 취하고 있는 병사들을 훑어보았다. 그리고 그 중 무언가 활발한 토론, 즉, 잡담이 이루어지고 있는 무리를 발견하고는 그쪽으로 발걸음을 옮기며 가볍게 말했다.

"다만, 뭐라도 내 도움이 필요하면 언제든 말하라고."

"고맙다"

리온은 진심으로 그렇게 대답했다.

 

그들은 더 전진해 왕들의 계곡 근처에 도달했다. 여러모로 험악한 평판이 있는 그 지역 안쪽까지 들어가볼 필요는 없었기에 주변을 빙 도는 루트였지만, 그 근처는 아무래도 경사지고 굽이진 능선들이 모이는 곳이라 지형적으로 답답한 느낌을 지울 수 없었다. 물론 새파란 이끼며, 습한 흙 속에서 마음껏 뻗어나와 제멋대로 솟아오른 나무들의 경관은 꽤나 유려하다. 하지만 주변을 경계해야하는 입장으로서는 역시, 무엇이 숨어있어도 이상하지 않을-그리고 더욱이 그걸 이쪽에서는 발견하기 힘들-그런 좁은 골짜기의 길들은 답답하게만 느껴지는 것이다. 

말에서 내린 채 천천히 걸어가던 리온은 조용한 풍경 사이에서 문득 멀린을 떠올렸다. 이 근처는 먼데다 위험한 지역이었지만, 여러 특이한 지형 덕에 특수한 약초도 제법 발견할 수 있는 곳이었다. 그래서 가이우스의 요청이 있을 때 이따금씩 멀린의 동행으로 온 기억이 있었기에 리온은 몇몇 꽃들을 알아볼 수 있었고, 그건 그를 기쁘게 했지만 동시에 우울하게도 했다. 어제의 기억 때문이었다. 

견딜수 없이 화가 났기에 멀린을 두고 그렇게 돌아나오긴 했지만, 그건 스스로를 향한 노여움이었고 스스로 감내했어야 할 감정-절대 그를 그렇게 상처주고 싶은 건 아니었다. 그래선 안 될 일이었다. 처음부터 지금껏 자신의 고통을 함께 감내해주고 도와주려 애쓰고 있는 그인데, 심지어 자신도 흔들릴 때 옆에서 격려해주는건 언제나 멀린이었는데. 어제 그렇게 제 감정만 내세운 후, 이어진 정찰 일정으로 그에게 사과의 말은 커녕 얼굴조차 보지 못 했다. 마지막으로 본 멀린의 눈을 떠올릴때마다 후회는 짙어지고 있었다. 왜 또 그렇게 어린애같이 굴었을까. 누구에게도 도움이 되지 않을 그런 감정을 왜 굳이 입밖에 내었을까. 그도 나도 힘들어질 뿐인데. 리온은 조금이라도 빨리 돌아가 멀린을 만나 모든걸 조금이라도 고쳐보고 싶었지만, 동시에 겁도 났다. 이제 멀린이 자신에게 완전히 지쳐버렸으면, 질려버렸으면 어쩌나 하는 마음에.

그때, 때마침 눈에 들어온 광경에 리온은 잠시 모든 것을 잊고 낮은 탄성을 내뱉었다. 얼마 떨어지지 않은 오래된 나무 그늘 아래, 새파란 꽃들이 흐드러지게 피어있었다. 짙은 녹색 잎과 덩굴 사이로 제각각 고개를 내민 탐스러운 꽃들이 한데 모여, 그곳은 마치 작은 호수처럼 보였다. 저 꽃...본 기억이 있는데...

'저건 새벽맞이 꽃이에요.'

리온은 기억을 더듬다 예전 멀린이 설명해 줬던 것을 떠올릴 수 있었다.

'꽃들은 보통 해가 비치고 나서야 꽃을 피우곤 하잖아요. 근데 저건 동이 트기 전, 어두운 새벽부터 꽃을 피워요. 빛도 없고 추운 새벽에 어떻게 알고 그러는지는 몰라도, 저 봉우리가 열린 걸 보면 해가 떠오를 때가 가까워졌다는걸 알 수 있대요. 이름도 그렇고, 색도 참 잘 어울리지 않아요?'

'그러네- 그리고 설명을 듣고 나니 더 멋져 보이는데? 맘에 들어.'

'그렇죠? 저도 좋아하는 꽃이에요.'

리온은 꽃 무리로 다가가 몇 송이인가를 조심스레 꺾었다. 투명한 푸른색으로 활짝 열린 꽃잎은 그늘에서도 생기가 넘쳐보였다. 어두운 새벽에 피어 해뜨기를 기다린다니- 다른 건 몰라도 의지 하나는 있는 녀석이다. 아니면, 희망이려나? 리온은 잠시 그것을 내려다보다가, 망토 아래 벨트 뒤쪽에 그걸 갈무리해 꽂아넣었다. 멀린이 오랜만에 이 꽃을 보면 조금은 마음이 나아질지도, 기뻐해줄지도 모른다고 생각하며 그는 다시 걸어가기 시작했다.

 

얼마간 더 진행했을까. 앞장서 걸어가던 가웨인은 손을 들어 대열을 멈추게 했다. 앞으로 펼쳐진, 그들을 감싸고 있던 능선은 한층 더 좁아지며 지대를 높이해 이젠 꽤나 깊이까지 들어온 느낌을 주고 있었다. 짧은 길이니 이쪽을 통과해도 될 테지만, 괜히 느낌이 좋지 않았다. 조금 시간이 걸릴 테지만 능선을 돌아가는 것을 고려해보던 그는, 자신이 논리적이지 않은 결론을 내리고 있다고 생각하고는 자조적으로 웃었다. 여태까지 사람은 커녕 사슴 한마리도 보지 못했는데, 갑자기 '예감'따위에 쫄아서 빠른 길을 돌아간다니- 자신답지 않았다. 가웨인은 다시한번 주의깊게 주변을 둘러보고는 다시 출발 신호를 내렸다.

그리고 얼마 지나지 않아, 가웨인은 자신의 '예감'이 얼마나 정확한지에 놀라야만 했다. 능선 위쪽에서 낮선 인기척이 느껴졌다. 그리고, 반쯤 포위하다시피 둘러싸고는 그들을 내려다보던 병사들이 일제히 모습을 드러내자, 가웨인은 너털웃음을 터트리며 칼을 뽑아들었다. 

"정말이지, 난 매번 운도 억세게 좋다니까."

 

 

* * *

 

 

몸에 걸친 방어구며 복장은 다들 제각각에 엉성했지만, 온통 새카만 것이라는 데에 공통점을 가지고 있는 그 기습자들의 겉모습은 그들이 모르가나의 부하들이라는 걸 나타내고 있었다. 복장 구색만큼 온갖 잡다한 녀석들을 긁어모아 만들어진 군대지만, 거친 밑바닥 생활을 견뎌냈다는 배경은 그들을 무자비한 전사로 바꾸는데 충분한 것이었다. 일단 목적이 정찰에 있었던 만큼, 그들과 직접 마주치지 않고 발견만 했다면 제일 이상적이었겠지만 이렇게 된 경우 그 자리에서 전면전을 펼치는건 아무래도 무모한 일이었다. 하지만 이렇게 싸움이 시작되고 난 이상, 최대한 맞대응하며 도망갈 시기를 노리는게 최선이었다.

일단 좁은 구역에서는 어느정도 뒤로 빠져나오는데 성공했지만, 이미 높은 지대에서 갑자기 쏟아진 화살로 몇몇 병사들은 부상을 입은 상태였다. 그리고 적들은 그들은 쉽사리 보내주지는 않겠다는 듯, 끈질기게 따라붙었다. 가웨인이 퇴각로를 확보하는 동안, 리온은 최대한 밀려오는 녀석들을 방어하려 애썼다. 베어내고, 또 베어낸다. 정신없는 혼전 속에서 몇번이고 누구의 것인지 알수 없는 칼들이 사슬갑옷을 스치고 지나갔지만 그걸 신경쓸 여유도 없었다. 몸으로 막아낸다 해도 쓰러지지 않으면 그만이다. 

그런 아수라장 저 너머로, 말에 탄 인영 하나가 이쪽을 주시하고 있다는걸 발견한 리온은 그가 누구인지를 알아보곤 신음을 흘렸다. 모르가나였다. 예전 리온이 알던 그녀와는 이미 완전히 다른 사람이라고 해야할 만큼 달라진 초췌하고 음산한 모습. 그 눈빛은 이미 다지고 다져진 증오때문인지 깊숙히 살기를 머금고 있었기에, 리온은 멀리 떨어져 있었음에도 불구하고 그녀가 자신을 꿰뚫을듯이 쏘아보고 있다는걸 느낄 수 있었다. 모르가나까지 나타나다니, 정말 최악의 장소에 최악의 타이밍에 있었던 셈이다.

리온은 급히 뒤를 확인했다. 어느정도 다시 대열을 가다듬어 혼란을 빠져나오기 시작하고 있었다. 앞으로 조금-조금만 더 시간을 끌면, 뒤쪽으로 이어지는 좁은 길목에서는 어느정도 그들을 끊어낼 수 있을지도 몰랐다. 그때 바로 머리를 노리고 달려드는 도끼를 눈치채고 간신히 그걸 빗겨낸 리온은 그가 도끼를 수습하기 전에 옆구리를 깊숙이 찔러 옆으로 밀쳐냈다. 뒤에서 후퇴 명령을 내리는 가웨인의 목소리가 들려왔다. 그 소리에 다시 확인하듯 뒤를 돌아본 리온은 곧이어 찾아든 가슴의 통증에 휘청하고는, 자신을 찌른 녀석을 확인하기 위해 다시 고개를 돌렸다. 과연, 사슬갑옷을 찢을 만큼 큰 덩치의 그 남자는 이제 곧 쓰러질 먹이감을 앞에 둔 하이에나처럼 씨익 웃었지만, 리온은 다친 사람에게서는 기대할 수 없는 힘으로 그의 얼굴을 찍어눌렀다.

그리고 그건 뭔가 이상했다. 

리온은 갑자기 찾아드는 위화감을 느끼고는 몇발자국 뒤로 물러났다. 적들을 막아 싸우는 병사들 뒤에서, 잠시 아래를 확인한 리온은 자신이 주춤한 이유를 찾아내고 이를 악물었다.

가슴의 상처가 자신의 의지를 가진 듯이 아물어들고 있었다. 고통은 어느정도 남아있었지만, 뚫려진 살은 메꿔지며 피가 멎었다. 심장박동이 점차 빨라진다.   
리온은 혼란스러운 와중에도 반신반의하는 기분으로 손가락을 올려 검날을 한번 훑었고, 그러자 피부 위로 조금 피가 맺혔다 싶더니 금새 원래대로 돌아갔다. 분명 이전에도 이런 일이 있었다. 처음 멀린의 피를 마셨을 때에도 이미 치명적일 정도의 상처를 입었었던 때였다. 하지만 그 후엔 어땠는가? 멀린의 상태를 신경쓰느라 당연한 걸 못 느끼고 있었지만 어느순간 상처는 다 아물어 있었다. 마치 약을 처음 마셨을 때처럼. 피가 비슷한 역할을 하는 것일까. 이미 리온은 어느정도 눈치채고 있었을 터였다. 하지만 잠시 이어진 평화로운 나날은 그 사실을 망각하게 만들었던 모양이다. 리온은 또다시 낮설게만 느껴지는 자신의 몸을 내려다보았다. 그 위화감에 리온은 멀린의 고통스러워하던 얼굴과, 자신을 바라보던 두려운 눈빛을 떠올릴수밖에 없었다. 그리고 어떤 깨달음이 찾아들었다. 진정한 죽음이 찾아들 때까지, 언제까지고 그런 일을 반복해야만 하는 것이구나. 그런 표정을 계속 봐야만 하는 것이구나. 시야가 천천히 침잠하며 요동쳤다.

무방비한 모습으로 서있는 리온에게 누덕해진 검은 망토를 두른 병사 하나가 달려들었지만 그는 곧 리온의 칼 아래 쓰러졌다. 칼에 잔뜩 묻어나온 피는 그 비릿하고 진한 향기를 사방에 흩뿌렸다. 리온은 충동적으로, 자신의 행동을 거의 자각하지 못한 채, 칼을 들어올려 거기에 묻은 피를 슬쩍 핥았다. 갓 몸을 벗어난 그 피는 아직 따듯했다. 하지만 불쾌한 쇠맛을 품고 리온을 몰아붙였다.

"후퇴! 후퇴하라!"

멀찌기에서 외침 소리가 다시 들려왔다. 신중하게, 하지만 최대한 신속한 움직임으로 기사들은 대열을 물리기 시작했다. 그러나 그 퇴각명령의 소리에 섞여 들려온 가웨인의 목소리를 마지막으로 리온은 아무것도 들을 수 없었다.

"리온!!"

리온은 앞으로 달려나갔다. 그의 품에서 빠져나온 파란색 꽃이 피로 물든 땅 위로 떨어졌지만, 그것을 알아챌만한 사람은 아무도 없었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

리온은 지독한 통증을 느끼며 눈을 떴다. 바닥에 닿아 있는 뺨에서 올라오는 한기를 시작으로 점점 몸의 감각이 돌아오고 있었다. 어둑한 공간 사이로 지펴진 화롯불의 어스름한 불꽃에, 높은 천장까지 뻗어있는 열주의 그림자가 춤을 추듯 흔들린다. 정확하진 않지만 아무래도 버려진 성들 중 하나인 듯 했다. 리온은 고개를 조금 들어보려다, 그때 뺨에 느껴진 질척하고 기분나쁜 질감에 다시 바닥으로 시선을 돌렸다. 자신이 쓰러져있는 오래된 돌바닥은 검붉은 액체로 젖어 있었다. 피? 누구의 피일까...?

리온은 몸을 움직여보려다 곧장 느껴지는 고통에 신음을 흘리며 몸을 떨었다. 그제서야 리온은 그 피가 자신의 몸에 벌어진 상처들로부터 나온 것이라는 걸 깨달았지만, 어떻게 몸을 추스려볼 여유도 없이 우악스럽게 몸을 끌어올리는 손에 의해 일으켜 세워졌다. 리온을 꿇어앉힌 장정 둘은 그 뒤로도 몇번인가 그를 걷어찬 후, 명령을 받고서야 간신히 뒤로 물러났다.

"이제 피의 효과는 다 떨어진 모양이군"

어느새 리온의 바로 앞으로 다가온 모르가나가 차가운 눈으로 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 

리온은 그 어느때보다도 가까운 거리에서 모르가나를 바라보면서도 당황하지 않고 천천히 생각을 되짚었다. 후퇴하던 중 혼자 대열을 빠져나온 후의 기억은 극히 희미했지만, 결국 포로로 사로잡혀 끌려온 것이라는 걸 알 수 있었다. 그녀는 잠시 리온의 상태를 살피려는 듯 이리저리 시선을 옮기며 훑어보고는, 허리에 매어져 있던 단검을 꺼냈다.

"제대로 묶여있는지 확인해라."

아까의 병사 둘이 다시 다가와 리온의 손과 발을 구속하고 있는 쇠사슬을 재차 확인하고, 제대로 벽에 고정되어 있는지를 살피고는 물러났다. 그걸 다 지켜보고 난 모르가나는 단검을 들어올려 자신의 왼쪽 손바닥을 그었다. 그리고 피가 흘러내리는 손을 앞으로 내밀었다. 리온에게는 그게 무슨 의미인지 파악할 기력도 남아있지 않았다. 그저 피곤하고 머릿속은 무거울 뿐. 그렇게 리온이 힘없는 눈으로 올려다보고만 있자, 그녀는 거칠게 그의 머리카락을 그러쥐어 고개를 뒤로 젖히고는, 그 사이 벌려진 입으로 피를 흘려보냈다. 입술과 턱 위로 떨어지는 피는 놀랍게 뜨거웠다.

"그 말이 사실이었을 줄이야."

피가 흘러들어가자 은빛으로 빛나는 눈과, 서서히 사라져가는 상처들을 바라보며 모르가나는 감탄마저 섞인 음색으로 그렇게 중얼거렸다. 그리고 그제서야 조금 기운을 차린 리온은 힘없이 입을 열었다. 

"모르가나..."

"당신이 그렇게 부르니 마치 우리 어렸을때로 돌아간 것 같은데, 리온 경"

그렇게 말하며 마치 그리운 연인을 만났을때처럼 부드러운 손길로 리온의 얼굴을 천천히 쓸어내린 모르가나는 이내 언제 그랬냐는 듯 손을 떼더니 등을 돌려 그녀의 자리로 돌아갔다. 지친듯이 의자에 걸터앉은 모르가나는 서두를 필요 없다는 것을 자신에게 상기시키려는 것 처럼, 자못 느긋한 동작으로 팔걸이에 얹은 손으로 턱을 괴이고는 리온을 내려다보았다. 차갑게 가라앉은, 밤중의 호수같이 검푸른 두 눈동자는 그 묵직한 무게감에도 이상하리만치 텅 비어있어, 그녀가 어떤 생각을 하고 있는지는 전혀 알 수 없었다. 

"내 아이들이 봤다는 걸 전해들었을 때도 설마 했지만... 진짜였을 줄은 생각도 못했어. 수호자들도 꽤나 괜찮은 유머감각을 가지고 있는 것 같구나. 리온 경에게 나이트워커라니."

잠시간의 침묵 뒤 모르가나가 마침내 다시 입을 열자, 리온은 거기에 담긴 낮설지만 그의 주의를 끄는 단어를 찾아내고는 몸을 움찔했다. 수호자? 그건 처음 듣는 명칭이었지만, 앞뒤 상황을 미루어볼때 어느정도 의미는 명확했다. 리온은 이전, 자신에게 약을 건네준 노파를 떠올리고는 다급하게 물었다.

"수호자들? 그들이 어디있는지 알고 있는건가?"

앞으로 몸을 내밀며 묻는 리온의 모습에, 모르가나는 놀란 듯 눈을 크게 떴다가, 이내 유쾌한 웃음을 터트렸다.

"오, 저런. 그런 말 한적은 없는데. 확실히 다급한 상황이긴 한 모양이군, 리온. 아쉽지만 그것들은 나도 찾기 힘들만큼 비밀스럽게 움직이는 자들이라 말이야. 알 수만 있었다면야 진작에......"

거기까지 말한 모르가나는 말을 흐렸다. 그 뒤에 생략된 말은 리온을 거슬리게 했지만, 그의 추측 범위를 넘어서는 것이었기에 리온은 다만 주어진 정보에만 집중하기로 했다. 고위 여사제조차 찾아내기 힘든 자들. 처음 그 노파를 만났을 때를 생각해보면, 전혀 그런 힘을 가진 사람으로는 보이지 않았었기에 리온은 혼란스러웠지만, 그의 고민을 끊으며 모르가나의 목소리가 다시 날아들었다. 

"네 실력은 훌륭했어. 그대가 그렇게까지 잔인해질 수 있는 사람인건 처음 알았지... 하긴, 기껏해야 장식된 토너먼트 경기나 마창시합만 보고 자란 내가 진짜 당신에 대해 뭘 알았겠냐마는. 어쨌든 대단한 쇼였던건 사실이니 칭찬을 해야겠지."

모르가나는 마치 토너먼트에서 잘 싸운 전사에게 포상을 내리는 여왕같이 짐짓 즐거운 투로 그렇게 말했지만, 이내 희미하지만 확실히 잔인한 빛을 띄고 리온을 바라보며 말했다.

"하지만, 그 덕분에 내 병사 수가 제법 줄어들었다는 거에 대해선 어떻게 보상을 받아야 할까...?"

오히려 그 말을 듣자 이상하게도, 리온은 안심하고 있는 자신을 발견했다. 더이상 고민할 것은 없다. 그는 이제 흔들림없는 자세로 고쳐앉아 모르가나를 바라보았다. 마치 모든 것이 정지한 것만 같은 그 정적인 공간 안에서 리온은 그녀가 자신에게 내릴 '운명'이 어떤 것일지에 대해 두려워하지는 않았다. 다만 어떤 형식이든 간에 운명이 결정지어질것이라는 것에 조금 안도했을 뿐.

얼마나 시간이 흘렀을까. 바람 한점 없는 호수같이 정지되어있던 그녀의 무표정한 얼굴에 한순간 알수없는 미소가 어린 것 같았다. 하지만 그 잠깐의 인상은 그녀가 뒤이어 몸을 일으키는 동작과 함께 사라졌고, 리온은 그녀가 다시 앞으로 다가오는 것을 그저 무감동한 얼굴로 지켜보았다.

"이미 죽은 사람같은 얼굴을 하고 있잖아, 리온. 그래서는 재미가 없는데."

그렇게 말하며 짖궂게 웃는 그녀의 얼굴에서, 리온은 의외로 옛날 그녀가 아직 카멜롯의 왕녀였던 시절의 모습을 어느정도 발견할 수 있었다. 아름답지만, 여느 공주들 답지 않게 무예와 승마를 좋아했던 그녀. 어렸을 적, 날랜 몸놀림으로 자신을 기어이 쓰러트리고 짓던 자신만만하고 장난기 어린 표정이다. 리온은 그때를 떠올리고는 싱긋 웃었다. 그러자 오히려 모르가나의 얼굴에서 낮익은 그 표정은 사라지고 당황한 빛이 잠시 어렸지만, 다시 그녀는 얼굴을 굳혔다.

"우리들의 옛 정을 생각해서, 살려보내주도록 하지."

뭐라고? 이어진 그 말은 너무나도 예상 밖의 것이었기에, 리온의 반응은 조금 더뎠다. 리온은 자신이 잘못 들은건지 의심하며 그녀를 살폈지만 어떤 설명이 따라붙지도, 변화가 보이지도 않았다. 오히려, 뒤에 서있던 병사중 하나가 성급하게 내뱉은 낮은 욕설이 들려와, 리온은 자신이 제대로 들은 것임을 확신할 수 있었다.

"......이해할수가 없군. 이대로 날 살려보내겠다고?"

그녀는 별거 아니라는 듯 가볍게 고개를 끄덕이고는 뒤까지 들릴 정도로 또박또박한 목소리로 리온의 의문에 대답했다.

"어짜피 곧 죽을 목숨이니까. 아마 얼마 남지 않았을걸."

리온은 그제서야 오싹하게 찾아드는 현실감을 느꼈다. 뒤에 서서, 자기 동료들을 죽인 리온을 곧장 찢어죽이고 싶어 안달난 녀석들에게는 말도 안되는 처리방식이겠지만, 어찌보면 리온 자신에게 있어서는 지금 모르가나가 내린 선고가 더 확실하고 불유쾌한 것이었다. 리온은 잠시 그대로 앉아, 이대로 전사들이 주인의 명령을 무시하고서라도 자신을 죽여놓고 싶을 정도로 행패를 부려보는 선택지를 심각하게 고민했지만, 뒤에 이어진 모르가나의 말은 묘한 제지력을 갖고 리온의 사고를 멈추어 놓았다.

"하지만 아무리 그대라도, 죽음은 피하고 싶을터-"

노래하듯 읊은 그 나직하지만 분명한 말. 모르가나는 허리를 숙여 얼굴을 가까이 했다. 천천히 다가온 그녀의 얼굴이 뺨에 닿자, 리온은 부드럽지만 싸늘하게 식은 피부를 느끼고는 작게 숨을 들이켰다. 그녀의 표정은 보이지 않았지만, 맞닿은 뺨 너머로, 그녀가 웃고 있다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 그리고 이윽고 모르가나는 리온의 귓가에 속삭였다.

 

"내가 방법을 알려주지"

  
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

  
_......결국 늑대는, 더이상 불러주는 이가 없었기에 자신의 이름을 잊어버렸고, 안아주는 이가 없었기에 자신을 잊어버렸다._

  
_민간 설화, "늑대와 양" 일부분_

 

  
시원한 바람 한줄기가 코를 스치고 지나갔다. 모든 것이 한창의 생명력으로 빛나는 초여름의 오후. 정오 내내 내리쬐던 햇빛을 한껏 머금었던 공기는 기분좋게 식어가며, 이미 완전히 잎을 펼친 싱그러운 숲의 향기를 실어 나른다. 주위는 안심되는, 나른한 기분이 들게 만드는 분위기를 품고 있었다.  
갑자기 바꿔진 성문 보초 교대 일정을 일러주고 초소를 나선 리온은 잠시 멈춰서서, 그 나른한 공기를 깊이 들이마시며 주위로 시선을 던졌다. 견고한 성벽도 막아내지 못한 오후의 따스한 햇살이 도시를 황금색으로 물들이고 있었다. 성벽이 마지막 자존심처럼 발치에 드리운 그림자 아래서 바라보는 그 광경은 유난히도 눈부시다. 건물의 돌벽에 반사되어 베일같이 일렁이는 빛과, 멀리서 꿈결같이 들려오는 번화가의 소음. 온 도시가 잠시 오후의 백일몽에라도 빠진 것 같았다. 그 평화로운 풍경을 한동안 바라보던 그는, 옆에서 함께 묵묵히 그 광경을 지켜보고 있던 것에게 시선을 돌렸다. 어떤 침입도 허용하지 않겠다는 듯 고집스럽게 버티고 서 있는 카멜롯의 성벽. 리온은 문득 손을 뻗어, 확인하듯 벽을 쓸어만졌다. 그림자를 덮은 그 벽돌들은 생경하게 느껴질만큼 서늘했지만, 리온은 그 벽돌 하나하나를 다 알고 있었다.  
이제는 꽤 옛날이 되었지만, 아직 견습기사였을 시절에는 성벽 보초도 곧잘 서곤 했었다. 이른 새벽과 밤마다 그 돌들의 궤적을 따라 걸으며 보낸 나날들, 경험많은 일반 병사들 사이에서 애송이 취급을 받기도 했던 그 때의 기억이 아직도 선명하다. 동이 트기 전 희미한 빛과 아침안개 속에서, 마치 노련한 기사의 갑옷처럼 색은 바랬지만 여전히 굳건히 지키고 선 성벽을 올려다보며 이름모를 신들에게 기원하고는 했었다. 부디 자신도 그런 기사가 될 수 있도록-이 모든 걸 지켜낼 수 있을 만큼 크고 강인한 기사가 될 수 있도록. 돌이켜보면 아무것도 모른 채, 그저 의욕과 순진함만이 가득한 다짐이었지만, 사실 지금도 담겨진 의미의 모양과 크기가 바뀌었을지언정 그 바램 자체는 변함이 없었다. 리온은 자신이 아직 견습기사였던 시절을 떠올리며 새삼스러움에 슬쩍 웃으며, 천천히 성벽을 따라 걷기 시작했다.

  
얼마 후, 성벽 위로 올라가는 통로에 도착한 리온은 문득 걸음을 멈췄다. 그 통로는 구석진 곳에 있는 데다 숲을 면하고 있어서 사람들의 발길이 드문 곳이었고, 그랬기에 리온이 좋아했던 곳이기도 했다. 조용하고, 올라가서 보이는 경치도 꽤 좋아서 고민거리가 있을 땐 곧잘 오곤 했던 장소. 예전에는 주로 혼나서 의기소침해 졌을 때 기분전환삼아 온 게 대부분이었지만, 요 근래에는 그다지 올 일이 없었다. 고민거리가 없기 때문이라기 보다는, 이제는 그때와는 입장이 좀 달라졌기 때문일테지만...

그렇게 이것저것 생각하며 마악 계단참을 마주하고 선 리온은, 예상치 못한 걸 발견하고 그대로 멈칫 굳어섰다.

  
"멀린...?"

  
조금 위쪽 계단의 구석에 앉아 졸고 있는 멀린의 이완된 표정에 잠시 소리죽여 웃은 리온은, 조금 아래 흘러내려와 있는 약가방을 보곤 금새 정황을 유추해냈다. 이런데서 잠 보충이라니, 어지간히 피곤했던 모양이었다. 꾸벅 하며 이따금씩 흔들리는 머리를 바라보던 리온은 잠시 고민했지만, 이내 마음을 정한 후 가방이 떨어져있는 계단을 성큼 지나쳐 올라갔다. 급하게 돌아가야 할 일정은 없으니, 잠깐 정도는 괜찮을 것이다. 조심스레 멀린의 옆자리에 걸터앉고 나서 자신의 어깨에 기대게 해주려 손을 뻗었지만, 멀린은 마치 그걸 미리 알았다는 듯이 먼저 폭 쓰러져 기대왔다. 리온은 잠시 당황했지만, 잘 자리잡도록 자세를 가다듬었다. 깨워서 방으로 돌려보내는게 나았을까? 아니, 아마 멀린도 쉬는시간을 오래 갖진 못할 테니 이왕 이렇게 된거 조금이라도 편한게 낫겠지. 리온은 그렇게 생각하며 베개로서의 역할-최대한 가만히 있기-을 충실히 수행하기 시작했다.

  
멀찌기서 들려오는 마을의 소음이 전부였기에 주위는 무척 조용하다. 새근새근 몰아쉬는 멀린의 숨소리가 이따금씩 들려올 뿐- 그건 완벽히 깨어있던 사람도 조금 나른하게 만들 만큼 평화로웠다. 조심스럽게 고개를 돌려 바라보자, 마치 아이같이 곤히 잠든 얼굴이 눈에 들어왔다. 어쩌면 이렇게도 경계심이 없는지-누가 온줄도 모르고 여전히 잠을 만끽하고 있는게 참 그 답다며 생각하며 무심코 바라보기 시작한 시선은 왠지 떼기 어려웠다. 이렇게 가까이서 그를 살펴본건 처음이었기 때문일까... 아니, 그보다, 누군가 이렇게나 무방비하게 잠든 모습을 본 건 무척이나 오랜만이었다. 부드럽게 감긴 눈 아래 드리워진 긴 속눈썹, 마른 윤곽에 돋보이는 광대뼈, 매끄러워 보이는 하얀 피부. 이전부터 이따금씩 느꼈던 거지만, 그의 얼굴은 제법 부드럽고 섬세하다. 평소 허둥지둥 달려가거나, 아서 곁에서 못마땅한 표정을 짓고 있을 때엔 아마 누구도 그 장점을 눈치채기 어려울 테지만. 그 생각에 미소지은 리온의 시선은 어느덧 더 내려가 입술에서 멈췄다. 도톰하고 모양좋은 입술. 선홍색의 혈색좋은 그 입술은 무척 부드러워 보였다. 모든 생각을 멈춘 채로, 신기한 것이라도 되는 듯 바라보던 리온은, 이유는 모르겠지만 문득 계속 뚫어지게 보고 있으면 안 될 것같아 급히 시선을 돌렸다. 하지만 그 심경의 변화에 대한 이유를 찾아내기도 전에, 자그마한 목소리가 들려와 주의를 도로 가져갔다.

  
"으음...아서..."

  
멀린은 뒤이어 조금 뒤척이듯 움직였다. 갑작스런 그 반응에 리온은 조금 당황했지만, 멀린은 눈을 감은 그대로 그 뒤에도 작게 무엇인가 중얼거렸다. 아마도 잠꼬대인 듯 했다.

  
"으...알았으니까... 그만 좀... 투덜거려..."

  
조금 뒤 이어진 그 중얼거림에 리온은 그만 피식 웃어버렸다. 꿈 속에서도 아서한테 시달리고 있는 건가? 어쩌면 정신없었던 어제의 꿈을 꾸고 있는 걸지도 몰랐다. 정기 토너먼트의 마지막 날이었던 어제. 경기에 직접 참가하는거야 기사나 전사들이었지만 막상 그 준비로 더 바빠지는 것은 시종들의 몫이었으니 멀린도 그 덕에 하루종일 부지런히 돌아다녔었다. 그리고 여느때 이상으로 이 진귀한 주인과 시종 사이에 서로를 향한 투덜거림이 잦아졌음은 물론이다.

하지만 당연하게도, 결국 아서가 이겼을 때 역시 누구보다도 기뻐한건 멀린이었다. 리온은, 조마조마하게 경기를 지켜보던 멀린의 얼굴이 금새 환하게 밝아지던 것을 선명히 기억하고 있었다. 그리고 리온은 그 모습만으로도, 멀린이 그 누구의 승리보다도 아서를 위해 기뻐했으리라는 걸 짐작할 수 있었다. 멀린에게 있어 아서는, 단지 섬겨야 할 왕족이 아닌 때론 목숨도 대신 내놓을 수 있을 소중한 친구이니까-그동안의 둘을 지켜보면 그건 명백했다.  
대기 막사 앞에서 달려와 아서를 맞이하던 멀린의 모습을 기억해낸 리온은 문득 그때의 감정이 되살아나 자기도 모르게 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 가슴 안의 무언가가 조용히 허물어지는 듯한 느낌. 그건 이상한 감각이었다. 굳이 말로 정의내리자면 공허함이라고 해야 할까. 하지만 왜 그런 기분이 되었던 걸까? 리온은 미뤄두었던 과제를 마주한 사람처럼 천천히 다시 한번 그것을 되짚어보았다. 하지만 그 답은 쉽사리 손에 잡히지 않았다. 그저 두서없이 얽혀진 거미줄처럼 손 끝을 맴돌다가는 이내 바람에 날아가 버린다.  
리온의 실망을 느끼기라도 한 것처럼, 멀린의 눈꺼풀이 작게 떨렸다. 그대로 곧장이라도 눈을 뜨고는 그 답을 알려줄것만 같았지만, 잠에서 깨어날 예고처럼 보였던 그 떨림은 이내 사라지고 다시 평온한 숨소리만이 남았다. 리온은 그 가지런히 내려앉은 속눈썹 너머로, 늘 그 그림자 아래 비치던 멀린의 푸른 눈을 떠올렸다. 처음엔 그저 불안함과 의아함만이 보였던 그의 시선 안에 다른 여러가지 감정을 읽을 수 있게 된 건 언제부터였던가. 그 솔직하고 변화무쌍한, 생기넘치는 눈빛이 반가워진 것이 언제부터였을까. 그리고, 이따금씩 그 푸른색에 덧대어지는 더 깊은 색들을 느낄 수 있게 된 것은? 멀린의 시선에 때때로 비치는 그런 깊이에, 가끔 리온은 의도치 않게 눈길을 뺏기고는 했다. 생각에 빠진 옆모습에서, 숲을 바라보는 시선에서 떠오르곤 하던 그 깊이. 그리고 아서를 바라볼 때에도......

리온은 그 깊이의 근원은 알 수 없었지만, 멀린의 그 시선이 어떤 힘을 가지고 있는지는 알고 있었다. 어느 기사보다고 강하고 분명한 염원을 담은 한결같은 시선. 그건 강인한 존재감을 리온에게 일깨웠다. 처음에는 순하고 깨지기 쉽게만 보였던 그 눈빛이, 사실은 더 견고하고 흔들림 없는 것을 내포하고 있었다는 깨달음. 멀린에게는 그런 특이한 분위기가 있었다. 아무런 힘도 없는 시종 소년에게서 그런 걸 느낀다니 이상하지만, 정말 그랬다. 그는 언제나 진심, 모든 것을 다 해 상대를 사랑한다는걸 느낄 수 있었다. 나는 그런 식의 순수한 감정을 받아본 적이 있었던가- 그것이 부러웠다. 그 순수하고 열정적인 걱정과 사랑의 대상이 된다는 건... 그런 눈이 바라보는 건 어떤 느낌일지.

하지만 그는 언제나 먼저 아서에게로 달려가겠지. 그의 시선이 이쪽에 닿는 일도 없을 테고.

리온은 생각을 떨치기라도 하려는 듯 잠시 눈을 감았다 떴다. 무슨 바보같은 생각을 하고 있는 건지. 멀린의 우정은 누구에게나 변함이 없을 것이었다. 그리고, 깨어나서도 분명, 예전과는 달리 이제는 경계심 없이 친근하게 웃어줄테니까. 그거면 충분했다.  
리온은 조심스레 손을 들어올렸다. 멀린을 깨울만한 어떤 작은 기척도 내지 않으려 주의하며 천천히 뻗은 손은, 허공에서 잠시 주저했지만 결국 멀린의 이마에 흐트러진 앞머리를 조심스레 쓰다듬었다. 부드러운 머리카락이 마치 신선한 여름날의 잎사귀처럼 손바닥을 간지럽혔다.

 

  
"일어날 시간이오."

한없이 갈 것만 같던 짐마차가 멈춰 서자, 리온은 곧장 상념에서 빠져나왔다. 차갑게 식은 숲의 공기를 들이마시며 현실감을 되찾던 리온에게 손이 다가와 눈을 가리고 있던 안대를 풀어냈다. 구름낀 날씨 탓에 주위는 그다지 밝지 않았다. 그럼에도 계속 시야를 막았던 검은 천이 사라지자, 갑자기 들어온 자연광에 리온은 반사적으로 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 어둑한 새벽녘에 출발한 이후 내내 묶여있었던 탓에 시간감각은 희미했지만, 주변을 떠도는 선선한 이슬 냄새에 아직 오전을 넘기지는 않았다는 걸 짐작할 수 있었다.

"아쉽지만 배웅은 여기까지가 되겠군. 이 근처라면 카멜롯 지배령인 마을들이 있으니 운이 좋다면 말 구하는 것도 불가능한 건 아니겠지."

주변을 훑어보고 있던 리온에게 그렇게 말한 남자는 숲 저편을 손짓해 가리켰다. 그곳에는 정식 도로는 아니지만 사람들이 오고가며 생긴 듯한 길이 있었다. 따라가다 보면, 어떻게든 마을이나 사람들 근처에 닿을 수 있을 터. 이렇게까지 기회를 준다는 건, '정말' 고이 살려보내겠다는 의미였다. 리온은 여전히 믿기지 않는 기분으로 그를 돌아보았다.

"날 정말 이렇게 놔주겠다고?"

남자가 잠자코 고개를 끄덕이자 리온은 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"지나친 충성심이군. 모르가나의 명령이 어찌됐든 그냥 날 죽일 생각은 해보지 않았소? 그렇게 동료를 죽였는데."

그 말에, 옆에서 수레와의 이음새를 정리하던 청년이 짜증스런 눈빛으로 리온을 돌아보며 쏘아붙였다.

"얌전히 살려뒀더니 고마운 줄 모르고... 네가 그렇게까지 원한다면야-"

"마토스. 그만 해라."

안대를 풀어줬던 중년의 남자가 끼어들자 청년은 두말 없이 입을 다물었다. 그리고 이제 그의 역할은 끝났으니 저편에서 얌전히 기다리라는 그의 말에도, 무척 못마땅한 듯이 눈썹을 찌푸리기는 했지만 순순히 따랐다. 청년이 무언가 작게 투덜거리며 자신의 말을 이끌고 그곳에서 벗어나자, 중년의 남자는 남은 골칫거리 숙제라도 바라보는 듯한 시선을 리온에게 돌렸다. 하지만 예상했던 대로, 그 시선에는 조금의 살의도 느껴지지 않았기에 오히려 리온은 호기심마저 섞인 눈으로 그를 주시하고 있었다.

리온도 애초에 그가 섣불리 명령을 거스르거나 할 자가 아니라는 건 짐작하고 있었다. 모르가나와 대면했던 홀에서도 내내 묵묵히 지켜보기만 하던 중년의 남자. 그가 모르가나의 자리 근처 옆에 서있었던 것을 제껴놓는다 해도, 어떤 장면에서도 전혀 동요의 기색을 보이지 않던 태도만으로도 그가 그저 일개 병사가 아니라는 건 짐작 가능했을 것이다. 벗겨지기 시작한 머리와 고집있게 잡힌 미간의 주름이 부정할 수 없는 나이의 증거를 내보이고 있었지만, 체격과 몸가짐은 아직 당당하고 힘에 넘쳤다. 무언가 생각에 빠진 듯 했던 그는 잠시 후, 성큼 다가와 주저없는 손놀림으로 리온의 손과 발을 묶고있던 줄을 끊어버렸다. 그리고 자신의 말로 다가가, 안장 위의 짐가방에서 무엇인가를 꺼내더니 리온 쪽으로 던졌다. 낡은 검 한자루가 옆자리에 떨어지며 둔탁한 소리를 냈다. 풀어준건 그렇다치고 무기까지 던져주다니-이번엔 조금 무시당한 기분까지 느끼며, 리온은 다시 입을 열었다.

"정확하게는 말할 수 없지만, 대충 5 리그 정도를 이동한 것 같은데...내 추측이 맞소?"

도발해보려는 생각에 해본 말이었지만, 턱을 뒤덮고 있는 반백의 수염 사이로 근엄하게 다물린 입술은 이번에도 쉽사리 열리지 않았다.

"대강 어디 근처에 둥지를 틀었는지 짐작이 가는군."

그 말에, 마치 재보는 시선으로 바라보고만 있던 남자는 그제서야 입을 열었다.

"내가 그렇게 곧장 당신을 이쪽으로 데려왔을 것 같나?"

"꽤 빙빙 도시더군. 그렇다고 해도 어림짐작을 못 할만한 거리는 아니었어."

조금 허풍을 섞어 한 도발이긴 했다. 그렇지만, 오히려 두서없이 헤메는 인상을 준 여기까지의 여행길이, 자신이 끌려갔던 그곳이 잠시 체류할 뿐인 일회용 진지 따위가 아니라는 생각을 굳혀주었다는 건 사실이었다. 그랬기에, 붙들려 끌려갈 때엔 주위를 관찰할 여유따윈 없었지만, 폐성에서 출발할 때부터는 거의 본능처럼-아니면 기사로서의 습관처럼- 정보를 모으고 있었다. 눈이 가려져 있다고 추측이 완전히 불가능한 것은 아니다. 시간이며, 그 지역에 버려진 폐성들 근처로 좁혀 생각해보면 대강의 영역은 나온다. 물론 가능성의 범위가 제법 넓다는게 문제였지만. 이 남자도 이런 '가능성' 자체는 분명 인식하고 있을 것이다.

"...내가 이대로 돌아가서 다시 그쪽을 방문하면 당신네 일이 좀 골치아프게 될 테지."

리온은 그 말과 함께, 그가 볼 수 있을 만큼 천천히, 하지만 단호히, 떨어진 칼 손잡이를 그러쥐었다. 어디한번 대응을 보여 주시지. 만약 그가 자신의 말에 귀를 기울여 장래의 위험요소를 제거하겠다는 결론을 내린다면 그건 그것으로 좋다. 아니, 사실, 이해되지 않는 선택을 한 모르가나 대신 차라리 그래주었으면. 머릿속 어딘가에서 무언가 속삭였다. 더이상 '희망'이니 '두려움'같은 감정들에 고민하고 싶지 않다. 차라리 싸우다 죽을 수 있다면-

"그대가 초조해하는 것도 이해는 가오."

리온은 예상치 못한 그 말에 눈을 크게 떴다. 그는 마치 모든 걸 이해한다는 듯한 눈빛으로 리온을 내려다보고 있었다. 그 시선에서 무언가를 떠올린 리온은 무의식적으로 남자의 팔목을 살폈고, 예상대로 그의 팔목에는 독특한 문신이 조금 드러나 보였다.

"드루이드..."

리온은 자신도 모르게 중얼거렸다. 그 중얼거림을 듣고도 남자는 드러난 문신을 가리려고 하지 않았다. 이 남자가 드루이드라면 그 '이해'한다는 눈빛은 어느정도 설명이 되었다. 완벽히는 아니더라도 어느정도는, 자신의 초조함이 어디서 기인하고 있는지를 적어도 수호자나 모르가나 다음으로 잘 알고 있을테니. 그리고...

"당신이라면 날 도와줄 수 있을지도 모르겠군."

그 말에, 남자의 눈이 처음으로 의문과 함께 가늘어졌다.

"뭘 말이오?"

리온은 그 돌같이 감정없는 눈에 의아한 빛이 떠올랐다는 걸 즐거워할 틈 없이 곧장 뛰쳐나가듯 몸을 일으켰다. 낡은 칼이라지만 무기는 무기니, 그 허를 찌르는 시도는 충분히 위협적일 것이었다. 하지만 아무렇게나 달려든 것이라지만, 갑작스레 다가온 공격을 남자는 놀랄 만한 순발력으로 피해냈다. 뒷걸음치며 반쯤 뽑아낸 칼로 처음 공격을 흘려낸 그는 기민하게 거리를 확보했다. 이런, 전투도 노련하군. 애초에 그렇게 피해를 주려고 한 공격은 아니었지만, 당황섞인 반격이나 헛점을 기대했던 리온은 그 예상 이상의 반응에 조금 놀랐다. 드루이드들은 마법이나 약이나 다루는, 이를테면 전투가들은 아닐거라 생각했왔던 견해를 제법 수정해야 할 것 같았다.  
리온은 다시 덤벼들었다. 남자는 처음에는 몸을 사리듯이 주저했지만, 리온이 계속 공격적으로 나서자 비로소 대응하기 시작했다. 몇번인가 공방이 오가는 동안, 여전히 의도적으로 좋은 타이밍을 포기하는 듯한 남자의 태도에 리온은 이를 사려물었다. 그리고 결국, 작으나마 유효한 일격을 주었다. 남자의 왼쪽 팔에 리온의 칼이 스치자, 예리하다고는 할 수 없었던 칼은 마치 이빨처럼 남자의 옷과 살점을 베어물고 지나갔다. 그가 잠시 주춤한 틈에 리온은 기세를 더해, 떠밀듯이 그를 밀쳐냈다. 남자는 나무에 등이 부딪히자 신음을 흘렸지만 제대로 자세를 가다듬고 리온의 칼을 막아내고 있었다.

"마법을 써보는 건 어때."

그 말에, 남자의 잇사이로 으르렁대는 듯한 나직한 신음소리가 흘러나왔다. 리온의 빈정대는 듯한 말투 덕분이었는지, 아니면 순수하게 상황에 대한 분노 때문이었는지 모르지만 그의 반응을 보면 어느정도 화나게 만든건 확실한 듯 했다. 남자는 리온이 기대한대로 마법을 쓰거나 하지는 않았지만, 놀라울 정도의 힘으로 리온을 밀어내며 그를 걷어찼다. 이번에는 리온이 비틀거릴 차례였다. 그리고 그후에는, 최선을 다 해도 벅찰 만큼의 공격들이 이어졌다. 몇 군데인가 예리한 칼날이 리온의 살을 저미고 지나갔지만 그다지 깊지 않았던 상처들이라 역시 얼마 안있어 자취없이 사라졌다. 하지만 그 위압적인 기세는 충분히 위협적인 것이었다. 이제 리온은 거의 본능적으로 대항했지만 승기는 이제 남자의 쪽으로 돌아선 듯 했다. 결국 리온은 떠밀리다시피 바닥에 쓰러졌다.

남자의 칼끝이 가슴을 내리눌렀다. 이제 끝났다. 누워 가쁜 숨을 가누던 리온은 이윽고 온 몸에 힘을 빼고는 안도하듯 깊게 숨을 내쉬었다. 리온은 눈을 감았다. 다행히도 주변에는 비명소리도, 새카만 밤하늘을 밝히던 불내음도 없다. 지켜야 할 성도, 동료들도 없고... 위험속에 쓰러져있던 멀린도 없다. 그거면 됐어.  
닿아있는 칼이 서서히 무게감을 더해갔다. 모든걸 체념한 탓인지 머릿속은 잔잔했지만, 이상하게도 심장은 칼의 무게에 이끌리기라도 하듯 쉼없이 크게 맥박쳤다. 마치 뛰쳐나갈 듯이, 이미 모든것을 이해한 머리와는 달리, 자신만은 이 결과에 승복할 수 없다고 외치는 것 처럼. 혹은, 그 차가운 무게를 반기기라도 하듯이.

"신임받는 기사라지만 역시 아직 어린 애송이군."

얼마 후, 침묵을 깨고 들려온 그 중얼거리는 소리에 리온은 눈을 떴다. 그 갑작스레 들려온 말이 어떤 의미로 머릿속까지 도달하기까지는 조금 시간이 걸렸지만, 비로소 남자의 말을 이해했을 때, 자기도 모르게 어떤 표정을 지었던 것인지도 모른다. 그게 그저 허탈한 웃음이었을지, 혹은 괴로움섞인 조소였을지는 모르지만, 내려다보고 있던 남자의 눈썹이 어느순간 못마땅하게 찌푸려졌다 싶더니, 한동안 피부를 파고들 듯 누르던 칼이 서서히 떨어져나갔다.

"이거에 대한 값은 충분히 되갚은 것 같으니 이만 하지."

남자는 흘긋, 피가 스며나온 자신의 팔 한쪽을 고갯짓하고는 한발자국 물러났다. 리온은 멍하니 그를 지켜보다가, 결국 누운 그대로 너털웃음을 터트렸다.

"이게 그렇게 어려운 부탁이었소?"

어느새 칼을 갈무리하고 무표정한 얼굴로 내려다보고 있던 남자는 더 설명을 요구하듯 고개를 살짝 옆으로 기울였다. 리온은 힘없이 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 그리고 마치 투정부리는 어린아이가 된 것 같다고 생각하면서도 덧붙였다.

"예의도 명예도 없이 달려든 적을 죽여달라는 부탁이."

남자는 뭐라 짜증을 내는 대신, 작게 한숨을 쉬었다.

"당신은 지금 스스로의 상황을 잘 모르는 모양이군."

마치 산책이라도 나와 잠시 숨을 돌리는 사람처럼, 문득 그는 시선을 위로 올렸다. 그리고 말을 정리하는 것인지 조금 뜸을 들인 후, 입을 열었다.

"아직은 때가 되지 않았소. 지금의 당신 하나를 죽이려면 꽤나 많은 수고로움이 필요할테지. 위험도 따를테고. 거기다 난 당신에게 개인적인 원한도 없으니 더더욱 그렇게까지 할 이유가 없어."

그 여상스럽게 나온 말 중 한 부분에 리온은 움찔했다. 수고로움과 위험이라- 리온도 어느정도 느끼고는 있었다. 사로잡히기 전, 모르가나의 병사들에게 둘러싸여 있을 때의 기억은 무척 흐릿했지만...... 그 일로 하나 새로이 배운 바가 있다면, 자신의 이 이상한 치유능력도 한계가 있다는 것이었다. 아무리 피를 마시고 난 뒤라고는 해도. 하지만 그 '한계점'비슷한 것까지 도달할 때까지는......리온은 진득하게 떠오른 그때의 피비린내를 떨쳐버리려 고개를 저었다. 남자도 그 상황을 지켜봤을 테니 섣불리 리온을 자극하지 않으려는 판단도 어쩌면 일리가 있다. 하지만 리온이 그에게서 기대한 건 물론 칼솜씨만은 아니었다.

"당신의 마법이라도...?"

그 말에 남자는 놀란 듯이, 허공을 떠돌던 시선을 리온에게로 돌렸다. 리온으로서도 직접 언급하고 싶지는 않은 말이었다. 하지만 아쉽게도, 남자는 싸우는 중 수세에 몰려도 물리력이 아닌 다른 힘을 쓰려고는 하지 않았다. 그러니 이제는, 어쩌면 마법이라면 괜찮을지 모른다고 생각했던 이상한 기대감을 이런 식으로 드러낼 수 밖에 없었다.  
남자는 크게 떴던 눈을 조금 뒤 마뜩찮은 듯 찌푸리고는 퉁명스럽게 말했다.

"아쉽지만, 모든 드루이드가 모르가나같은 능력을 가지고 있었다면 애초에 우서 같이 아둔하고 힘밖에 모르는 자의 병력에 당하지도 않았을 거요."

남자는 팔짱을 끼고는 무언가를 고민하는 듯이 한동안 뜸을 들이며 리온을 바라보다가 다시 입을 열었다.

"알고 있을지 모르겠지만, 지금 그대는 시험을 치르고 있는 것이오. 그대 스스로만이 치러낼 수 있는 시험."

의외로 타이르는 듯한 조심스러운 어투였다. 리온은 힘없이 자조적인 미소를 띄우며 말했다.

"이게 시험이라면, 난 이미 잘못된 선택으로 결과를 받고 있는 거 아니겠소? 당신네 제안을 받아들인 그 순간부터 난 이미 실수한 것이나 마찬가지. 지금 이건 벌 같은 것이겠지."

남자는 고개를 저었다.

"아직 그대는 선택하지 않았소. 그리고 운명의 여신은 시험받을 자격이 있는 사람만을 시험하지."

무엇이 더 남았다는 것인가? 결국 마지막은 정해져 있는 것을. 리온은 문득 모르가나가 한 이야기를 떠올리고는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 그걸 말하는 것인가? 고려할 가치도 없는 그 이야기를?

"...당신도 이것의 끝은 대강 알고 있을텐데. 그걸로 대체 뭘 증명할 수 있다는 건가."

"이건 무언가를 증명하는게 아니오. 이건 속세의 명예니 체면이니와는 다른 거니까. 다만, 선택하는 거요. 그게 마땅한 결과로 이끌겠지. 지금까지 그래왔던 것처럼."

리온은 잠시 입을 다물고 남자를 응시했다. 수수께끼같은 말들을 늘어놓은 그의 눈빛은 진지했다. 일견 종교적인 경건함까지 느껴지는 그 눈빛을 가만히 관찰하던 리온은 항복하는 심정으로 입을 열었다.

"당신네들은 언제나 알 수 없을 말들만 하는 것 같군."

그 말에 남자의 입가에 살짝 웃음이 걸렸다 사라졌다.

"어쨌든, 기회가 있을 때 돌아가시오. 그게 당신을 위해서도 좋을 거요."

나를 위해서? 리온은 의아함에 미간을 찌푸렸다. 포로에게 조언하는 적이라니. 그것도 모르가나의 부하에게서 그런 식의 표현을 들을 거라고는... 제일 예상치 못했던 것이었다. 하지만, 적어도 그 남자는 리온이 어떻게 생각하든 상관없다는 듯이 태연했다.

"그 빌어먹을 펜드래건의 성이라도, 당신을 기다리는 사람 하나쯤은 있을 것 아니오."

남자의 그 말에 리온은 자기도 모르게 눈을 크게 떴다. 앞부분의 나름 파격적인 수식과 뒤에 이어진 염려의 말이 꽤나 의외였기 때문이다.

"아니, 어디든 좋소. 일단 돌아가시오. 선택은 그 다음 문제...죽여달라고 투정하는 건 진짜 눈앞에 죽음이 닥쳐왔을 때 해도 늦지 않으니까. 아무리 고통스럽다 해도, 내일이 없다고, 소용없다고 생각될때야말로 주위를 소중히 해야하는 거요. 아니면 진짜 끝이 찾아왔을 때 후회만이 남지......"

담담히 이어진, 짐짓 타이르는 듯한 어조의 말에 리온은 잠시 대꾸하는 것도 잊고 그를 바라보았다. 담담히 한 말이라고는 하지만 묘한 무게가 느껴지는 말이었다. 이 사람도 모든게 절망적으로 보이는 상황에 처한적이 있었던 것일까. 후회할만한 일이 있었던 것인가. 감히 물어볼 수는 없었지만, 짐작할수는 있었다. 드루이드라는 것 만으로도 충분히 많은 일을 겪어왔으리라. 대숙청과 우서왕의 시대를 거쳐 살아남았다고는 해도, 그 동안의 기억은 분명 잃은것에 대한, 아니 어쩌면, 빼앗긴 것에 대한 회한으로 가득 차 있을 것이다.

"당신에게도 그런 사람이 있나?"

리온의 질문에 그는 조금 우울한 눈빛으로, 질문의 의도를 묻는 듯한 시선을 보내왔다.

"기다리는 사람. 소중한 사람 말이오."

잠시 그대로 리온을 바라보며 대답을 고민하는 듯 했던 그는 나지막한 목소리로 대답했다.

"있고, 있었지. 나는 그나마 행운인 편이오. 아들과 딸이 살아있으니. 자기목숨만 간신히 건진 이들이 대부분인데..."

그때를 떠올린 듯 잠시 말을 멈춘 그의 눈빛이 한층 더 침통한 빛을 띄웠다.

"그렇게 남은 사람들에게 무슨 의미가 있겠나.... 차라리 그때 함께 죽었다면 좋았을지도 모르지."

남자는 그렇게 말하며 문득 생각 난 듯 손을 허리에 매여진 칼로 가져갔다. 칼의 손잡이를 쓰다듬는 익숙한 손놀림이 무언가를 암시하는 것만 같이 리온에게 서늘한 기분을 주었다. 잠깐 사이를 둔 그는 다시 리온을 똑바로 바라보며 말했다.

"하지만 때론 삶이 죽음보다 더 끊어내기 힘든 것이더군."

리온은 그의 시선을 피하듯 눈을 내리깔았다. 카멜롯의 기사로서 이런 식의 관점은 익숙치 않은 것이었다. 가혹한 마법금지 정책에 부조리함을 느낀 적도 이따금 있었지만, '소중한 것들'의 안전을 위해서라면 그런 여러 부조리함은 무시해야 했던 입장에 있었던 그였다. 그런 책임에 대해 변명할 생각은 없었지만, 갑작스레 찾아든 새로운 관점에 대한 인식이 리온을 조금 혼란스럽게 했다. 무엇보다도, 그렇게 생각하면 가장 증오스러울 카멜롯의 기사에게 이런 조언들을 한다는 건 무슨 의도인가?

"당신 이름이... 루아단이라고 했던가."

이번에는 남자의 미간이 의문으로 찌푸려졌다. 자신의 이름을 기억하고 있는게 이상했던 모양이었다.

"대체 당신의 뭘 어디까지 믿어야 할지 모르겠군. 포로를 살려주는데다가, 조언까지 하는 적이라니."

쓸데없는 질문이라는 듯이 흥, 하고 작게 코웃음을 친 그는 이어 대답했다.

"당신이 그렇게 죽이기엔 아까운 사람이라는건 나도 모르가나의 의견에 동의하오."

그리고 잠시 생각을 가다듬는 듯 사이를 둔 그의 입에서는 한숨과도 닮은 중얼거림이 흘러나왔다.

"아마 그녀와는 다른 의미에서겠지만......"

무뚝뚝한 시선은 변함이 없었지만 그렇게 말을 흐리는 남자의 눈빛에는 어딘가 다른 기색이 엿보였다. 리온은 잠시 그 눈빛의 의미를 알아내려는 듯 마주보았지만 잘 훈련된 깊은 눈은 쉬이 읽히는걸 허용하지 않았다. 잠시 생각에 빠져있던 리온은 이윽고 마음을 정하고는 잠자코 칼을 갈무리해 일어났다. 그리고 한 손을 앞으로 내밀었다.

"조언 감사하오. 루아단."

남자는 내밀어진 손을 꽤나 의외라는 눈길로 물끄러미 바라보았다. 적에게, 그것도 기사도 아닌 드루이드에게 이런 식으로 진심을 담아 감사하다고 하거나, 더욱이 악수를 청한게 의외의 행동인건 리온에게도 마찬가지였다. 하지만, 적이라고는 해도 그의 말에선 분명 진심이 느껴졌다. 그리고 적어도, 포로를 존중해줄 정도면 고마움의 말 하나쯤 받아도 될만큼 괜찮은 인물이 아닌가 하고 생각했기에, 리온은 부적절하다고 생각하면서도 그런 제스쳐를 표시한 것이었다. 그 의도를 읽어준 건지는 모르지만, 조금 뒤, 남자는 조심스럽다고도 느껴질만큼 신중하게 리온의 손을 맞잡았다가 이내 놓았다. 그러고도 한동안 묘한 표정으로 리온을 바라보던 루아단은 고개를 끄덕해 간단히 인사하고는 말고삐를 잡았다.

"그럼 이제 진짜 배웅은 끝이오. 만약 다음이라는게 있다면 완전히 적으로 만나게 되겠지. 다시보길 기대하겠소."

루아단이 올라타자, 말은 낡은 짐수레를 벗어버려서인지 한층 의욕적인 모습으로 푸르릉거리며 몇번인가 움직였다. 그는 말을 타일러 진정시킨 후, 출발 전에 마지막으로 리온을 돌아보며 말했다.

"그 어떤 조언보다도, 그대의 마음이 시키는 대로 하시오."

그 말을 남긴 그는 이제 완전히 일은 다 끝났다는 듯이, 뒤돌아보는 일도 없이 곧장 온 방향으로 말을 몰아 달리기 시작했다.

 

결국 끝까지 참견많은 사람이었군-리온은 멍하니 그의 뒷모습을 바라보다가, 문득 떠오른 생각에 멀찌기에 놓여진 길을 흘긋 바라보았다. 이렇게 풀려난 이상 카멜롯에 돌아가 모든 정보를 보고하는게 기사로서의 의무다. 하지만, 일단 돌아가라고 했던 드루이드의 조언은 물론 그런 의미는 아니었을 것이다. 리온은 주저할 수 밖에 없었다. 정말 난 돌아가야 하는 건가? 무엇을 위해? 지금의 자신이라면 기사로서 반쪽짜리, 아니, 그 이하 밖에 되지 못한다. 앞으로도 짐이 될 뿐이겠지.  
게다가, 정말 누군가가 나를 기다리고 있기나 할까?  
그 자조적인 질문과 함께 떠오른 건 이상하게도 멀린이었다. 마지막으로 보았던, 자신의 침대 위에 누운 채 올려다보던 안도와 걱정의 눈빛. 다시 마음 한구석이 무거워져, 리온은 고개를 저어 그 이미지를 떨쳐냈다. 그동안 멀린이 자신을 걱정하고, 보살펴주었다는건 사실이다. 하지만 그건 그뿐. 그가 걱정하고, 마음을 쏟고, 기다려야 할 사람은 원래 아서가 아니었는가. 그리고 애초에 이건 자신 외 다른 사람이 나눠가질 수 있는 문제가 아니었다.  
이대로 돌아가지 않는다면? 모든게 정상으로 되돌아갈 것이다. 그 망할 시험이라는 것이 자신에게 뭘 원하는 것인지는 모르지만, 혼자서 치러야할 시험임은 분명하다. 그래, 이게 이미 정해진 길이라면, 없어져야 할 사람은 없어지고, 살아야 할 운명의 사람들은 그대로 살아나가면 된다. 자연의 순리대로. 원래 그래왔던 것 처럼.  
생각을 가다듬은 리온은 왔던 숲 안쪽으로 담담히 발걸음을 떼었다. 걸음에 낙엽이 바스라지는 소리를 제외하고는 주변은 생명의 기척이라고는 없이 완전히 조용했다. 나무들은 마치 다른 시간대의 존재들처럼 까마득한 햇수를 몸에 감은 채 무심하게 지나가는 순간을 관망하고 있을 뿐이었다. 마치 모든게 부질없다는 듯이.

그 고요한 숲속을 얼마간 걸었을까, 리온은 갑자기 엄습해온 현기증에 급히 근처 나무에 손을 뻗어 기대었다. 그 바닥이 무너지는 것 같은 괴로움은 병이나 육체적인 이유에서 비롯된게 아니었다. 갈무리하고 있던 공허함과 공포와 슬픔 같은 것들이 한순간에 그를 내리눌렀던 것이다. 심장이 짓눌리는 듯한 괴로움에 리온은 몇번이고 거친 호흡을 내뱉었다. 하지만 쉽사리 그 감정의 요동은 사라지지 않았다. 온 몸이 비어버린 것만 같았다. 이대로 잊혀져야 한다니, 이대로 모든 걸 져버려야 한다니......

이대로 더 이상 만날 수 없게 된다니-

고통에 찬 숨소리를 들으면서도 온 숲과 나무들은 무심한 침묵을 유지하고 있었다. 어떤것도 이을 수 없는 무관계함으로.  
금방이라도 질식할 것 같은 감정의 공황을 잠재워보려 노력하며 숨을 몰아쉬고 있던 그때, 리온의 시야 끝자락에 간신히 무엇인가가 들어왔다. 발치 조금 떨어진 곳에 모여 핀 새벽맞이 꽃-자그마한 푸른색 꽃이 아침을 맞아 만개해 있었다. 그 신비할 정도의 아름다움은 리온의 주의를 잡아끌고는, 순간 모든 생각을 지워버렸다. 어디선가 살며시 불어온 바람 한줄기에, 꽃들은 미소짓듯이 꽃잎을 가볍게 흔들었다. 이제 날이 밝았으니 걱정할 건 없다는 듯 한껏 핀 그 순진한 모습은 무언가를 말하는 것만 같았다. 괜찮아요. 함께 노력하기로 약속한거 기억나요? 돌아와요.

가빠졌던 호흡과 터질 듯 뛰던 심장은 서서히 안정을 찾아갔다. 리온은 몸을 숙여 만개한 꽃잎을 조심스레 쓰다듬었다. 손바닥을 간지럽히는 꽃잎의 부드러운 감촉이 마음을 진정시켰다. 이 작은 푸른 꽃이 상기시킨 기억이, 조금씩 불안과 괴로움을 녹여내리고 있었다. 그리고 어느덧 리온의 입가에 주저하는 듯이 희미한 미소가 떠올랐다 사라졌다. 한번 더 이 욕심을 채워도 괜찮은걸까? 그리고, 곁에 있고 싶다고 바래도 되는 걸까? 적어도 시간이 허락하는 동안 만이라도...  
돌아가자.  
마음이 시키는 대로 하라고 했던가. 그렇다면 이유는 어찌되든 좋았다. 다만 나약함의 발로라고 해도 좋다. 분명 조금쯤이라면 신도, 그도 허락해 주리라.

리온은 조금 뒤, 멀리 보이는 오솔길에 닿기 위해, 거쳐온 길을 조심스러운 발걸음으로 되돌아가기 시작했다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
말발굽에 바스락거리는 낙엽의 소리가 규칙적으로 숲 속을 울렸다. 아직은 무성한 도토리나무 잎사귀 사이로, 노을빛이 섞이기 시작한 햇살이 내리쬐고 있었다. 확실히, 성 근처의 숲은 다른 숲들보다 온화하다. 자주 다녀 친숙한 탓도 있겠지만, 아무래도 사람의 왕래가 잦은 곳은 그 특유의, 고삐가 매여진 듯한 분위기가 있는 것이다. 그래서일까, 보통 먼 곳에서 돌아오는 길에 이 숲을 거칠때면 안도감과 포근함을 느끼곤 했지만... 이번에는 달랐다. 주변에 펼쳐지는 아름다운 가을 오후의 풍경을 느낄 여유가 지금 멀린에겐 없었다. 황망히 이곳저곳을 살피는 도중, 작은 동물이 숲을 스치는 소리나 무언가가 떨어지는 듯한 가벼운 소리만 나도 멀린은 필사적으로 그쪽을 돌아보았다. 그게 사람의 자취가 아니라는건 알아도, 혹시나하는 마음은 어쩔 수 없었다.

"도토리가 잘 익었나봐. 여기저기서 주워달라고 난리네."

"응."

정신은 딴데 팔린 게 분명해보이는 그 멍한 대꾸에 가웨인은 멀린을 돌아보고는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 멀린은 한참 생각에 빠져 그걸 눈치채지도 못했다.

이제 리온이 낙오된지 나흘째되는 날. 함께 리온을 찾으러 나서면서, 가웨인은 '겨우' 닷새 째라며 걱정할 것 없다고 멀린을 달랬었다. 그녀석 정도라면 숲에서 몇주라도 살아남을 수 있을 걸? 가웨인은 아무렇지 않게 그렇게 말했고 분명 그 말이 맞을지도 몰랐지만, 멀린은 걱정을 놓을 수가 없었다. 냉정하게 보면, 일단 그 혼전 속에서 낙오되어 살아남았을 가능성은 지극히 낮았다. 하지만 적어도 전투가 벌어졌던 곳에서 어떤 흔적도 찾지 못한걸 보면, 가능성은 분명히 있었다. 포로가 되는 한이 있어도 살아남았기만 한다면-혹은, 운이 좋았다면 그저 도망쳤을수도 있다. 하지만, 숲 어딘가에서 괴로워하며 혼자 남겨져 있을지도 모른다고 생각하면 도저히 가만히 기다릴수가 없었다. 아무것도 해줄 수 없다지만, 적어도 곁에 있어줘야 하는데-거기다 마지막으로 만났을 때를 생각하면... 잘 다녀오라는 인사도 제대로 못 한게 멀린을 제일 괴롭혔다. 그러니, 이게 끝이 될 수는 없었다. 절대.

머리속을 휘젓는 그런 모든 생각 때문에 며칠간 뭐 하나 제대로 할 수 없었다. 카멜롯은, 우려 속에서도 여느때와 같은 하루하루를 보내고 있었지만, 멀린에게는 그 일상이 너무나도 낮설었다. 다만 한 명이 빠졌을 뿐인데, 모든 것이 갑자기 빛을 잃은 것 같았다. 멀린이 카멜롯에 처음 왔을 때부터 지금까지, 친구들, 그리고 기사들에게도 많은 일들이 있었고, 위험한 일들도 많았다. 리온도 몇번인가 퀘스트나 정찰 중 전투에 휘말리고, 귀환이 늦어지기도 했었다. 그때도 걱정을 하지 않은 것은 아니다. 하지만, 왜 유독 이번에는 이렇게까지 괴로운 걸까. 이런 기분은 처음이었다. 리온이 처한 상황을 알기 때문에- 그래서 생기는 책임감 같은 것 때문일까? 아니면......  
멀린은 초조함 때문인지 뻐근하게 죄어든 가슴 한켠을 풀어보려 손을 올렸다. 몇번인가 지그시 눌러봐도 묵직함은 여전하다. 돌아오는 길 도중에도 몇번이고 느꼈던 감각이었지만, 오히려 위험한 가능성이 산재한 왕들의 계곡 근처에서보다도 더 초조함은 짙어지고 있었다.

  
이윽고 숲이 사라지고 성 앞에 펼쳐진 평지만이 남았을 때, 둘은 다시 말을 달릴 채비를 했다. 그리고 마지막으로 속도를 내기 전, 멀린은 가웨인을 불렀다.

"가웨인."

가웨인이 돌아보자, 멀린은 말을 고르는 듯 주저하며 잠시 시선을 떨구었다가, 결심을 굳히고는 고개를 들었다.

"무리한 얘기인거 알지만... 나중에 한번 더 가볼 수는...없을까?"

"멀린..."

혹여나 돌아올지 모를 거절의 말을 막으려는 생각에서였는지, 멀린은 곧장 변명하듯 입을 열었다.

"외곽만이라도 좋아. 정말 의외의 곳에 있을지도 모르는 거잖아. 특히 전투중에 이탈했다면 그게 어디가 될 지는..."

그 쏟아내듯 시작한 말은 가웨인의 걱정스런 눈빛에 결국 잦아들었다. 가웨인은 풀이죽은, 하지만 절실한 빛을 담은 멀린의 시선을 가만히 받아내었다. 저런 불안해보이는 눈이라니-보통 멀린에게선 보기 힘든 눈빛이었지만, 요 며칠간의 멀린은 내내 저런 식이었다. 이유는 명백했다. 리온.  
함께 돌아오지 못했다는 죄책감 때문이었을까-가웨인은 리온의 마지막 뒷모습을 아직도 생생히 떠올릴 수 있었다. 그러니 더욱, 가능성이 낮다는건 사실이라지만 그가 아직까지 살아 있으리라고 생각했다. 그저 그렇게 믿고싶은 것 뿐일지라도. 그러니 어떻게든 찾아내겠다는 각오로 수색에 임하고 있었지만, 멀린의 저 멀린답지 않은 모습을 보고 있자니 오히려 리온에게 미안함 대신 화가 날 지경이었다.  
이 둘이 어느순간부터인가 무척 친밀한 사이가 된 건 분명해 보였다. 적어도 둘을 어느정도 잘 알고있다고 자부하는 가웨인으로서는 자신의 감이 맞다고 생각했다. 그걸 눈치챈 이후부터도, 둘 다 자신에게 더할나위 없는 친구였기에 그 둘의 관계가 어떤 성질의 것일지 쓸데없이 고민하는 건 가웨인의 선택지 밖이었다. 아니, 오히려 그 뻣뻣한 리온은 조금 부드러워졌고, 바보같이 허허거리면서도 때때로 무언가 고민하나 안고있는 애어른 같았던 멀린은 리온 곁에서는 조금쯤 어깨에서 힘을 빼는 것 같았다. 서로에게 좋은 변화이니, 어찌됐든 별탈없이 있어주기만 하면 족했다. 하지만 일은 언젠가부터 조금씩 꼬여가고 있는 것만 같았고 가웨인은 그게 답답할 뿐이었다. 게다가 리온은 이렇게 제멋대로 사라져, 아니, 도망가버리기까지 하다니...  
리온, 이자식-가웨인은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 대체 어디서 뭘 하고 있는지는 모르겠지만, 돌아오기만 하면 이 빚은 톡톡히 받아내겠어. 잠시 그렇게 생각하며 말없이 멀린을 바라보던 가웨인은 결국 고개를 끄덕였다.

"알겠어, 내일 아침 일찍 한번 더 둘러보기로 하지."

그제서야 고맙다는 말과 함께 멀린은 조금 웃어보였다. 간신히 생긴 여유에서 나온 작은 미소더라도, 아까보다는 한결 낫다고 생각하며 가웨인은 격려하듯 멀린의 어깨를 도닥였다. 그리고 아이를 타이르는 듯한 말투로 덧붙였다.

"하지만 멀린, 마음은 알겠지만 이번엔 넌 좀 쉬어. 얼굴이 말이 아니야."

"응? 난 괜찮은데..."

그나마 몇번인가 순번을 바꾸었던 기사들과 달리 멀린은 그동안의 탐색마다 고집스럽게 따라나섰었다. 안그래도 어쩔 수 없이 기사들보다는 체력적으로 아래일 그가 며칠간 쌓인 피로와 긴장으로 지치는 건 자연스러운 일일 것이다. 그동안 말려도 듣지 않았던 그였지만, 가웨인으로서는 이번만은 숙여줄 수 없었다.

"안돼. 나랑 퍼시발이 다녀올테니까 넌 해야할 일 하고 있어."

멀린은 뭔가 더 할말을 찾듯이 미간을 조금 찌푸렸지만, 가웨인의 단호한 표정에 결국 조용히 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

그 뒤로 별다른 대화 없이 곧장 카멜롯으로 달려온 둘은 얼마 지나지 않아 성 안으로 들어섰다. 주변은 저녁시간을 앞둔 시종들의 발걸음으로 분주했고, 멀린은 애써 주의를 그 분주함에 돌리며 기분을 바꿔보려 노력했다. 매일 반복되는 일과들과, 준비해야할 것들을 의식적으로 되짚어보며 멀린은 말에서 내려섰다. 그리고 이어 간단한 짐정리를 하고 있을 때, 마침 교대 시간인지 급히 걸음을 옮기는 병사들이 그들 옆을 지나갔다. 오늘은 리온이 밤 당번인 날이던가... 멀린은 그들의 뒷모습을 멍하니 바라보다, 자신이 무슨 생각을 하고 있었는지 깨닫고 그 생각을 떨쳐내려 뺨을 몇번인가 두드렸다. 그리고 또 금새 자신을 짓누른 걱정과 허전함에, 다시 마음을 가다듬었다. 지금 이곳은 아니더라도, 어딘가에는 분명 무사히 있을 것이다. 그렇게 다짐을 주듯 스스로를 설득시키고 나자 조금은 마음이 가라앉았다. 꼭 돌아올 테니까, 그때까지 제 몫을 하고 있어야지.

"멀린!"

가웨인의 말고삐를 받아들었을때 갑자기 들려온 외침소리에 멀린은 고개를 돌렸다. 성 입구 근처에서 누군가가 다가오고 있었다.

"티르?"

통통한 몸을 기운차게 흔들며 달려오다시피 다가오는 사람은 티르였다. 왕실 마굿간 관리를 맡아하고 있는 티르는 멀린과 비슷한 연배이기도 해서, 카멜롯에 오고 얼마 지나지 않아서 생긴 친구들 중 하나였다. 하지만 말 담당인 만큼 보통은 성 뒷편의 마굿간 근처에 붙어있는 그였기에 그건 꽤나 갑작스런 등장이었다. 멀린은 조금 의아했지만 여느때처럼 인사를 건넸다. 그 인사에 대꾸할 새도 없이 헐레벌떡 바쁘게 근처까지 다가온 그는 가빠진 숨을 가다듬으려 애쓰면서도 급히 말을 쏟아냈다.

"멀린, 맙소사, 왜이리 늦었어!"

"왜 그래, 티르. 무슨 일 있어? 설마 앞에서 우릴 기다린거야?"

"우리가 그렇게 늦었나? 돌아오기로 한 시간에 정확히 맞춰 온 것 같은데."

나무라는 듯한 말투에 가웨인이 어깨를 으쓱하며 끼어들자, 티르는 아차하는 표정을 짓더니 간신히 예의를 차려 가웨인에게 인사하고는 허둥지둥 변명하듯 말을 이었다.

"아니, 절대 그런건 아닙니다 기사님. 이건...이건 그냥 제가......아,"

당황한듯 팔을 내저으며 그렇게 말하던 티르는, 말하던 도중 자기가 여기 있는 이유를 비로소 생각해 낸 듯 멈칫하더니 멀린을 돌아보았다.

"리온 기사님이 돌아왔어!"

외치다시피 그렇게 내뱉은 티르는 동그란 눈을 빛내며, 정말 기쁜 소식 아니냐는 듯 한껏 미소지은 채 반응을 기다리듯 멀린을 바라보았다. 하지만 얼마 지나지 않아 티르의 얼굴에는 조금 당혹감이 떠올랐다. 티르의 예상과는 달리, 멀린은 이해할 수 없다는 듯한 표정을 하고 그를 멍하니 바라보고 있었기 때문이다. 사실 멀린은 거기에 반응할 여유가 없었다. 반응은 커녕, 지금 들은 문장의 갑작스러움에 멀린은 그대로 굳어 있었다.

"정말이야? 언제?"

가웨인의 놀라움 섞인 질문에, 티르는 이제는 좀 자신없어진 투로 대답했다.

"어...그게, 사실 오신지는 꽤 됐지요. 아마 성 안에 들어가시면 바로 소식을 전해드렸을 테지만, 멀린한테는 어떻게든 조금이라도 빨리 전해주고 싶어서요..."

수줍은 듯 머리를 긁적거리며 그렇게 말한 티르는 다시 멀린에게 시선을 돌렸다.

"너 무척 걱정하며 기다렸잖아, 멀린."

그 말에 멀린은 조금 고개를 끄덕였지만 여전히 머릿속은 혼란스러웠다. 너무나 기다리고 있었기에 오히려 사실같지 않게 느껴졌던 탓일지도 모른다. 티르에게 무언가 고맙다는 말을 해야 할텐데, 어떻게 된 건지 물어봐야 할텐데... 머릿속으로는 그렇게 생각했지만, 입이 떨어지질 않았다.

"그래서, 지금 어디 있나? 진료실? 알현실?"

멀린의 마음을 읽기라도 한 듯 가웨인이 대신 그렇게 물었고, 티르는 다시 잊어버린 걸 기억해낸 사람처럼 작은 탄성을 올리더니 지체없이 대답했다.

"아마 지금쯤은 숙소로 돌아가셨을 겁니다."

그리고 그 말이 끝나기가 무섭게, 멀린은 곧장 달리기 시작했다.

 

  
길게 뻗은 복도의 돌바닥 위로 기울어진 석양이 아름다운 그림자를 그리고 있었지만 멀린은 거기에 눈길 하나 주지 못했다. 다만, 끊임없이 울리는 자신의 발소리를 들으며 멀린은 의아하게 생각했다. 왜 언제나 이 복도는 길게만 느껴지는 걸까. 셀 수 없이 오간 곳인데도 늘 그랬다.

우습게도, 리온에 대해 오해하고 있던 예전에는 조금이라도 더 길었으면 하고 바랬던 복도였다. 어떤 얼굴로 어떻게 봐야할지, 어떤 태도로 대해야 그에게 한심하게 보이지 않을지 따위를 걱정하는 사이에 금새 줄어들던 거리. 이제는 한 발자국이 아쉬웠다. 걷는 걸음 하나마다 따라붙는 걱정과 불안은 그의 방문을 열면 사라질 것을 알기에. 그 무엇보다, 그가 자신을 기다리고 있을 거라는 생각에 서둘러 걸음을 옮기곤 했던 복도들.

드디어 익숙한 문 앞에 서자, 멀린은 차오른 숨을 가누려고도 하지 않은 채, 굳게 닫힌 문을 노크없이 곧장 열었다.  
어두워지기 시작한 방 안 저편에 익숙한 실루엣이 어렸다. 그리고 거기엔 마치 이 며칠간은 거짓말인 것 처럼, 언제나와 같은 모습으로 그가 서 있었다. 옷을 갈아입던 참인지, 옷장 앞에 서서 튜닉 끈을 묶고있던 리온은, 벌컥 열린 문소리에 반사적으로 그 쪽을 돌아보았다. 그리고 그 갑작스런 손님이 누구인지를 확인한 그는 완전히 몸을 돌려, 아직도 조금은 가쁜 숨을 뱉고 있는 멀린을 마주보았다. 무엇인가를 확인하듯 묵묵히 멀린을 바라보던 리온은 별다른 말은 하지 않은 채, 다만 조금 뒤, 희미한 미소를 지어보였다. 그게 어떤 신호라도 된 것처럼, 멀린은 마치 바닥을 확인하듯 몇 발자국을 내딛다가, 곧장 달려갔다.  
리온에게 손을 뻗으면서도 마치 현실이 아닌 것 같다고, 그래서 금방이라도 사라질 것만 같다고 생각했지만 그는 그대로 거기 있었다. 멀린은 확인하듯, 더 힘주어 그를 끌어안았다. 팔 안에 느껴지는, 그리고 맞닿은 몸에서 느껴지는 따듯한 체온에, 그제서야 멀린은 정말로 안도할 수 있었다. 정말 무사히 돌아와 준 것이다.

"리온..."

목이 메일것만 같다고 생각하며 숨을 가다듬은 멀린은 간신히 속삭이듯 말했다.

"돌아와줬군요..."

갑작스런 행동에 놀란 듯 가만히 있던 리온은 조금 뒤, 대답대신 멀린을 마주 안아주었다. 그리고 멀린에게는, 자신의 등에 와닿은 그 손이 무엇보다도 완벽한 대답이 되었다. 혼란스러움에 빠르게 뛰던 심장도, 달래듯 등을 쓰다듬는 그의 손길에 잦아들었다. 정말 돌아와줬어. 언제나 그랬듯이, 심장을 뒤흔들던 불안함은 새벽녘의 어둠처럼 서서히 사라져가고 있었다. 이상한 병도, 잔인한 운명도 지금 멀린의 머릿속엔 없었다. 다만, 리온만이 있을 뿐. 그가 없었던 이 몇일간은 너무나도 길었다. 모든 길과 걸음들이 지독히도 길게만 느껴졌었다. 그런 경험은 다시는 하고 싶지 않다고 생각하며, 멀린은 한동안 머리를 그의 가슴에 기댄 채, 귓가에 울리는 그의 심장고동 소리를 들었다. 그 모든것이 마치, 이젠 괜찮다고 말해주는 것만 같았다. 그리고, 속삭이듯 울린 자신의 이름에, 멀린은 이게 꿈이 아닐까 하고 생각하며 눈을 꼭 감았다. 눈을 떠 확인하면 그 모든 것이 며칠전의 꿈처럼 사라져버릴 것만 같아서.

달칵-

그렇게 한동안 시간감각도 잊어가고 있을 무렵, 문득 뒤에서 들려온 소리에 멀린은 퍼득 정신을 차렸다.

"이크..."

낭패라는 듯 가볍게 혀를 차는 소리에 이어 들린 사슬갑옷이 스치는 소리는 더욱 또렷하게 들려왔다. 멀린은 그제서야 급히 리온에게서 떨어져나왔다. 아직 현실감이 느껴지지 않아 얼떨떨한 기분으로 뒤를 돌아보자, 문 바로 옆에, 도둑질이라도 하려다 들킨 사람처럼 엉거주춤하게 선 가웨인이 조금 짖궂은 미소를 띄웠다.

"미안하게 됐어. 그치만, 절대! 방해하려고 한거 아니라고."

가웨인이 방으로 걸어들어오며 놀리듯 그렇게 말하자, 멀린은 간신히 방금전까지 자신이 어떤 상황에 있었는지를 깨달았다. 세상에, 얼마나 그러고 있었던 거지? 순식간에 얼굴에 열이 오르는 기분이었다.

"가웨인, 농담은 그만둬. 난 그냥...반가워서 그런건데..."

제대로 의표를 찌른건지 의외로 당황하며 우물쭈물 대답하는 멀린의 모습에, 가웨인은 피식 웃으며 멀린의 어깨를 툭 쳤다. 그리고 시선을 리온에게 돌린 가웨인은 잠시 말없이 그를 응시했다. 가웨인의 입에 걸려있던 웃음은 조금씩 사그러들었고, 한층 진지한 눈빛이 어렸다. 한동안 관찰하듯 리온을 바라보던 가웨인은 어느순간 못마땅한 것이라도 찾은 듯 미간을 찌푸렸지만, 리온은 그 언짢은 눈빛을 이해하는 것 처럼, 그저 가만히 기다렸다.

"가웨인."

"리온 너 이녀석..."

얼마간 뭐라 말하려는 듯 뜸을 들이던 가웨인은 조금 뒤, 결국 포기한 듯 깊이 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고는 성큼 다가가 한 손을 뻗어 리온을 끌어안았다.

"잘 돌아왔어."

그저 격려하듯 몇번 등을 두드려주고는 물러난 가웨인에게 리온은 고개를 끄덕여 보였다. 그러자 가웨인도 그 모습에 만족한 듯 웃으며 말했다.

"자세한 얘기랑 변명은 나중에 들을테니 일단 쉬어."

그리고 그대로 곧장 돌아가려는 듯 몸을 돌리던 가웨인은, 문득 옆에 서있던 멀린과 눈이 마주치자 무언가 잊은 걸 떠올린 것 처럼 작은 감탄사를 내뱉었다.

"아, 멀린. 방금건 그냥 우정어린 허그일 뿐이거든- 이해해 줘라. 알았지?"

멀린은 무슨 이야기인지 깨닫지 못하고 멍한 표정을 지었다가, 뒤늦게 가웨인이 놀리고 있다는걸 깨닫고 이번엔 붉어진 얼굴을 하곤 그를 쏘아보았다. "이런, 도망가야겠군." 그렇게 중얼거린 가웨인은 낄낄 웃고는 잽싸게 밖으로 사라졌다.

  
문이 닫히고 나자, 방에는 다시 둘과 고요함만이 남았다. 가웨인의 농담 탓에 아직도 뜨거운 뺨을 한번 쓸어내린 멀린은, 왠지 다시 리온을 돌아보기가 힘들어 잠시 그대로 문을 바라보고 있었다. 여느때 하던 것과 같은 농담일 뿐인데 뭘 새삼스레 당황하고 있는거야- 멀린이 그렇게 생각하며 필사적으로 평정을 찾으려 노력하고 있을 때, 뒤에서 달그락거리는 소리가 나 멀린은 반사적으로 방 안을 돌아보았다. 리온은 어느새인가 테이블로 걸어가 물병을 들어올리고 있었다. 그동안 멀린은 다시 조금 여유를 찾고 그를 살펴볼 수 있었다. 리온의 뒷모습이며 걸음걸이, 어디에서도 부상의 흔적은 찾을 수 없었기에 멀린은 그 사실에 감사했다. 잠시 시간을 들여 흐트러짐 없는 손놀림으로 컵을 채운 그는 다시 멀린 쪽으로 다가왔다.

"자. 아까 그렇게 숨이 차서는..."

"...고마워요."

목마른지 어떤지도 느껴지지 않았지만. 일단 잔을 받아들고 목을 축이자 한결 기분이 나아졌다. 한숨 돌린 멀린이 리온의 시선을 의식하고 흘긋 고개를 들자, 리온은 아까처럼 조금 미소지었다. 그 예전처럼 다정한 녹색 눈동자에, 멀린은 문득 시선을 뺏겼다.

"돌아오자마자 곧장 온 모양이구나."

리온은 그렇게 말하며, 바람에 날린 머리를 정리해주려는 듯 손을 올려 멀린의 머리를 몇번인가 가볍게 어루만졌다. 그 다정함이 어린 손길에 퍼득 다시 얼굴을 붉힌 멀린은, 급히 시선을 내렸다.

"언제... 도착한 거에요?"

"글쎄, 한 한두시간 전 일거야. 길이 엇갈릴 만 했지?"

여전히 고개를 숙인 채 작게 고개를 끄덕인 멀린은 손에 든 컵을 만지작거렸다. 분명 물어보고 싶은 건 산더미였었지만, 막상 이렇게 그를 앞에 두니 그건 하얗게 지워져버린 것 것만 같았다.

"아서가 네가 돌아오면 바로 알려주겠다고는 했지만......소식이 없어 걱정되던 참이었어. 오는 길에 별 일 없어서 다행이다."

우물쭈물 하던 사이 들려온 그 말에 멀린은 놀라 문득 다시 고개를 들었다. 자기는 혼자 떨어져 며칠이나 위험한 상황에 있다 돌아왔으면서도 다른사람을 걱정했다니.

"정말 리온은......바보에요."

온갖 감정이 뭉쳐오른 탓에 목소리가 조금 잠겨들었다. 잠시 울컥 솟아오른 감정을 가다듬으려 했지만 역시, 그 말에 순진하게 조금 놀란 얼굴로 자신을 바라보는 리온 앞에서는 불가능했다.

"오히려 이쪽이 더 걱정했다구요! 다친데는 없는 거죠? 그래도 가이우스가 한번 보긴 한거에요?"

"날...걱정했어?"

조심스럽게 느껴질 정도의 그 질문에, 멀린은 가벼운 배신감마저 느꼈다. 그런 당연한 질문을 하다니- 멀린은 그동안의 시간들을 다 쏟아내 보여주고 싶은 심정이 되었다. 그동안 얼마나 걱정했는지, 그동안 얼마나 자신을 자책하고...후회했는지, 얼마나 그를 기다렸는지. 얼마나 보고싶었는지.

"당연하죠! 아, 물론 모두들... 무척 걱정했다구요. 그렇게 흔적도 없이 사라져서는..."

"미안."

"대체..."

멀린은 조금 높아진 목소리를 의식하고는 입을 다물었다. 그동안 걱정했던 것들, 마음속의 불안함들을 털어놓으려 했지만......그런 불길한 것들을 지금 입밖에 내기는 싫었다. 물론, 가웨인이 말해준 리온의 마지막 모습에 대해 생각해보면, 더욱 더 무슨 일이 있었는지 묻고 싶었다. 후퇴를 위한 방어라기 보다는, 자진해서 전투 한복판에 뛰어드는 것 같았다고 조심스레 덧붙였었지. 그 답지 않게 경솔한 행동이었다고. 대체 무슨 의도로 그런 것인지 확인하고 싶은 한편, 가웨인의 그 의견이 진실일지도 모른다는 생각에 묻기 두려웠다. 그리고 퀘스트에 나서기 전날의 리온을 생각하면 더더욱 물을 수 없었다. 안그래도 자신의 몸상태와 관련된 일로 고뇌하고 있는데, 이렇게 돌아와준 상황에서 괜히 그걸 들춰낼 필요는 없지 않을까. 멀린은 한숨을 쉬고는 고개를 저었다.

"아니에요. 무사히 돌아온게 제일 중요하죠. 가웨인 말처럼, 일단은 쉬어요."

모든 질문과 말들을 애써 삼키며, 멀린은 미소를 지어보였다. 다른 모든것들은 지금 중요하지 않았다. 멀린은 그가 쉴 수 있도록 준비가 되어 있는지 방안을 한번 훑어 살폈고, 매일 밤 한번씩은 들어와 살피고 가던 그대로라는 걸 확인하고 고개를 끄덕였다.

"난 괜찮아. 딱히 어디 다치거나 한 것도 아니고..."

확인 후 나가려는 채비를 하던 차에 들려온 그 말에 멀린은 씁쓸하게 웃을 수 밖에 없었다. 그렇게 헤메다 돌아와서도 괜찮다니.......멀린은 작게 한숨을 쉬고는, 리온에게 성큼 다가갔다.

"괜찮아도요. 지치긴 했을 거 아녜요. 자, 얼른-"

그러고는 여전히 멀뚱히 서있던 리온을 낑낑거리며 침대 근처까지 떠밀다시피 밀어 걸터앉히자, 그는 갑자기 일어난 일에 어안이 벙벙한 표정으로 멀린을 올려다보다가 이내 웃음을 터트렸다. "꽤 힘 센데?" 오랜만에 듣는 그 웃음소리는 무척 듣기 좋다고 생각하며, 멀린은 미소지었다. 일단은 이걸로 충분했다.

배웅하겠다며 은근슬쩍 일어서려하는 리온을 만류하며, '오늘은 허튼 짓 하지 말고 쉬라'며 으름장을 놓은 멀린은 인사를 하고는 몸을 돌렸다. 그렇지만, 방문을 나서기 전 리온이 부르는 소리에 멀린은 다시 돌아보았다.

"내일부터는 예전과 변함없이 일과에 복귀할거야."

말 잘 듣는 아이처럼 침대 위에 그대로 앉은 채, 무언가를 조금 고민하는 듯 뜸을 들이던 리온은 이윽고 입을 열었다.

"저녁순찰 있는데......기다려 줄거지?"

리온이 먼저 그런 부탁을 한 건 처음이었기에 멀린은 놀란 표정이 되었지만, 이내 기쁜 마음에, 답이 늦을세라 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

돌아나와 조심스레 방문을 닫은 멀린은 올때와는 달리 침착한 발걸음으로 복도를 걸어가기 시작했다. 하지만 얼마 못가 걸음을 멈추고 창가에 몸을 기댔다. 정말 다행이야. 그렇게 생각하며 내려다본 창문 바깥의 정경은 숨을 삼킬만큼 아름다웠다. 노을이 내려앉은 성과 마을의 지붕들이 마치 흩어진 낙엽처럼 색색깔로 물들고, 굴뚝들 사이로 피어오르는 삶의 흔적. 그 언제나와 같은 광경이 여느때와 조금 달라 보이는 것은, 한동안 그것을 잊고 있었기 때문일지도 모른다.  
눈 앞에 펼쳐진 평화로운 정경 앞에서 멀린은 더이상 자신을 속일 수 없었다. 아무리 세상이 이상적으로 변한다 해도, 앞으로의 고난에서 카멜롯을 지켜낸다 해도, 모두가 함께가 아니라면 그것은 빛을 잃어버릴 것이다. 그래, 함께가 아니라면...

멀린은 깊게 심호흡을 하고는 그동안 잊었던 광경을 한동안 바라보았다. 모든 것이 가슴이 저미도록 아름다웠다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"그럼 범위는 이 정도가 되겠군."

"그렇습니다, 전하."

리온이 설명을 마치자, 아서는 잠시 생각에 잠긴 채 지도 위에 놓여진 표지용 말을 만지작거렸다. 멀린은 회의실 테이블에서 몇발자국 떨어진 자신의 자리에 서서 어깨너머로 펼쳐진 지도를 힐끔 살폈다. 자세히는 보이지 않았지만, 둘이 거리를 가늠하던 손놀림을 생각해보면 모르가나가 있을 거라 생각되는 지역은 제법 넓은 것 같았다. 도망치는 도중, 제대로 된 계측도 할 수 없을 상황에서 추측한 정보이니 범위가 넓어지는 건 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 하지만 그동안 공격이 여기저기 산발적으로 나타났기에 제대로 된 선대응을 할 수 없었던 그들이었던 만큼, 이건 좋은 참고가 될 수 있을 것이다.

"죄송합니다. 더 확실히 파악했어야 하는건데......"

"아니다. 무사히 돌아와준 것만 해도 더할나위없이 충분하지. 그리고 이 정도면 훌륭하다."

리온은 면목없다는 듯이 고개를 조금 숙였다. 그 말이 맞으니 미안해할 필요 없는데- 멀린은 그렇게 생각하며 리온을 바라보았다. 아무리 모르가나의 병사들이 작은 승리에 취해 부주의하게 굴었다고는 해도, 그리고 그 틈에 도망쳐 나오는데 성공할 수 있었던 건 순전히 행운이었다고 하는 그의 주장이 맞다 해도, 어쨌든 이렇게 돌아와 준 것만으로도 대단한 일이었다. 모르가나의 거취에 대한 정보야 또 모을 기회가 있을테지만, 만약 그때 운이 좋지 않았다면...

"음, 이 근처를 중심으로 정찰을 해봐야겠군. 이번에는 소수로, 더 조심스럽게."

멀린은 아서의 목소리에 생각에서 빠져나왔다. 조금 뒤, 세부계획에 대해서는 정규 회의때 이야기하기로 하고 자리는 마무리지어졌고, 둘은 잠시 그대로 앉은 채 전략과는 관계없는 한담을 나누기 시작했다. 그 모습이 여느때 같아서 좋다고 생각하며 멀린은 흐뭇하게 그들을 지켜보았지만, 어느새인가 아서가 자기 시종이 요 근래 얼마나 안절부절해 했는지를 놀림섞어 말하기 시작하자, 멀린은 금새 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. 가웨인도 한동안 저렇더니, 아서도 놀림거리를 놓치기엔 아까웠던 모양이었다. 그렇지만, 제발 리온 앞에서는 그만들 좀 하란 말이야! 민망하잖아!

"아서, 가웨인이 하도 떠들어서 리온도 충분히 알아. 그러니까 그쯤에서 그만해도..."

"에이, 가웨인은 네가 허둥대던거만 알지. 내쪽은 더 심각했다고. 불러도 못 듣지, 뭐 하나 시켜놓으면 실수하지. 매번 혼이 쏙 빠져서는... 그래, 무슨 세상의 종말이 온 것처럼 굴더라고."

"아서!?"

내가 정말 그정도였다고? 걱정했다는거야 인정 하지만, 그렇게까진 아닌데- 멀린은 그렇게 생각하며 무심결에 리온 쪽을 살폈다. 몇번 정도야 농담삼아 들으며 웃을 수 있겠지만, 자꾸 이러면 예전에 그랬던 것처럼 난처해 할 텐데.

"부끄러워하는거야? 뭘, 동료를 걱정한 건 부끄러워할 일이 아니잖아. 좀 정도가 지나치긴 했지만. 리온, 앞으로 내 개인복지를 위해서라도 넌 절대 어디 가면 안 되겠어. 네가 옆에 있어야 멀린이 일을 똑바로-"

그냥 놔두면 안되겠군.

"아야! 멀린?! 뭐야!"

아서는 한대 맞은 뒷통수를 부여잡고는 엄청난 기세로 멀린을 돌아보았다. 별로 세게도 안 때렸구만, 엄살은- 멀린은 억지웃음을 지어보이며 공손한 말투로 말했다.

"'무척'이나 중요한 얘기 중에 죄송합니다, 전하. 파리 한마리가 전하 머릿속에 둥지를 틀려고 하길래요."

"파리? 여기 무슨 파리가 있어! 핑계도 좀 그럴듯한 걸 대던가-"

"글쎄, 그러니까 개인복지 차원에서라도 춥다고 핑계대지 말고 목욕은 제때 하셨어야죠. 그래놓고 파리들 탓을 하면 어떡하십니까."

거침없이 말대꾸하는 멀린을 기가막힌 눈으로 바라보던 아서는 이내 멀린 시선 안의 못마땅함을 읽었는지, 그만 웃어버렸다. 그리고는 조금 난처한 미소를 띄고 있는 리온에게 고개를 돌리고는 푸념하듯 말했다.

"시종한테 맞고사는 왕은 나밖에 없을 거다. 저런데도 아직 멀린이 목숨을 부지하고 있다니, 나도 너무 관대한거 아냐?"

"어, 여기 파리가 또-"

"됐어! 됐으니까 그만하자구, 멀린."

고개를 절레절레 흔들며 항복한 아서의 뒷통수에 대고 어깨를 으쓱한 멀린은, 리온이 그 광경에 웃음기 섞인 시선을 보내자 멋쩍게 웃어보였다.

 

몇가지 간단한 지시 후에 아서가 일어나자, 리온도 뒤따라 자리에서 일어섰다. 높게 매달린 창에서 곧장 떨어지던 노을섞인 따스한 빛줄기가 리온의 어깨를 스치자, 리온은 눈이 부신 듯 조금 인상을 찌푸렸지만 곧은 자세로 몸을 돌렸다. 하지만 의자에서 비켜나오려던 순간 그가 조금 휘청이는걸 본 멀린은 자기도 모르게 한발자국 앞으로 나섰다. 금새 테이블을 짚어 지탱했기에 작은 주춤거림으로 끝났지만, 리온은 잠시 그대로 멈춰서 있었다.

"리온, 괜찮아?"

그걸 눈치챘는지 아서가 걱정어린 투로 나직하게 묻자, 리온은 곧장 자세를 바로하고 웃어보였다.

"조금 발을 헛디뎠을 뿐입니다."

아서는 리온을 살피듯 바라보다가 이윽고 고개를 끄덕이고는 테이블에서 물러나 멀린에게 손짓했다. 멀린은 잠시 놀랐던걸 떨쳐버리려 노력하며 지도와 도구들을 정리하기 시작했다. 정말 별거 아닌 일이었을까? 아니면...? 그렇게 고민하면서도 리온이 인사하고 물러나려 할 때까지도 태연한 척 정리를 계속하는게 고작이었다. 그때 아서가 문득 지나가듯 물었다.

"그러고보니, 멀린이 대리 의사 노릇 잘 해주고 있긴 한거야?"

문득 멈춰섰던 리온은 예상치못한 질문이었던 듯 조금 놀란 얼굴로 아서를 바라보았고, 아서는 그 의문섞인 시선에 대답하려는 듯이 덧붙였다.

"왜, 햇빛 알러지였던가? 좀 좋아졌다가도 아직 완전히 나은 건 아닌 거 같길래."

이제 알았다는 듯 고개를 끄덕인 리온은, 이어 멀린에게 시선을 돌렸다. 멀린은 리온과 시선이 마주치자, 갑자기 떠오른 죄책감과 미안함 비슷한 감정에 황급히 시선을 정리하던 종이들에게로 내렸다.

"더할나위 없이 잘 해주고 있습니다. 의사 탓이 아니라 까탈스럽게 구는 제 탓이지요."

언제나같이 부드러운 말투의 대답에 가슴이 울렁거렸지만, 멀린은 시선을 올리지 못했다. 저렇게 아무렇지 않게 말해줬지만, 절대 리온 탓은 아닌데. 게다가 내가 해준 거라고는 고작...... 멀린의 손 안에 있던 서류뭉치가 조금 구겨졌다. 무엇보다, 아직 치료하는 방법조차 모르지 않는가. 아서가 뒤이어 리온의 평가가 너무 후하다는 둥 몇마디인가 농담을 던졌지만, 멀린은 거기에 평소처럼 대꾸할 수가 없었다. 다만 기계적으로 손을 놀릴 뿐.

"뭐, 내가 감기걸렸을 때 처럼 막 하는 건 아닌 거 같으니 괜찮겠지. 다 나을 때까지 잘 돌봐주라구, 멀린."

아서는 멀린이 별 반응이 없자, 그렇게 말하며 멀린의 어깨를 두드려준 뒤, 리온에게 돌아가도 좋다는 듯 손인사를 했다. 리온은 다시한번 인사하고는 곧장 회의실을 나섰다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

멀린은 밤하늘 사이로 별들이 밝기를 더해가는 것을 올려다보았다. 성벽 위에 있기 때문일지 별들은 평소보다 더 손에 잡힐 듯이 느껴졌다.

"그래서 정말 꿀대신 그걸 가져갔단 말이야?"

"그래요. 그렇지만 그건 헷갈릴 만 하잖아요? 어짜피 진짜로 먹은 건 아서뿐이었으니까 다행이죠 뭐. 그웬이 먹었다면 정말 미안했을테지만."

"맙소사, 넌 정말-"

하늘에서 시선을 내려, 옆으로 나란히 돌벽에 기댄 채 웃는 리온을 바라본 멀린은 한숨을 푹 쉬었다.

"그런건 그냥 흔히 있는 실수인거에요, 리온."

"정말? 아서 말처럼 날 너무 걱정한 나머지 정신을 딴데 팔아서 그런 건 아니고?"

리온이 장난스럽게 웃으며 그렇게 말하자 멀린은 입을 쩍 벌렸다. 리온이 저런 대사를 날리다니, 모두들은 그렇다치고 리온까지 어떻게 된거야! 대답해보라는 듯 싱글거리며 바라보는 리온의 눈빛에 뭐라 답하지 못하고 입을 뻐금거리던 멀린은, 고개를 홰홰 저었다.

"아으으! 아니라고요! 그런 거 가지고 의기양양한거 리온답지 않아요."

"그래? 아니라니 아쉽네. 그 얘기 듣고 좀 기뻤는데."

태연하게 그렇게 말하는 리온을 멀린은 놀라움에 찬 눈으로 바라보다가 이내 시선을 돌렸다. 저런 말도 그렇고, 오늘따라 자신을 바라보는 리온이 조금 낮설게 느껴졌다. 가웨인이라면야 저런 농담을 달고 사니 그리 이상할 일도 없을테지만, 리온이 저런 농담이라니. 멀린은 의외라고 생각하면서도, 그 의외인 점 때문에 묘하게 동요할 수 밖에 없었다. 마치, 리온이 진심으로 그렇게 생각해준 것 같아서.

사실, 방으로 돌아가기 전 바람을 좀 쐬고 싶다며, 이렇게 성벽 위에 올라와 시간을 보내게 된 것도 리온의 제안이었다. 그것도 역시 꽤 의외였지만, 그런만큼 더 기뻤다. 먼저 부탁이나 제안을 하는 일은 거의 없다시피 한 그였으니까. 어떤 마음의 변화에서인지는 모르지만, 곁에 있어달라는 부탁과 모처럼 보는 웃음들은 멀린을 기쁘게 했다. 며칠전의 초조해하던 모습은 찾아볼 수 없다. 이번 퀘스트에서 어떤 일이 있었는지는 모르지만, 그의 마음을 조금 변화시킨 듯 하다.  
조금 부끄러운 기분에 자신의 발 끝만 바라보고 있던 멀린은, 마음을 가라앉히려 깊이 심호흡을 하고는 다시 밤하늘로 시선을 올렸다.  
이렇게 리온과 함께 있는 시간이 즐거워진게 언제부터였더라. 친해진건 꽤 됐다지만, 퀘스트에 나갔을때라던가를 제외하면 활동반경이 제각각이었던 탓에, 이 근래만큼 많이 함께 시간을 보낸 건 드문 일이었다. 이렇게나 함께 있는게 즐거웠다는걸 알았다면 더 일찍부터 그랬다면 좋았을 것을. 멀린은 그렇게 생각했지만, 곧이어 고개를 저었다. 뭐, 자신이 그렇게 마음을 먹었더라도 리온이 어땠을지는 모르는 거니까.

그러고보면 리온은 언제나 예의바르고 상냥하지만 어느정도 거리를 두는 사람이었다. 그리고 그걸 알기 때문에 더욱, 어쩔 수 없이 자신과 비밀을 공유하게 된 것이 육체적 고통 만큼이나 그를 힘들게 하는게 아닌가 하는, 조금은 괴로운 의심이 언제나 멀린 안에는 있었다. 물론 그 비밀이라는 게 무척이나 평범함을 벗어난 것도 한몫 했을테지만, 그렇게 정신적인 면에서 갈등하는걸 보는 것은 멀린에게도 힘든 일이었다. 퀘스트에서 실종되기 전날 밤에도 그랬기에, 리온이 사라졌던 동안 그 날의 기억이 멀린을 괴롭히곤 했었다. 유일하게 도움이 되는 처치가 그런 것이라니- 안그래도 긍지가 강한 기사인 그가 죄책감과 자괴감을 느끼는 것도 무리는 아니다. 그렇지만 그렇다고 해서 그만둘 수는 없었다. 지금 그에게 자신이 해줄 수 있는 거라고는 그 정도 뿐이었으니까.

"멀린?"

"네?"

"무슨 생각을 그렇게 해. 멍하니, 불러도 모를 정도로."

스스로 눈치채지 못한 사이 그렇게나 생각에 빠져 있었다는것에 잠시 당황했던 멀린은, 미안하다는 말과 함께 고개를 숙였다. 리온은 별거 아니었다는 말과 함께, 멀린에게 양보하듯 입을 다물었다.

별다른 말 없이 잘 재단된 돌바닥에 이어 성곽 너머로 보이는 숲의 그림자에 시선을 던진 사이, 그들 사이에는 이제는 익숙해진 침묵이 내려앉았다. 리온은 재촉하는 일이 없다. 조용히 기다려주지만, 그 침묵 너머로 그가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지는 멀린에게 늘 풀기힘든 수수께끼였다. 지금 그는 어떤 마음일까? 차라리 속마음을 모두 다 말해줬으면, 자신에게도 조금 쯤 나눠줬으면 좋겠지만, 그럴 리가 없다는 걸 멀린은 알고 있었다. 도움도 안 되는, 약해빠진 시종에게 고민을 나눠 봤자 소용없는 일이라 생각하겠지.

만약 내가 늘 곁에서 싸우는 듬직한 동료 기사였다면 모든 건 조금쯤 달라졌을까? 이를테면 아서나, 가웨인같이. 그랬다면 조금은 나를 더 의지해줬을까?

문득 연이어 떠오른 그 생각에 심장이 조여들었다. 차라리 리온의 비밀을 알고, 도와주게 된 사람이 자신이 아니었다면 그가 덜 괴로워해도 되지 않았을까.  
한동안, 집어삼킬듯이 새카만 숲그림자를 응시하던 멀린은 결국 마음을 정하고 조심스레 입을 열었다.

"사실은....아까 아서 말이 걸려서..."

리온을 향해 조금 몸을 돌려앉은 멀린은, 의아한 눈으로 자신을 바라보고있는 리온을 애써 마주했다. 다시, 아까 회의실에서 느꼈던 죄책감섞인 무거운 감정이 되살아나는걸 느끼며 멀린은 간신히 입을 열었다.

"의사 자격 실격이죠. 여태까지 제대로 된 치료도 못 해줬으니..."

그 말에, 이제 어떤 깨달음이 스민 리온의 눈이 조금 커졌다.

"멀린, 무슨...그렇지 않-"

"불안하고 괴로울 거 알아요, 리온."

언제나와 같은 다정한 부정의 말. 하지만 그 배려가 지금은 더 괴롭게 다가왔기에, 멀린은 성급하다고 생각하면서도 그 말을 잘랐다. 언제나 참을성없고 급한 건 저네요, 리온. 하지만 그렇기에, 멀린에게는 이런 다짐이 꼭 필요했다.

"그렇지만, 내가 약속했잖아요? 낫게 해주겠다고. 꼭 그렇게 될거에요."

더 늦어지기 전에. 다시 리온을 잃기 전에.

"무슨 수를 써서라도..."

멀린은 거의 자기자신에게 들려주듯 되뇌었다. 그래, 이런 나라도, 어떻게든 해야만 해. 드래곤도, 다른 이들도 답을 주지 않았지만 이대로 포기하고 있을 수는 없다. 멀린이 스스로에게 그렇게 다짐하고 있을 때, 말없이 바라보고만 있던 리온이 입을 열었다.

"혹시 무슨 소식이라도 들은거야?"

나직하지만 또렷히 들려온 그 갑작스런, 거의 담담하게 느껴질 정도의 질문에 멀린은 잠시 당황했다. 의도를 가늠하려 리온을 바라보자, 그는 그저 아까처럼 멍하니 먼 곳을 바라보고 있었다.

"아뇨, 그건 아니지만..."

정보를 요청하며 보낸 서신들은 대개 결실없는 답을 보내왔기에, 멀린은 거기서 거의 희망을 거두어들인 상태였다. 하지만 역시 기대를 저버리는 대답을 들려주는 건 힘들었다. 리온은 작은 한숨을 내쉬었고, 그걸 실망으로 받아들인 멀린은 급히 덧붙였다.

"제가 직접 가서 알아볼거에요. 가이우스와 얘기하면서 가능성이 높을 곳들을 추려놨으니까... 아서도 아마 허락해줄거에요.

리온이 돌아온 날부터, 멀린은 정말 그렇게라도 해야겠다고 생각하고 있었다. 그동안 산발적으로 자잘한 사건들이 이어져온 탓에, 그리고 리온이 조금 나아졌다는 것에 안심해 그저 수동적으로 기다린게 잘못일지도 모른다. 모든건 응급처치 보다는 원인을 찾지 않으면 나아지지 않는 것인데....멀린은 그 의견을 리온이 반길거라 생각하며 그의 표정을 살폈다. 하지만 리온은 의외로 조금 놀란 얼굴로 이쪽을 바라보고 있었다.

"직접 간다니...어디로?"

"조금 멀겠지만 국경 너머 마법 도시들에... 헬바라던가..."

조금은 자신 없는 말투로 한 멀린의 그 말에 리온의 얼굴에서 의아함은 점차 사라졌지만, 대신 무슨 생각을 하는지 알 수 없는 무표정함이 자리를 잡았다.

"마법이 허용되있는 지역.....그런 위험한 곳에 가는걸 아서가 허락해줄까?"

"행선지야 대충 얼버무리면 되죠..."

"그렇게 둘러대고는, 설마 도움도 없이 그 먼 곳을 혼자 가려는 건 아니겠지?"

멀린은 뭐라도 대답하려 입을 열었다가 묘한 엄격함이 서린 리온의 말투에 아무 말도 하지 못하고 다시 다물었다. 자신에게는 마법이 있으니 사실 혼자서 가는 것도, 물론 조금의 위험은 감수해야겠지만, 그렇게 황당한 생각은 아닐거라고 생각했었다. 하지만, 미처 생각지 못했지만, 리온의 눈에 비친 자신은 그저 나무막대도 잘 못 휘두르는 시종일 뿐일 것이다. 물론 아서나 다른 모두에게도 그렇겠지. 그러니, 리온이 던진 질문들이 자못 회의적인 어투였던 것도 이제는 이해가 갔다.

멀린이 아무말도 못 하고 있자, 리온은 그 '무모해 보이는' 계획에 조금 언짢아진 것인지 미간을 찌푸렸고, 멀린은 그걸보고 움찔했다.

"미안해요. 너무 허황되게 들렸겠지요... 그렇지만 다른 것들은 어떻게든 준비를 해서..."

"아냐, 그런게 아니라...난 단지...네가...."

조심스럽게 변명하듯 시작한 말을 자르듯 끼어든 리온은, 이내 말을 흐리고는 잠시 생각을 정리하려는 듯 침묵했다. 멀린은 조용히 이어질 말을 기다렸지만, 리온은 이윽고 고개를 몇번 젓더니 입을 열었다.

"멀린..."

리온은 멀린의 어깨에 손을 올려 자신을 바라보게 했다.

"무리할 거 없어. 요즘은 몸상태도 좋고, 기분도 한결 나은걸."

그리고 그는 안심시키는 미소를 지으며 덧붙였다.

"우린 이 병에 대해 아는게 적지만, 그러니 더더욱 그 무엇도 단정할 수는 없잖아. 오히려 모르니까, 희망을 가져도 될 지 모르지. 아마 이대로 괜찮아질지도 모르고."

"그럴..."

그럴리는 없다고 말할뻔 한 멀린은 급히 입을 다물었다. 그저 단순한 병이나, 알려진 마법이었다면 그런 희망을 가져볼 수도 있었다. 하지만 지금까지 일의 진행을 지켜본 멀린으로서는 절대 그렇게 낙관적으로 생각할 수 없었다. 그리고 더더욱- 리온은 모르지만, 드래곤이 이미 그렇게 말했으니....그렇지만, 그런 말을 리온에게 직접 할 수는 없었다.

"어쨌든 확실히 하는게 좋으니까요... 조만간..."

"서두르지 않아도 돼."

리온은 멀린을 똑바로 응시하며 다시한번, 부드럽지만 단호하게 말했다. 마치 다짐받듯이. 멀린은 더 이상 무어라 말하지 못하고 조용히 리온을 바라보았다. 어스름한 휏불빛에 비친 그의 눈빛은 밤의 숲처럼 침착하게 가라앉아 있었다.

"......하지만 이대로라면 리온이 괴롭잖아요... 저번에도 그랬고..."

멀린은 아차하며 말을 멈췄지만, 리온은 이미 멀린이 무슨 얘기를 하는 지를 알아챘는지 시선을 떨구었다.

"이제 도망치지 않기로 했어."

잠깐의 침묵 뒤, 리온은 나지막히 그렇게 말했다. 멀린은 그동안 리온이 '도망쳤다'따위의 말을 직접 한 적은 없다는 것을 깨닫고 묘한 기분에 빠져들었다. 그건 그동안의 거부와 이번의 실종이, 리온에게 있어 어떤 의미에서는 도망이기도 했다는 인정이었다. 진실을 확인하게 되어 씁쓸한 한편, 그런 솔직한 말을 직접 들었다는 것에 멀린은 안도했다. 확실히 리온은 조금 변해 있었다. 리온은 다시 고개를 들어 밤하늘을 바라보며, 속삭이듯 말했다.

"도망치지 않을꺼야...끝까지."

멀린은 그 말의 묘한 울림에 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 하지만 리온은 그 의미를 파악할 기회도 주지 않은 채 곧장 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고 멀린에게로 손을 내밀었다. 멀린은 잠자코 내밀어진 손을 잡았다. 크고 따듯한 그 손은 언제나처럼 온화했다. 하지만, 멀린을 일으켜준 후에도 조금 머물러있던 손은, 순간의 주저함만을 남기고 곧장 제자리로 돌아갔다. 둘은 침묵 속에서 걷기 시작했다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

으레 그랬듯 리온의 방까지 따라왔던 멀린은 조금 시간을 보내다 방을 나섰고, 리온은 다시 혼자만 남은 방 안을 한번 둘러보았다. 온화한 촛불빛에 밝혀진 방 안은 원래의 살풍경함을 감추고 조금은 아늑해 보였다.  
촛불빛이 그런 마술을 부린다는 건 비교적 최근에서야 알게 된 일이었다. 주기적인 방문자가 생기기 이전 까지는, 리온에게 촛불은 그저 도구에 불과했을 뿐, 거기에서 어떤 아늑함 같은 것을 이끌어내지는 못했다. 책을 읽을 때를 제외하고는 최소한의 불빛 만으로도 충분했고, 그게 답답해질 때엔 차라리 펍에 들러 (으레 밤마다 거기에 둥지를 틀곤 하는)동료들과 시간을 보냈을 것이다. 그 이외의 일은 보통 방 바깥에 속해 있었으니, 리온에게 숙소는 수면만을 보충하는 곳이라 해도 과언은 아니었다. 하지만 그 이상한 일이 일어나고 나서는 좋든싫든 방에 머무르는 시간이 많아질 수밖에 없었다.  
지루하게 고통을 견디는 나날들 속에서 리온은 새삼 자신의 방이 얼마나 무미건조한지를 깨달았다. 아마 대부분의 기사들도 사정은 비슷할 테지만- 이러니 다들 방에 있는 걸 좀쑤셔하는게 당연하지. 그나마 햇빛이 비칠 땐 조금쯤 볼만한 장면을 연출하고는 하는 돌벽이나 태피스트리들도 밤에는 그다지 볼품이 없다. 그러니, 이런 방에 둘 물건을 하나 사느니 차라리 그 돈으로 펍에서 몇시간 머무르겠다던 가웨인의 농담이 아예 공감가지 않는 것도 아니었다.

그럼에도, 가라앉아가는 몸과 함께 머무를수밖에 없었던 이곳이 조금은 아늑하게 느껴질 수 있었던 건 역시 멀린 덕분일 것이다. 단 한명의 동반자가 이렇게나 상황을 달라지게 할 수 있다는 건 리온에게 있어서는 놀라운 일이었다. 오늘만 해도 그랬다. 순찰을 끝내고 돌아오는 동안의 짧은 길이 얼마나 안도감을 주는지- 아마 그게 멀린이 부리는 마술일지도 모른다.

방을 거닐며 굳이 필요하지 않게 된 대부분의 초를 손수 끈 리온은, 고민하다가 결국 남은 불빛도 모두 없앴다. 멀린도 가버렸으니 이제는 쓸모없을 테지. 잠시 어둠속에서, 시야가 적응하기를 기다리며 서 있던 리온은 점차 윤곽을 드러내는 방문을 멍하니 바라보았다. 아래쪽의 틈새로 희미한 달빛이 스며들어오고 있었다. 그렇게 은빛 테를 두른 문에 시선을 빼앗기고 있자니, 마치 지금이라도 문이 열리고 누군가가 들어올것만 같았다. 노크도 없이, 내내 달려온 탓에 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬며 뛰어올 것만 같다.

'돌아와줬군요...'

안겨든 멀린은 품 안에서 몇번이고 그렇게 속삭였었다. 떨리는 목소리와 손에서 느껴지는 진심에, 리온은 그 남자가 했던 말이 맞았다는 걸 깨달았다. 당신을 기다리는 사람 하나쯤은 있을 테니 돌아가라는 말. 그렇게 자신을 기다려주었다니, 자신을 걱정해주는 사람이 있었다니-

그 생각은 서늘하게 식은 몸을 따스하게 해주는 것만 같았다. 리온은 어둠 속에 흐리게 보이는 자신의 손을 마치 확인하려는 듯이 올려 바라보았다. 손에는 아직도 멀린을 마주 안았던 때 느꼈던 체온의 기억이 남아있다. 따스하게 전해지던 체온과 엹은 약초향과 섞인 달큰한 그의 향기. 재킷 너머로 느껴지는 마른 등이 오직 자신을 향한 걱정으로 떨리던 것-그리고 자신의 도닥임에 안심한듯 긴장을 풀어가던 것이 아직 또렷하게 떠올랐다. 그리고 그 잠깐동안 스쳐갔던 많은 감정들도 떠올랐다. 불안함과 안도, 미안함과 고마움, 그리고...사랑스러움이.  
리온은 자신이 떠올린 마지막 단어에 조금 당황했다. 사랑스러움? 친구에게 붙이기엔 적절치 않은 표현이다. 하지만, 한동안 올바른 단어를 찾아 고민하던 리온은 이윽고 시도를 그만두었다. 그렇게밖에 설명할 수가 없었다. 옳고 그름을 떠나서 그때만큼은 그렇게 느꼈었다. 그리고 어짜피 자신만의 착각인데 그렇게 두어도 상관없지 않을까. 만약 앞으로 얼마 남지 않았다면 더더욱......

리온은 갑자기 찾아든 위화감에 몇번 손을 쥐었다 폈다. 감각이 조금씩 사라지고 있었다. 이제는 경험으로 그것이 통증의 전조라는 걸 알고 있었기에, 그는 침대맡으로 다가가 잔에 와인을 따랐다. 그리고 새로 받은 약을 조금 섞어 넣었다.  
침대에 걸터앉은 리온은 점차 무뎌지는 감각을 견디며 눈을 감았다. 어짜피 약의 효과도 감각을 둔하게 하는 것은 마찬가지니, 어느 것이든 이젠 상관없다고 생각하며 그는 피식 웃었다. 모든 것이 비현실적으로 느껴졌다. 내가 모르가나에게 잡혔었던게 꿈은 아닌가? 아니, 내가 거기서 살아 돌아오긴 한건가? 마치 그날의 일은 어느날의 악몽 같이 느껴졌다. 혀로 떨어지던 그녀의 피. 그때 받았던 힘의 영향력이 아직까지 남아있었지만, 그녀의 피는 멀린의 것과는 달리 마치 녹슨 물 같았다. 강제로 부어지던 달궈진 쇳물. 아직도 입안에 맴도는 그 맛을 씻어넘기려, 남은 와인을 단숨에 비워버린 리온은 침대 위에 아무렇게나 몸을 뉘였다. 베개 천의 차가운 감촉이 낮익은 오싹함과 함께 뺨에 와닿았다. 그것은 리온의 귀에 속삭이듯 말을 건넸다.

 

_"내가 방법을 알려주지"_

  
귓가를 통해 들려온 그 나직한 목소리는 맞닿은 뺨을 통해 울리며 마치 자신의 머릿속의 누군가가 속삭이는 것 같은 착각을 불러왔다.

폐성의 차가운 돌 바닥에 무릎을 꿇은 채, 리온은 순식간에 날이 선 정신을 가다듬으려 애썼다. 분명 해답이 있을거라는 말. 여태까지 몇번이고 되뇌었던 말이지만 이미 그 빛을 잃은지 오래인 문장이었다. 방법이라니, 무슨 방법 말인가? 이미 리온은 희망을 거의 놓아버린 상태였고, 그랬기에 이곳에 있는 것이기도 했다. 차라리 이곳에 끌려와서 조금이나마 마음이 편해진 것은, 이곳에서는 온통 죽음의 냄새를 느낄 수 있었기 때문이었다-자신에게서만 풍기는 것이 아닌, 그걸 압도할 정도의 향기를. 지금도 자신의 얼굴에 섬득하게 와닿는 모르가나의 새카만 머리카락에서는 피냄새를 덮을 만큼의 재의 향기가 났다. 모든 것을 태우고 난 뒤의 재의 향기. 하지만 그녀는 그런 절망의 향기를 풍기면서도 희망의 언어를 속삭인 것이었다. 절대 여기서 들을리는 없을거라 생각한 그 문장을. 리온은 온 신경이 곤두서는 것을 간신히 다독이며 가만히 기다렸다. 그리고 이윽고 그녀가 입술을 열었다.

"처음 마신 피의 주인... 그게 너의 기회다."

그녀의 말은 너무나도 또렷하게 들려왔지만, 전혀 머릿속에 와닿지 않았다. 처음 마신 피라면 멀린의 것이지만, 그게 기회라니 무슨 의미지? 의아해하면서도 묘하게 서늘한 예감이 떠올라, 리온은 자신도 모르는 사이 그걸 떨쳐내려는 듯이 주먹을 그러쥐었다. 모르가나는 그 의문에 답하기라도 하려는 듯이, 예언이라도 내리듯 불길하게 속삭였다.

"그 사람을 먹어치우면 돼. 그 몸이 차가워지고, 심장이 멎을 때까지. 그럼 그 목숨이 너의 목숨이 될 것이다."

순간, 리온의 손목에 늘어진 쇠사슬이 흔들리며 둔탁한 쇳소리를 냈다. 그리고 그 갑작스런 움직임에, 모르가나는 그제서야 리온에게서 몸을 떼고 그를 내려다보았다.

"...그게 무슨 뜻이지."

"모르는 척 하지 마. 지금도 이따금씩 먹고 있을 거 아냐? 안그러고 여태까지 멀쩡하게 있을 수는 없지. 그러니 내 말을 누구보다 정확히 알 텐데?"

모르가나가 지적한 진실은 리온에게 수치심을 불러일으켰지만 리온은 애써 그것을 떨쳐내었다. 하지만 감정을 억누르려 노력하는 리온의 시도가 그녀를 오히려 즐겁게 한 모양이었다. 그녀의 눈매와 입술이 아름다운 곡선을 그리며 휘어졌다. 예전처럼 그 미소는 눈부셨고 그래서 더 잔혹하게 다가왔다. 리온은 필사적으로 평정을 찾으려 노력했지만, 예상치 못한 정보들이 머릿속을 휘젓는 탓에 그건 결코 쉽지 않았다.

"만약 그 말이 진짜라 하더라도..."

리온은 미소띈 얼굴을 똑바로 올려다보았다. 마치 모래를 삼킨 것처럼 목이 타들어갔다.

"...다른 사람을 죽여서 대가로 얻는 목숨따위는...필요 없어."

최소한의 반항으로 한 그 말에 모르가나의 미소는 더 진해졌고, 곧 그녀는 참았던 웃음을 터트렸다. 날카로운 웃음소리가 텅 빈 홀에 부딪혀 울리며 조롱하듯 리온에게로 날아들었다.

"정말 우습군 그래. 그러는 너도, 죽기 전에 죽여서 부지해온 목숨이잖아. 무슨 차이점이 있어?"

"그것과 이것은..."

"다르다고 생각하겠지. 하지만 결국 매한가지인 이야기야. 전사로서 살아온 네가 그걸 모르지는 않을 텐데?"

여전히 조롱섞인 웃음을 머금은 그 말에 리온은 이상하게도 금새 반박할 수 없었다. 그건, 크건 작건간에, 얼마간의 전투경험이 있는 사람이라면 누구든 어렴풋이 깨닫게 되는 사실이었다. 특히, 상대의 죽음이 자신의 삶과 이익을 가장 강력하게 보장하게 되는 전쟁상황이라면, 그곳에서 살아남았다는 것이 곧 누군가의 죽음을 뜻하게 된다. 그게 이름도 모르는 적이든, 자기 대신 죽은 동료든 간에. 아마 병사들 중 그렇게 대신 주어진 삶이라는 기회를 주제로 술잔을 비워보지 않은 사람은 아마 없을 것이다. 하지만, 정말 그게 이 상황에도 적용될 이야기인가? 여태까지 그래왔던 것 처럼, 대신 목숨값을 치루게 하라고? 멀린을?

"이건... 달라. 그런...헛소리는..."

"뭐, 그렇게 우기고 싶다면야. 그렇지만, 원하는 것을 추구하고 싶다면 살아남아야 하고, 살기 위해서는 죽여야 한다-무척 간단한 이야기잖아. 난 그저 그동안의 정을 봐서, 살아남는 방법을 조언해주는 것 뿐이라고."

리온의 머릿속은 여전히 엉망이었지만, 그 말이 포함하고 있는 한 사실에 대해서는 완전히 부정할 수 없었다. 그랬기에, 그저 입을 다문 채로 다만 모르가나를 원망이 담긴 눈빛으로 쏘아보는게 그가 할 수 있는 전부였다. 그리고 리온으로서는 그럴 수밖에 없는 자신에게 화가 치밀었다.

"그러고보면 죽음은 참 공평하지 않아? 왕도 기사도, 그 앞에서는 맹세도 고귀한 서약도 쉽게 저버리지. 별로 그걸 비난하고 싶지는 않아. 공포 앞에 선 사람들에게는 내치기 힘들 유혹이겠지. 아, 그건 네가 더 잘 알고 있으려나?"

마치, 죽음을 받아들이지 못하고 마법약을 택한 것을 비꼬기라도 하는 듯한 그 말에 리온은 이를 사려물었다. 자신은 그 때, 죽음이 두려웠던 것이 아니라고 받아치려고 했지만, 갑자기 무언가가 목에 걸린 듯 말이 나오지 않았다. 잘 생각해봐, 리온. 또 한번 눈앞에 닥쳐오는 죽음이 정말 두렵지 않아? 리온은 스스로에게 되물을 수 밖에 없었다. 이것도 의연히 견뎌내지 못하는데, 그 때 했던 선택이 '타협'이 아니었다는 장담을 할 수 있는가? 카멜롯을 지켜야 한다-거기에 죽음이 두려워서 댄 핑계가 조금이라도 섞여있지 않다고 확신하는가? 새로운 의문과 함께 찾아든 자신에 대한 의심이 머릿속을 태우며 날뛰었다.

쇠사슬이 자신이 묶고 있는 사람의 심정을 토로하듯 다시 서로 부딪히며 날카로운 소리를 내자, 멀찌기에 서 있던 남자가 저지하려는 듯 앞으로 나섰지만 모르가나는 잠자코 손짓해 그걸 저지했다. 그리고 이윽고 리온이 조금 잠잠해지자, 모르가나는 이제는 고개를 숙인 그를 내려다보며 담담한 투로 말했다.

"선택은 네 몫이야. 그리고 언젠가 한번 죽어야 하는 사람이라면 누구도 그 선택에 대해 비난하지 못 할 것이다. 그러니, 감정은 버리고 냉정하게 잘 생각해 보도록. 어짜피 하루하루가 줄어들수록 냉정함따위 유지할 수 없게 될 테지만..."

거기서 잠시 멈춘 그녀는, 조금 뒤 마치 예언이라도 하듯 나직하게 말을 이었다.

"어둠 속에서, 서서히 육체는 힘을 잃어가고 정신은 광기에 닳아 사라져가고...어떤 약도 고통을 줄여주진 못해. 결국 마지막엔 죽음의 악취를 풍기는 전염병 환자처럼 네 곁에는 아무도 남지 않겠지. 한창 때의 전사인 당신에게는 더없이 잔인한 고문일거야. 그러니, 나라면 기회가 있을 동안에 실천에 옮기겠어."

리온은 한동안 멍하니 차가운 돌바닥을 내려다보았다. 모든 것이 한층 더 현실감없이 느껴졌다. 이 낮선 곳에서 깨어났을 때보다 더욱. 결국 찾던 해답이라는게 고작 이것인가? 난 이걸 듣기위해 견디고, 포기해왔던 건가. 차라리 여태까지 그래왔던 것 처럼, 아무 해답도 없다고 말해줬다면 좋았을 텐데. 리온은 그대로 미동도 하지 않은 채 중얼거리듯이 말했다.

"왜... 그런걸 알려주는거지?"

어이없는 질문이라는 듯 코웃음치는 소리가 머리위에서 들려왔다.

"의심할 정도의 여유는 있는 모양이군. 좋을대로 생각해. 난 그저 좀 더 제대로 된 장소에서, 제대로 된 죽음을 선물해주고 싶을 뿐이야."

돌바닥에 흩어지던 드레스자락이 흔들린다 싶더니, 차가운 손이 다가와 리온의 고개를 들어올렸다. 이제 그녀의 그늘진 눈에는 멀리서도 단숨에 알아볼 수 있었던 그 강렬한 감정이 떠올라 있었다. 증오와 분노.

"여전히 예전처럼 정의감에만 찬 이 눈을, 절망과 고통으로 잔뜩 채운 후에 죽여주고 싶거든."

그 일렁이는 감정을 숨기려고도 하지 않는 검푸른 눈으로 리온의 눈을 똑바로 들여다보며 모르가나는 속삭이듯 말했다.

"다른사람도 아닌, 당신이니까. 리온."

 

뺨을 어루만지던 손은 서서히 사라져갔다. 머릿속을 맴돌던 소리들은 이제 밤의 정적에 자리를 내어주었고 어른거리던 형상들은 어둠 속으로 스며들었다. 와인과 약기운 덕분인지 몸은 조금 이완되어, 나른한 기운이 감돌았다. 하지만 곤두섰던 정신까지는 다독이지 못 한 모양이었다. 리온은 조용히 어둠이 천장에 그리는 궤적을 바라보았다.  
과연 카멜롯에 돌아온 것이 잘 한 것인지, 리온은 다시 고통이 엄습해오자 다시 생각해 볼 수 밖에 없었다. 하지만 막상 후회만 할 수는 없었다. 돌아온 덕분에, 미안하다고 얘기하고, 걱정할 것 없다고 말해줄 수 있었다. 그리고 다시 한번 기쁘게 웃는 모습을 볼 수 있었다. 도망치지 않은 게 정답이었다. 그리고 이제 도망치지 않기로 했다.

하지만, 그 이기적인 결정으로 결국 마지막에 남게 될 것이 무엇일까. 리온은 애써 생각지 않으려 했지만, 모두가 잠든 깊은 밤이면 기억들은 더욱 또렷이 깨어나 마치 불길한 소식을 전하는 까마귀처럼 곁을 맴돈다.

죽음 앞에서는 왕도 기사도, 고귀한 서약을 쉽게 저버리지-

리온은 카멜롯의 성벽 앞에서 세운 자신의 서약을 떠올렸다. 그 돌벽의 하나하나를 짚으며 보내왔던 시간동안 되새긴 그 서약은 아직도 선명하다. 하지만 서서히 잠식해드는 죽음 앞에서, 과연 난 끝까지 지켜낼 수 있을까?  
리온은 눈을 감고, 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 끝없는 어둠을 응시했다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

늑대는 숲 속의 어둠 속을 가만히 응시하고 있었다. 밤하늘 한 점 보이지 않을 정도로 빼곡히 들어찬 거목들 사이로 끝없이 펼쳐진 깊은 어둠. 어슴푸레 떠올랐다 사라지는 온갖 윤곽들과 어둠이 한데 섞여 꿈틀거리는 그 깊은 어둠은 일견 살아있는 생물과도 같았다. 그는 그 속에서 문득 기척을 느끼고는, 조심스레 발을 내딛었다. 저만치 떨어진 곳에서 토끼가 다급하게 뛰어가는게 보였다. 쫒을까 했지만 이내 그만두었다. 밤은 기니까, 서두를 것은 없다. 그리고 무엇보다, 그에겐 우선 끝내야만 할 일이 있었다.

익숙한 길들을 따라 걸어가던 그는 눈 앞에 나타난 폐허에서 걸음을 멈추었다. 마을이라도 있었던 것인지 나름 일정한 구조를 가지고 펼쳐져있는 폐허. 그 위에 남아있는 것은 몇가지 집터의 자취나, 타버린 듯한 나무조각 뿐- 그저 지나가던 사람이라면 그게 집의 잔해라는 것을 눈치채지 못할만한 곳에 해골처럼 서있는 돌과 나무기둥들 앞에 선 늑대는 코를 벌름거리며 그 향기를 들이마셨다.

그는 입구였던 곳의 자취를 지나 방 안에 들어섰다. 떠난지 오래였지만, 소년은 아직도 예전의 집 모습 그대로를 세세하게 떠올릴 수 있었다. 나무와 돌로 지어진 작은 집. 그리고 들어서자마자 자리잡은 작은 벽난로. 벽난로에 지펴진 불은 금방이라도 꺼질 듯이 새빨간 붉은 색으로 깜박였다. 아주 어렸을 때, 긴 겨울 밤이면 난롯가의 어스름한 불 앞에서 엄마가 여러가지 이야기를 해 주었었다. 눈에 보이는 모든 동물로 변신할 수 있었던 드루이드의 이야기, 제 꾀에 속아넘어간 고블린의 이야기, 북쪽 황무지를 떠돌아다닌다는 유령 이야기들... 그리고...늑대의 이야기.

 

_'네 폭신한 발을 먹고 싶어.'_

엄마가 잔뜩 낮춘 목소리로 늑대를 흉내내며 으르렁거리는 목소리를 내자, 소년은 모포를 코까지 덮어올리면서도 흥미진진하게 눈을 빛냈다. 그러자 그녀는 그 모습을 보며 웃고는, 이번에는 애원하는 듯한 가녀린 목소리로 말했다.

'안 돼요. 그럼 더이상 당신을 안아주지 못 하게 될 거에요.'

소년은 마치 진짜로 그렇게 속삭인게 들린것만 같아, 난롯가로 퍼득 고개를 돌렸다. 거기엔 희미하게 죽어가는 난롯불밖에 없었다. 다 타버려 까맣게 된 장작 속에서 몇번 깜박이던 불은, 퍼석 하는 소리와 함께 부스러져 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 완전한 어둠과 함께, 완전한 고요함이 대신 자리를 차지했다.

'늑대는 양의 폭신한 발을 와그작, 베어 물었단다.'

쥐죽은 듯한 고요함 속에서 자신의 숨소리조차 너무 크게 들려, 소년은 강박적으로 숨을 죽였다. 얼마 떨어지지 않은 방문에서 미약한 촛불빛이 새어나오고 있었다.

'아직도 너무 부족해. 이번엔 네 귀여운 목소리를 삼키고 싶어.'

테이블을 지나갈 때 발에 걸린 무언가에 놀라, 소년은 거의 소리를 지를 뻔했다. 아마도 테이블에 있었던 것인 듯한 물건들이 어지럽게 흩어져 있었다. 그는 이상한 기분에 자신의 발을 내려다보았다. 발 옆에 떨어져있는 실뭉치에는 피가 끈적하게 엉겨있었다.

'안 돼요. 그럼 더이상 당신의 이름을 부르지 못 하게 될 거에요.'

그만해. 소년은 옆에서 속삭이는 듯한 소리를 떨쳐내려는 듯이 고개를 휘저었다. 긴장 탓에 스스로 만들어낸 착각인건 분명했다. 하지만 자꾸만 맴도는 그 기억을 억누를 수가 없었다. 다시 앞으로 초점을 맞추자, 핏자국은 정확히 그 방으로 인도하듯 이어지고 있었다. 그 희미한 빛 속에서도, 그 액체는 불길한 검붉은 색으로 번들거렸다.

'늑대는 하얀 양을 덥석, 집어 삼켰어.'

으레 조그마한 이야기소리와 웃음소리가 들리고는 했던 방 너머는 죽은 듯이 조용했다. 마치 짐승의 폐에서 올라오는 듯한 거친 숨소리만이 들려올 뿐. 소년은 그게 자신의 숨소리라고 생각했지만, 내려다본 자신의 손은 여느 때처럼 작고 하얗다-그제서야 그는 자신이 변신하지 않은 상태라는 걸 다시금 깨달았다.

"엄마? 아빠? 여기 있어요?"

조심스레 목소리를 내었지만 문 너머에서 답은 돌아오지 않았다. 결국 마음을 정한 소년은 조심스레 문으로 손을 가져갔다.

 

끼이익-

문을 열자 거기엔 낮익은, 그렇지만 낮선 뒷모습이 그를 맞이했다.

"아빠...?"

이윽고 돌아본 남자, 아니, 그것의 피에 젖은 입가 위에 떠오른 새하얀 은빛 안광과 시선을 마주했을 때에도 소년은 도망가지 않았다.

 

 

늑대는 문득 느껴진 기척에 뒤를 돌아보았다. 이제 옛날 집의 모습은 찾아볼 수 없는 폐허 위에, 아까는 없던 어스름한 인영이 생겨나 있었다. 사실 늑대는 그걸 기대하고 있었기에, 그 갑작스러운 등장에 놀라거나 하지는 않았다. 왜 하필 장소가 이곳이 되어야 했는지는 모르지만...오히려 그 어디보다 적절할지도 모른다.

늑대에서 소년으로 모습을 바꾼 그는, 앞에 선 인영을 마주하고 가만히 바라보았다. 허리까지 내려오는 풍성한 머리카락이 희미한 바람에 연기처럼 휘날렸다. 그런 어둠 속에서는 그녀의 아름다운 얼굴도 보이지 않았다. 아니, 그건 이미 의미없는 것이라고 해야 할까. 다만, 새하얀 안광만은 또렷하게 떠올라 있었다.

"아가씨."

소년의 부름에도 그녀는 미동도 하지 않았다. 다만 숨쉬는 것 만이 중요한 것인 양, 그 가녀린 어깨가 규칙적으로 들썩였다. 사람의 것이라기엔 조금 거칠고, 깊은 호흡.

"결국...그녀를 다 먹어버렸나요?"

대답은 돌아오지 않았다. 대신 조금 뒤, 미약한 으르렁거림이 들려왔다. 마치 뒤늦게 그 말을 이해하기라도 한 것 처럼, 그 으르렁거림은 점차 성나고, 거친 것으로 바뀌어갔다. 애초에 대답을 들을 수 있을거라 기대한 것도 아니었기에, 늑대는 슬픈 눈으로 여성의 윤곽을 올려다보았다.

[결국 당신도...전부...]

높아진 으르렁거림의 끝에, 그녀는 포효하며 늑대에게 달려들었다.  
그녀의 새로이 돋아난 발톱은 시릴만큼 날카롭게 몸을 찢어댔다. 동물의 그것이라고밖에 할 수 없는 그 움직임은 심지어 그라도 따라가기 벅찬 것이었지만, 늑대의 몸에 난 상처는 피를 흘려내면서도 곧장 아물었다. 늑대는 훌쩍 도약해, 뜯어내기라도 할 기세로 상대의 팔을 물어뜯는다. 하지만 찢겨나간 살점과 거대한 이빨자국 사이로 흘러내리던 피는 순간 본래의 모습으로 돌아갔다.

한동안 기묘하고도 처절한 뒤엉킴이 이어졌다. 둘은 마치, 영원히 승패없는 싸움을 계속하도록 운명지어진 신화속의 생물들처럼 끝없이 서로를 물어뜯었다. 늑대는 끝도 없이 반복되는 고통과 상처들에 이번에도 저주를 퍼부을 수 밖에 없었다. 상대의 악의에 찬 손톱을 금방이라도 잊은 듯이 이어붙는 너덜한 살. 무의미하게 이어지는 재생과 또 계속되는 고통들. 그 지독한 재생은 그녀에게도 똑같이 적용되었다. 지금까지 몇번이고 있어왔던 이런 저주스런 순간마다, 아이러니하게도 소년은 경이롭게까지 느껴지는 고대의 신비를 떠올리며 전율하곤 했다. 그녀도, 적어도 지금 순간만은, "그들"과 같은 것이다. 자신 안에, 태어났을 때부터 원죄처럼 섞여든 피와는 다르게, 눈 앞의 생물은 고대의 그것 그대로일 것이다. 마치 혈족을 알아본 것 처럼 심장에서는 격하게 피를 몸 곳곳으로 내뿜었다. 시린 빛을 내뿜는 눈동자, 한때는 인간의 감정들로 풍부히 채워져 있던 그 눈빛에는 이제 어떤 감정의 자취도 찾을 수 없다. 완전히 비어있는 것은 아니다. 하지만, 그걸 채우고 있는 것은 인간의 것도, 동물의 것도, 혹은 여신의 것도 아닌 완전히 낮선 어떤 것이었다.

자신의 팔에 파고드는 발톱을 무시하고 다가온 그녀는 가까이에 있던 늑대의 목덜미를 물어뜯었다. 늑대는 그대로 살이 뜯기는걸 감수하면서도 그녀를 밀어내 착지하고는, 마지막 힘을 다해 도약했다. 미는 힘에 잠시 중심을 잃은 그녀의 목덜미에, 그는 정확히 어금니를 밀어넣었다.  
숨이 막히는 둔탁한 소리. 그녀가 낸 소리인지, 그녀의 몸이 낸 소리인지 알 수 없는 기묘한 소리와 함께 그녀는 그제서야 인형처럼 움직임을 멈췄다. 목줄기 사이에서 흘러나오는 피가 잇사이로 흘러들어왔다. 숨가쁜 호흡이 어느순간 멎자, 그는 생명력이 몸 구석까지 채워지는 걸 느꼈다. 그리고 비로소, 또 한 운명이 완결지어졌다는 걸 알았다.  
늑대는 하늘을 향해 긴 울음을 토해냈다. 작별인사와도 같은 울음을.

 

첫 번째 울음소리에 화답하듯 숲 이곳저곳에서 몇번이고 이어진 늑대들의 울음소리가 끝나자, 노파는 비로소 하늘을 응시하던 시선을 내렸다. 부스스 떨리던 나뭇잎들도 안정을 찾은 듯 침묵했기에, 그녀는 나무에 대고 있던 손을 떼고는 그 등걸에 조심스레 몸을 앉혔다. 그리고 무언가를 기다리듯 눈을 감았다.

얼마나 시간이 지났을까, 근처로 다가오는 발자국 소리를 들은 그녀는 놀란 기색 없이 눈을 뜨고는 앞을 응시했다. 그리고 소년이 어둠속에서 걸어나오자, 그녀는 반기듯이 몸을 다시 일으켜 앞으로 나섰다.

"또 도중에 변신을 풀었구나."

노파는 품에서 천을 꺼내 소년의 입에 묻은 피를 정성스레 닦아내었다. 그는 그저 얌전히 그 손길에 몸을 맡기고 있었다.

"...아가씨는?"

노파의 조심스러운 질문에, 소년은 피곤한 눈빛으로 그녀를 올려다보며 그저 고개를 살짝 끄덕였다. 그녀는 알았다는 듯 고개를 끄덕이고는, 잠자코 손을 놀렸다. 입가를 닦는 손길이 조금 잦아들자 소년은 손에 들고 있던 토끼를 내밀었다.

"좀 늦었지만, 저녁거리론 충분할거야."

소년의 건조한 눈빛을 잠시 말없이 바라보던 그녀는 이윽고 그걸 받아들고는 조금 떨어진 곳에 불을 지피고 손질하기 시작했다. 그 익숙한 손길을 불 너머로 바라보며, 소년은 말없이 불가에 앉아 빛을 쪼였다. 별빛만 올려다보이는 밤의 숲은 무척이나 적막해서, 불꽃이 일렁이는 소리까지 들리는 듯 했다. 소년은 멀찌기서 노파의 옆모습을 바라보며, 이상하게도 사라지지 않는 한기에 몸을 떨었다. 이렇게 불 가까이에 있는데도 이 싸늘한 기운이라니. 그는 자신을 보호하듯 몸을 웅크리고는, 불 쪽으로 몸을 더 가까이 했다. 평소라면 기분좋게 느껴졌을, 손질이 다 된 고기가 불가에서 익어가는 냄새도 그 한기를 떨쳐내지 못했다. 이윽고 저녁거리가 다 준비되자, 노파는 잘 익은 고기 한 점을 먹기좋게 뜯어, 소년에게 내밀었다.

[난 필요없어. 이미 먹고 왔으니까.]

그럼에도 그녀는 손을 거두지 않았다. 소년은 그녀를 물끄러미 바라보다가, 무감동한 표정으로 잠자코 그걸 받아들어 거의 무의식적으로 입에 가져갔다. 피냄새가 나는 날고기가 아닌, 불의 향기가 나는 음식이 그의 입안을 가득 채웠다. 소년은 마치 난생 처음 먹는 것처럼 그것을 주의를 기울여 씹고, 삼켰다. 따스한 난롯가의 향기, 그리운 맛. 얼마나 지났을까, 주름진 손이 다가와 볼에 흐른 눈물을 훔쳐냈을 때야 비로소, 그는 자신이 울고 있음을 깨달았다.

"괜찮아."

그녀는 소년을 품에 끌어당겨 안았다. 소년은 그녀의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그 가슴이 젊음으로 한껏 부풀어 올랐을 때에도, 세월이 그 젊음을 앗아간 지금에도 변함없이 그 자리는 오로지 자신을 위해 옆에 있었다. 그리고 언제나 그를 위로하는, 유일하게 남은 장소였다.

"그녀도 먹어버렸어... 먹혀버렸어......"

소년은 속삭이듯 계속 되풀이해 중얼거렸다.

"지켜내겠다고 했으면서. 결국 피를 이겨내지 못했어. 강한 사람이었는데도......"

그녀를 껴안은 팔에 힘이 들어갔다. 어쩌면 이번에는 가능하리라고 생각했었다. 그녀는 선택될 만큼 강한 마음의 소유자였고- 연인을 위해서라면 목숨이라도 버릴 거라 다짐했었으니까... 하지만, 누군들 안 그랬던가? 다짐하고, 서약하고, 맹세해도, 그 앞에서는 누구나 꺾이지 않았던가.

"결국 그게 섭리일지도 몰라... 정해진 운명...."

흐느낌이 섞인 목소리가 한없이 떨려 나왔다. 한번 시작된 눈물은 쉽사리 멈추지 않았다.

"그렇지만, 정말 그렇다면......난 언제까지 이렇게 살아가야만 하지?"

그녀는 아무말도 하지 않았다. 다만 그를 더 힘주어 껴안고는, 아이를 달래듯이 등을 토닥여주었다. 소년은 그녀의 젖무덤 사이로 얼굴을 파묻고, 마치 아이였을 때처럼 한동안 그렇게 안겨 있었다.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 이게 몇년만에 이어쓰는건지...시간이 걸리더라도 어떻게든 끝은 내보고 싶어서 근성있게 올려봅니다.


	6. Chapter 6

천천히 눈을 뜨자, 여전히 어둠 속이었다. 무언가 긴 꿈을 꾼 것 같았다. 어떤 내용인지 기억나지 않아도 다만 감정만은 또렷하게 남는 그런 꿈.

말로 형언할 수 없이 만족스러운 꿈이었다. 여전히 남은 감정의 자취에 심장이 세차게 뛰었다. 머릿속을 가득 채우던 모든것의 속삭임과 뒤섞인 이미지는 점차 또렷해져가는 정신과 함께 점차 잦아들었다. 순수한 만족감은 폐 안으로 들어오는 차가운 공기와 함께 서서히 사라져갔다.

서늘한 공기. 숲 비린내.

리온은 고개를 들었다. 앞에 펼쳐지는 것은 어둠. 별빛조차 숨겨진 숲은 온갖 그림자로 채워져 있다. 스산하게 머리를 드리운 가지들과 켜켜이 이어지는 나무들의 그림자.

평소보다 진하게 느껴지는 풀냄새에 섞인 비릿한 냄새를 맡으며 리온은 이윽고 자신을 내려다보았다. 어둠 속에서 스며나오는 실루엣을 따라 천천히 몸의 감각이 되살아났다. 손, 팔, 다리......몸에 이상은 없었다. 다만, 꿇어앉은 무릎께가 물에 젖은 듯 축축했다. 난 어디에 있는거지? 어두움 때문에 잘 분간할 수는 없었지만 땅에 손을 뻗자 느껴지는 촉감은 확실히 느낄 수 있었다. 액체. 호수인가? 호수라 하기에는 얕은데... 늪? 확인하려 손을 들어올리면서도 마치 자신의 손이 아닌 것 처럼 미세하게 떨렸다. 코에 가까이 대기 전에도 이미 비릿한 냄새가 훅 끼쳐왔다.

피-

 

5.  
_When the senses_ Are _shaken, and the soul is driven to madness, Who can stand?_  
_이성이 흔들리고 영혼이 광기에 내몰릴 때, 누가 그에 맞설 수 있겠는가?_

 

 

  
"멀린, 이제 오니."

멀린이 방 문을 들어서자 마자, 가이우스는 기다리고 있었다는 듯이 그를 맞이했다. 멀린은 별다른 말 없이 고개를 끄덕하고는 무거운 발걸음을 옮겨 테이블에 배낭을 내려놓고 걸터앉았다. 가이우스는 잠자코 멀린이 아무렇게나 내려놓은 짐을 치워놓고는 물컵에 따듯한 차를 따랐다. 멀린은 지친 표정으로 그것을 받아들었다.

"예상보다 늦어지길래 걱정했단다. 아서도 몇번인가 널 찾으러 왔었고."

"그리고 전 또 술집에 가있던 걸로 되었겠네요."

멀린이 반쯤 농담과 자조섞인 어투로 그렇게 묻자, 가이우스는 난처한듯 웃어보이더니 작게 고개를 저었다. 뭐, 이제와서 아서가 어떻게 오해하든 상관없는 일이니까. 멀린은 그렇게 생각하며 따듯한 차의 온기를 느끼며 한숨을 돌렸다. 사실 요 근래 부쩍 가이우스의 심부름을 빙자한 외출이 많아졌던 탓에, 으레 그랬듯 아서가 그의 시종의 행방에 대해 오해할만한 여지는 충분했다. 예전에도 피치못할 비밀스런 일들을 처리하느라 자리를 비우게 될 때는 있어왔지만, 그럴 때마다 어째서인지 좋은 의도 그대로 받아들여지는 일은 거의 없었다. 가이우스가 어색하게 자신의 심부름을 보냈다고 둘러대도, 아서는 그의 시종이 '언제나처럼' 펍에서 땡땡이를 치고 있을것이라는 결론을 내리곤 했다. 막상 그 시간동안 카멜롯을 위해 처리한 일들과 고생을 생각하면 정말 억울한 일이 아닐 수 없다. 하지만, 이젠 그렇게 굳어버린 이미지를 굳이 바꾸는 것 조차 포기해버린지 오래다. 게다가 어짜피 이번에는 아서의 일 때문에 땡땡이를 친 것도 아니었다.

리온이 돌아온 후부터, 멀린은 조금씩이나마 드루이드들이 있을 법한 곳들을 조사하며 직접 찾아헤메고 있었다. 카멜롯 근처라면 이미 예전부터 계속된 핍박에 흔적조차 찾기 힘들었지만, 큰 무리가 아닌 소수로 숨어 사는 사람들이 있을 가능성은 여전히 있었다. 애초에 리온도 그런 식으로 그들을 만난 것일 터. 하지만, 이치는 그렇다지만 완전히 모래밭에서 바늘 찾는 것과 비슷한 일 일거라는 건 멀린도 알고 있었다. 뼈저리게. 그래도 그대로 앉아만 있을 수는 없었기에, 멀린은 땡땡이의 오명을 써 가며 종종 성을 빠져나가고 있었다. 이번에도 성과는 없었지만.

멀린은 가이우스가 늦은 점심으로 그릇에 담아온 빵을 집어들어 몇조각인가 뜯어먹고는 도로 내려놓았다. 새벽부터 나가 바깥에 있을 동안 먹은 것도 거의 없었지만, 그다지 식욕도 들지 않았다. 조금이라도 더 먹고 가라는 가이우스의 권유도 마다하고 멀린은 곧장 일어서 다시 방문을 나섰다. 어짜피 한번은 들을 핀잔이라면 빨리 가서 얼굴을 비추는게 훨씬 나을거라 생각하며 아서의 방으로 그다지 내키지 않는 걸음을 내딛었다.

 

"너무 그렇게 뚱해있지 말라구, 멀린~"

함께 걸어가고 있던 가웨인이 달래듯 멀린의 어깨를 도닥였다. 멀린이 항의하듯 눈썹을 찌푸리자 가웨인은 피식 웃었다.

"솔직히 말해서 제대로 당한건 아서였다구. 이젠 정말 한마디도 안 지던데? 아무리 아닌듯 말해도 다른 사람한테 그러면 몰매감이다 너..."

아서의 방에 해명하러 갔을 때 마침 있었던 가웨인은 그 장면을 다 관람하게 되어버렸었고, 끝없이 이어지던 둘의 디스 겸 말다툼을 지켜보던 그는 능청스럽게 상황을 종료시키고는 멀린을 끌고 나왔다. 물론 심각한 분위기의 말다툼 이런 것은 아니었지만, 아마 멀린이 기분이 그닥 좋지 않다는 걸 눈치챘는지 심부름길에도 동행하겠다고 먼저 나서서 결국 이렇게 상점가를 같이 걸어가고 있었다.

"나도 알아. 내가 시종주제에 말대꾸가 많은 거. 그치만 아서 상대니까 그런 것도 가능한거지 뭐......"

멀린의 그 말에 가웨인은 감동받은 듯 울망한 눈망울을 했다. 아서라면 다 받아줄거라는걸 알고 했다는 거군? 정말 아름다운 우정이야.

"그녀석은 바보니까. 무슨 말을 들었는지도 잘 모를테니 안심!"

그 말에 묘한 감탄사를 내며 벙찐 가웨인을 향해 멀린은 싱긋 웃어보였다. 가웨인은 입꼬리를 실룩이다가 결국 한번 호쾌하게 웃음을 터트려 주변의 이목을 모으고 나서야 잠잠해졌다. 길을 걸으며 이런저런 농담을 주고받는 사이에, 멀린은 마음이 한결 가벼워졌다는걸 발견했다. 그게 가웨인이 가진 재주 중 하나였다. 아무리 힘들고 위험한 퀘스트에서도 그의 농담과 쾌활한 태도에 모두들 조금이나마 웃음을 찾곤 했으니까. 이번에도 분명, 풀이죽은 친구를 위해서 굳이 같이 동행해 준 것일 것이다. 멀린은 마음속으로나마 그에게 감사했다.

"어, 잠깐만."

중간 쯤 왔을때, 가웨인이 갑자기 멈춰서자 멀린은 따라 멈춰서서 확인하듯 그를 바라보았다. 그리고 다시 그의 시선이 향해있는 쪽을 쫒아가자, 거기엔 경비병에게 거의 울먹이다시피 무언가를 호소하고 있는 한 나이 지긋한 남자가 있었다. 가웨인이 기다려달라는 듯 손짓하고 급히 그쪽으로 다가갔다. 가웨인이 다가가자 그는 더 격앙된 모습으로 무언가를 설명하기 시작했다. 한참을 듣던 가웨인은 그를 달래고 경비병에게 무언가 말하고는 다시 멀린 쪽으로 돌아왔다.

"무슨 일이야?"

"또 소들이 당했대. 일단 성에 제대로 보고하라고 했지."

"또? 이런 일이 전에도 있었어?"

"날씨도 좋고 하니 풀 뜯으라고 성 밖에 풀어놓고 하다보면 간혹 늑대나 살쾡이 무리 같은 것들 때문에 한두마리 죽거나 하는 일은 있지. 주인이 관리 한다지만 흩어져 있는 녀석들을 밤까지 다 일일히 볼수는 없으니까."

멀린은 고개를 끄덕였다. 목축에 대해서는 잘 몰랐지만 사람들이 이따금 하는 이야기를 들었던 것도 같았다. 게다가 요즘은 왜인지 더 야생동물들이 성 근처까지 오는 일이 잦아진 것 같았으니까 무리도 아닐 것이다. 하지만 그게 어느정도 흔한 일이라면 왜 저렇게까지 다급하게...

"피해가 많은가봐? 저렇게까지 당황한 것 보면?"

"많이는 아니야. 다만 좀..."

가웨인은 골치아프다는 듯 뒷머리를 긁적였다.

"자꾸 들짐승이 한 짓이 아니라고 하더라고."

멀린이 설명을 기다리듯 눈을 동그랗게 뜨자, 가웨인은 조금 주저하다가 말을 이었다.

"늑대나 짐승들이 한 거라면 고기를 먹은 흔적이 있어야 할 것 아냐. 보통은 뼈만 남기 마련인데 이번엔..."

말을 고르는 것인지 잠시 사이를 두었던 가웨인은 헛기침을 한번 하고 나서야 힘겹게 입을 열었다.

"...그냥 갈가리 찢어놨다고 하는군. 바닥에는 풀이 젖을 정도로 피가 흘렀는데도..."

피- 그 단어가 이상하리만치 멀린의 뇌리에 와 박혔다. 섬뜩한 이미지에 오싹해진 멀린은 그 생각을 지우려는 듯이 고개를 몇번 흔들었다. 그 말 대로 짐승의 짓이라기엔 아무래도 부자연스러웠다. 하지만 짐승들이 아니라면 누가 그런 짓을?

"혹시... 내가 가서 볼 수는 없을까?"

"그런걸 왜 굳이...?"

의외의 요청에 당황한 듯한 가웨인의 목소리에도 멀린은 뭐라 선듯 대답할 수가 없었다. 자신조차 스스로 뭘 확인하고 싶은 건지 알 수가 없었으니까. 다만 설명하기 힘들지만 일단 눈으로 확인하면 '무언가' 마음에 걸리는 것들을 더 선명하게 알 수 있지 않을까 하는 마음에서였다. 멀린이 머뭇거리자, 가웨인은 조금 뒤 어깨를 으쓱하고는 말을 이었다.

"병사들에게 가서 확인하라고는 했지만, 아마 지금쯤이면 정말로 들짐승들이 깨끗하게 정리한 뒤일걸. 아까 그 사람이 성의 접견 시간에 직접 와서 상세를 설명할테니 그때 듣는게 더 나을거야."

멀린은 그저 고개를 끄덕일 수 밖에 없었다.

 

각자 생각에 빠져 걷다보니, 얼마 안 걸려 늘 가는 잡화점 근처에 도착했다. 가웨인이 근처 상점의 여종업원과 수다를 떨기 시작하자, 멀린은 쓴웃음을 짓고는 가게 안으로 들어섰다. 마침 다른 지역에서 가져오는 물품들이 들어왔는지, 상점 안쪽은 짐을 옮기는 사람으로 제법 부산했다. 주인이 낮선 상인과 이야기 중인 것을 발견한 멀린은, 끼어들어 방해하는 대신 조금 둘러보며 느긋하게 기다리기로 했다. 질 좋은 양피지에 섬세한 세공품까지. 하나하나 주의를 기울여 살펴보고 있던 멀린의 귀에, 문득 어떤 대화가 날아와 꽂혔다. 다른 말소리와 소음들에도 불구하고, 그 대화엔 친숙한 이름이 들어가 있었기에 순식간에 멀린의 주의를 가져갔다.

"글쎄, 소문이 사실인지 어떤지는 모르지만, 지금 제법 성안의 이야깃거리인 모양이더라고."

"에이. 아무리 그래도 말이 되나? 다른 사람도 아니고 리온 기사님인데, 그분이 얼마나 충성스런 분인지는 모르는 사람이 없잖아."

이야깃거리라고? 주점에서 가끔 이야깃거리를 만들곤 하는 가웨인이나 퍼시발이라면 몰라도...리온에 대해 무슨 이야깃거리가 있다는 거지? 멀린이 의아해하고 있는 동안 곧 다른 사람의 목소리가 끼어들었다.

"그래도, 사람이란거 모르는거야. 왜, 아그라베인 경도 그랬고, 생각해보면 모르가나 공주님이 그렇게 될줄은 누가 생각이나 했었어?"

생각지도 못한 이름들이 들리자, 이상한 기분이 들어 멀린은 슬쩍 고개를 돌려 그들을 살폈다. 아마도 짐 나르던 일꾼과 상인들 같았다. 몇몇은 낮이 익었기에 카멜롯 사람일거라 추측했지만 성 안에서 보던 사람들은 아니었다. 아마도 로우타운에서 주로 활동하는 상인들일 것이다.

"어허, 말 조심하게..."

그중 제일 나이 많아 보이는 중년 남자가 주의를 주듯 그렇게 말했지만, 조금 덩치가 있는 젊은 남자는 코웃음을 치며 말을 받았다.

"생각해보면 그 모르가나가 그렇게 얌전히 돌려보낸 것도 좀 이상하긴 하지. 다친데 하나 없이 돌아왔다면서. 아무리 정신이 팔렸어도, 나같으면 기사정도 되는 사람을 포로로 잡았으면 그렇게 허투루 내버려두진 않을거야. 넌 안그러겠냐?"

"그래서, 무슨 말이 하고싶은건데?"

멀린은 이를 사려물었다. 대화의 흐름으로 봐선 남자가 말하고자 하는 건 이미 대강 짐작이 되었다. 하지만 어떻게 감히 그런 생각을? 설마 아니겠지... 멀린은 갑자기 모든게 현실감없이 느껴진다고 생각하면서도, 그 남자의 말을 기다렸다.

"뭐, 모종의 이유로 살려보낸거일수도 있다- 이런거지. 왜, 요즘들어 부쩍 얼굴보기 힘든데, 그것도 좀 수상하잖아....어디서 무슨 일을 하길래...."

역시나. 거기까지가 한계였다. 멀린은 침착하려 애썼지만 조금 떨리는 손으로 들고있던 물건을 다시 돌려놓고는, 최대한 눌렀다지만 여전히 명백하게 화난 목소리로 끼어들었다.

"그런 헛소리는 어디서 들은 겁니까?"

"뭐야 이 꼬맹이는. 헛소리?"

남자는 처음엔 멀린이 끼어들자 당황한 듯 했지만, 곧 헛소리라는 단어에만 반응해 발끈하며 나섰다. 말 하는것도 그렇고, 아무래도 성질이 급한 사람인 것 같았다. 멀린은 기죽지 않고 다시 따지듯이 물었다.

"어디서 들은 거냐니까요?? 그런 모욕적인 헛소리를 지어낸게 누구죠?"

남자는 기가 찬 듯 입을 벌렸고, 나머지 사람들은 조금 기가 죽은 듯 입을 다물고 있었다. 멀린은 그 멍청한 얼굴들을 번갈아 쳐다보다, 서서히 머리끝까지 열이 오르는 기분에 가까스로 숨을 고르며 내뱉었다. 하지만 침착하려던 시도는 이미 실패로 돌아간 것 같았다.

"들은 게 아니면, 당신들이 만든건가? 리온이 뭐 어째요? 어떻게 그런 망상을-"

"뭐냐 넌, 니가 기사라도 되냐? 망상은 무슨, 보이는게 딱 그렇잖아!"

그 말에 멀린의 눈에 독기가 서렸다.  
보이는 것? 모르가나가 카멜롯을 점령했을 때, 리온이 자신을 겨누고 있는 화살 앞에서도 굽히지 않던 것이 보이지 않았나? 얼마나 헌신적으로 일하는지 보이지 않았다고? 사람들은 아무것도 모른다. 알려하지 않는다. 아무리 우리가 진심으로 임한다 해도. 그리고 어떻게 알겠는가? 그 뒤에 숨겨진 모든 희생을. 아무도 알아주지 않을 것이다. 늘 애써 잊었던 절망감이 갑자기 되살아나 목이 메였다.  
하지만... 나는 그래도 괜찮다. 하지만 리온까지 그런 취급을 받는 건-  
멀린은 거의 반사적으로 달려들어 남자의 멱살을 잡았다.

"이 새끼가...!"

자기보다 한참 덩치가 작은 멀린이 덤벼들자 남자는 어이없다는 듯 코웃음을 치며 멀린의 손을 떼어내려 했다. 하지만 멀린은 쉽사리 떨어지려 하지 않았다. 소란을 들었는지 어느새 달려온 가웨인이 멀린의 어깨를 잡았다.

"어이, 멀린! 너 안 어울리게 왜이래! 일단 놔, 놓고 얘기로 하자고-"

가웨인이 말리는 것에도 아랑곳없이 점점 북받쳐오르는 감정에, 멀린은 내뱉듯이 쏘아붙였다.

"아무것도 모르면서 그딴 식으로 얘기하지 마! 당신들이 뭘 안다고! 리온이 얼마나.... 얼마나 애쓰고 있는데!!"

상대편 남자도 더이상 가만히 있진 않았다. 화가 단단히 난 듯 가웨인이 있음에도 거칠게 멀린을 밀어내 손아귀에서 벗어난 그는 이제 되려 멀린의 멱살을 잡아올렸다. 덩치는 아무래도 그가 위였기에, 멀린은 반쯤 끌려가다시피 당겨졌고, 그래도 여전히 독기어린 눈빛을 풀지 않는 멀린을 보며 그는 약이 오른 듯 나머지 한 손을 칠 듯이 들어올렸다. 그때 때마침 뒤에서 끼어든 주인이 남자의 손을 잡아 저지했다.

"어이, 그만해. 얘는 왕의 시종이라고."

"왕의 시종? 그래도 시종은 시종이지. 어디서 까불어."

남자가 코웃음치며 다시 손을 치켜들려하자, 주인은 더 강하게 그를 붙들어 세우며 말했다.

"바보같은 자식. 네가 지금 무슨 얘기 하고 있었는지 그새 까먹었냐? 기사님 욕을 어디 앞에서 한건지 모르겠어?"

그제서야 멱살을 잡은 손에서 힘이 조금 풀렸다. 멀린은 거칠게 그 손을 뿌리치고 떨어져나와 옷매무새를 바로하며 남자를 노려보았다. 그런 멀린을 바라본 주인은 한숨을 쉬었다.

"진정하라고 멀린. 이녀석, 여기가 고향이라지만 돌아다니기도 꽤 하는 녀석이라 여기 사정을 잘 모르고 늘 말만 앞서지. 너, 너도 좀 말조심 해. 험담이 좋아도 좀 가려하라고."

"쳇, 어짜피 나 아니라도 이미 다들 알만큼 아는 내용이잖아."

멀린이 무슨 얘기냐는 듯 눈살을 찌푸리자, 옆에 있던 조금 점잖아 보이는 중년 남자가 말을 보탰다.

"그건 사실이야. 다 성 안에서 돌고 있는 이야기거든. 나도 납품때문에 몇번인가 들렀다가 들은 적이 있으니까......"

"뭐야.... 그럼... 다들?"

주위를 살피자, 가게 주인도 고개를 끄덕이지는 않았지만 미안한듯한 눈빛을 하고 멀린을 바라보고 있었다. 멀린은 갑자기 현기증이 나는 기분에 근처 진열장을 움켜쥐었다. 분노라고 해야 할지 슬픔이라고 해야 할지, 하나로 정의내릴 수 없는 감정이 들끓고 있었다. 멀린은 그 감정을 떨쳐버리려는 듯이 고개를 몇번 흔들고는, 급한 발걸음으로 그곳을 벗어났다.

  
-  
한참을 달리듯이 걸어 막다른 성벽 근처에 다다르고 나서야 멀린은 조금 속도를 늦췄다. 자신을 가로막는 초소의 벽을 보고 나서야 정신이 든 듯 멈춰선 멀린은 헉헉거리며 따라오던 가웨인을 향해 홱 돌아섰다.

"너도 아는 이야기야? 리온에 대한 소문?"

가웨인은 숨을 고르면서도 눈살을 찌푸리더니, 이내 깊게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 역시나, 알고 있었던 모양이군. 멀린은 다리에 힘이 풀리는 기분에 벽에 기대듯 털썩 주저앉았다.

"어떻게 그런 이야기들이 생길 수 있지? 말도 안 되잖아. 리온이 모르가나랑 내통했을 수도 있다니, 다른 사람도 아니고 리온인데! 단지 무사히 돌아왔다고 그런식이 되는건 말이 안돼. 절대 말이 안 된다고."

"그래, 말이 안되는 이야기지. 그러니까 아서도, 그리고 왠만한 사람들은 다 헛소리라고 생각하고 있어."

아서도 이미 알고 있었던 거군? 멀린은 자신이 얼마나 아무것도 모르고 있었는지 배신감마저 들 정도였다. 그것도 그랬지만, 아서가 알고 있다면, 왜 이런 이야기들을 그냥 내버려두고 있는 거지? 멀린은 갑작스레 든 생각에, 다시 급하게 입을 열었다.

"아서도 알고 있으면-"

"왜 이런 헛소문들을 제재하지 않는 거냐고?"

조금 화난듯한 말투에 멀린이 입을 다물자, 가웨인은 못마땅한 듯이 고개를 젓고는 다시 멀린을 바라보며 말했다.

"아서도 당연히 제재하고 싶겠지. 뭐, 난 아무것도 모르는 칼잡이이긴 하지만 여기 있다보니 어쩔 수 없이 이런저런 것도 보게 되더군."

그는 한번 숨을 고르고는 한결 더 진지한 얼굴로 말을 이었다.

"멀린, 성 안에는 우리편만 있는게 아니야. 우서왕 때부터 있었던 몇 나이든 대신들은 아직도 아서를 조금 못마땅하게 생각하는 사람도 있고, 심지어 아그라베인이나 모르가나와 친했던 사람들조차 몇 남아있지. 다들 표현하지 않을 뿐이지, 그 사람들 속에 무엇이 있는지 알 순 없는거야."

가웨인이 무슨 이야기를 하려는 건지는 대충 알 것 같았다. 그런 소문을 조장하고 있는 건 이를테면, 왕이 너무 강력한걸 바라지 않는 그런 사람들이라 이거겠지. 하지만-

"그런데 왜 하필 리온을......그는 왕족도 아니고, 그저 자기 할 일을 열심히 한 것 뿐인데."

"글쎄, 우리사이에는 리온도 그저 동료 기사일 뿐이지만, 따지고보면 리온은 근본적으로 달라. 아버지때부터 카멜롯을 섬겨온 전통있는 가문이잖아. 그리고 아서와도 어렸을때부터 친분이 있었으니 왠만한 주군과 신하 사이보다 더 각별하기도 하고."

멀린은 작게 고개를 끄덕이고는 눈을 내리깔았다. 리온은 자신을 드러내는 타입은 아니었지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 언제나 중요한 때에는 늘 거기에서 존재감을 더하고 있었다. 경력이 긴 기사로서도, 아서의 측근으로서도 그랬다. 만약 아서에게 영향력 있는 사람들을 제거하고 싶어하는 사람이라면 리온도 그 리스트에 들지 않으란 법은 없었다.

"안그래도 보이지 않는 견제는 늘 있어왔어. 나도 느낄 수 있을 정도였으니 말 다 했지. 다만, 최근들어 아무래도 그의 공백기간이 길어지니 실질적인 일을 안 한다는 지적도 있어왔고... 그걸 꼬투리삼아 도전하는 사람들도 목소리를 높이는 거지. 그런 사람들에게는 무슨 사건이든 좋은 구실이 되었을걸."

"말도 안돼... 정말... 왜 이런..."

목에 무언가 걸린 기분이었다. 눈가에 맺힌 눈물을 보이기 싫어 무릎 사이로 얼굴을 묻은 멀린은 길게 심호흡을 했다. 한동안 생각을 가다듬던 멀린은 문득 떠오른 생각에 고개를 치켜들었다.

"혹시...리온도 이런 이야기가 있다는걸 알아?"

가웨인은 힘없이 어깨를 으쓱해보였다.

"글쎄. 불행인지 다행인지 리온은 요즘 낮의 일들에는 참가하지 않았으니까. 그렇지만 아마 안다고 해도 그 녀석이라면 괜찮을거야. 그 성격에, 이런게 다 부질없는 험담이고 소문이라는 걸 누구보다도 잘 알테니까."

물론, 그가 알았다 해도 멀린에게 이야기했을 가능성은 없다. 그리고 굳이 화제로 꺼내고 싶어하지도 않을 거라는 것도 짐작할 수 있었다. 리온이라면 바보같은 사람들의 가십에 휘둘리지 않을 것이다. 하지만 그렇게 생각하면서도, 이게 조금이라도 그의 마음을 흔들리게 했으면 어쩌나 하고 멀린은 걱정하지 않을 수 없었다. 무시할수야 있겠지만, 이미 한번 들어버린 말들이 마음에 주는 영향력은 무시 못하는 것이다. 안 그래도 힘든 상황에 그가 이런 소문을 듣게 된다면 얼마나 가슴이 아플지......

  
"근거없는 소문은 언젠간 사라지는거야 멀린. 그리고 리온은 강한 녀석이잖아."

가웨인은 이제 완전히 풀죽은 것 처럼 고개를 숙인 멀린의 머리에 손을 뻗어 달래듯 다독였다.

"여차하면 나도 있으니 헛소리하는 놈들 쯤, 다 두들겨서 조용히 시키지 뭐."

역시 가웨인의 그 바보같이 능청스런 모습에는 눈물이 그렁한 채 웃을 수 밖에 없었다. 가웨인 역시 그 바보같은 모습에 피식 웃고는, 멀린 옆자리에 기대 앉았다. 다짐하듯 어깨를 감싸안는 손길에 의지하듯 기대서 멀린은 잠시 눈을 감고 마음을 진정시켰다.

"너 정말 리온을 좋아하는구나."

멀린을 강아지 달래듯 규칙적으로 도닥이던 가웨인은 그저 지나가듯 중얼거렸지만 멀린은 정신이 번쩍 드는 기분에 눈을 떴다.

"뭐, 뭐야 갑자기 왜 그런 얘기를 해."

"네가 그렇게 화 내는 것 처음 봤어."

멀린을 돌아보는 가웨인은 정말 진심으로 신기하다는 눈빛을 하고 있었고, 멀린은 얼굴이 점점 달아오르는걸 느끼면서도 스스로를 제어할 수가 없었다. 바보같이 화를 내긴 했었지. 찬찬히 돌이켜보니 정말 자기답지 않은 행동이었다. 그런다고 뭐가 달라지는 것도 아니고, 오히려 더 안좋은 소문이 날 수도 있었는데... 하지만 도저히 참을 수가 없었다. 아직도 그 말들을 생각하면 화가 날 정도니까.

"아~ 부럽다~ 누군 그렇게 화내줄 사람도 있고~"

먼산을 바라보며 장난섞인 투로 푸념하는 가웨인을 보며 멀린은 깊은 한숨을 쉬었다.

"난 외롭다아아아~~~"

한동안 꿍얼거리던 가웨인이 점점 소리를 높여가자 결국 멀린은 발끈해 가웨인의 등짝을 내리쳤다.

"조용히좀 해! 가웨인! 너라도 그렇게 화 냈을 거야."

"흐흥 글쎄다."

가웨인은 그 후로도 몇번이고 더 외롭다 타령을 동네 다 들리도록 해댔고, 멀린의 등짝 스매싱을 한동안 더 맞고서야 간신히 잠잠해졌다.

 

  
-  
리온은 성의 계단을 올라가며 생각에 잠겨있었다. 며칠 전 밤, 우연히 시종들의 소리죽인 잡담을 어깨너머로 들은 이후로 기분탓인지 묘하게 모든 것들이 다르게 느껴지고 있었다. 자신이 지나갈 때 잦아드는 시종들의 속삭임이라던지, 병사들의 알수 없는 눈빛같은 것들. 이전에도 그런 일을 겪은 적이 있긴 했다. 아무래도 궁 안에 살다보면, 그다지 유쾌하지 않은 이야기의 소재거리가 되는건 한번쯤은 생기는 일이다. 제일 좋은 방법은 무시하는 것, 그리고 제 할일을 열심히 하는 거라는걸 리온은 경험으로 알고 있었지만, 이번에는 유독 그 모든 일들이 주의를 흐트려놓고 있었다.

오랜만에 공식 접견실에 들어서자 그 묘한 기분은 더 강해졌다. 보통 이런 저녁 시간에 소집되는 일은 드물었지만, 그 덕분에 리온도 오랜만에 공식적 자리에 얼굴을 내밀 수 있게 된 셈이었다. 그걸 의식한 것인지 아서가 먼저 리온에게 참가하도록 권유했고, 리온으로서도 거절할 이유가 없었다. 너무 오래 자리를 비웠다. 이렇게라도 자리를 메울 필요가 있었다.

입구에서부터 리온을 알아본 가웨인이 반가운 표정으로 다가와 인사 겸 그를 끌어안았다.

"리온! 회의에서 만나는게 이렇게 반가워질 날이 올 줄이야. 몸은 좀 어때?"

"걱정해준 덕분에 괜찮아."

예쁜 소릴 한다며 리온의 어깨를 두드려준 가웨인은 기사들이 모여있는 자리로 리온을 인도해가며 귓가에 속삭이듯 말했다.

"그래, 건재한 걸 보여줘야지."

가웨인이 그 말과 함께 한쪽 눈을 찡긋해 보이자, 리온은 피식 웃었다. 가웨인이 처음 카멜롯에 들어와 기사 자리까지 꿰어찼을 때에는 그의 실력은 인정했지만 가벼운 행실과 말투에 도저히 자기와 친해질 거라고는 생각되지 않았던 녀석이었다. 나와는 다른 점이 너무 많다고 생각했다. 너무 뜨겁고, 생각보다는 행동이 앞선다고 생각했다. 하지만 역시 사람은 첫인상만 보고 판단해서는 안된다는 교훈은 이 녀석의 경우 정확히 들어맞았다. 늘 주변을 살피고, 먼저 손을 뻗어주는 건 그였다. 아무렇지 않은 척 하면서도 항상 동료를 살피고 있었다.  
리온이 고개를 끄덕이자, 가웨인은 만족스럽게 웃어보였다.

"그래야 멀린도 좀 안심하고, 나도 좀 편해지지. 에휴, 커플들따위."

아까 머릿속으로 했던 칭찬들이 와르르 무너지는 소리가 들리는 듯 했다. 이녀석은 그저 남을 놀리는게 좋은 걸지도... 리온이 매서운 눈으로 노려봤지만 그는 눈 하나도 깜짝하지 않았다. 역시 너무 가벼워. 멋진 녀석이라는 평가는 취소다.

오랜만에 공식석상에서 보는 동료의 모습에 다른 기사들도 모두 반가워하는 눈치였다. 간단히 인사를 나누고 나자 곧 회의가 시작되었다. 아서를 따라 들어온 멀린이 멀리서도 리온을 알아봤는지 놀란 표정을 하더니 이내 미소를 지었다. 오랜만의 자리라 긴장에 조금 굳어있었던 몸이 그 미소를 보자 눈 녹듯 사라졌다.

이런저런 보고가 끝나자, 시민들의 청원이 이어졌다. 보통 시민들의 청원을 왕이 직접 듣는 경우는 드물었지만, 그래도 아서는 이따금씩 시간을 쪼개 직접 얼굴을 비치고는 했다. 그 청원이 받아들여질지 어떨지는 왕의 결정만으로 되는 것은 아니었지만, 그래도 보통 사람들은 그를 마주하고 직접 말할 기회를 가진 것 만으로도 감격해 하는 기색이 역력했다. 그런 격려의 의미가 더 중요한 것이기도 했고.  
건물 소유권에 대한 분쟁이 한차례 지나가고, 서기관이 마지막 접견임을 알렸다. 지루한 기색이 역력했던 퍼시발 등이 안도가 섞인 한숨을 내뱉고 얼마 지나지 않아 한 중년의 남자가 힘없이 걸어들어오기 시작했다. 왕을 직접 대하는 접견이라 긴장한 것인지 걸음걸이는 뻣뻣했다. 안색이 무척 안 좋은데... 그렇게 긴장한 건가? 마치 무언가를 두려워하는 듯한.....

그렇게 관찰하는 동안 그 중년의 남자는 시선을 느꼈는지 문득 리온 쪽으로 흘긋 고개를 돌렸다. 그리고 무언가 잘못된 것 처럼 놀란 표정으로 멈춰섰다. 아무생각 없이 시선을 돌렸던 처음보다 더 빠르게, 남자는 마치 못 볼 것이라도 본 듯이 황급히 고개를 돌렸다. 하지만 조금 뒤 다시 확인하듯 리온을 곁눈질한 그는 무언가 중얼거리며 천천히 떨리는 손을 들어올렸다.

"저... 저 사람...."

걱정될 정도로 몸을 떨면서도, 남자는 기어이 손가락 끝을 리온에게로 향했다. 중년 남자는 이제는 기묘한 신음소리까지 섞어가며 넋이 나간 듯 '저 사람'이라고 중얼거렸지만, 어느새 모두의 시선은 남자의 손 끝을 따라 리온에게로 쏠려 있었다.

 

  
-  
멀린은 도저히 지금 상황을 이해할 수가 없었다.  
간신히 남자를 진정시켜 자초지종을 듣고 난 사람들도 그 이야기의 기이함에 각자 생각에 빠져든 듯 했다. 잠시 조용해졌던 주위가 어느순간 얼음이 깨지듯이 의문섞인 웅얼거림 소리로 뒤덮혔다.

"조용히!"

아서가 소리치자 주변은 다시 물을 끼얹은 듯 조용해졌다.

"그대의 이야기는 잘 들었다. 하지만 그 자리에서 리온을 봤다는 건 아마 무언가 착각이 있었던게 아닌가 싶은데."

그 말에 기사들을 포함한 많은 사람들이 고개를 끄덕였다. 상식적으로 전혀 맞지 않는 주장이었다. 아니, 사람을 봤다는 것 부터가 말이 되지 않았다. 어떤 정신나간 사람이 굳이 그런 짓을 하겠는가? 아마 소떼를 걱정해 망 본다고 늦은 밤까지 성 밖에 있다가 어둠에 겁 먹은 나머지 헛것을 본 거겠지.

"어떻게 그렇게 확신하지? 그때는 밤이었다고 했는데 확실히 얼굴을 본 게 맞나?"

"얼굴은...또렷히 보인 건 아니지만..."

"확실히 본 게 맞아야 할거야. 다른 사람도 아니고 카멜롯의 기사가 그런 일을 저질렀다고 주장하려면."

남자가 주저하자, 조용히 지켜보고 있던 엘리얀이 냉랭한 어조로 쏘아붙였다. 그는 한층 기가 죽어 하얗게 된 얼굴로 고개를 숙였다.

"전하. 아뢰옵기 황송하오나-"

한 대신이 앞으로 나섰다. 백발에 자세도 구부정한 노인이었지만 눈빛만은 날카로운 사람이었다. 멀린도 잘 아는 대신이었다. 머리카락이 대변하는 나이만큼 오래 카멜롯의 왕궁에 있었고, 늘 진심을 알기 힘든 교묘한 언변으로 주변을 장악하던 사람.

"카멜롯은 무엇보다 공정함을 우선시해 왔습니다. 죄 아래서는 왕족도 기사도 같은 처분을 받아오지 않았습니까?"

"뭐야... 그래서 지금, 정말 기사님이 그랬다고 생각하는건가?"

함께 서 있던 시종의 중얼거림에 멀린은 주먹을 그러쥐었다.

"그 말은 맞다. 하지만 이건 재판이 아니다. 단지 소가 들짐승에게 습격 당한 것 뿐이고, 이런 경우 언제나 그랬던 것 처럼 적절한 보상과 처리를 하면 될 일."

"하지만 그게 짐승의 짓이 아니라면 이야기가 달라지지요."

대신은 어깨를 펴고, 시선을 모으듯이 주변을 한번 둘러보았다. 리온에게 필요 이상으로 머물렀던 시선을 아서에게 돌리며 그는 다시 입을 열었다.

"누가, 왜 그런 귀신에 씌인 듯한 짓을 했는지. 단순히 개인의 광기인지 아니면 공포를 조장하기 위한 것인지... 혹은 누구의 사주를 받은 것인지..."

멀린은 찬물을 뒤집어쓴듯 굳어섰다. 저 이야기는... 저런 걸 이런 자리에서 또 듣게 되다니. 왜? 하필이면 왜 그런 이야기를? 아서는 작게 한숨을 쉬더니, 골치 아프다는 듯 손을 올려 관자놀이를 문지르고는 자세를 바로했다.

"리온, 그저께 밤에는 어디 있었나?"

"전하!?"  
아서의 질문에 기사 무리에서 웅성거림이 터져나왔다. 리온은 내리깔고 있던 시선을 들어 아서를 바라보았다.

"제 숙소에서 자고 있었습니다."

"그걸 증명해줄만한 사람이 있습니까?"

대신이 그렇게 묻자 어디선가 어이없다는 듯한 코웃음이 들려왔다. 한가로운 대신들이나 의심할 법한 이야기군. 기사들의 일정은 그렇게 한가로운게 아니다. 만약 지정된 시간에 적절한 취침을 하지 않았다면 그 영향은 어떻게든 훈련에 영향을 미치는데다 공식 점호를 피한다는 것은...

"모두들 리온 경이 요즈음 한동안 특별한 상황이었다는걸 알고 계실 것입니다."

기사들의 불만섞인 웅성거림을 제지하듯 대신은 다시 말소리를 높였다.

"알 수 없는 '개인적 사정' 때문에 낮의 훈련에서는 보기 힘들고, 거의 밤의 경비와 정찰로 옮겨졌지요. 그러니 이렇게 확실히 하고자 묻는 것입니다."

대신은 읽기 힘든 고요한 시선을 리온에게 옮겼다. 서늘한 시선이었다.

"그날 밤 당신이 진짜 방에 있었는지를 증명해줄 수 있는 사람이 없다면, 완전히 무죄를 주장하기도 어렵다는 것, 이해하시겠지요."

소름이 돋았다. 그런 일들이 이런 식으로 그를 옭아맬지는 상상도 하지 못했다. 리온은 아무말 없이 대신을 바라보고 있을 뿐이었다. 묘한 정적이 내리깔렸다. 멀린은 당장이라도 나서 자초지종을 설명하고 싶었지만 목이 무언가로 옭아맨 듯 아무 목소리도 나오지 않았다. 하필이면 그날 밤에는 리온의 방에 들르지 못했지만 그렇더라도 이건 말이 안 된다. 리온이 그럴리가...빨리, 무엇이라도 얘기를 해야... 이게 헛소리라고 말해야 하는데-

"내가 증인이 되지."

모두의 시선이 이번에는 가웨인에게로 쏠렸다. 앞으로 나와 선 가웨인은 아서에게 목례를 하고는 말을 이었다.

"전하, 저와 퍼시발이 주로 리온과 밤의 일정을 짠다는 것을 전하께서는 아실 것입니다. '여느때처럼' 그날 밤 정찰 일정 변경으로 의논하러 갔지만 그는 이미 자고 있었습니다. 그리고..."

'여느 때처럼'을 의도적으로 강조한 가웨인은 멀린에게로 시선을 돌리며 말했다.

"멀린이 주기적으로 그의 몸상태 확인을 위해 들르니 그런 상황에서 사라진다면 어떻게든 알아채고 누군가에게 알렸을 겁니다."

멀린은 간신히 고개를 끄덕였다. 아서는 멀린을 흘깃 돌아보고는 다시 사람들을 향해 그 일은 자기가 보증할 수 있는 일이라고 설명했다. 대부분의 사람들은 납득한 듯 했지만, 대신은 여전히 알수 없는 눈빛으로 멀린을 뚫어지게 바라보았다. 입술이 말랐다. 왜 저 사람은 저런 눈으로 나를 쳐다보는 거지? 리온의 상황에 대해서 그가 알리가 없다. 다만 무엇이라도 리온에게 흙탕물을 끼얹으려던 것이 저지되자 불쾌한 것이겠지. 아마 그것 뿐일 것이다.

"알겠습니다. 하지만 전하."

대신은 머리를 조아렸다.

"관련 경비를 강화해 주시기를 부탁드립니다. 안그래도 위태로운 시기입니다. 다시 이런 일이 생긴다면 그때는 그 원인이 무엇인지 확실히 알아야 한다고 생각합니다. 사람의 짓이건, 짐승의 짓이건."

아서는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그 말은 일리가 있다. 그쪽 정찰을 늘리도록 하지."

팽팽했던 분위기가 다소 누그러졌다. 다른 화제로 넘어가고 모두의 주의가 다른 곳으로 쏠리자 그제서야 멀린은 제대로 숨을 고를 수 있었다. 리온을 바라보자 그는 아무일도 없었다는 듯 어떤 동요도 보이지 않고 자리를 지키고 있었다. 제일 당황스러웠던 건 리온이었을 것이다. 말도 안 되는 일로 손가락질을 당하고, 누명 비슷한 것까지 쓸 뻔 했으니. 정말 말도 안되는 이야기였으니 아마 그저 반대파의 도를 넘은 모함이라고 생각했을 것이다. 리온이 그런 일을 할 리가 없지 않은가.  
하지만 왜인지 멀린은 여전히 긴장하고 있었다. 무언가 석연치 않은 기분은 계속 이어졌다. 나는 왜 거기서 곧장 아니라고 증언하지 못했지? 낮에 들었던 이야기에 떠올렸던 이미지가 다시 되살아났다.

풀이 젖을 정도로 쏟아졌던 피.

 

 

  
-  
리온은 잠을 이루지 못했다. 너무 많은 일이 일어난 하루였다. 다시 시작된 두통이 경고를 보내듯 밀려왔지만 여러가지 생각에 도저히 잠들 수가 없었다. 그렇다고 차마 약을 마실 수도 없었다. 자신의 의식을 흐리게 만들 만한 일은 아무것도 할 수 없었다.

그게 꿈이 아니었다면?

회의에서 자신을 손가락질했던 남자의 얼굴이 선명하게 떠올랐다. 다른 것 보다도, 그의 눈빛이. 자신을 바라보던, 겁에 질린 눈빛이.

무릎까지 적셔오던 검붉은 액체. 비릿한 숲의 향기-

그 외에는 기억이 나지 않는다. 깨어났을때엔 자신의 방이었고, 아무런 이상한 점도 없었기에 그저 꿈이라고 생각했다. 꿈일 수 밖에 없었다. 만약 진짜 내가 한 짓이라면, 어떻게 몸에 묻은 피를 수습했고, 어떻게 초소의 주의도 끌지 않은 채 다시 성으로 돌아올 수 있었지?  
리온은 참지 못하고 일어나 침대맡에 걸터앉았다. 아닐 거라고 생각해보려 할 수록, 계속 곱씹어볼수록, 그저 우연이라 치부하기엔 이런저런 정황이 너무 비슷했다. 혼란스러웠다. 어떻게 돌아왔는지 그런 것은 관계 없다. 제일 두려운 것은, 기억이 나지 않는다는 것. 그리고 꿈이라 할지라도 지금으로선 어떤 연관성을 완전히 배제할 수 없다는 것.  
그런 꿈을 꾸지 않았었다면, 그 모든 것은 그저 모함이라 생각하고 넘기면 그만이었다. 하지만 꿈 속의 꿈이라 생각했던 몽롱한 상태에 느꼈던 감정은 두려울 정도로 오늘의 그 사건과 관계된 것 처럼 느껴졌다. 그 원시적인 희열과 고양상태는 약을 마시고 나서 몇번인가 느낀 적이 있었다. 자신의 의식이 잦아들고, 어떤 더 큰 존재? 힘?이 정신을 잠식하고 나면, 두려움의 단계가 사라지면 그런 순수한 희열만이 남았다. 그리고 늘 기억은 또렷하지 않았다. 시간이 지날수록 기억하는 부분이 적어져만 갔다. 그러니 어떤게 꿈이고 현실인지 단언할 수 있겠는가?  
지금은 가축 몇마리였다고 하지만, 만약 그 자리에 사람이 있기라도 했다면?

머리가 끊임없이 지끈거렸다. 잘 생각해봐야 한다. 무엇이 최선일지. 리온은 창가로 스며드는 휏불빛을 가리려는 듯이 두손으로 얼굴을 감쌌다.

 

_"전하, 부르셨습니까."_

_문을 열고 들어서자, 문 틈으로 스며나오던 불빛이 한꺼번에 쏟아져 들어와 리온은 눈을 조금 가늘게 떴다._  
_회의가 해산되고 조금 뒤, 아서의 부름을 전해들었을 때, 리온은 무리도 아니라고 생각했다. 그런 성대한 볼거리가 있은 뒤니, 무언가 따로 이야기를 하고 싶은 것이겠지. 그게 주의일지 경고일지는 모르겠지만._  
_테이블에서 무언가를 쓰고 있던 아서가 곧장 일어나 리온을 반겼다._

_"리온."_

_"늦어져 죄송합니다."_

_리온의 그 말에 아서는 고개를 저었다._

_"괜찮아. 그건 그렇고 확실히 얼굴이 좀 나아 보이는군, 좀 괜찮아졌나?"_

_"예, 염려해주신 덕분에..."_

_"둘이 있을 때는 그런 예의차린 말 안 해도 돼."_

_아서는 웃으며 테이블에 올려져있던 와인을 따라 리온에게 건네었고, 리온은 그다지 그럴 기분은 들지 않았지만 일단 받아들었다. 몇마디 더 가벼운 이야기들을 던지며, 조금 뒤 아서는 자기 잔에도 한잔 따르더니 한모금을 마셨다. 그리고 잔 속의 와인을 어떻게 할 것인지라도 고민하는 것처럼 응시하며 조금 뜸을 들였다. 조금은 낮설게 느껴지는 그 장면이었다. 아무리 무모한 작전이나 고민거리를 털어놓으면서도 아서는 결코 저런 식으로 뜸을 들이지는 않았다. 그 묘한 위화감이 리온을 조금 불편하게 만들었지만, 리온은 별 말 없이 그를 기다렸다. 몇번인가 장난치듯 살짝살짝 잔을 돌리던 아서는, 조금 뒤, 단숨에 그것을 비웠다. 차분히 잔을 테이블 위에 내려놓은 아서는, 그제서야 리온을 한번 바라보고는 무언가 주저하는 듯 헛기침을 해 목을 가다듬고는 입을 열었다._

_"리온, 조금 갑작스러운 이야기이지만...... 잠시 카멜리아드로 가 있는 건 어떤가?"_

_카멜리아드? 전혀 예상치 못한 단어에 리온은 놀란 듯 눈을 크게 떴다. 카멜리아드라면 자신의 고향 영지였다. 아버지에 이어 지금은 삼촌이 그곳의 성을 지키고 있었지만, 가족이 있다고는 해도 자신은 소년 시절부터 카멜롯의 기사단에서 지냈기 때문에 오히려 리온에게는 카멜롯이 더 익숙했다. 기사가 된 이후부터 그곳에 들른 것은 손에 꼽을 정도였지만, 그렇다고 또 가족과 사이가 안좋거나 그런 것은 아니었다. 다만, 각자 다른 삶을 살고 있었을 뿐._

_"거기는 어떤 일로...?_

_리온은 의아함에 되물었다. 그곳은 국경선에 있거나 한 곳도 아니었기에, 카멜롯에서 기사가 원군으로 파견될만한 큰 일이나 주변 영지간의 분쟁같은 사건도 없는 평화로운 작은 마을이었다. 최근에도 별다른 소식을 들은 일은 없었다. 아서는 어깨를 으쓱해보이며 말했다._

_"일이 있는건 아니고.... 그냥, 여러가지 일들도 있었으니 조금 쉬는 시간을 주는게 어떨까 하는 생각이 들더라고. 여기서 그리 멀지 않기도 하고, 네 고향이기도 하니 휴식하기에는 좋을까 해서."_

_주의나 경고는 예상했지만, 이건 예상 밖의 이야기였다. 말이 휴식이지, 아마도 이리저리 커가는 소문을 피하게 하자는 의도가 더 클 것이다._  
_왜 지금 이런 판단을 내렸는지, 아서의 의중을 대강 짐작은 할 수 있었다. 그 '나을 기미도 보이지 않는 낮선 병' 때문이라지만 낮시간을 거의 활동할 수 없는 상황이니, 이대로 있느니 차라리 제대로 된 요양의 시간이 필요할 것으로 보일 수도 있다. 아까의 그런 모함을 당할 정도로 입지가 위태로워진 것도 판단에 한몫했을 것이다. 하지만- 리온은 모르가나의 증오로 빛나던 눈을 떠올리며 대답했다._

_"휴식이라면 전하께서 양해해주신 시간들로 충분합니다. 이런 시국에 그렇게 자리를 비울 수는..."_

_"그래도 매일같이 일은 하고 있잖아. 그러니 건강에도 차도가 없는 것일지도 모르지.... 차라리 조금 기간을 두고 푹 요양을 하고, 건강한 모습으로 돌아오는게 나아."_

_더 이상 반론할 수는 없었다. 스스로 돌이켜봐도 그게 여러모로 사리에 맞는 일이다. 하지만, 다른 사람도 아니고 아서가 그런 이야기에 영향을 받게 된 것이 리온을 제일 상심하게 했다. 여태까지 여러가지 일들을 거쳐오면서도, 기사들에 관련된 근거없는 이야기에는 강경하게 대응하곤 했었던 그다. 리온의 상심을 읽었는지, 아서는 더 힘주어 덧붙였다._

_"나는 결코 그 헛소문에 귀기울이지 않는다. 알고 있겠지?_

_아서는 다짐받듯 리온을 바라보았고, 리온은 대답하듯 조금 고개를 숙였다._

_"다만, 지금 같은 상황이라면 그런 식의 말들이 나오는 동안은 너에게도 힘들 거라 생각했다. 다 막지 못한 내 잘못도 있다만...."_

_아서는 가까이 다가와 리온의 어깨에 손을 올려 몇번 도닥이고는 말을 이었다._

_"그러니 더더욱, 가서 푹 쉬고 예전의 기력을 되찾아 오는게 최선이라고 생각되더군. 그렇게 해주겠어?"_

  
어떻게 해야 할 것인가. 사실 답은 이미 정해져 있었다. 왕이 그렇게 바란다면, 자신은 그렇게 따르는것이 당연한 수순. 하지만 그때 왠지 곧장 답할 수 없었다. 조금 생각할 시간을 달라니, 나는 대체 무슨 생각으로 그런 말을 한 것인가?

밤이 깊어갈수록, 아니라고 생각했던 꿈에 대한 의심이 더 현실성을 얻어갔다. 만약 그 꿈이 정말 사실이었다고 한다면, 하루라도 빨리 여기서 벗어나야 했다. 최대한 멀린에게서 떨어진 곳으로.  
하지만 동시에 또 한가지 상념이 리온의 발을 묶고 있었다. 이대로, 오명을 쓴 채로 사라진다면... 나는 더이상......

조용한 복도에서 문득 조심스런 발자국 소리가 들렸다. 리온은 재빨리 도로 침대에 누워 눈을 감았다. 이미 몇번이고 들었던 발소리니 멀리서도 알 수 있었다. 조금 뒤 소리죽인 노크 소리가 들릴 때도 리온은 아무 기척도 내지 않았다.

"리온... 자요?"

살짝 문을 여는 소리가 들리고 다시 주변은 조용해졌다. 지금은 멀린과 아무 말도 하고 싶지 않았다. 아니, 그 누구와도... 대화를 나누기엔 너무 마음이 복잡했다. 비겁하게 자는 척 하는게 싫었지만... 제발, 어서 돌아가.  
침대맡에 와서 선 멀린의 존재감을 느낄 수 있었다. 무슨 생각을 하고 있을까. 아까 회의가 끝난 뒤로 걱정스런 얼굴로 달려왔을 때에도 그저 아무렇지 않은 척 괜찮다는 말을 해 줄 수 밖에 없었다. 공허한 말뿐이었지만, 어쩔 수 없는 일 아닌가.  
자그마한 한숨 소리에 리온의 마음은 무너지는 것만 같았다. 지금이라도 일어나서 다시 한번 괜찮다고, 한숨쉴 일은, 걱정할 일은 없다고 말해주고 싶었다. 하지만 지금은 그렇게 허세를 부릴 기력조차 없었다. 너에게 고민을 말할 수도 없다. 그렇다고 해결할 방법을 아는 것도 아니다. 스스로도 두려웠다.

그때, 깃털처럼 조심스럽게 멀린의 손이 돌아누운 리온의 어깨에 내려앉았다. 옷자락 사이로 온기가 스며들자 이상하게 가슴이 더 아려왔다.

"...미안해요..."

그 말만을 남기고 조금 뒤 온기는 처음 내려앉았을 때처럼 조심스럽게 사라졌다. 멀린이 떠난 후로도 리온은 한동안 그대로 움직일 수 없었다.

 

 

* * *

 

  
회의가 있었던 그날 이후, 얼마간 시간이 지나자 역시 모든 것은 일상으로 돌아갔다. 그 후 딱히 무슨 일이 있었던 것도 아니지만, 역시 다른 사건이나 모함이 있을 것만 같은 예감에 괜히 신경을 곤두세우게 되었었다. 하지만 아무일 없이 똑같은 하루가 몇번 계속되는 사이에 그 때의 일은 마치 꿈처럼 느껴질 정도로 옅어져 갔다. 수군거리던 목소리도 그 이후로 줄어들었다. 오히려 공공연히 한번 이야기를 꺼내고 마무리를 지은 것이 효과가 있었던 것인지. 아예 없어지진 않겠지만, 적어도 대부분의 사람들은 흥미를 잃은 듯 하다. 들짐승의 습격 같은 일도 일어나지 않고, 지극히 평화로운 나날이었다. 무서울 정도로.

  
멀린은 바쁜 걸음으로 복도를 지나치며 조용히 투덜거렸다. 아, 지겨운 심부름, 심부름. 아무리 이게 시종이 할 일이라지만, 아서가 한꺼번에 시키지 않고 그때그때 무언가 자잘한 심부름을 시킬때마다 투덜거리게 되는 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 일부러 그렇게 왔다갔다 하게 하다니, 골탕먹이려고 그러는게 분명하다고 털어놓자 리온은 오히려 아서를 두둔했었다. 왕자님은 단지 주의를 쏟을 다른 일들이 많은 것 뿐이라고- 어렸을때부터 그랬으니 잘 안다고. 어렸을 때부터 옆에서 뒤치닥거리를 하고도 그런 말이 나온다니, 리온은 무슨, 성자에요? 그렇게 투덜거리자 리온은 유쾌하게 웃었었다. 그래, 그런때도 있었었지. 멀린은 이번에 리온을 만나면 다시한번 그때 일을 물어봐야겠다고 생각하며 씨익 웃었다. 아직도 진심으로 그렇게 생각하냐고.

리온은 지금 어디 있을까? 멀린은 문득 떠오른 생각에 건너편 복도며 아랫층을 눈으로 훑었다. 요즘 부쩍 마주치기 힘들어져 역시 신경이 쓰였기에 아까 잠시 방에 들렀지만, 별다른 일정이 없을 텐데도 이상하게 그는 방에 없었다. 그날 이후로 리온은 별다른 말은 없었지만 역시 무언가 고뇌하고 있는 듯 했다. 평소에도 말이 많이 편은 아니었지만, 매번 무언가 생각에 빠진 기색이 역력했다. 마치 다른 세계에 있는 것처럼, 어딘가 먼 곳을 응시하고 있는 것처럼. 아무래도 그날 일이 어느정도 영향을 미친 것이겠지. 무슨 고민을 하고 있는 것인지 물어볼 수는 없었다. 지금은 물어봐도 대답해주지 않을 테지. 다만 어서 언제나처럼 생각을 정리하고 스스로 말해 주기를 기다리는 수 밖에 없다는 걸 멀린은 그동안의 경험으로 배웠다. 답답하지만, 다만 지켜보는 수 밖에 없다. 오늘도 별다른 일이 없기를 기도하면서.  
오늘 일과가 빨리 끝나면 다시 한번 방에 들러봐야겠다고 생각하며 멀린은 더 부지런히 발걸음을 옮겼다.

 

  
-  
정처없이 걷다 문득 정신을 차려보니, 무기고에 와 있었다. 가끔 생각할 거리가 있거나 마음을 비우고 싶을 때 내려와 칼을 손질하곤 했던 습관이 머리보다 먼저 자신을 이쪽으로 이끌었던 모양이었다. 리온은 차고있던 칼을 풀어내 들어올렸다. 창가로 들어오는 붉은 노을빛에 반사된 칼의 빛이 예리하게 빛났다. 선반에 쌓여있던 헝겊을 들어 기름을 먹이고는 조심스레 칼을 닦아내기 시작했다.  
  
단순한 동작을 반복하며 리온은 며칠새 몇번이고 반복했던 생각에 빠졌다. 오명, 위험, 두려움, 명예, 선택.  
분명 아서도 뾰족한 수가 없었을 것이다. 그날의 일이 없었다 하더라도, 지금같이 실질적인 일들에도 계속 참가하지 못하고 있는 상황에서 그런 기사의 필요를 주장하는 것이 얼마나 허황된 일이었을지. 멀린에게는 뭐라고 설명해야 하나... 계속 곁에 있겠다고 했지만 결국 이렇게 되었다. 애초에 지켜질 수 없는 다짐이긴 했다. 그렇게 얘기해주고 싶었던것은, 그렇게 생각하고 싶었던 것은 다만 내 욕심일 뿐. 모르가나의 예언아닌 예언을 들은 이후부터는, 자신이 언젠가는 어떤 식으로든 위험요소가 될지도 모른다는 우려는 내재되어 있었다. 그래, 차라리 이런 핑계로나마 조금 떨어져 있는게 좋을 것이다.

하지만 그런 장점들을 고려한다해도, 여전히 기분은 나아지지 않았다. 이런 상황이 되기 전까지는 사실 꿈에도 생각지 못 했다-자신의 충성과 그동안의 노력들이 이렇게 순식간에 사라질수도 있다는 것을. 아서는 믿어준다지만, 지금같은 상황이라면 반쯤 오명과 함께 잠적하게 되는 거나 마찬가지였다. 그리고 아마도, 기적이라도 일어나지 않는 이상 그것을 번복할 기회도 자신을 증명할 시간도 이제 없을 것이다.

이제 내게 남은 시간은 없다.

마음이 텅 비어버린 듯한 묘한 공허함이 리온을 감싸안았다. 문득, 카멜롯에 다시 돌아오기 전 숲속에서 느꼈던 서늘함이 다시 찾아왔다. 무언가 빽빽히 들어찬 공간에서, 여전히 무관심한 눈들이 리온을 내려다보고 있었다.

_-이번에도, 아무것도 아닌 채 죽고싶진 않잖아?_

문득, 무언가 속삭이는 소리가 들린 것 같아 리온은 옆을 돌아보았지만 거기엔 아무도 없었다. 리온은 칼을 닦는걸 멈추고, 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고 확인하듯 몇번인가 손을 쥐었다 펴고는 검을 곧게 치켜들었다. 늘 함께했던 검은 적절한 무게감과 함께 리온의 손에 감겨들었다. 그래, 그런 저주에 걸렸다지만 아직은 싸울 수 있었다. 죽을 때까지 카멜롯의 기사로 전장에 서고 싶었다.

갑자기 서글픈 기분이 들었다. 그 날 이후로 이상한 꿈은 나타나지 않았다. 다른 사건도 일어나지 않았다. 그게 정말 내가 했던 일이라는 증거도 없지 않은가? 그저 꿈이었을 뿐이다. 괴로웠던 두통도 잦아들었다. 모든것이 평소와 같았다. 모든것이 평화로웠다. 그러니- 지금이라도 괜찮다고, 예전처럼 돌아갈 수 있으니 남게 해달라고 전하께 말씀드리면...

주홍빛이었던 저녁놀이 점점 더 짙어져 진한 붉은색으로 물들고 있었다. 아직 태양이 온전한 빛을 쏘이는 광경을 바라보던 리온은 충동적으로, 그렇지만 조심스레 빛 안으로 손을 뻗었다. 미약한 온기가 다정하게 팔을 감싸안았다. 잠시동안이라면 괜찮았었지- 리온은 서서히 창 앞으로 나섰다. 온 몸으로 쏟아져내리는 따스한 빛. 오랜만에 느끼는, 아무것도 거치지 않은, 가리지 않은 온전한 빛이었다. 마치 목마른 사람이 물을 적시듯이, 리온은 빛을 끌어안듯 조금 팔을 벌렸다. 이런 감각, 얼마만이었던가. 리온은 황홀하게 빛을 바라보다가 눈을 감았다. 구석구석 적셔오는 빛은, 예전엔 미처 느끼지 못했던 진정한 자유, 진정한 축복이었다. 태양 아래서 두려운 것 없이 달리던 나날들이 어땠던가- 죽음조차 두려워하지 않는 기세로 다 같이 칼을 들었었던 나날들-

리온은 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 순간 스치듯 지나간 욱신거림이, 서서히 몸 구석구석으로 퍼져갔다. 이제 온 몸에 저릿한 고통이 찾아와, 리온은 자신의 처지를 상기하고는 그늘로 몸을 뺐다. 이런, 이정도도 무리인가. 리온은 성급했던 자신의 행동을 후회하며, 숨을 고르며 저릿함이 지나가기만을 기다렸다. 하지만, 그 저릿함은 여느때처럼 쉽사리 사라지지 않았다. 점점 심장박동이 빨라졌다. 머릿속이 점점 혼란스러워져서, 리온은 옆에 있던 의자에 간신히 걸터앉아 가슴을 부여잡았다. 심장이 마치 다른 의지를 가진 생물처럼 제멋대로 뛰고 있었다.

_-넌 이미 이쪽에 속했어._

  
무언가가 속삭이는 소리가 다시 들려왔다. 고개를 들어봤지만 여전히 그곳에는 자신 외에 다른 존재는 없었다. 시야가 점점 뿌옇게 흐려지며 마치 안개낀 것처럼 주위를 감쌌다. 한층 어두워진 무기창고는 이제 깊이를 알 수 없을 만큼 넓어져 있었다. 리온은 가쁜 숨을 진정시키려 애쓰며 숨을 깊게 들이마셨다.

_-고향으로 돌아가, 리온._

자신의 심장소리만이 들리는 둔중한 고요함 속에 돌연 발걸음 소리가 들렸다.

_-넌 더이상 영광을 누릴 수 없다. 아무것도 아닌 채, 혼자서, 어둠속에서 죽어가는거다._

안개 저편에서 나타난 인영은 낮익은 목소리로 단호하게 말했다. 아서? 리온은 어둠 속에서도 왕관처럼 빛나는 그의 금발을 올려다보며 거부하듯 고개를 저었다.

_-신임받는 기사라지만, 아직 애송이군. 명예로운 죽음? 죽음에 명예따위 없어._

어느새 나타난 그때 그 드루이드 남자가 한 걸음 다가서며 빈정거리는 말투로 그렇게 말했다. 내려다보는 그 경멸섞인 눈을 바라보며, 리온은 무언가 부정의 말을 하고 싶었지만 목소리가 나오지 않았다. 자신을 질책하듯이 둘러선 얼굴들 너머에 멀린이 서 있는 것을 발견한 리온은 도움을 요청하듯 손을 뻗었다. 멀린-  
멀린은 저만치 떨어진 곳에서 그저 무감동한 얼굴로 지켜보고 있다가, 등을 돌려 아서의 곁으로 돌아가버렸다.

 _두려워._  
_죽고싶지 않아._

주위가 순식간에 짙은 어둠으로 변했다.

 

  
-  
어느덧 무기고에 도착하자, 멀린은 잠시 숨을 고르고는 팔목을 걷어붙였다. 예식용 칼을 어디다 뒀었더라? 기사들이 늘 쓰는 장비들이 있는 선반을 지나, 멀린은 조금 더 들어갔다. 이제 노을빛도 완전히 사라져 어슴푸레한 빛만 남은 안쪽은 꽤나 어두워져 있었다. 아직 따로 들른 사람은 없었는지 휏불이 켜져있지 않았기에, 멀린은 문 쪽으로 돌아가 휏불을 하나 가지고 들어와 중간에 걸려있는 휏불 하나를 밝혔다. 한결 낫군. 나머지는 무기를 찾은 다음에 켜기로 하고 멀린은 그대로 불을 든 채, 아서의 여분 무기들을 놓아둔 스탠드로 걸어갔다. 무기들 앞에 선 멀린은 자세히 보기 위해 몸을 굽혔지만, 문득 사람의 기척을 느끼고는 급히 몸을 일으켰다. 누구 있어요? 불러봐도 대답은 돌아오지 않았다. 다만, 저 멀리 어둑한 구석 벽에 누군가 주저앉아 몸을 웅크리고 있는걸 발견한 멀린은 휏불을 그쪽으로 비췄다. 저건... 리온? 그는 구석으로 무언가를 피하듯이 기대앉아, 괴로운 듯이 머리를 감싸안고 있었다.

"리온!"

멀린은 근처 벽걸이에 휏불을 세워놓고는 급히 달려가 리온의 어깨를 붙잡았다.

"왜 그래요, 리온! 아픈 거에요?"

리온은 대답하지 않고 다만 괴로운 숨소리만 내었다. 소리에 반응하는 걸 보니 다행히도 의식은 있는 것 같았지만, 그건 평소와는 사뭇 다른 증상이라 멀린은 어떻게 해야할지 모르고 잠시 허둥댔다. 어떡하지, 무슨 일이 생긴거지? 일으킬려고도 해봤지만 자기 혼자 힘으로는 무리였다. 멀린은 정신을 차리게 하려는 마음에 몇번이고 그의 이름을 부르며 어깨를 흔들었다. 그러기를 얼마쯤 지나자, 리온은 겨우 멀린을 알아차린 듯 천천히 고개를 들었다. 제멋대로 흐트러져 흘러내려온 앞머리 사이로 탁해진 눈동자가 무척 괴롭게 흐트러져 있었다. 초점이 잘 맞지 않는 듯, 평소와는 다른 흐려진 눈으로, 무언가를 경계하듯 멀린을 살피던 리온은 어느순간 멀린을 알아봤는지 더 고개를 들었다.

"멀린...?"

"네, 저에요. 또 갑자기 아픈 거에요? 그것 때문이에요?"

자신을 알아본 것 만으로도 다행이라고 생각하며 멀린은 다급히 그렇게 물었지만, 리온은 별다른 대답은 하지 않고 자신의 어깨에 놓여진 멀린의 팔목을 꽉 움켜쥐었다.

"돌아와줬구나......."

그 강한 힘에 멀린은 놀라면서도, 아무래도 정신이 흐려진 것 같았기에 어떻게 해야할지를 고민했다. 아마도, 피를 주면 조금 나아질까- 예전처럼. 리온이 나중에 어떻게 생각할지는 모르지만, 지금은 그걸 따질 때가 아닌 것 같았다. 일단 정신을 차리게 해야해- 멀린은 잡히지 않은 나머지 손으로 날붙이를 찾아 자신의 벨트 주변을 더듬었다. 하지만 미처 찾기 전, 복도에서 낮익은 목소리가 들려 멀린은 놀라 숨을 들이마셨다.

"멀린-! 여기 있냐?"

다가오는 아서의 목소리. 아서가 왜 여기에? 너무 안 와서 찾으러 온 걸까? 멀린은 당혹스런 마음으로 다시 리온을 돌아보았다. 리온의 이런 모습을 보여줄 수는 없는데- 멀린은 어찌해야할지 필사적으로 생각하다가, 일단 밖에서 아서를 맞은 다음 어떻게든 둘러대 돌려보내야겠다고 생각하며 급히 몸을 일으켰다. 하지만 리온이 더 빨랐다.

"가지 마."

다급한 속삭임과 함께 팔을 잡아채 그대로 멀린을 끌어당긴 리온은, 멀린이 자신의 품안에 쓰러지자 그대로 그를 꽉 끌어안았다. 멀린은 갑자기 벌어진 일에 놀란 나머지 어떤 행동도 하지 못한 채 그대로 굳어있었지만, 이내 자신이 뭘 해야 하는지를 깨닫고 몸을 일으키려 했다. 하지만 어느새 소리는 부쩍 가까워져, 입구 쪽에서 멈춰섰다. 멀린? 창고의 돌바닥을 지나치는 아서의 발소리가 점점 가까워졌다. 멀린은 숨을 죽였다. 제발, 그냥 돌아가라- 자신의 심장소리가 너무 크게 들려 괴로울 정도였다.  
조금 뒤, 발소리가 돌연 멈췄다. 그리고 잠시 조용함이 이어졌다.

"없잖아. 또 어디서 땡땡이치고 있는거야..."

그런 중얼거림이 들리고, 서서히 발걸음은 멀어져갔다. 멀린은 그제서야 참았던 숨을 내쉬었다. 정말 수명이 훌쩍 깎인 느낌이다. 멀린은 숨을 고르며 다시 한번 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었지만, 그제서야 자신이 여전히 리온에게 안겨있었다는 사실에 다시 당황하기 시작했다.

"리온....?"

리온은 무언가를 중얼거렸지만 멀린을 놔줄 생각을 하지 않았다. 다만, 조금 뒤, 무언가를 확인하듯 멀린의 목덜미에 얼굴을 파묻고 숨을 들이마셨다. 목덜미에 와닿는 호흡에 멀린은 몸을 떨었다. 혹시 예전처럼...? 만약 그런 거라면, 뒤에 이어질 일이 무엇이든 저항 할 수 없었다. 그대로 리온에게 몸을 맡긴 채로 있던 멀린은, 그가 자신의 목덜미를 무는 대신 고개를 들어 자신의 옆얼굴을 부비듯이 훑자 당황해 숨을 들이마셨다. 천천히, 그의 입술이 볼을 스치고 귓가로 다가갔다. 그 애무와도 닮은 부드러운 몸짓에 멀린은 자기도 모르게 얼굴을 붉혔다. 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 전혀 알 수 없었지만, 점점 그런 생각들조차 머릿속에서 지워져버렸다.

어느새 올라온 손이 자신의 뒷 목을 잡고 더 끌어당기자, 멀린은 작게 신음하며 무의식적으로 리온의 어깨를 그러쥐었다. 그가 이번에는 귓볼을 살짝 깨물어 움찔하며 고개를 반사적으로 조금 뒤로 젖히자, 가까이에서 새하얗게 빛나고 있는 리온의 눈동자와 마주쳤다.

밤 호수에 비친 달빛처럼 아름다운 눈동자-

멀린은 홀린듯이 그 눈을 바라보았다. 온 몸에 달콤한 전율이 스쳐지나갔다. 서로의 호흡이 얼굴을 간지럽힐 정도의 가까운 거리. 왜 이런 상황이 되었는지 혼란스럽던 머릿속은 순식간에 새하얗게 변했다.  
멀린은 손을 올려 그의 얼굴로 가져갔다. 옆얼굴을 쓰다듬자 그는 의외의 행동에 놀랐는지 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 여전히 은빛을 머금은 리온의 눈을 황홀한듯 바라보던 멀린은, 리온이 더 가까이 다가올 때 까지도 알아채지 못 했다. 다만, 조금 뒤 입술에 와닿은 부드러운 감촉에 그제야 작은 탄성을 내뱉었다.

천천히 멀린의 입술을 확인하듯 더듬는 리온의 감촉에 멀린은 낮게 신음했다. 따스한 입술- 전율이 등줄기를 훑었다.  
잠시 떨어졌던 입술이 멀린의 이름을 속삭이고는 다시 다가왔다. 두번째 키스에는 놀라움은 잦아들고 행복감만이 넘쳤다. 전혀 이상할 것은 없다- 당연히 이렇게 되었어야 했어. 멀린은 갑자기 몸을 압도하며 넘쳐오를 것 같은 행복감에 웃으며 그에 답했다.  
그 열기에 빈틈을 허락하자, 키스는 점차 농염한 것으로 변해갔다. 여태까지 해본 것과는 전혀 다른 키스- 프레야와 했던 것과도 다르다. 동물적이고 정욕으로 가득찬 것이었다. 심장이 터질 것만 같았다. 처음 겪는 일인데도 불구하고, 몸은 무엇엔가 홀린 것 처럼 리온에게 반응했다. 마치 녹아내릴 것 같다. 정복당하기를 기대하듯, 어떤 거친 요구에도 복종하며 그를 받아들였다.

"나의 피...나만의..."

한숨 섞인 으르렁거림에 섞여 들려온 말에 갑자기 멀린은 오싹함을 느끼며 주문에서 깨어나듯 정신을 차렸다. 동시에 어떤 깨달음이 찾아들었다. 이건, 리온이 아니야. 그 은빛 눈동자 너머에 있는 것은 리온이 아닌 것만 같았다. 어떤 감정도 읽을 수 없는 은빛 눈동자- 거의 무기질적인 그 눈동자는 리온에게 어울리지 않았다. 왜 저 눈빛을 아름답다고 생각했지? 멀린은 뒤늦게 찾아온 깨달음에 뒷목이 서늘해졌다. 무언가, 무언가 해야만 해- 멀린은 뒤늦게 리온에게서 벗어나려 몸을 틀었지만, 리온은 저항하는 것에도 아랑곳하지 않고 멀린에게 다시 키스했다. 멀린은 거부하며 고개를 돌렸지만, 그 와중에 드러나 있던 리온의 길어진 이빨에 아랫입술을 베이고 말았다. 간신히 몸을 추스려 바라본 리온의 눈은 순간 빛을 더했다. 일순 등을 감싸고 있던 그의 팔힘이 느슨해진걸 느낀 멀린은 벗어나려 몸을 옆으로 빼려 했지만, 그는 그걸 허용하지 않았다. 빠져나가려던 멀린을 그대로 옆 벽에 밀어넣은 그는, 멀린의 양 팔목을 벽에 가두듯이 붙들었다. 멀린은 손목에 느껴지는 통증에 신음했다.

"내 거야..."

믿겨지지 않을 만큼 낮은, 들어본 적 없는 목소리로 리온은 속삭이듯 중얼거렸다. 멀린은 두려운 눈으로 리온을 올려다보았지만, 리온의 표정은 얼어붙은 듯 그 어떤 것도 읽을 수 없었다. 여전히 뚫어지게 자신을 들여다보는 은빛 눈동자. 멀린은 그게 다시 눈 앞까지 다가올 때 까지도 거기서 시선을 돌릴 수 없었다. 천천히 확인하듯 멀린의 찢어진 아랫입술을 혀로 핥은 그는, 조금 도취된 듯한 한숨을 내쉬고는, 자신의 입술을 갖다댔다. 놀라움에 흘러나온 한숨과 탄성이, 다시 맞닿은 입술 안으로 사라졌다. 얽히는 혀에서는 비릿한 피 맛이 났다. 맞닿은 입술 사이로 느껴지는 짜릿한 감촉에 쾌감을 느끼면서도, 멀린은 그보다는 두려움에 몸을 떨었다. 그는 강력하고, 가차없었다. 키스 사이로 가쁜 숨을 헐떡이며 조금이라도 벗어나려 필사적으로 몸을 움직여보았지만 그가 단단히 붙잡은 팔은 꿈쩍도 할 수 없었다. 아파- 멀린은 몇번이고 리온의 이름을 불렀지만, 그는 전혀 듣지 못한 사람처럼 다시 멀린의 입을 막았다.

한동안 멀린의 입술에서 흘러내리는 피를 핥아내던 그는, 문득 무언가 다른 것을 느낀 듯 고개를 들었다. 멀린은 자신을 응시하는 은빛 눈동자를 여전히 두려움 섞인 눈으로 마주 바라보았다.  
그는 천천히 한 손을 내려, 멀린의 볼에 흘러내린 눈물을 손가락으로 살짝 훔쳤다. 자신이 눈물을 흘리고 있었다는 것도 느끼지 못하고 있던 멀린에겐 그 장면조차 낮설게 느껴졌다. 아니, 이 모든 것이 현실 같지 않았다. 손가락에 올라앉은 눈물을, 마치 처음 보는 신기한 것을 바라보는 것 처럼 한동안 바라보던 리온은, 그 시선을 다시 멀린에게 돌렸다.

"리온... 제발, 정신차려요... 놔 줘요."

감정이 느껴지지 않는 텅 빈 눈동자 너머에 자신의 목소리가 닿길 바라며 멀린은 혹시나 하는 희망과 함께 매달리듯 부탁의 말을 반복했다. 리온은 잠시 멍한 눈으로 멀린을 바라보았지만, 조금 뒤, 무감동한 얼굴로 멀린의 턱을 잡고는 강제로 고개를 옆으로 젖혔다. 멀린은 그 거친 손놀림에 울음섞인 신음을 내뱉었다. 드러난 멀린의 목덜미에 얼굴을 가까이 댄 리온은 일말의 주저함도 없이 이를 박아넣었다. 금새 깊숙이 찔러들어온 이빨이 주는 고통에 멀린의 입에서는 차마 소리가 되지 못한 비명처럼 숨막히는 호흡소리가 터져나왔다.

피를 빨아내는 압박감과 통증은 온 몸을 마비시키듯 점점 강해져갔다. 조금 기다리면 그가 정신을 차릴거야- 언제나 그랬던 것 처럼. 멀린은 고통에 흘러나오려하는 비명을 입술을 깨물어 참으며 혼란스러운 머리로 그렇게 생각했다. 하지만 시간이 지날 수록 그 생각은 사라져가고 대신 두려움이 점점 자라났다. 그동안과는 전혀 달랐다. 그동안, 똑같은 상황에서도 멀린을 안심시킨게 무엇인지 확신할 순 없었지만, 지금은 그때마다 느꼈던 리온의 다정함...주저함이랄지, 함께 느꼈던 혼란스러움같은, 그 다운 느낌이 전혀 없었다.  
멀린으로선, 거부하기는 커녕 움직일 수 있는 통제권조차 잃어버린 느낌이었다. 어깨너머로 보이는 것은 벽에 비친 새카만 어둠 뿐. 고통을 참으려, 자유로운 한 손으로 리온의 옷자락을 필사적으로 그러쥐고 있던 멀린의 손에서 점점 힘이 빠졌다. 도와줘... 이대로라면- 시야는 점점 어두워졌다. 두려움에 심장만이 세차게 뛰었다.

 

_두려워. 죽고싶지 않아._

 

어느 순간, 모든 움직임이 멈췄다. 지금과는 다른 날카로운 숨소리가 귓가에 들려와 멀린은 감고있던 눈을 천천히 떴다. 어느새 이빨을 거둔 리온은 서서히 멀린에게서 몸을 떼어냈다. 서서히 팔목을 가두고 있던 손에서 힘이 풀리고 그가 더 물러나자, 비로소 멀린의 시야에 리온의 팔에 꽂힌 작은 단도가 들어왔다. 약초 채집용으로, 그리고 피를 내기 위해 썼던 ......자신의 칼.

내가.... 무슨 짓을- 멀린은 자신이 한 행동을 이제야 깨닫고는 부들부들 떨리는 손으로 리온의 팔을 잡았다. 리온의 팔뚝에 비스듬히 꽂힌 칼에서는 피가 흘러내렸다. 신음하나 흘리지 않고 그것을 물끄러미 바라보던 리온의 눈빛이 희미하게 떨렸다.  
그는 천천히 손을 뻗어 칼자루를 그러쥐었다. 하지만 그대로 칼을 빼내는 대신 더 깊이 밀어넣었다. 멀린은 놀라 비명과도 닮은 소리를 내뱉었지만, 리온은 무엇을 확인하듯 한동안 그대로 멈춰 있다가 조금 뒤 단번에 그것를 빼 냈다. 칼에 묻은 피가 생경하게 빛났다.  
멀린은 정신을 잃을 것만 같았지만, 간신히 손을 뻗어, 상처를 막으려는 듯이 리온의 팔을 손바닥으로 감쌌다. 거기엔 핏자국만 남아있을 뿐, 벌써 상처의 자국은 사라져가고 있었다.

놀라 손을 뗀 멀린의 손을, 리온이 잡았다. 따듯한 손이, 놀람과 긴장 탓인지 차가워진 멀린의 손에 단도를 쥐어주었다. 멀린은 그제서야 리온을 바라보았다. 리온의 눈의 은빛 안광은 한층 옅어진 것 같았다. 내려다보는 눈동자가 조금 흔들린 것 같다고 생각했을 때, 리온은 잡고있던 멀린의 손을 자기 오른쪽 가슴께로 인도했다. 리온, 무슨? 멀린이 그의 의도를 미처 깨닫기도 전에, 그는 천천히, 멀린의 손에 들린 칼을 자신의 살 안으로 찔러넣었다.

"리온!"

멀린의 외침과 리온의 억누른 신음이 흘러나온건 거의 동시였다. 근육의 저항을 무시하며 날을 끝까지 밀어넣은 그는 잠시 고통에 거칠어진 숨을 가다듬으려는 듯 헐떡였다. 시간이 멈춘 것 같이 한동안 둘은 그대로 굳어 있었다.

"잊지 마....."

이윽고 리온은 멀린의 손을 단단히 붙들어 쥔 채로 말했다.

"혹시라도 다음에 또...이런 일이 생기면...... 꼭 이렇게 해야 해."

그제서야 정신을 차린 멀린이 울것 같은 얼굴로 고개를 흔들며 칼을 잡은 손을 빼려하자, 리온은 다시한번 다짐받듯이 멀린의 손을 꼭 쥐었다.

"무서워할 것 없어. 주저할 필요도 없어. 알겠어?"

그렇게 말하고서야 칼을 빼낸 리온은, 멀린의 손을 놓아주었다. 멀린이 떨리는 손 때문에 단도를 놓치자, 리온은 조용히 그것을 주워들어, 자신의 옷자락에 닦았다. 그리고 멀린의 벨트에 묶인 칼집을 빼내 잘 갈무리해서는 멀린에게 다시 주었다.

"나를 위해서, 그렇게 해줘."

멀린은 그걸 받아들고 멍하니 바라보다가, 이내 생각난듯 리온 가슴께의 옷자락을 끌어내렸다. 어느새 상처는 사라지고 없었다. 마치 아무일도 없었다는 듯이.  
하지만 어떻게 아무렇지 않을 수 있겠는가. 아무리 겉의 상처가 사라졌다 해도, 내가 그를 찔렀다는 것에는 변함이 없는데.  
이제는 원래의 녹색으로 돌아간 눈동자가 조금 슬픈 빛을 띄고 휘어졌다. 멀린은 손을 뻗어, 그를 꽉 끌어안았다. 멀린의 눈에서 흘러나온 눈물이 리온의 겉옷을 적셨다.

 

 

* * *

  
  
일찍 찾아든 어둠에, 홀 안은 더 삭막한 분위기를 풍겼다. 촛불이나 벽난로 대신 투박한 손길로 지펴진 화톳불만이, 차가운 홀에 온기와 빛을 던지고 있었다. 몸부림치듯 일렁이며 타오르는 불꽃을 응시하며 생각에 빠져있던 모르가나는 문득 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고는, 옆에 서있던 남자가 나섬에도 불구하고 직접 장작 하나를 집어들어 불 안에 던져넣었다. 내려누른 새 장작에 잠시 잦아들었던 불길은 이내 그것을 삼키고는 더 높이 타올랐다.

얼굴에 달려드는 열기를 느끼면서도 모르가나는 잠시 그대로 선 채, 다시 끊임없이 꿈틀대는 불꽃을 홀린 듯 바라보았다. 어렸을때부터 타오르는 불을 보는걸 좋아했었다. 대부분의 사람들이 불꽃의 따스한 열기와 그 자체의 신비로운 아름다움에 본능적으로 이끌려 벽난로의 불을 응시하게 되듯이. 거기에 더해, 어린 모르가나에게는 불꽃이란 겨울철의 따스함이었고 축제의 상징이었으며, 기분좋은 저녁의 냄새였다.  
하지만 이제 그녀는 더이상 아이가 아니었다. 따듯하고 안락한 방과 다정한 미소들 너머에는 그 모든것이 다 거짓이었다는 깨달음만이 있었다. 아버지는 지금껏 자신을 속여왔으며 끝까지 속이려 했다. 친구라고 생각한 사람들도 마찬가지였다. 늦게나마 자신의 권리를 주장했을 때에도 모두가 등을 돌렸다. 그리고 다만 보통사람들과 조금 다르다는 이유로 겪어야만 했던 생지옥만 같았던 지난 2년간......

모르가나는 자신 내부 깊숙이에서 타오르는 불의 열기를 또렷하게 느꼈다. 그건 어느순간부터 시작되어, 꺼지는 일 없이 끊임없이 일렁이고 있었다. 그래, 이제는 전장의 횃불과 둔중한 화톳불에서 스스로의 모습을 비쳐볼 수 있었기에 모르가나는 언제나 그 불꽃에 눈을 빼앗겼다. 태우고 태워서, 나를 기만하고 모욕했던 것들을 다 태우기 전에는 불이 꺼지지 않을 것이다. 나를 부정하고 내버렸던 복수하기 전까지는 심장을 태우며 들끓는 이 불이 꺼지는 일은 절대 없을 것이다.

홀에 들어선 새로운 발소리에 모르가나는 불가에서 떨어져나왔다. 끼쳐왔던 열기만큼 맹렬한 기세로 찬 공기가 덮쳐왔지만, 그녀는 웅크리는 일 없이 똑바로 몸을 세우고는 방문자를 맞이했다. 검은 망토나 무장이 아닌 평범한 옷차림을 한 장년의 남자는 지나치다 싶을 정도로 고개를 조아리며 말했다.

"레이디 모르가나. 그동안 평안하셨는지요."

"아, 래그노어. 네 느려터진 발이 또 어디서 게으름을 부리고 있는지 궁금해하는 거 외엔 평안했지."

그 말에 남자는 면구스럽다는 듯 웃으며, 두툼한 손을 모아쥐고는 다시 고개를 조아렸다.

"아니, 제가 느릿한건 맞지만 맹세코 절대 게으름 부리진 않았습니다요. 떠돌이 상인들 밥벌이가 어떤지는 아씨도 아시지 않습니까~ 이왕 카멜롯까지 갔는데 짐마차는 좀 가볍게 하고 와야......."

"네 취미생활에는 관심없어. 본론부터 말해라."

"이런, 빈틈없이 정확하신건 여전하시군요."

얼굴에 띄운 미소를 지우지 않은 채 조금 어깨를 으쓱한 남자는, 날씨이야기라도 하듯 느긋한 말투로 보고를 시작했다. 카멜롯에 대한 남자의 설명은 꽤나 다방면에 걸쳐 있었다. 깊이는 부족하다지만, '취미생활'의 특성상(본인은 늘 자신의 본업을 장사꾼이라 주장했지만, 모르가나가 보기엔 입발린 소리에 불과했다) 수집해오는 소문은 다채로웠다. 물론 어느정도 내밀한 내용을 살필만한 수완도 있었기에, 이번에 특별히 의뢰한 내용에 관해서도 제대로 귀를 기울인 모양이었다. 그 증거로, 거기엔 모르가나가 놀랄 정도의 내용이 섞여 있었다.

"그게 멀린인게 확실한가?"

"거의 확실합니다. 그 시종이 최근 리온 경의 간호를 도맡아 하고 있었다고 하더군요."

"'거의'같은 불확실한 단어는 신용할 수 없어. 게다가 돌봐준다고 해서 꼭 그가 약을 줬다는 얘기는 될 수 없지."

"하지만, 치료하는 자가 약을 주는건 당연한 얘기 아닙니까?"

그 대꾸에 모르가나는 차가운 눈길로 남자를 쏘아보았다. 사근사근 대해줬더니 건방지게 말대꾸도 하는군. 물론 겉으론 그게 당연한 이야기지만, 모르가나가 한 말의 뜻은 물론 그게 아니었다. 그렇다고 이런 녀석에게 굳이 비밀스런 정보를 이것저것 설명하는 것도 도움될 일은 아니니- 모르가나는 그가 눈길에 조금 움츠러든 것에 만족하기로 하고는 말을 이었다.

"내가 원한건 리온 경과 긴밀한 관계라고 여겨지는 사람들의 이름이었지. 멀린은 그렇다 치고, 그 이외에는 또 누가 있었나? 여자 관계라던지?"

"긴밀한 관계라는 말에 부합할 만한 사람은 지금으로선 그 시종이 유일해 보였습니다."

그 말에 모르가나의 눈에 이채가 어렸다.

"근거는?"

"리온 경은 안그래도 사생활이 담백한 인물이라 거의 동료들하고만 어울려왔지만, 최근 들어선 그것도 부쩍 줄었습니다. 그렇지만 주변에서는 그가 늘 그랬기에, 조금 두문불출하기 시작했다고 해서 그렇게 이상하게 여기진 않는 듯 했지요. 뭐, 덕분에 이정도 정보를 모으는 데에도 꽤나 애를 먹었습죠."

모르가나는 결국 눈살을 찌푸렸고, 남자는 실수라고 느꼈는지 급히 말을 이었다.

"에, 어쨌든. 그렇게 임무 외 외출이 없어지다시피 한 상황에서 유일하게 줄곧 가까이서 시중을 든 사람이 그 시종이랍니다. 거의 매일같이 그의 방에 들러서 밤 늦게까지 시간을 보냈다고 하니까요. 간호라고 해도 무척이나 열성적인 간호라고 말해야겠지요."

남자는 그렇게 말을 맺으며 짖궂은 미소를 띄웠다. 모르가나는 잠시 생각을 정리하려 화톳불 쪽으로 시선을 옮겼다. 리온이 원래 그렇게 사교적인 성격이 아닌걸 감안하면, 이 자의 말이 맞다는 전제하에 그녀가 알고싶었던 그 인물은 멀린이 맞을 것이었다. 하지만 아직도 확신이 서질 않는데... 모르가나의 의심을 읽었는지, 남자는 덧붙이듯이 입을 열었다.

"그리고 제가 직접 본 걸로 추측해봐도, 적어도 그 시종은 리온을 각별하게 생각하고 있는 것 같더군요."

"본 것이라고...?"

남자는 시장에서 있었던 일을 자세히 이야기했다. 리온에 대한 악소문에 무척 감정적으로 대응하던 시종이 있었으며, 놀랍게도 분명 멀린이 맞았다고.

"왕의 시종인 멀린이라고 했으니, 틀림없다고 봅니다만."

그렇게 말하며 남자의 미소는 더 의기양양해졌다. 모르가나는 다만 그 모든것이 어떻게 이어맞춰지는지를 생각하며 감탄했다. 정말, 멀린이 그렇단 말이지. 사실 너무나도 의외의 인물이었지만, 그것이 무엇을 뜻하는지를 떠올리자 모르가나도 이윽고 미소지었다. 무척 흥미롭군.

"아, 리온 경에 대해 또 하나 알려드릴 것이 있습니다만..."

그는 잠깐 사이를 두며 헛기침을 했다. 마치 모르가나의 주의를 다시 자기쪽으로 돌리려는 듯한 그 행동에, 모르가나는 무감동한 얼굴로나마 그에게 다시 주목했다. 그걸 확인한 남자는 비로소 입을 열었다.

"리온 경은 제가 돌아오는 날 카멜리아드 영지로 떠났습니다."

"카멜리아드? 카멜롯을 떠났다고?"

이어진 남자의 설명은 모르가나를 더 기쁘게 했다. 왜 갑자기 고향 영지로 돌아간건지 확실한 이유를 듣지는 못했지만, 그동안 들린 리온에 대한 의혹들-그것도 모르가나의 손에서 살아온 것이 더 힘을 실어준-을 생각하면 아마도 일종의 '나쁜 소문'을 피해 간게 아닐까 하는 추측. 그렇게까지 허황되지는 않은 추측이었다. 심지어 모르가나 자신도, 리온을 살려보낼때 정말 일말의 가능성이었지만 그런 식의 헛된 소문들도 있을 수 있을거라는 생각을 하긴 했었다. 하지만 워낙 아서에게서 두터운 신뢰와 지지를 받는 그이니, 그다지 기대는 하지 않았는데- 아마도 그 '병'탓에 활동이니 공적도 줄어든 상황이니 가능한 일일 것이다. 아서도 줄창 불평하는 입들을 막고만 있을 수는 없었을테지.  
모르가나가 품에서 작은 주머니를 꺼내어 남자의 발치에 던지자, 그는 덩치에 맞지 않을 만큼 재빨리 그것을 주워들고는 안을 살폈다. 그리고 그 안의 보수가 충분히 만족스럽다는걸 확인하고는 몇마디인가 예의차리는 인사를 중얼거렸다.

"그럼 조만간 또 뵙기를 기대하겠습니다."

모르가나가 가도 좋다는 듯이 손짓하자, 남자는 돈을 주워들었을 때만큼 재빠른 몸놀림으로 홀을 나섰다. 그런 남자의 뒷모습을 경멸섞인 눈으로 바라보던 모르가나는 금새 몸을 돌려 자신의 자리로 돌아갔다. 여전히 차갑고 딱딱한 불편한 의자였지만 한창 새로운 정보에 사로잡힌 그녀는 그걸 느끼지 못했다.

"흥, 그 머리굳은 리온 경이니, 말해줄때도 사실 그다지 기대는 안 했지만..."

포로로 잡힌 리온을 놓아주면서도, 그가 과연 알려준 방법대로 실행할것인지는 의문이었다. 물론 그가 나이트워커의 약을 마시지 않았었다면야 잡혔던 그때 원하던 대로 기꺼이 그 자리에서 죽게 해줬겠지만......  
자신 앞에 무릎꿇은 리온을 봤을 때, 모르가나의 머릿속에는 카멜롯 광장에서 자신을 올려다보던 리온의 모습이 곧장 떠올랐었다. 잠시나마 카멜롯을 손에 넣었던 그 때, 죽을지언정 절대 굴복하지 않겠다던 그 거부의 눈빛. 자신의 권위를 부정하는 그 역겨울만큼 올곧은 눈빛이 다시 떠올라 모르가나는 팔걸이를 세게 그러쥐었다. 왜 나는 안된다는 거지? 어렸을때는 그렇게 칭찬해 줬으면서, 남자로 태어났다면 대련에서 아서따위 금새 이겼으리라고 칭찬해줬던 주제에- 누구보다도 훌륭한 여왕이 될거라고 했었으면서!  
모르가나는 이를 악물고 들끓어오르는 노여움을 애써 억눌렀다. 몇번인가 깊게 차가운 공기를 들이마시자 뜨거움은 잦아들었지만, 심장은 갑자기 차가운 물에 담궈진 달궈진 쇠처럼 단단하게 굳어들었다. 쇠가 버석거리며 조여드는 소리가 들리는 것만 같다고 생각하며, 모르가나는 흩어진 의식을 다시 정리해 모아들였다.

"괜찮으십니까?"

줄곧 옆에서 침묵을 지킨 채 서 있던 남자가 가까이 나서며 묻자, 모르가나는 손짓해 그가 다가서는 것을 저지했다. 곧장 멈춰선 남자를 흘깃 바라본 모르가나는 천천히 자세를 다잡고는 의자 등받이에 몸을 기댔다. 지금은 옛 기억 따위에 화를 내고 있을 때가 아니었다.

"이대로라면 정말 그냥 죽어버리겠군. 그 전에 뭐라도 해야지."

모르가나는 한숨섞인 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 계획을 제대로 실행에 옮길 수 있다면, 그때야말로 완벽한 죽음을 선사해줄수 있을 터였다. 그 고결한 척 하던 기사에게 걸맞을 최후를. 그렇게 생각하자, 그가 처한 모순된 상황에 오히려 조금은 유쾌해졌다.  
그런 사람이 무엇에 괴로워하는지는 잘 알고 있었다. 그런 인물은 자기에게 해가 온다고 괴로워하지 않는다. 그런 인간에게 목숨보다 절실한 것은 따로 있으니까. 직접 화살을 겨누는 것 보다는 주변의 백성을 겨누는게 그에게는 더 확실한 처벌이라는 것은 이미 입증된 일-그때 그 얼굴에 떠오른 죄책감과 패배감이란! 그리고 그걸 봤을 때 내가 느꼈던 희열이란!  
그러니 분명, 이번에는 더 근사할 것이다. 이 얼마나 근사한 아이러니인지...그 소중한 것들을 파괴하는 것이 바로 그 자신이 될 테니까.

"카멜리아드라.... 일이 조금 귀찮게 되었군. 영지에서 카멜롯까지 얼마나 떨어져있었지?"

"그리 멀지 않은걸로 알고 있습니다. 하루가 안 걸리는 거리일 겁니다."

그 말에 생각에 잠긴 모르가나에게, 주저하는 듯한 남자의 질문이 다시 들려왔다.

"......직접 개입하실 생각이십니까?"

모르가나는 시선을 돌려 그를 마주보았다.

"내가 좀 도와주는 것도 좋을 것 같아서."

그는 잠시 모르가나의 눈을 똑바로 바라보다 이내 시선을 내렸다. 남자의 반응을 살피던 모르가나는, 그대로 침묵이 길어지자 먼저 입을 열었다.

"내가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지는 대충 짐작하는 모양이군. 하지만 그다지 찬성하는 것 같지는 않은데."

그는 그 말에 다시 고개를 들었지만, 여전히 말을 아꼈다. 하지만 부정하지 못한다는건 그렇다는 얘기겠지. 모르가나의 눈이 의문으로 가늘어졌다.

"펜드래건의 패배가 너의 염원 아니었던가?"

"그건 다른 방법으로도 가능하지 않습니까."

아, 이제야 솔직히 말문을 여시는군. 모르가나는 평소와는 사뭇 다른 남자의 반응에 흥미를 느끼며, 턱을 괸채 남자를 바라보았다. 결코 수다스럽다고 할 수는 없었지만, 작전이나 조언을 낼 때엔 주저함 없이 상대를 가리지 않고 직설적으로 말하던 자였다. 그걸 생각해보면 지금 이런 반응은 소극적이라고 느껴질 정도다. 무언가가 마음에 걸린 모양이지?

"흠, 이제와서 수단을 가리려는 이유가 궁금해지는데."

"제가 물불 안가리는 제안을 해왔던 건 인정합니다. 하지만... 그 자는 저희 동족, 드루이드가 선택한 자입니다."

"그래서?"

차갑게 되묻자, 남자는 무언가 더 말하려는 듯 입술을 달싹였지만 이내 포기한 듯 입을 다물었다. 아무리 냉정하고 복수심에 차있다지만, 결국 이 자도 어느정도는 낡은 감정과 도덕에 얽매여있는 모양이었다. 아직까지 그런걸 신경쓸 여유가 남아있었다니.

"시험받는 사람에게 시련의 한계를 정해놓는 건 올바른 방식이 아니잖아?"

빈정거림을 섞어 그렇게 말하자 그는 마뜩찮다는 듯이 미간을 찌푸렸지만, 그 외에 별다른 대꾸를 하지는 않았다. 다만 그 판단하는 듯이 응시하는 눈이 무언가를 떠올리게 해 모르가나를 괴롭혔다. 또 내가 틀렸다는 건가? 내가 나쁘다 이거군? 모르가나는 한동안 그 눈빛을 응시하다가 몸을 일으켰다.

"정 그렇다면 이번엔 따라오지 않아도 좋아. 다만, 출발할 때까지 내게 맹세한 충성과 네 옛날 동족의 이름을 두고, 어느것의 무게가 무거울지 저울질 해 보도록."

단에서 내려서며 모르가나는 생각했다. 이제와선 어찌되든 상관없는 일이야. 명분이니 선악이니 이제는 상관없었다. 모두가 나를 향해 악인이니 마녀니 하며 손가락질한다면 그렇게들 하라지. 이미 그런식의 취급을 받는건 익숙했다. 그리고 이제와서 더 잃을 것도 없으니까. 다만, 내가 원하는 걸 되찾고 나면......

"출정 준비를 해라!"

모르가나는 그렇게 명령하고는, 곧장 홀 바깥으로 걸음을 옮겼다.

 

 

-  
조금 뒤 홀을 나선 루아단은 문 앞에 선 보초병들과 조금 떨어진 복도 구석에 서 있는 사람을 발견하고는 그 쪽으로 다가갔다.

"마토스."

기둥의 그림자에 숨어들다시피 서 있던 청년이 한 발자국 나서자 희미한 휏불빛에 창백한 얼굴이 드러났다.

"그대로 돌아가 쉬라고 했지 않느냐."

"왜 이번에는 호위대에서 빠지시는 겁니까?"

청년은 무표정인 채로 담담하게 질문했다. 원래부터도 그 나이때의 젊은이다운 활기가 넘치는 아이는 아니었지만 언제부터인가 전혀 웃는 모습을 보지 못하게 되었다. 루아단은 그 사실을 새삼 떠올리며, 음울한 눈빛으로 대답을 기다리는 그를 바라보았다.

"의견이 달라서다... 다른 건 아니야."

"의견이 다르다니... 모르가나님을 못 믿으시는 겁니까?"

모르가나의 이름을 언급하며, 가라앉아있던 그의 눈에 잠깐이나마 생기가 돌았다.

"그분이야말로 선택받은 분. 드루이드와 고대마법의 적을 제거하고 예전의 영광을 돌려줄 분입니다."

마치 아까와는 사뭇 다른 사람처럼 청년은 눈을 빛내며 열정적인 목소리로 내뱉었다. 루아단은 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 소극적이고 유약한 성품이었던 이 아이는 모르가나를 만나고 나서 변했다. 모르가나의 강력한 마법과 그에 이끌린 권력과 힘, 그리고 목적 의식이 이전에는 없던 내면의 불꽃을 지핀 듯 하다. 하지만 그 변화를 그저 긍정적으로만 볼 수는 없었다. 그는 모르가나를 완전히 신격화 하고 있는 것 같았다. 물론 자신도 모르가나의 목적과 가능성에 이끌려서 그녀에게 충성을 맹세했다. 하지만 그건 그저 목적이 같아서였을 뿐, 그에게 있어 모르가나는 신은 커녕, 여전히 자기 감정에 휘둘려버리는 아이같이 위태로운 존재이기도 했다. 그런 이면을 보지 못한채 그저 맹신하는 것은 위험한 일.

"그녀는 드루이드가 아니다."

"그건 단지 우리들 사이의 예언 일 뿐이잖습니까."

예언에 의하면 드루이드만이 오래된 신의 적을 제거하고 원래의 영광을 되돌릴 수 있다고 했다. 우서가 죽은 지금, 그 적은 아서일 것이고, 아서의 숙적이라 내세우고 있는 자가 모르가나. 하지만 그녀는 드루이드가 아니다. 그렇다고 그게 꼭 자기가 되리라는 생각을 하는 것은 아니다... 하지만...

"저는 그분을 믿습니다. 저라면 절대로 임무에서 도망가거나 하진 않을 겁니다."

난 도망가는 것인가? 그저 평범한 전투라면 눈썹하나 까닥하지 않고 그대로 따랐을 것이다. 그게 승산이 있고 없고를 떠나 자신은 모르가나를 선택한 것이니까. 하지만 이번은 달랐다. 모르가나의 계획은 충분히 짐작할 수 있었고, 일견 효율적이라 생각할 수도 있었지만 드루이드로서는 절대 용납할 수 없는 전략이었다. 그들의 근본적 규율을 배반하는 것과 같았다. 그걸 이 아이가 과연 납득할까? 그저 늙은이의 미신섞인 고집이라고 치부할 것이다.

"네 마음은 알겠다. 하지만 이번엔 내 결정을 따라다오. 네 충성은 앞으로도 증명할 기회가 많이 있을테니."

루아단은 여전히 납득할 수 없다는 듯한 표정을 한 청년을 안타까운 마음으로 바라보다가, 별말없이 몸을 돌려 어두운 복도를 향해 걸음을 옮겼다. 지금은 어떤 변명도, 설명도 통하지 않을 테지.

제법 거리가 벌어질 때가 되어서야 뒤에서도 걸음을 옮기는 발소리가 들렸다. 그대로 숙소로 돌아가려나. 루아단은 한숨을 쉬었다. 일단 이번 전투만 넘어간다면, 뒤에 찬찬히 설명할 기회가, 언젠가는-

 

"변하셨습니다. 아버지."

외친 것이 아닌데도 밤의 정적 때문일까, 그 문장은 또렷하게 날아와 루아단의 심장에 꽂혔다. 오랜만에 듣는 아버지라는 호칭에 루아단은 움찔하며 걸음을 멈췄다. 뒤를 돌아보자, 복도의 열주 사이로 들어오는 달빛 사이로, 가까이 걸어오는 청년의 모습이 보였다.

"저번의 그 기사와 만났던 이후로..."

어느새 아들의 눈에서 광기와도 닮은 열기는 사라져 있었다. 다만 책망하는 듯한 눈빛으로 응시할 뿐.

"왜 그를 죽이지 않으셨습니까?"

차가운 말투였다. 유약하고 어리석었지만 절대 잔혹한 성격은 아니었던 아들은 그동안의 일들을 거치며 변해가고 있었다. 너는 네가 얼마나 변했는지 알까? 하지만 어쩔 수 없는 일이다. 살아가며 어떻게 변해가느냐는 개인의 선택... 아버지라고 어떻게 해 줄수 있는 일이 아니다. 루아단은 문득 서글픈 기분이 되었다.

"모르가나님의 명령은 살려 보내라는 것이었다. 잊어버린게냐?"

"모르가나님의 명령이기 때문에 그렇게 하신 건 아니셨잖습니까."

루아단이 놀란 듯 눈을 치켜뜨자 마토스는 시선을 내려 중얼거리듯 말을 이어갔다.

"그날... 그와 이야기 하는걸 들었습니다. 그리고 검을 주고받는 것도..."

그때를 회상하는 듯 한동안 침묵하던 마토스의 입술에서 다시 나직한 중얼거림이 새어나왔다.

"전 알아요. 말투는 매서우셨지만 그건 적을 향한 것이 아니었죠. 오히려 친구나... 아들에게 하듯......"

루아단은 적잖이 놀랐다. 그 기사에 대해서는 아무것도 몰랐다. 다만 그가 처해있는 사정을 알고 있는 소수의 사람으로서 경외감 섞인 동정을 느꼈을 뿐. 그리고 좀 더 솔직해지자면, 만약 아군으로서 그를 만났다면 좋은 친구가 될 수 있었을지 모른다는 묘한 직감 같은 것을 느끼긴 했었다. 애초에 자신은 그를 죽일 생각이 전혀 없었으니 더욱 그랬을 것이고. 무의식적으로 그런 것들이 표현된 것일지도 모른다. 아마 아들이기에 잡아낼 수 있는 작은 것들이었겠지.

모든 일들이 벌어지기 전에도 자신은 결코 다정한 아빠였다고는 할 수 없었다. 폭력을 싫어하고 몸이 약했던 마토스를 혼내가면서도 검술을 가르쳤던 어린 시절은 아들에게는 지옥같은 나날이었을거라 생각했다. 그러고도 다정한 말 한마디 제대로 해주지 못했다. 아마 끝까지 원망할거라 생각했었는데...... 아비의 마음을 조금은 알아준 것일까. 그게 결국은 사랑에서 시작된 거라는 것을.

풀이죽은 채로 서 있는 아들의 모습은 마치 어린시절로 돌아간 것만 같았다. 지금이라도 등을 토닥이며 모든걸 다 설명해주고 싶었다. 모든 것에 다 이유가 있었다고. 다만 표현하지 못할 뿐이지, 이 세상에서 내게 있어 가장 소중한 것은 내 아들 딸, 너희들 뿐이라고. 그래, 유일하게 남은 것이라고는......  
루아단은 입을 열었지만, 그 어떤것도 소리가 되어 나오지는 않았다. 말주변이 없는 자신이 지금처럼 미울 수가 없었다. 하지만 어떤 말을 해야 이 마음을 다 전할 수 있겠는가. 얼마나 많은 시간을 들여야만 이 마음을 모두 전할 수 있을까.

"내가 아무리 설명한들 너는 이해하지 못할 것이다."

힘주어 그러쥔 오른손의 주먹이 가늘게 떨렸다. 어떻게 그런 것들을 다 말로 표현할 수 있을까. 그리고 그런다고 해서 네가 이해할 수 있을까.

"넌 너무도 일찍 가족을 잃었으니... 가족과 전통과 모든 것을..."

그러니 더욱 내가 느끼고 있는 이 불안과 의무감은 이해할 수 없을 것이었다. 이제 드루이드의 명맥은 거의 끊긴 것이나 마찬가지. 적어도 자신의 가족이 속해있던 부족은 사라졌으니 이제 마토스는 선조의 전통과 비밀을 다 잃어버린 것이나 마찬가지였다. 어떤 것들은 말만으로는 전해질 수 없는 법이다.

"그걸 빼앗아간 것은 펜드래건 일족이라는 것을 잊지마라."

마토스는 그 언급에 문득 고개를 들어 아버지를 바라보았다. 루아단은 엄격한 눈으로 마토스를 응시했다.

"나를 이해하지 못할 너를 탓하지는 않겠다. 지금 나를 미워해도 그건 너의 잘못은 아니다. 다만 아들아..."

아들이라는 호칭이 마토스에게도 어느정도 영향을 미친 것이 분명했다. 청년은 긴장한 듯 숨을 들이마시고는 얼어붙은 듯, 신탁이라도 기다리듯 아버지의 다음 말을 기다렸다.

"언제나 신중히 선택하거라. 눈앞의 증오에, 너의 것도 아닌 목표에 휘말리지 말거라. 그리고....."

루아단은 조금이라도 자신의 마음이 전해지길 바라며 간청하듯 말을 이었다.

"이번만은 그저 내 말을 따라다오. 네가 이 아비를 조금이라도 사랑한다면..."

굳어서있던 청년은 어떤 대답도 하지 않았다. 다만 다시 고개를 숙이고 무언가 말하려는 듯 주저하던 그는, 이윽고 그저 등을 돌리고 도망치듯 복도를 거슬러 걸어가기 시작했다.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 다시 정말 오랜만의 업데이트가 되었네요. 혹시라도 기억하고 읽어주신 분이 계신다면 감사를 전합니다......  
> 현실의 습격 탓에 쓰는건 거북이보다 못한 상황이 되었지만, 자기만족으로나마 이래저래 계속 써나갈 것 같습니다.  
> 내용이 산으로 들로 쏘다니는 와중에, 이번 챕터로 울 루아단 아버님의 '왕좌의 게임' 버전 가족 관계도를 빌려오고 싶다는 염원을 작게나마 이뤘습니다...! 혹시라도 왕좌겜의 마토스를 기억하시는 분이 계신다면 잠깐이라도 반가워 해주셨으면 하는 바램...(반가울 것 까진 없겠지만요...;;ㅎ)


End file.
